The Songs of the Fox
by RahXephon
Summary: Naruto fell into a different world after a battle. Losing both Kyuubi and his chakra, he eventually adapts to village life in a world not too different from his own. But the countries are restless, and the Emperor's legacy begins to fracture. When crisis strikes, Naruto and his new friends must flee as enemies want to capture Naruto's unique abilities. Original world, Naruto/FemOC.
1. I: Oimos by the Karamat Sea

January 26, 2009  
Revised: November 4, 2009  
Proofread by Tally Mai-chan [1614916]  
Revised again: January 6, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Revised Revised Author's Notes:** No more blablabla.

**Expanded Summary:** Naruto ended up an entirely different world after a battle against Akatsuki. Losing both Kyuubi and his chakra along the way, he is forced to adapt to life in a small village and take a new occupation. When crisis strikes, Naruto and his new friends must flee as enemies want to use Naruto's unique ability to create an army of supernatural warriors and use them to rule all of Tirradon. Along their long and arduous journey, they encounter many wonders, encounter new enemies and make new friends. As Naruto explores the wider parts of the world, he will slowly gain new powers and abilities, while finding out more about the most well kept secrets and change all of Tirradon with him. Naruto/FemOC, AU, OCs.

**Pairings: **No slash or other homosexual relationships.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, its characters, and its universe, or work for their copyright holders. I do own the original world and its characters portrayed in this work of fiction, which includes the continent of Tirradon (copyright 2009). This work of fanfiction is NOT a crossover with any established fandom or universe. No commercial income is earned from this story by the author.

* * *

_**READ THIS**_ _**FIRST:**_ **THIS IS ****NOT** **A CROSSOVER. EVERYTHING EXCEPT NARUTO HIMSELF IS ****ORIGINAL CONTENT.**

It will save you some trouble if you realize this fact first. Try to take your time to enjoy this slow fantasy novel-style fic.

* * *

—

* * *

_—Our song weaves the future of present times past._

* * *

Another body washed against the shore. There was nothing remarkable in that. The currents around the Indus Cape were turbulent enough to merit a mention in the naval chart. Still, there was no end to overconfident crew.

As Elder Mynnis clutched his walking staff tighter and began the slow descent from the cliffs to the shore, his thoughts drifted back to his career in the navy. He was just a young lad back then, far too young to earn the title of Elder. Hot-blooded and thirsty for glory, he had sailed as a mercenary and quickly earned a name amongst his fellow brothers. A name he had long since buried since his retirement.

'_It wasn't until...'_

The bent and fragile man clutched his sheepskin cloak tighter around his body. The simple movement distracted him from his memories. It also shielded him from the morning winds. Now that Mynnis was closer to the shore, he could finally resolve more than just a feckless smudge.

'_M'eyes 'r getting weaker each winter.. how long before Shiamon exacts his price?'_

Though he was long retired from active service, the hardened elder made it his habit to stroll down the cool shores. Treasures always seemed to creep up when the tides were just receding. He wanted to be there in the morning, when the sun's solemn glow would announce yet another day of surprises. All manner of things would wash up to the shore, though Mynnis had to admit most of it was useless flotsam. An intact barrel or crate appeared once in a while, but its contents would often be fouled by the salty water. Still, even rusted iron had its uses, if nothing else but for scrap.

Inevitably, bodies would show up. The Elder had seen plenty of hapless sailors wash up on these shores, none of whom survived the ordeal. The only survivor he had encountered so far was a Brond Praetorian, and his unconscious body wasn't a pleasant sight to anyone other than a Guardian. Relations between the Octos and the Brond were always testy, and Mynnis didn't want to risk incurring the wrath of one of the notorious Praetorians.

So he had done what any other Octos citizen would had done. He'd gone scampering back to Oimos as fast as his feeble legs could carry him and barged into the village leader's office. When Royos realized Mynnis wasn't lying, the leader immediately grasped the ruby medallion around his neck and spoke aloud. As soon as he had spoken his words, Royos' hand unclenched, revealing broken fragments of the ruby. The magical device had done its purpose in allowing the regional capital to be informed. The two old men calmly waited in a testy silence while the Guardians took their time to fly to the village and retrieve the Praetorian. Mynnis hadn't heard a word about the foreigner since.

Determined not to be surprised this time, the first thing Elder Mynnis did was look at the body's wrists. '_No bracersl'_. Mynnis sighed in relief. Though the unconscious boy might still be a Brond, it was unlikely the stranger would pose a threat to the village. Reassured, Mynnis poked the body with his staff once, then twice, but didn't observe a reaction. '_A corpse, then.'_ He turned the surprisingly heavy body around and came across a battered sight.

The teenage boy – for he could scarcely see any signs of a stubble – was a bloody mess. The boy had definitely been in a fight, though Mynnis couldn't imagine any kind of opponent capable of inflicting such terrible wounds. There were massive bruises all over his strange body, and his foreign orange clothes was practically ripped to pieces. The myriad of scratch marks and bloody wounds were gruesome. Any doubt to whether this pour soul was dead disappeared. The poisonous seawater must have already seeped in his body and claimed his spirit as its own. Few were granted mercy from the heartless God of the Seas. Morokos was all to ready to embrace another life.

It was a complete surprise then that the body Mynnis had thought dead was coughing up water!

"Hch hhchc ahchh!"

The Elder didn't blink a single time and lowered himself. The boy's head – whose forehead was covered by a strange band of engraved metal – was shaking frantically as seawater sprayed out. The Elder's weak and wrinkled hands quickly came up to the boy's scarred chest before pushing down hard. A whole thrust of water escaped the boy's mouth. The coughs were weaker and the boy breathed more easily now. Mynnis was stunned. Nobody escaped the clutches of Morokos, especially when one was so heavily afflicted. Either the boy was dumped somewhere close to the shore, or…

Mynnis' thoughts didn't stray any further. All he could think of was to drag the unconscious body further up the shore and get some help. He couldn't have known the legend he had uncovered from the shore.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_Oimos by the Karamat Sea_

* * *

Naruto remembered little. Images flashed by of a battle of some sorts against Akatsuki. There was an ambush involved, but he didn't remember much of the details. Kakashi was with him, that he still remembered. Faced against such overwhelming odds, they made a fighting retreat while hoping reinforcements would come in time. Explosions and earth flung everywhere and about as they made their run. The further the battle went on, the more the details blurred. The recollections went from chaotic to patchy, with huge holes between each event. The last memory dealt with his jounin sensei's Sharingan.

A hole of purest inky black appeared for the tiniest of moments in front of Naruto. Kakashi's narrow focus didn't spot Naruto storming against the Akatsuki until it was far too late. Something important happened at that moment when his Rasengan collided with the growing void. An explosion of colors burst from the center as his chakra disintegrated. Screams, both Naruto's own and a far more ominous one erupted as he hurled straight through a tunnel of blackness and stars. As he fell forwards towards an invisible destination, the blue and red chakra around him battled for dominance. For just a split second, the two warring sides suddenly mixed and turned purple before they separated in a violent explosion.

Then, nothing.

The boy in the rough-shed bed struggled with his half-dreamy state. Small groans escaped his lips as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. The throbs of pain did everything to prevent his efforts. Eventually, he gathered enough of his wits to notice that he was naked. Nothing except bandages and a thin linen blanket covered him from the world.

He fell in and out of sleep for a period. At some times when he woke, his lips would brush against a clay cup full of a lukewarm and nasty-tasting liquid. As much as his throat recoiled, he knew that he was being nursed back to health. So he cooperated. If anyone wanted him dead he would have been long ago.

His whole head was bandaged off so he couldn't see who was tending him. Naruto still had his ears though, and it quickly became evident from the background noise that he was in a cottage. He knew it wasn't an apartment or a large mansion from the way the winds crept through the cracks of the walls. Another thing he noticed was that there were two people around most of the time. One was probably an old man, whose voice vaguely reminded Naruto of the Third Hokage. The woman was probably the spouse of the old man. Both spoke to him gently but reserved, as if they were unsure of his intentions. The boy had no idea what they were talking about because he didn't recognize their alien language.

Soon, thoughts of his current predicament began to dominate his thoughts in an ever-increasing intensity. He could tell that he was not in the Land of Fire anymore. The Hidden Leaf Village must be far from wherever he ended up. The crash of water told him that he was near a sea or an ocean, but there was no way he was in the Land of Waves. The air just smelled too differently. It wasn't as moist or sweet as the slightly tropical environment of his native lands. There was only one conclusion left.

He wasn't in the Elemental Countries anymore.

Desires of returning home burned strong in him. He had friends he needed to return to and a village he needed to protect. As soon as he was awake, he would gather up a wallop of chakra, try the Rasengan/Sharingan-thingie and do whatever was necessary to drag himself back to Konoha. Determined, Naruto focused inward and tried to call up the bastard Fox to heal him faster.

It was then that he found out that the familiar presence in his stomach was missing. It was as if a burning fire had left his body, leaving a gaping cold behind.

"K-Kyuubi? Where are you?"

He could hear the soft footsteps of the old woman coming to his side, probably surprised that he was conscious enough to speak.

Naruto tried to focus his chakra to feel about his own body and find out where the damned fox was. Nothing. Any trace of demonic chakra was gone. Even worse, his chakra organs were scarred and horribly out of balance. He tried hard to get a grip on whatever was left of his chakra, only to feel the elusive energy slipping away from his attempts to tame it. The Number One Most Surprising Ninja received the most unpleasant surprise of all: He wasn't a ninja anymore.

Naruto screamed at that moment. He screamed so hard, his throat practically burned out. He felt nothing more than agony, fear and despair. Everything that made him Naruto was gone, leaving behind a worthless deadbeat ex-ninja.

Tears began to lead from his closed eyes, which stained the bandages wrapped around his head. The old woman sitting besides his bed invited the despairing young man in her embrace. The boy was wild and distraught, but she never flinched from him, having experienced much more hysterical people in her time as a medic's assistant. Minutes passed on while the sobs grew quieter. The shock of losing his power began to fade from his mind.

There was nothing left. Naruto barely noticed he was being embraced. Sleep overcame him yet again.

The next time he woke up, he noticed his vision was restored. At first, his eyes could sense nothing but blurry pastels of brown and yellow. Rubbing his eyes hard, Naruto quickly wiped away the muck and was finally able to see clearly. He could see he was in a cot unlike any other he had seen before, even stranger than the poor farming hovels in the Elemental Countries. Thick heavy spars made up the walls and barely kept out the chill. There was a single window with a single pane of malformed glass, which was too blurry to see through clearly. He lay on what could barely be called a bed. It was simply a collection of hay covered by a large sheet of hemp. The rest of the room seemed equally shabby. A few poorly hammered chairs, a small nightstand carrying a very old-fashioned oil lamp and more pieces of primitive devices scattered the room.

Naruto knew for certain now that he was anywhere but home.

Minutes passed by as his empty eyes stared out the window. It was a bit high, only meant to let in some light and keep out intruders. He could only view the temperate skies, drab and grey and so very different Konoha's warmer climate. The distant crash of waves rang clearly in Naruto's ears if he concentrated enough. The water washing on the surf sounded even harsher compared to the gentle lapping of waves under the Great Naruto Bridge. The seas beyond the coast must be vast.

Could Konoha be somewhere beyond the waters? Was it simply a matter of sailing over that huge expanse of water? Or was his home in a different world altogether?

This was too confusing for him.

Some time passed by before the creaky door opened. A gray and wilting woman stepped in, being careful not to trip over the ledge. She wore a simple gray robe, reminding Naruto of a priest, but without the ornaments. Only a single pendant of bronze with a small white jewel adorned her neck. Her shoulder length hair was loose except for a thick braid on the left side of her face. All-in-all, she might not look like anything much, but her smile told him all that was important.

When she finally stepped closer, the woman began to look at her guest. Expecting him to be fully asleep and recovering from his wounds, instead she found him conscious and lucent. Her eyes went wide as she made a quick cry of surprise as she hurried over to check his temperature. The boy under her hissed immediately, but she calmed him with practiced ease.

Naruto found her presence annoying. She reeked of someone who hadn't been in a bath for a week, but he wasn't stupid enough to interrupt her routine. As she finished, they both stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, the woman brought up her gentle voice and began to ask, "May I ask who you are, young man?"

The ninja's eyes widened as he heard the woman speak in a language so utterly different from his. It was yet another proof that he was somewhere else than home.

"I can't understand anything what you're saying old granny."

It was the woman's turn to utter surprise. This blond and blue-eyed looking young man did seem foreign, in a strange way a mix between the powerful barbarians to the North and the islanders to the East. But never could she imagine hearing an unfamiliar tongue. As a medic's assistant, she had traveled far and wide, assisting Life Guardians in their duties as they aided people from across the continent. The boy's words sounded similar to Koronnian, but she knew enough of the language that the blonde-haired boy's speech differed far too much to be the same.

After a few awkward moments, the woman simply pointed her palm at herself and stated, "Mynnissa."

'_Could she be telling her name?'_Naruto thought, now in much less pain and more awake to think he had understood. They both didn't know each other's languages, so it was best to start from the beginning. He pointed to himself with a bold finger and smiled wide. "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

The woman smiled at the boy's liveliness, even if she could see that he wasn't quite honest with himself. She was quite confused by his name though. Again, it sounded vaguely Koronnian. "Narto? Son of Uzmaky?"

"Na-ru-to."

"Ah, Naruto." Mynissa tested. That was probably his granted name. Uzumaki might be his father's name.

"Mynnis-sa." Naruto shot back, grinning.

He then pointed at himself and said, "Uzumaki Naruto." Making a confused face, he pointed at Mynissa and asked, "Uzumaki?"

It took only a few seconds to comprehend what this Naruto was asking of her. He asked for her father's name. But wasn't it obvious she was old and not of noble blood? Her grey hair and her Elder medallion was enough to show she had grown out of her family. The state was her family now.

Mynissa simply shook her head and firmly replied, "No."

"Nou…?" Naruto tentatively replied. He could tell that the word was a refusal of some sorts. Did she simply have no desire to tell him her name, or did she not have a family name? All this business was very confusing for him.

Mynissa pitied the boy. He must have come from lands further beyond the continent of Tirradon. His hair and eyes seemed Velkish, but his compact body and speech was more Koronnian. Any corner of the world might have such a strange combination of traits. There were the strange lands of Nidor or Ival Concor to the west of Tirradon, and the rumored continent of Nolendar to the furthest reaches of the East. For all she knew the stranger could even come from the mythical paradise to the South beyond the desert of Milar. Mynissa was well aware that even in the fullness of her life, she had only visited a tiny fraction of the known world. The boy could come from anywhere.

She understood that the boy must be having similar thoughts, and she gave her best smile to reassure him. Wherever he came from, he was still just a teenager. Besides, he looked nice with that large smile and bright eyes. She promised herself to take care of him the best she could.

To distract him from his worries, Mynissa began to teach him some words. She pointed at a chair and said "Chair." After a few hesitant replies from Naruto's mouth, she pointed at a lamp and said "Lamp." This continued for a while, and by the time her partner arrived home, Naruto managed to soak up two dozen words.

When Elder Mynnis stepped in the spare room, he expected to meet a dozing boy. Instead, he was met by a grinning blond. The boy pointed rather obnoxiously at him and said, "Chair lamp window bed wall floor ceiling blanket pillow stick fire!"

The man simply blinked before he laughed. He could tell that the boy would bring a lot of energy in their solitary lives.

* * *

The first months were difficult and slow for Naruto. Thoughts of going back home pervaded his mind constantly. Not far behind were dreams of getting back his strength. As soon as he was allowed to step outside, he often found a quiet place where he could try to bring out his powers. He tried to create a Kage Bunshin, then a Rasengan. In desperation, he even tried a simple Henge or normal Bunshin. It didn't work. He simply couldn't push out enough chakra to accomplish the simplest of jutsus. Tree-walking or water-walking was out of the question, let alone infusing seals. Summoning didn't work out either. He had no way of knowing whether the contract was still active, and had no way of finding out.

'_Was this what Rock Lee had to face every day?'_

It took a few weeks for his loss to really sink in. The days of throwing flashy jutsus were gone, perhaps forever.

'_No… why..'_

Getting his inspiration from Bushy Eyebrows, Naruto started to emulate his friend. Naruto's usual taijutsu was reckless and sloppy, as he relied on either clones or his massive stamina. He couldn't afford to take such massive risks now that Kyuubi and his regular chakra were missing. If he focused deep enough, he could sense his chakra coils recovering. They were still large to be sure, but the chakra simply didn't replenish. His coils were like empty jars resting at the bottom of a dried-out waterfall, waiting for a single trickle of chakra to fall in its waiting maws.

The absence of chakra meant that Naruto would have to hone his bare fighting skill. He lost all his kunai and shuriken on his journey, but made do with eating utensils to practice his accuracy. There weren't any partners to practice his taijutsu with, and he didn't want to scare off his caretakers, so he quietly sparred against the shadows.

Even as he familiarized himself with the Octos tongue and built his vocabulary, he couldn't carry a lengthy conversation with his two caretakers yet. Naruto first thought of the two as brother and sister from their similar names, but it turned out their names weren't given to them at birth. The women went in a long and confusing story about retirement of some sorts where they would gain a new identity, but it went straight past him. He knew it was a big deal somehow, since he couldn't quite figure out how the both of them had enough money to live in sparse comfort.

Sure, Mynnis scavenged the beaches at dawn every day and join an occasional hunting trip. Mynissa often helped in the village and foraged for berries and herbs herself. But there was no way they could earn enough to bring in newly tailored clothes for him. The simple linen shirt and pants he wore barely kept out the cold at night, but compared to the rags the other peasants wore, it must have cost a good amount.

The village of Oimos was a basic fishing and farming community. The central portion consisted of roughly a hundred houses of varying shapes and sizes. Besides the village leader's estate, all the other houses were pretty small and simple rickety wooden buildings. Only the temple dedicated to Morokos of the Seas was made out of solid blocks of stone. Close by, there a small pier further down the road towards the shore where fishermen would bring in their daily catch. Around the village, there were many farms in outlying directions, the furthest a half a day away by foot.

Oimos was quite isolated from both land and sea. Rough currents made it dangerous for many traders to pass by. By land, the nearest settlement was three days away on foot, and it took a week on horseback to reach Cape Indus if the weather was good. One day, Naruto received a roughly sketched map from Mynnis. While it was anything but accurate, it gave him a good idea on the shape of the Federation. It conveniently pointed out where Oimos was, and its place in the wider world.

"Gramps, this country… your country? What is name?"

Mynnis smiled warmly and nodded. "We are part of the city-state of Octos Indus, which is part of the Octos Federation. As you can see in the sketch, Indus is the largest and most strategically placed territory. Neighboring to the north is Cassadia, which is famed for their vast wealth and their highly disciplined armies."

Mynnis began to lecture idly about all facets of his country. He pointed out that the Octos Federation consisted of eight relatively diverse city-states. Bordering to the west was a vast mountainous region occupied by unruly tribal savages.

"A few hundred years ago, there were many wars between the Octos states as they vied for dominance. Only occasionally they would forget their rivalries and fight back the Mulads if they threatened to invade. Those times are long past now, and things are peaceful in this age. The Mulads are more preoccupied with the Deloran warlords further to the west. No, we face a far greater threat now. The most present danger to the Federation these days is the Brond Imperium."

The old man pointed to the claw-shaped peninsula to the south. A thick body of water, the Karamat Sea, was all that stood in the way between the rivaling two nations. The Brond Imperium also bordered to the south of Mulad, leaving the possibility of a land invasion as well.

Mynnis went on about Hamd, a lone independent kingdom that bordered the Imperium to the east, which barely held back the Imperium's aggressive advances. He also briefly mentioned the Enclave of Tiros, situated awkwardly in the middle of the Imperium but nonetheless able to defend their borders well with its prodigious numbers of Guardians. He went on about other lands further away. Mediz, Krasson, Sol Mondius, Koron, Dakkran, Velk and Velkon, Mvaradne, Opos, and Helosor. The names went in and out of Naruto's ears. It wasn't hard, since he couldn't understand half of what Mynnis was saying. He couldn't even read the characters on the crudely drawn map. No matter, he supposed, since none of the shapes remotely resembled the Elemental Countries, and it wasn't as if he would visit these far-off lands any time soon.

After the first few months, Mynnis was confident that Naruto was versed well enough in the language and the ways of the village to introduce him to the others. His first trip to Elders Akros and Akrossa further down the isolated part of the village seemed like a new adventure. Akros was a huge man, even if he had lost half his muscles from age by now. Akrossa on the other hand was three heads smaller than her companion, which didn't seem to matter.

It turned out that Mynnis and Akros were old war companions back when they were Guardians. Their old war stories reminded Naruto somewhat of ninjas, but the two fought alongside large armies in coordinated action.

Each Guardian had an affinity towards a particular element. Mynnis used to harness the powers of water, which was one of the most valuable types in Octos, since they guarded the coast alongside the navy. Mynissa's element was Life, although her elemental core was too weak to manifest, denying her from serving as a Guardian. Akros was a powerful Stone Guardian in his day, protecting the border regions against Mulad incursions. Akrossa, a fierce Fire Guardian who fought by Akros' side early on in their careers.

After the end of their active duty, Akros accompanied Mynnis when the latter wanted to settle in his native village. Though they somehow lost all their powers in some weird ritual Naruto didn't understand, it was evident that they weren't called Elders for nothing. Each of the so-called 'Exformed' carefully showed their pendants to him, pointing out that the jewel in the middle corresponded to their element.

Seeing as everyone but him had revealed their element, Naruto grinned and stated, "I'm Wind element!"

At that, the four raised their eyebrows in surprise. After all, how could this seemingly innocent young boy have the powers of an Octos Guardian or a Brond Praetorian? None of them had sensed any inkling of elemental forces from his body. As far as they were concerned, his energies were unformed and his core was undeveloped.

The Unformed differed from the Formed, like Mynissa, in that they could not hold on to any specific element. The Formed on the other hand were fortunate enough to acquire a fixed elemental affinity, receiving minor benefits associated with the element. Only the Informed were strong enough to manifest and control their element. This tiny remaining elite gained the title of Guardian or Praetorian after rigorous training, depending from where they hailed. Finally, the Exformed were the ones who had passed on their powers to the benefit of their nation. All Elders were Exformed.

When they explained that Naruto was Unformed, he didn't seem to get it. Inwardly though, Naruto understood their explanations, but was afraid that he was an Exformed. It explained his loss of powers and the loss of Kyuubi. While he wasn't certain, he feverishly hoped it didn't happen to him.

Naruto ate his dinner with a heavy stomach that night.

* * *

Over the year, he had gotten used to mundane life under the care of Mynnis and Mynissa. Naruto slowly let go of his desires to return to his home and shifted his attention to more daily matters. It didn't mean he stopped caring about his friends, but he reasoned that if Kyuubi was out of Akatsuki's reach, then they would never be able to accomplish whatever they had planned with the Bijuu. Kyuubi's absence was a suitable parting gift.

It was difficult for Naruto to adjust to a life of peace and quiet at first. Life was so simple in the little village. There were no ninjas and no battles. Some of the villagers had varying skill in combat, but they were more concerned with fishing, farming, or some other craft. The only one who seemed to be in charge of defense was a single army soldier, who acted as the local constable. One man was not enough to deter more than a single band of bandits, but the constable kept the peace amongst the unruly villagers. Other outposts and forts along the roads took care of most of the bandits before they strayed any nearer. Oimos may be an isolated rural village, it was not a lawless cove.

Naruto didn't have much luck making any friends amongst the villagers, most of whom distrusted outsiders deeply. But he did manage to gain a few young friends.

His very first friend was the local blacksmith's apprentice. He wasn't taller than Naruto, but he was almost twice as heavy. The Formed boy had a very weak affinity for Metal, but enough to be useful to the gruff and harsh blacksmith. Whenever he wasn't occupied with fixing horseshoes or farming tools, he'd join Naruto and go on an 'adventure' in the forest.

They first met in the forest, actually. Naruto wanted to make himself useful to the Elders and resolved to hunt for rabbits or squirrels. The well-used eating knife was a poor replacement for a balanced kunai, but it would do for his purposes. In fact, it was a challenge Naruto had set upon himself to improve his accuracy. His lack of chakra made him nearly useless in every craft, so he was determined to improve his remaining talents to make himself useful. He didn't want to live on generosity forever. A man had to stand on his own two feet.

One fine summer day, he stalked the forest, when a brown and furry animal scurried somewhere further off. He instinctively flashed his throwing arm, just moments away from flicking his wrist.

"Wait-wait-wait!" A voice yelled in the same direction.

Naruto's concentration was broken as the brown shape began to move and reveal itself. It was a thick furred boot. Naruto followed up the leg and ended up at a human face topped with a short black mop. The wary but innocent teenager smiled harmlessly at Naruto as he slowly stepped closer. Naruto kept a wary glance at the newcomer's sword arm, which currently held a crude but solid sword. They both took in their counterparts.

Finally, the boy spoke up. "Hunting as well?" and pointed at the knife in Naruto's hand.

"Yeah. Rabbits and squirrels. You?"

"Deer, if they let me close."

"Have they ever?"

The boy shook his head and sighed. "Once… skitter buggers they are. And you? Are you hitting anything with that tiny thing?"

Naruto turned red and stammered, "Uu-mm.. maybe once or twice."

"I can help you straighten that out. I'm Ovro, son of Omos. What's your name?"

The ex-ninja couldn't help but smile back. Ovro was different from the other local boys and girls who liked to sneer at his supposed 'savagery'.

They soon began to meet each other more often. Ovro helped Naruto out by hammering out shuriken and a kunai from the materials Naruto bought with his allowance. In return, Naruto helped Ovro by teaching him how to use throwing weapons and letting his friend spar against him. The sparring sessions were interesting, to say the least. Naruto's taijutsu was crude and thoroughly unsuited to his current situation, while Ovro's style was more brawler-like than a proper discipline. Even though the bruises wouldn't go away as fast, Naruto still enjoyed polishing his skill against his heavier opponent, albit one who was not trained in combat.

They were soon joined by another regular companion. When Mynnis brought Naruto over to a village celebration dedicated to some God, he had a hard time fitting in with the celebrations. Not that it mattered which God was being worshiped at that day. No one seemed to engage the foreigner. The small group of children and teenagers all gathered in cliques of their own, having grown up together all their lives. Naruto searched for Ovro when he almost bumped in another solitary teen.

The newcomer's face was horribly scarred, to the point that one of his eyelids was permanently closed. His dark unruly hair was long and could have covered his face when he wanted to. Now though, he purposely left it aside when he met Naruto's stare. His single green-orange eye met both of Naruto's blue ones. The boy curved his mangled face to smile. It came more as a half-twisted scowl.

"I am Mikos, son of Miklan. You must be the washed up one, Narto, right?"

"It's Na-ru-to."

Mikos extended both his hands, palms up. Naruto hesitated for a second, but returned the formal Octos greeting by extending his own arms palms down and cover Mikos' hands with his own.

When they pulled back their arms, Mikos continued to speak in his distorted drawl. "You must be wondering who I am, seeing you don't recognize the names. I'm the constable's son."

'_This slim and wiry looking boy is the constable's son?'_It all made sense to Naruto. The others probably thought the constable's son was an outsider and stayed away from him. His mangled face probably had something to do with that as well. Naruto looked at Mikos with in a different light now. Even he knew how strict and harsh the constable was. He couldn't imagine living under such a father. It almost made him grateful that he had lived without any parents.

They both started to make polite conversation. Naruto never asked how his face was disfigured. Mikos never asked about Naruto's past. When Naruto tentatively revealed he was skilled in throwing weapons, Mikos eagerly prodded him further. When he mentioned he was practicing with Ovro, Mikos hesitantly asked if he could join. Naruto agreed, detecting no ill will from the only one willing to keep him company that night.

Naruto could relate with Mikos. He was probably the outcast of the village, the strange kid no one wanted to play with. It didn't differ that much from his former position in Konoha when he had an immortal demon in his belly. Indeed, at the end of the celebrations, Mikos let out that he felt he was taking advantage of Naruto's ignorance. But Naruto countered that anyone who couldn't see the real him underneath probably wasn't worth his friendship. They both left with genuine smiles.

The next morning, Naruto met Ovro at the usual spot at the edge of the forest. When Ovro wanted to go practice throwing at some rabbits, Naruto didn't immediately join him when he went further into the forest. When Ovro asked, Naruto simply told him to wait. It took a while before Mikos came, seemingly clad for war in his leather armor. A sheathed bronze sword slapped against his hip. Ovro's pig iron sword was nothing compared to true craftsmanship.

An unpleasant surprise ensued, and Ovro seemed terrified. It took some explaining to calm him down, and it took weeks for him to accept Mikos' presence without objection.

They still couldn't disregard the face. But they could get used to the sight.

The three quickly became a regular feature in village life. Though Ovro was occupied as an apprentice, business was slow in the tiny village. Mikos likewise had his own duties and often patrolled with his father, but he managed to scrounge up enough free time. They were all having a good time with each other. Many times they simply headed into the wilderness, intending to fish from a stream or construct an elaborate trap to capture deers. They also helped shape each other's fighting skill. Naruto's taijutsu became much less reckless as he started to learn to avoid the wounds he would usually sleep off in a day. Ovro got some discipline and technique hammered down from the others, and fought less like a drunken brawler and more like a sober brawler, though he was no match to his friends. Mikos was the best fighter of the bunch. He was thorougly drilled in the Octos army fashion, though he was slow to adapt to the unorthodox tricks Ovro and especially Naruto could come up with that he hadn't seen before from his father.

Ovro was quickly isolated from his old group of acquaintances, but he didn't mind, only saying, "They probably weren't true friends of mine to begin with if they're willing to turn their backs on me so soon."

Naruto spent his days in peace and joy. All thoughts of constructing a raft and sailing the great blue expanse to the East was gone from his mind. He started to accept that he would never see his home again. Mynnis and Mynnissa were edging for Naruto to learn a trade so he could start earning a living by himself. It didn't take long for him to make a decision, considering his skill in throwing weapons.

He would become a hunter.

The local hunter was a sour looking gruff with balding grey hair. He took one nasty look at Naruto and turned his back at him.

"Wait Hunter-san! Please please please let me be your apprentice!"

"Eh?" The man turned around and showed his nastiest scowl. "Buzz off, I don't take no 'prentices. Got m' arms full with the comin' winter and I don't need no lead-footed brat to scare off all the game."

Naruto's fists clenched tight. He would show him.

The next day he barged in the hunter's hut and dropped three rabbit carcasses on the man's table, right next to his stew. The man took one good luck at the bloodied red corpses before he whistled appreciatively.

"Good kills, could fill many stomachs this night. M'be you could help me out after all. Next time try to hit 'm in the head, those pelts could be worth more then."

Yaros, son of Krobal, was a veteran archer with a limp and a constant pain from a badly healed arrow wound. He was a Formed with a moderate affinity for wood. Although he was impressed by the accuracy of Naruto's throw, his range and power couldn't compare to Yaros' composite bow. On a good day, Yaros could land a carefully aimed arrow in the middle of the animal's head thrice the range of Naruto's best throw, ensuring a killing blow.

The hunter forced Naruto to pay for a cheap shortbow from the merchants, and taught him how to make his own arrows. The weapon was clunky and awkward in Naruto's hand, and his aim was atrocious. He could barely hit a rabbit at more than ten paces away. Over time, he improved, but it was obvious he had no talent with bows. Half of the time, Naruto simply threw a shuriken instead of troubling himself scaring away prey. He'd be cuffed against his cheek for that, but Yaros didn't mind too much in general. He was hoping Naruto would get proficient eventually and would appreciate the range and power advantage. Some animals were simply too tough to take down with a few cuts. Yaros' affinity to wood made Naruto's progress look sluggish, and the hunter frequently reminded his pupil of that fact. It didn't go very well on Naruto.

Archery wasn't all that Yaros taught his new apprentice. There was so much more involved in hunting than simply killing their prey. There was the art of skinning, of prowling and stalking, of tracking, and dozens of other survival skills. Naruto learned how to handle a pack of wolves by being thrown right in the middle of it one night. He almost survived a bear charge by hitting its eyes with his shuriken before he dodged to the side. Naruto thought that Yaros' teachings were more extreme than any ninja training, but it sure beat lounging around all day. Yaros seemed to know exactly how much Naruto could take, and it was admittedly a lot.

Some of the techniques and insights Yaros showed him were new to him. Even the things similar to his ninja teachings, which he previously ignored as boring, renewed his interest. If there was a problem in front of him, he'd simply fight his way out. Now, though, he needed to take advantage of every single trick to survive. He couldn't out-kyuubify himself out of trouble anymore.

Slowly, Naruto began to learn the tricks of the trade. He could skin and gut a rabbit and string it in a sack in less than five minutes. He could hit a squirrel with his bow and arrow thirty paces away. He could sneak up to a wolf without alerting it when the wind was blowing the right way. Even Yaros was impressed with what he thought was just another foreign brat.

'_He'd make a mighty fine hunter in a year or two of seasoning. Though I do wonder what he was previously trained in. He must have started out very young to have such skill.'_

* * *

A year and a half from his first arrival in this new world, Naruto still wasn't accepted by the village's social circle. It wasn't as bad as his earlier days in Konoha. He still received polite nods, and the merchants would accept his coin without trying to demand an unfair premium. Still, he could feel the hesitance of a small village isolated from much of the world. The villagers simply didn't know what to make of a foreigner coming from lands they didn't even know about.

It wasn't any ill will on their part, Naruto concluded, so he couldn't blame them. He'd accept the cold and stoic treatment without a peep and earn their trust the slow way.

Naruto was carrying a small orven boar on his back as he made his way towards the small market in the center of the village. Commerce was slow in most days, and the market wasn't truly something special unless the monthly caravans brought their exotic goods such as jewelry and fruits. The prices were outrageous, naturally, but most of the villagers have never left Indus, let alone the village. Naruto shook his head. He never really had a use for such luxuries. He was saving his meager hunting profits to acquire a quality iron ingot the next time the merchants visited. Kami knew how he needed a tough and durable kunai. Ovro's craftsmanship was improving over time, but he could only go so far with left-over pig iron and copper.

It took all his strength to carry the heavy animal back to the village. The season was soft this year, or so the others claimed, but he was having plenty of trouble drudging through the snow. He was just about exhausted when he bumped against someone. Naruto let go of the carcass immediately, lest he would be crushed. He couldn't avoid falling onto the person he bumped though. They crashed together in a plume of spraying snow.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch! Get off me!"

Naruto was so tired that all he could do was breathe.

"Ewww, don't get excited over me you perv!"

Pain exploded when a knee _smashed_ into Naruto's privates. He let out a peep in pain as he tried to soothe his private parts. Meanwhile the girl underneath him wriggled her way out and stood before him as she brushed herself off from all the snow.

"Teaches you not to mess with girls."

Naruto could sense the smirk behind the words without even looking at her face. When the pain finally got manageable, he opened them to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There were plenty of homely women and girls in Oimos, but nobody could be called drop-dead gorgeous.

The young lady in front of him was exquisite. She was moderately tall and with a slim figure that other farm girls envied. Her silky brown hair was long and completely smooth which entranced his eyes. Her own large eyes were large, with a tiny slant that made her look exotic. Her dress was thick and white and decorated with gold-like patterns. A thick white woolen cloak was draped over her form to shield her from the cold.

'_Who is she?'_ Naruto wondered absently. '_I've never seen her before in the village.'_

The girl merely sneered. "You're the dork they fished out from the sea, right?"

"Hey!" Naruto growled back, snapping, "Who're you calling a dork, Fish Eye!"

The girl scowled and before he knew it, a heavy boot landed on his head.

"Ouch!"

Her footsteps left wisps of snow behind. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the first true beauty he had seen in this world. He briefly entertained thoughts of winning her heart, before realizing how hopeless he was.

'_She doesn't like someone poor like me. I probably don't have a chance with her at all.'_

Brushing himself off, the hunter-in-training continued to lug his heavy prize over to the local butcher. Naruto kicked the door in with his homemade leather boot and entered the warm shop, which reeked with blood and guts.

"Oi Hastos! I got a fat one right here, just in time for the Solos Festival!"

A heavy set voice behind the doorway quickly replied, "Put 'm at the usual spot Nar'to, 'll be at y' in a moment."

The figure that emerged from the open doorway was a heavyset man. Naruto couldn't quite figure out if he was more muscle than fat. He also couldn't figure out how he'd got so big in the first place when he was just a small-time butcher in a tiny village. The man gave a cheeky smile at the boar on the table and rubbed his hands.

"A young one I see, but this one's got plenty o' fat left, and that fur will fetch a good price at the tanners. 'll give ye 2 gold for it all."

"No way Hastos! You're not going to rip me off again! Yaros told me a fat one like this would get him at least 5 gold at this time of year!"

The Chouji-like figure hmphed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, you threw your big fat knife 'n the neck, didn't ya'? The cut there is all ruined and dirtied, and the fur won't fetch good enough a price f' me. 'll be givin' it three gold pieces tops."

Naruto bared his fangs and slammed his hand against the table. "You'll give me four, or else…"

"Or else? Hahahaha! What're gonna do? There's no other butcher in this town! 'll be gentle with y' and give it three gold 'n five silver. That'll be th' last offer."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he held out his hand, where Hastos' greasy fingers dropped the coins. He rubbed the coins against his wolf skin coat to get rid of the fat before putting it in a pouch in his coat pocket. Three gold and a few silvers wasn't that much compared to the trouble and risks he had taken, and he had to pass half his earnings to Yaros.

"Enjoy the Solos." Hastos' heavy voice called out as Naruto stormed his way out of the butcher's place.

The familiar path took him straight to the edge of the village and the start of the forest. Still tired from his previous task, Naruto exhaled and dropped himself on a nearby frozen tree stump. As he looked back at the village, he thought of how much it felt like home. Granted, Oimos wasn't anything like Konoha with its luxuries like instant ramen. Life was harsh in this world, but somehow it humbled him. He wasn't an all-powerful ninja anymore, able to defeat chuunins and hold off jounins. He was Naruto the apprentice hunter now. Once he was proficient in the art of killing. Now, he was reduced to hunting game. While some part of his mind chafed at the stepping down, the rest of him accepted the new reality as a fact. The Octos army wouldn't accept a foreigner like him in their ranks. He wasn't even sure if he was able to kill others who he had no animosity over. Hunting animals was simpler and safer. It was a trade he could easily imagine growing old as, unlike the perilous path of a ninja.

In time, Yaros would give him one final test, and if he'd manage to gain his approval, Naruto could proudly call himself a journeyman.

Normally, an apprenticeship would last about five to seven years, but many of Yaros' teachings overlapped with Naruto's ninja training, even if he never really paid too much attention in class. The game of stalking was not so different from tailing a target, after all. The only real knowledge Yaros had left to teach was on the behavior and habits of several dangerous animals not native to the Indus lands. There were giant birds, tigers, massive grey animals with horns, and more that hunted the lands beyond. The final test involved a month of traveling all the way to the edge of the Mulad mountains to hunt one of their elusive dangerous beasts.

He was looking forward to that and the independence he would finally achieve. He wouldn't have to rely on Mynnis' generosity or pass on his earnings to Yaros. Soon enough Naruto could afford to have his own cottage built for him, and he'd be living in the village on his own. Perhaps he'd get lucky and find a girl to marry and move in with him.

A cloud of frozen breath escaped his lips as his mind drifted to the shape of that beautiful brown-haired angel.

"What's up Naruto!" Ovro's timbered voice called out as he lumbered into view. His brown hide clothing was thick and padded even more than usual, since he couldn't stand the cold as well as the heat from a nearby forge. Just behind him was the ugly face of Mikos. If it weren't for his visage, he'd look dashing in his black leather armor and thick black woolen cloak. Both of them were carrying their swords as usual. Naruto grinned and hopped off the tree stump.

"Heya fella's. I'm fine." He replied, and when both his friends extended their one of their palms up, Naruto slapped them with his own like a horizontal 'high five'. It was grossly offensive to slap a palm in Octos custom, but that made it an even cheekier greeting. Naruto didn't care since it was all new to him, and the others did not feel the need to conform.

"So what're we gonna do this time." Mikos drawled. He had lost a lot of his reserve over time as he got caught up with Naruto's enthusiasm for the strangest of things.

His question was met with a foxy grin. "Hehe.. they say there's an old bear snatching Ykaras' goats over by cliffs. Want to go check it out?"

"Sure."

"As long as we don't let it get close."

The three set out and trudged through the snowy path that led them closer towards the shore and its dangerous cliffs. It was a half-hour trip along a winding path between farming territories. The sky was clear this day, but the wind was howling harder the closer they got towards the coast. Mikos' cloak kept flapping away from the violent gusts.

"Hey guys…" Naruto began, a bit hesitant, "Have you seen this girl in the village lately?"

"Pff, there's plenty o' the same wenches we see everyday, Naruto." Mikos replied. He ten narrowed his good eye. "Don't tell me you have it for one of those witches?"

"No!" Naruto stammered back immediately, eyes wide. "It's just.. there's this new one.. very slim, straight brown hair, big eyes, expensive clothes.."

A huge hand slapped Naruto's shoulder, almost bouldering him towards a tree. "'s Lyssis, the princess!"

"A real princess?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"'Course not, she's just the village leader's granddaughter." Mikos answered back, his face bitter. "Looks like she's paying a visit to her grandfather to witness the Solos here."

Ovro noticed Mikos' mood and attempted to console him. "It won't be that bad. She's got to get back to her academia the next day."

"That's exactly what makes it worse." Mikos complained. "You don't know how much I want to rip up her pretty face when we're at the big table having dinner. She's the village leader's granddaughter, while I'm the constable's son. There's no way I can shirk my place next to her. Every year she visits, it's always the same. _Ugh, get your pigface out of my view –_or – _Eww_ _there's pus coming out of that scar_!"

Naruto couldn't believe what Mikos was saying. Was this 'princess' really so cruel?

The observant Ovro noticed Naruto's disbelief and added, "She's a city type through and through. There's nothing but bad business if she's interested in you – there's plenty'o broken hearts back in the village."

"Anything else about her that's special?" There had to be more about her than having rich parents.

"Yeah," His scarred friend admitted. "She's a strong Formed. I know it sounds unbelievable, but her affinity's Life. That makes her even more stuck up."

"B-But that means she's not Informed, right? She can't be that special then, right?" It was peculiar that Naruto had never met an Informed – those elite Guardians with powers that sounded a lot like ninjutsu.

Mikos shook his head. "You don't know how rare and valuable the Life Informed are. They're one of the few who are capable of true healing. The Water Informed can take care of scratches and bruises, but Life Informed can meld a chopped off arm back to its owner. Life Formed like Lyssis act as an extra power source for them, since healing even a single serious wound can drain 'em quickly."

Naruto listened in wonder. Informed could leech off Chakra from Formed. Something similar happened once in his career as a ninja, when he lent his chakra to bring a friend back to life. That these Octos Guardians perfected the trick and used it often was impressive.

Naruto noted something else. It sounded like these Life Guardians could heal more effectively than the Medic Nins back home. The price for that seemed to be more energy.

They finally reached the cliffs. The sight of those craggy rock formations always seemed to impress Naruto. There was power in their strength, and the realization that something even stronger had managed to carve them out.

They each swept their gazes up and down the cliffs and the winding paths that travelled up and down the sides.

"See any bears?" The anxious Naruto asked. "Do bears even hang out this far down the shore?" Yaros would have disapproved trying to kill a grown bear with nothing but a sword or a kunai, but the three had some prior experience with other animals. They started hunting wolves at first, which was dangerous because they rarely traveled alone. More often than not, the three wouldn't find anything by the time they needed to return to do their chores. There had been a few times when they caught up with the elusive animals, and the fights were both exhilarating and dangerous. A wolf could bite you hard even through thick layers of leather! The risks were well worth it though, since the encounters quickly hardened Naruto's friends. Besides, the moment when things got lethal, Naruto could always incapacitate their prey with a few well-aimed shuriken he always held ready in his palm.

They had recently decided to scout out real bears. While they hadn't actually found one yet asbears usually roamed well inland, they didn't really care.

"Look! I think I see something big and brown down there!" Ovro pointed his finger at the end of a particularly notorious goat trail that ended at the bottom.

Naruto could just figure out a tiny brown smudge before it turned around a corner near some rocky breakers. "Let's go!" He said and grinned. None of them really knew what bears were doing down near an uninhabitable place next to a salty sea, but all they could think of was finding a real living bear.

The trek down was dangerous – at some parts there wasn't even enough room for both feet. One misstep and you could drop straight down those deadly rocks that continually splashed against the waves. However, none of them were queasy, especially Naruto who had once traveled through treetops with the ease of a squirrel.

The snow was thinner at the bottom. The icy waves occasionally spilled against their feet.

"Have you ever been down here before?" Naruto asked, eying the dangerous and slippery surface.

"Nah, but we've been down elsewhere plenty 'o times during the winter." Mikos replied.

When they neared the outcrop of the tall formation that their target had passed, the three slowed to prepare themselves. Mikos quietly unsheathed his finely tempered bronze blade. It was thick and broad, and fairly short for a one-handed sword. It was a military weapon, designed for slashing and chopping, but only as a backup since the standard foot soldier used spears. Ovro didn't have any fancy pommels or a fine scabbard, but he worked at his own blade for over a year now. The poor iron was hardened sufficiently to be able to withstand other hard weapons, and a cross guard was added later on to provide decent protection against crafty fighters.

Naruto simply grabbed his bronze kunai from one pocket, and three shuriken from another. None of them intended to fight with their melee weapons, so it was up to Naruto to disable the animal if it charged on them.

They slowly rounded the bend and came face to face with the most surprising sight in their lives. Instead of the massive bulk of a ferocious beast, they were faced with the massive bulk of a man! A heavy round wooden shield attached to the man's back was currently facing the three. The unknown warrior was working on something peculiar, something involving piling up branches.

'_He's making a fire? Out here at the edge of the coast?'_

More curious than afraid, Ovro tentatively asked to the stranger, "Um, may I ask what you are doing, great warrior?" He barely got off his question before Mikos slapped his palm against the blacksmith apprentice's mouth. It was too late though.

"Hrum?" The massive thing rumbled, and turned to face the three youths. Seconds passed by as the fierce warrior sized up those who intruded upon him.

'_The man's pure muscle!'_

The thick furry bearskin hides couldn't hide the man's incredible physique. His face was a wild tangle of beard and hair, all blond, but dirtier than Naruto's. His lips began to move, but all the three could hear was rough babble. Sensing their confusion, the man stepped closer, frightening the boys. He took one arm to retrieve his shield from his back and strapped it against his forearm. The teenagers knew by then that they were in big trouble.

The man growled as he took a one-handed battle-axe from his hip. His eyes went excited as he screamed two simple words that struck fear into the boys' hearts. "VELK MAGAR!"

"I-I.. He's a Velk!" Mikos exclaimed. "A barbarian! A raider or a mercenary maybe, but Gods they never stray so far south! We've got to run!"

"Gods, a dung-blasted Velk!" Ovro added in hysterically, and already turned back to run.

The only one standing his ground was Naruto. He was confused by the sudden behavior of his two friends. '_Are Velks always so feared? I heard about them before, but I thought they only raided villages along the Northeast Sea. The Octos Sea is too far south.'_

"Naruto, what're you doing standing there!" Mikos called out, and beckoned Naruto to run back up the trail. "You've got to run back to the village and warn them!"

Anger crept under Naruto's skin. "I'm not going to run away from this guy! I've faced tougher people!" Though he never really fought against someone this big without his ninjutsu. That didn't meant he was defenseless. He prepared his shuriken arm.

"Y-You're crazy!"

"Watch." And with that Naruto swept his arm in an expert throw, unleashing the three shuriken he held just moments before. All three projectiles had hit the unsuspecting warrior. One dug itself deep against the heavy shield. Another went against his chest, but his coat was too thick and tough to penetrate. The final shuriken raked the man's right cheek as he flung back, drawing a deep line of blood, but otherwise enraging him even further.

"Uh oh." Naruto swiftly backpedaled and grabbed three more shuriken. As the bloodthirsty barbarian thundered closer, intent on plowing down the annoying blond ninja. Naruto threw his next three shuriken. The warrior expertly lowered his head and hid himself behind his shield, which thunked three times against the impact of the small sharp objects.

Before Naruto knew it, the massive man was right up his nose, and he struggled to lift his kunai in time to block the heavy chop of the barbarian's axe. The impact was heavy, and Naruto was utterly _stunned_ as his knees collapsed. As the man lifted his axe again to deal the finishing blow, Naruto was calling up his ninja reflexes. He kicked against the man's shin, which evidently hurt the man, but not enough for him to stop what he was doing. Desperation in his eyes, Naruto did the last remaining action that could save him: he threw his kunai straight at the man's throat.

"Gah!"

The man's arm got in the way as he raised it to his face just in time. Naruto didn't waste a single moment and jumped up to deliver a well-aimed uppercut, which cracked against the jaw. Both Naruto and the man buckled back from each other in pain. His fist hurt! At least he won enough time for Mikos and Ovro to take over, and they went past Naruto to finish the barbarian.

Ovro used his heavy arms to good and bashed aside the Velk's shield with a large swing of his heavy sword. Mikos passed Ovro from the left and made a quick stab at the man's injured arm, cutting it and spilling a lot of blood. The Velk yelled again in his own language but was forced to drop his battleaxe. Before Mikos could deliver the coup-de-grace, the warrior bashed the edge of his shield down against the feet of both of his attackers, disorienting them. Having bought some time, the Velk retrieved the kunai buried in his arm and was about to stab them at Ovro.

Naruto could see what was coming, but was too far away to stop it. He was all out of shuriken, and the only weapon he had left was a spare kunai. Both his friends were blocking his view, so he had no chance of injuring his opponent without risking his friends.

'_If only my jutsus worked. If only I could do a Substitution!'_

The ninja closed his eyes and willed his empty reserves to gather enough strength to do that simple academy level jutsu. Both his hands were clenched tight as he concentrated deep within his stomach where his chakra was supposed to gather. He practically squeezed his chakra coils to come up with the energy he needed.

For the first time since he'd landed upon this world, he felt a familiar warmth that graced his coils and bloomed his hope. It was just a tiny sliver, a simple caress, but it was enough.

Naruto put the handle of his kunai between his teeth, not trusting himself to have enough chakra or control to do a single hand-seal. His hands quickly went through the familiar motions.

_- Ram Boar Ox Dog Snake -_

"_**Substitution Jutsu!"**_

Two puffs of smoke emerged. When the white puffs blew away, Ovro found himself surprised that he was suddenly standing away from the menacing death stroke that was sure to strike his head. When he looked in front of him, he noticed that somehow, Naruto had taken his place. His eyes went wide as he saw the Velk's downward slash being blocked – by Naruto's mouth! The blond quickly slammed his palm against the middle of the Velk's chest, knocking out the huge man's breath. Naruto didn't pause and quickly lashed out his boot against the man's shield. The impact was strong enough for him to drop Naruto's kunai. A final kick sent the barbarian flying backwards, something Ovro found impossible. How could a thin squirt like Naruto knock back someone twice or thrice his weight?

"Mikos!" Naruto yelled. His friend got the picture and quickly approached the fallen warrior. His buckled knee crushed against the Velk's chest as he pinned the warrior down. Without another word, Mikos stabbed his sword in the man's exposed neck, instantly taking away the warrior's life.

For a time, nobody moved as the tides crashed against the rocks. Everyone was shocked as they tried to catch their breaths and process what happened.

Naruto's thoughts strayed towards his reemerging powers. If he could manage a Kawarimi, he might be able to do more later on. How long would it take for him to make a Shadow Clone? Was this the start of his recovery? Hope welled inside his heart.

Ovro was simply stunned. How in the hell did his friend… he was pretty sure that the Elders proclaimed him Unformed. Did they make a mistake? Ovro was yet again reminded that he knew absolutely nothing of Naruto's origin. In their time as friends, Naruto had never uttered a single word about his capabilities. How much more was Naruto hiding from him? Had Naruto deceived all of them from the very beginning?

Mikos had not missed the amazing stunt Naruto had pulled off, but his mind refused to stray from what he had just done with his sword. He, Mikos, Terrorface of Oimos, disappointment to his father, had just killed one of the ferocious Velk. Admittedly, he had help, but it was rumored that a single Velk could best five regular soldiers. That only three half-trained youths had managed to defeat such a fearsome dread made his pride shoot up his throat.

Eventually, Ovro was the first one to snap out of the spell. "Guys, what did we just do?"

"Uhm..." Mikos started. "We just killed one of the Terrors of the North?"

"Yeah, but Naruto," Ovro turned to his friend, afraid but awed at the same time. "You _did_ something, didn't you? Don't tell me you're a hidden Praetorian!"

"Wait guys! You have it all wrong!" Naruto quickly lowered his kunai and calmly waved Ovro to listen. Mikos looked at him in suspicion, but he wasn't as fearful as Ovro.

Not exactly knowing how to proceed, he started, "I'm not from the Imperium, okay? It's just… before I washed up here, I was… something."

"Something?" Ovro didn't quite look convinced it was safe, but he started to lower his weapon.

"A kind of Guardian or Praetorian.. but different. We had powers, but they worked differently."

"A-And one of those powers is you go poof and we're taking each other's places?"

"Yes, Ovro."

They all stayed silent after that. Mikos looked thoughtful, and asked, "You're not a Rogue, are you? You're definitely older than eleven. Are you hunted?"

"Feh." Naruto spat. "I wish I was hunted. I'd be valuable enough that someone would drag me back home. It's different in our place. I think I'd be called a Missing-nin but—" Naruto paused to see if his friends would react to the term, but they didn't. "I already told you my home is far away. There's no chance someone would come after me."

"But why hide your powers up to now? I can understand that you don't wanna be hunted down by the Guardians, but we're your friends." Mikos remarked while he cleaned the blood from his blade before putting it back in its scabbard.

"I didn't know I had any powers left. When the Elders said I was Unformed, I thought I had lost my powers forever, like the Exformed. My.. 'core', as you say it, didn't recharge. I thought it was permanent. It was until now that I found out that.. perhaps I was still Informed after all."

"But—" Ovro began, but Naruto held out his hand to silence him.

"Please, no more questions, okay. I have to figure out all of this myself before I can tell you more. Friends?"

"Friends."

"...Friends."

Relieved that he wouldn't have to explain everything, Naruto turned to look at the corpse. "Let's look at his belongings and find out why he's here."

The trio got into the business of checking out the man's equipment while Naruto was retrieving his shuriken and kunai. There wasn't much on the unknown Velk besides his thick garments and his equipment. There was food and water for a day, and some flint and tinder to spark a fire.

"Who the hell would want to spend the night out here in the cold near the sea?" Ovro commented, shaking his arms against his body. "It's freezing out here, especially with these winds. It's much better to spend the night in the woods up above."

Mikos narrowed his eyes. "How did the Velk get here in the first place? And why did he only bring enough rations for just a single day?"

"Velks travel by ships." Ovro commented.

The constable's son ran the facts through his mind, as he was trained to. He finally came across an idea. "Velks never travel alone, even as mercenaries. This guy was up to something here, and," He pointed at the bundle of wood nearby. "I think that fire wasn't only meant to warm him up. It's to _signal_ his friends."

Both Naruto and Ovro's eyes widened.

"A raid? An attack? During Solos?" Ovro stammered.

"Psh." Mikos spat into the sea. Now that he noticed, this was a good place to make landfall well out of sight of the village. Unlikely, dangerous even, but in the realm of possibility. "Those heretics don't even celebrate Solos. Only the Velks would actually dare to attempt such."

The situation finally sunk in their minds.

"We have to warn the village!" Naruto decided.

"They won't believe us. Velks never go this far down south." Ovros replied.

"Then we just have to bring proof." The energetic boy pointed eagerly at the heavy corpse.

"There's no way we can lift something that heavy up the dangerous path. Even I'm not strong enough to do that."

That was easy to solve in Naruto's eyes. He wordlessly approached the dead body and picked up the man's discarded battle-axe. It was heavy and clumsy in his hands, but it would do. He carefully lifted the weapon over his head before bringing it down in a heavy chop.

A hairy bearded head rolled away. Ovro and Mikos were speechless.

"Ovro, please take this axe. You'll have to bring it with us." When Ovro hesitated, Naruto simply pushed it in his hands. "Don't drop it."

Naruto went back to the corpse and pried away the straps holding the round shield on the headless corpse's forearm.

"This is for you to carry." He said, and Mikos wordlessly took it over, unable to tear his gaze away from the headless body.

When Naruto grasped the hair of the head to lift it up, Ovro had the strongest desire to empty the contents of his stomach in the water. Blood continued to seep down from the severed neck like a twisted creek.

"What are we all waiting for? The village needs to be warned. Let's go."

Naruto lead the way back up the trail, hoping that nothing would ruin the peace that reigned what had been his home for the last one and a half years. He might not be a native to these lands, but even he could recognize that the warrior was just a prelude to the chaos that would follow. Oimos might not be his home, but he was damned if he would let Mynnis or Mynissa suffer from the ravages of war yet again. It was his ninja code.

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla.


	2. I: Solos at Dawn

January 27, 2009  
Revised: November 10, 2009  
Proofread by Tally Mai-chan [1614916]  
Revised again: January 6, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**IMPORTANT MAP NOTICE:** There is a supplemental graphical map that accompanies this chapter. If you are interested, please refer to my profile and view **Map 1**. The link is on my profile. Click my penname on the top left corner to access it and scroll down towards the Maps subsection.

**Author's Notes:** No more blablabla. Just read the damn story.

* * *

—_The Terrors of the North exist to be feared._

* * *

The sea was stirring under the weight of the galley as the sleek and sturdy vessel prowled the blackness of night. Nothing penetrated the air except the roar of the waves and the rhythmic crash of oars that struggled to push the ship forward. The ship was nameless, as were all their people's ships. His people did not believe in the silly notion that ships had a name or personality. The wooden contraptions were merely just a means to travel over the Great Expanse. The warrior looked over to the port side of the ship, seeing with his very eyes the imposing row of oars moving in unison. Just fifteen a side, not as impressive as the warships of his Warlord's fleet, but the warriors it carried had enough means to terrorize an entire region.

The warrior in question was one of the finest of the North. His village lay far up in the North, on the east side of the dreaded lands of the Velk. Though his people claimed the icy and rocky peninsula, they did not truly rule over it. Such petty notions were meaningless when it concerned the Velks.

No, the ones who truly ruled the lands of the Velk were the dreaded Terrors of the icy night. The massive Blackwyrms of the Garwh who swept from the height of their nest to terrorize and devour the humans who dared settle in their lands. The giant Earthslugs of the Craggy Forest, a cursed place for even the most rugged Velks, often left the unfrozen region to toy with unsuspecting Velks with their half-frozen acid-slime.

Velks did not cower easily before the dangers of these sacred lands. Since the time of Markronnen the Cruel's exile, they have come to embrace the frozen wastelands and its many dangers. Weaker humans might have perish quickly, but the Velks persevered. Only _his_ people dared to enter the Craggy Forest to steal its precious delights such as moonberries and slime apples. Their people's brute strength and their mastery over combat have helped them endure the Terrors when the terrible beasts came to amuse themselves. Many horrors have been bested by the Velks, granting them almost complete mastery over the barren Velkish Isles.

The Head Warrior turned to his companion and asked a question. "Is the time approaching, Shaman?"

Shamans were the first to sanctify any major kill, and were the few who were able to withstand the biting acid-slime of the Earthslug or the burning blood of a Blackwyrm. The particular Shaman before him now chose to drape his head with the skinned-out pelt of a Warwolf. The shorter Velk was amply kept warm in layers and layers of pelts. The warrior could barely recognize their origins. There was the black of a Warwolf, the striped grey of the Ryllack Bear and the dried husk of an Earthslug.

Warwolf Shamans always had an uncanny ability to sniff out their prey. They often lowered themselves to all fours as they held their nose to the ground. They were capable of other feats as well. No shade was safe in their presence, for they could take command of a person's own shadow and will it to spy its own master. They could call upon the power of the sky to release a thunderbolt on an unsuspecting victim. However, their most potent power was the common ability of all shamans: transformation. With nothing more than a thought, his Shaman could transform into a grotesque parody of a Warwolf, with all the distinguishing features of the Shaman's other animal hides.

He was not particularly keen to witness his Shaman's transformation.

The Shaman began to speak. "Time.. Time.. Does the Blackwyrm take any notice of time? They swoop upon their prey during the blackest of night as well as the brightest of noon."

Typical. "Shaman Ikhr, do I need to repeat myself?" The Velk put his massive hand over the handle of his father's war axe. Shamans never learned their place in Velk society. In more ancient times, the Shamans were all that held the Velks alive against the onslaught of the Terrors.

"Patience, Head Warrior Rayck. The stars," The shaman traced his clawed arm towards the night sky. "Are unfathomable this night. They reveal little secrets, for that is what stars do. I am powerless in their might."

"You speak nonsense." Rayck never had any patience for these sorceries. He'd rather just rely on his Warbrothers to plunder the unsuspecting villages along the coast. It worked in his forefathers' time, so it should be no different this time. These southerners were even weaker than their usual prey, not even guarding their villages properly. They were unworthy in Rayck's eyes, not even deserving to exist.

'_Soft creatures they are, wretched in their own weakness and wasting the precious lands for their own squander.'_

The Octos were far weaker than those who cowered behind the barbed coasts of Mvaradne, Opos and Helosor. The lands of their traditional victims were so deliciously close to Velk that they frequently suffered under his people's might. Their prey hardened over time, matching Velk ferocity with their own. However, no matter how strong their dedication, it could never compare to the hellish circumstances in the territories of the Velk. The cold was ever-present, and so were many other dangers. Those who conquered and thrived in those inhospitable regions could vanquish everything else. Crushing these complacent southern Octos was child's play.

"I think," The Shaman finally said, "The next village shall provide some challenge."

Rayck lifted his eyebrow, unseen in the darkness. "Do the stars say so as well?"

The Shaman turned to face the Head Warrior. The powerful sage of all matters spiritual shook his head. "It is not the stars. Rather…" Ikhr grasped the bone medallion under his neck. It was the skull of a baby Nygar, one of the Terrors of the Caves. "It pulses within my very being. The air is stirring of what is to come."

"Can you divine anything more than that?"

The eyes of the Warwolf pelt seemed to glow under the starlight. "Only death."

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_Solos at Dawn_

* * *

Climbing up the trail was tiring. Naruto, fit as he was, still lost most of his stamina when Kyuubi was ripped away from him. At least he could shrug off the cold with his thick clothes. His winter tunic was double layered, with an inner layer of linen and an outer layer of leather. His wolf fur coat kept him protected from the worst of chilly winds. That the coat was made from his own hand gave an extra boost of warmth.

Compared to the other unskilled laborers in the village, Naruto was a lucky man. He had carved a living in this primitive and unsophisticated world with nothing but the remnants of his once-vast talents. He was so content in his new life that he couldn't imagine anything else than to earn his living by hunting game. Being a ninja was stressful and exceedingly dangerous.

He had never thought to resume his former profession and kill another person. Naruto knew very well that the countries of this world often went to war, but he had always assumed that the ravages of war were many leagues away. It was impossible to imagine that Oimos, a tiny and insignificant village along a turbulent and unimportant coast would ever be targeted. There was no wealth to be gained from raiding the village. Only Royos lived in comfort, but that was mostly due to huge retirement funds that the village leader was able to live in sparse luxury in an otherwise barren village. Most of the villagers were simple farmers, only harvesting enough to pay the taxes, feed themselves, and keep a small portion to trade a few essentials with the merchants.

That idyllic pattern would be shattered now.

The village was facing a mounting danger, and if his suspicions were correct, the attack would take place during the Solos Festival. The Solos was the most important celebration in continental Tirradon, and practically every civilized nation paused in their conflicts to pay tribute to Solaris, the most important of the Eight Gods. Naruto had seen the event only once, when he was still learning the language. The feast began at midnight in the Great Hall, which continued as ale and wine would be consumed well until dawn. Naruto struggled to stay awake and coherent during the entire feast as he chugged enough alcohol to keep himself warm.

Those who managed to hold their drink and stay awake long enough would be fortunate enough to witness the spectacle at dawn. At the first speck of light, everyone would stream out the Hall and gather at the central plaza before the temple. The local priest would then direct the flock to face the emerging sun. For three days past, the sun had dipped to its lowest level on the horizon. The fourth marked the period when Solaris of the Sun would gain the upper hand on Shiamon of the Shadows.

The most important moment came when the circle of the sun would ascend beyond the horizon. The moment the bottom of that orange circle wrenched free from the Earth, the sun would flash for a tiny second. That single blinding flash was all-important, for it indicated the coming year's dominant element. At the start of this year, the sun flashed blue, the color of Water. Every Water Guardian received a surge of power, as well as enhanced control over their element. The most powerful Water Guardians were able to conjure massive feats that were impossible to achieve in any other year. Naruto had heard from passing merchants that they took full advantage of their enhancements and kept the Karamat Sea wild and unpredictable to keep the Brond triremes at bay.

That was why the next Solos was so important. Many were hoping Solaris would choose to grace the Water element for another year. Repeats had happened before in the past. However, the Gods were unpredictable, and it was more likely that a different element would be chosen. Though Water was the most desired element for the Octos, it was not as if the other elements could keep the Imperials off as well. The mighty Wind Guardians could call upon powerful storms and gales. Fire Guardians carried by Wind Guardians were the bane of every wooden vessel. Stone Guardians could conjure rock spikes from the bottom of a shallow sea to impale any craft. It was not as if Octos was defenseless in those cases.

Such matters didn't concern Naruto much at the moment. It was more important to bring the Velk's head back to Oimos and warn the villages of the impending raid. He hoped that Royos would see that the threat was severe enough to avoid drinking themselves to a stupor during Solos. Most of the villagers have never been trained to fight, but if warned, they might stand a chance of holding off a complete surprise. Naruto knew that some of them were good brawlers, and others had some experience in the army, but that did not reassure him too much. If the other Velks were anything like the one he had killed, even a small raiding party could massacre all the men in the village before anyone could even raise a fist. That left all the women and children, and though he didn't particularly care for any of them, he was not about to let an atrocity happen.

"Mikos," Ovro started. "Do you think your father will be convinced?"

The thin and wiry teenager gazed his healthy eye at the severed head Naruto was holding by the hairs, his other eye obscured behind the mass of ugly scars. Mikos clutched his black woolen cloak tighter around himself as he struggled to keep the large round shield straight.

"This shield's Velk alright. Do you see the buckle in the middle?" Mikos pointed out. "It's a Blackwyrm's head. Them Velks like to bash its jaws against other people's heads, digging into your skull and clawing away bits of your brain."

Ovro looked sick and turned away. Noticing his ill ease, Naruto asked, "What about the axe, Ovro? Can Timos recognize it's a Velk weapon?"

The blacksmith-in-training seemed hesitant, but inspected the heavy weapon in his hands. "..It doesn't have any markings, but the hilt is probably wrapped in the leather of some beast of the North. The axe might be made out of Blue Iron, but I've never seen it before, so I wouldn't know."

Mikos added, "My father told me that only the Velks and the other Northern barbarians use double bladed axes in battle. That must count for something." He then pointed to the severed head. "Octos and Brond don't wear any beards, and they don't braid their hairs in that way."

It sounded perfectly logical to Naruto, but he could sense an undercurrent of doubt. "But you all think they might not believe us."

Ovro shook his head, but kept silent. Naruto shared his sentiment. He dearly hoped the village leader would see the necessity and prepare the village for an attack. He took the last step up the trail and finally reached the top of the cliffs. It would take a while to reach the village. Naruto looked at the setting sun beyond the forest and sighed. He hoped he would be back before midnight.

* * *

Their welcome had been less than enthusiastic. With nothing in their minds but the coming festival, the sight of a severed head brutally frightened the villagers. Royos, the village leader, and Miklan, the constable, quickly ushered the pair into the constable's office. The other four Elders, Mynnis and Mynissa, as well as Akros and Akrossa were present as soon as they heard.

"What is the meaning of this!" Royos demanded, furiously pointing at the now-frozen head.

"Um, it's a Velk." Mikos replied, more afraid of the stern gaze of his father than the sight of an angry Royos.

Miklan approached the table and grabbed the head, turning it around in several angles. "Thick broad nose, sunken eyes, blond hair. Looks Velk, but might as well be a Tlar or a Parossan. If those braids weren't there it might even be an Octos."

"You mean to say that the children might have braided the hair themselves? To cover up their murder?" Royos' accusation took the children by surprise. Did he actually believe they would do something so stupid?

Mikos' father only snarled a little. "Might be."

Ovro quivered his lips, but began to point out, "B-But look at the axe! It's a Velk weapon! Isn't it obvious!"

"Simple imitation. The gentleman might intend to frighten bandits." Royos replied, waving his hand in an absent wave.

"What about the shield?" Mikos asked.

"You suppose the buckle is supposed to be a 'Blackwyrm'? It's nothing but a wolf's head to me."

Akros began to speak his doubts, his face obviously troubled. "If this 'gentleman' is as big as a Velk, grows a beard like a Velk, wields a Velk axe carries a Velk shield, why are you denying to yourself that it is a Velk?"

Royos' eyes flared up and grasped his red-ruby medallion. "Are you questioning my competence, Elder Akros?"

The former Stone Guardian didn't back down. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you insisting that is not a Velk?"

"It's impossible for him to be a Velk!" Seeing the doubt remaining on all four Elders, Royos finally conceded a little. "Oh, alright, he might be a bandit, or may have attacked the three kids as a mistake, I'll give you all that."

The village leader than banged the table with his palm. "But I will NOT tolerate any murder under my watch! I have served this village for ten years and never in my tenure have I ever dealt with adventurous teenagers," He pointed a fat finger at Naruto, "Supposedly 'hunting for bears' but managing to come across a LONE Velk this far south! Everyone knows Velks don't travel alone."

"That is exactly why it's so important to warn the village!" Naruto spoke up, no longer able to sit quiet and let this old bastard boss over him. "There's no reason he's down at the cliffs making a fire except to signal others. You have to stop the festival and prepare defenses!"

"Do not presume to order me." Royos answered in an arrogant posture. "It is every village leader's duty to assure the Solos Festival will be celebrated without any problems. I will not let some cheeky youngsters like you scare us all into abandoning our most Holy day for a simple prank!"

"It's not a prank!" Naruto replied, fuming with anger. For a supposed retired merchant prince, Royos seemed awfully thick. How could he be so callous in discounting potential dangers to his subjects?

"Father," Mikos broke out. "Don't you believe me? You know I have no reason to lie."

The stare Mikos received chilled Naruto's spine. How could anyone look so heartless in front of his own son? "I believe only that I have been negligent in my duty as a parent in preventing his wayward son from committing banditry to prove himself."

Naruto jaw dropped. He had never imagined such a thing be possible. The one charged to protect their village didn't believe their warnings at all just because he hated his own son?

"Now wait here." Mynnis interrupted. "You know as well as I do that these three are incapable of murder. When they say they've encountered this Velk down the Ykaras cliffs, I believe them."

"Silence, old man." The blatant lack of respect was staggering to the Elders. They had never seen Royos so agitated.

Miklan put a hand on Royos' shoulder. "We should finish this business quickly. The feast is about to begin."

"Yes, Miklan, I know." Sharp blue eyes pierced the teenagers. "It's the cells for you three, until I can find out myself what has happened to this gentleman. Good Solos." He tossed a final look at the severed head before he turned around to pick up his cloak and leave.

The constable stared at the three teenagers for a moment, before demanding, "Leave your weapons here. You heard Royos, it's the cells for you three."

"But it's the Solos!" Ovro cried. "You can't put us in jail today."

"Oh yes I can and I will. Now hurry up, _brats_." Miklan then pointed at Naruto. "And don't think you can hide any of those throwing things from me. I'll be padding you to make sure you've left out all of them."

While they were removing their weapons, Naruto looked at Mynnis in a hopeful gaze. "You believe us, right?"

"Yes, Naruto, I believe you, as crazy as it sounds."

Akros looked critically at his old friend. "The village leader does have a point, despite my doubts. Nothing can be allowed to disrupt the festival. And Velks never come this far South to raid. It's unheard of."

"But what about the head?" Mynissa asked, while she examined it closer. "It may be Velk, or it may not be, but it is possible. Regardless of that, should we not guard against the most unlikeliest of happenings?"

Akros retorted "And miss the festival? It is forbidden—"

"What's so important about this festival!" Naruto exclaimed, surprising all of the Elders. "You guys are all old now right? How many have you seen. Fifty?"

"Sixty-one." Mynnis replied.

"Then I don't think that big fat Solaris would mind if you miss one out if it can avert disaster."

The remaining Elder, Akrossa, seemed thoughtful. "He does bring an interesting argument. We have served Octos and the Gods for many years. I doubt we would lose favor in the Gods' eyes."

"And chase this unlikely story?"

"Please," Naruto begged. "Just promise me you'll guard the village during the Solos."

"I can't promise you anything." Mynnis replied, head down. "It sounds too… out of place. Indus has never suffered from Velk raids, nor from any other attacks." Seeing Naruto's clear blue eyes, he couldn't help but relent. "However, for this one time, I will do what I can."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, for the first time this day.

The constable finally cut he conversation short. "I will have to ask you all to leave now, Elders."

The Elders all left while the three finished putting their weapons on the table. Two swords, two kunai, and a pouch full of shuriken. Miklan padded all three of them to make sure they weren't hiding any weapons. He even inspected their boots. When he was finished, he led them to the room beyond. Heavy stones on all three sides boxed the cell room. Thick, heavy metal bars closed the remaining side. The wall behind was sparse, with nothing but a small high window to let in some light and air. Miklan pushed his key in the lock and opened the cell door, and ushered the three in before locking it in place. Satisfied that the brats were harmless, Miklan left the room and closed the door.

They could hear the Solos Festival starting in the distance.

* * *

Ovro tapped his forehead against the icy cold wall. There was no heating in the cell, but they were allowed to keep their warm clothes. Still, the cold was a poor companion. As he shook his body, his mind began to draw to his fears. Ovro wasn't known as a brave boy. His entire life was dominated by farming and blacksmithing. Sure, he had fought a few wolves over the last year, but Naruto and Mikos did most of the harder work. There was no way he had imagined he would ever have to fight against the Velk. What was worse was that he was all out of weapons and trapped in a cell. The Velks could burn down the entire building and there was nothing he could do.

Mikos stayed calm. While his black leather didn't keep out the cold very much, his thick woolen cloak kept him from shivering. He should have known his father would pull off such a stunt, siding with the crazy village leader instead of trusting the word of his son. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't such a big surprise at all. He should have known his father would be blind in his hatred and come up with a plan beforehand. It was his fault that they openly walked into the village and let every little kid get scared by the Velk's head. They were stuck in a cell and he was certain the heretics would raid them at a time when the entire village was at its most vulnerable. Perhaps he truly was the failure his father always hammered into his skull.

Naruto could barely see any color. Everything was in shades of grey. He looked at his powerless friends in frustration. The village was about to be attacked and what did the villagers do? They were drinking themselves stupid. The only ones who would still be awake by the crack of dawn would be a sleepy priest and an army of drunken villagers. They'd be no match to even a single Velk.

Faced with possible danger, Naruto turned to himself and tried to call out his chakra. Sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall, he concentrated on his inner strength. He knew the chakra was there, it was just hiding somewhere. If he could manage a Substitution Jutsu, then he could surely manage something stronger.

"Naruto, is it working?" Ovro nervously asked. The cold was getting to him.

"…Ngh..Not quite yet.. and even if I could squeeze out some chakra, I don't have any techniques that are useful enough to break us out."

"Can't you do that transportation thing with objects as well as living persons?"

"I can, but even if we throw a cloak on the other side of the bars, it won't allow me to substitute with it. You can't use it to bypass barriers."

"Do you have another power that might be of use?"

"I already told you, I can't. There's the Clone Jutsu.. but it would only be an illusion. There's also the Illusion Jutsu, but with nobody here a disguise is pointless."

"If you scream loud enough, they might hear you over the shouts and celebrations." Ovro quipped.

Naruto only sighed, and relaxed his posture. "If only I had more chakra."

"This 'chakra'," Mikos dwelled, his eyes staring calculatingly at Naruto. "It's the source of power for your strange techniques, am I correct? If you had enough energy, would you be able to do something to break us out?"

"Yes, I could. The most efficient technique would be…" Naruto scratched his head. "I never usually paid attention to the drain of my jutsus, since I usually had plenty of chakra. But now… Ah!" The ninja remembered. "An Explosive Tag would be enough to blast open the lock."

"An Explosive Tag?" Mikos raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a paper note containing the energy of an explosion. If I let it off, it will go boom, depending on the energy it contains."

"Do you have enough energy to make one?"

Naruto sighed. "We don't have any paper here, do we? Nor do we have any ink to make the seal. And I don't have nearly enough chakra to break open that lock." He grasped his hair and tore at it. "Aaahh if only I was stronger!"

"Naruto," Mikos started, with an idea in mind. "What's your affinity?"

Naruto stopped pulling his hair and began to think. "It doesn't work that way for ninjas. We don't form our chakra in an element when it's stored in our chakra coils. It's just raw chakra. We add an element only after it's expelled, and many techniques don't even use elements."

"So does that mean that you can imbue any element in your core? You don't have an affinity for any specific element?"

"We do have affinities of some sort." Naruto dusted off his memories. "It's not exclusive like the way it is with Guardians. It's more of a natural inclination. I'm a wind type, but I can do some other techniques as well, just not as good and definitely not within a lifetime of training." Naruto never really used those other techniques, since the practice required in mastering them took ages.

If his chakra coils didn't start to produce chakra faster, then he might have to revise that opinion. He needed to master more chakra-efficient techniques.

"I think I get it." Mikos said, and stood up in the darkness of the cell. Both Naruto and Ovro knew he had a plan. He always had a plan. "Naruto is like an Unformed Informed."

"Huh? Unformed Informed?" Ovro asked, utterly confused.

Mikos smirked in the darkness. "You could also say it's an Informed without an affinity. His core is strong enough to manifest its energy, but he can choose which element he wants to expend it. Ovro, you're a Metal Formed, correct? Perhaps you can act as a battery for Naruto."

"But it's weak! Too weak to act as a battery."

"Nonsense." Mikos replied. "We all know a strong Formed like Lyssis can provide enough energy for a Life Guardian to heal half a dozen critically wounded people. Weak Formed like you may just have enough energy for Naruto to produce one of these 'Explosive Tags'."

The lanky teenager then turned to Naruto. "And I'll offer my own Unformed energy to make sure you have enough of this 'chakra'."

"B-But I don't even know how to use your energies! And even if it works, I don't know how much chakra you guys can give me, even if this crazy stunt somehow works. Your energies might be poison to my body, or I might drain your lives away or something!"

"If that is the risk, then we'll take it." Mikos boldly stated while he eyed Ovro with his lone eye. Though not at ease with the risks, the boy nodded with reservation.

Naruto knew they were serious. He didn't know how the chakra transfer would work in this world, but he would have to see when it happens. All he needed now was a paper and some ink to write the tag. Though, did he actually need paper? Would something else be enough, for example, a piece of his white linen shirt?

Naruto removed his wolf skin coat and opened his double-layered tunic. The cold immediately seeped into his skin, but he didn't care. With surprising strength, he managed to tear off a chunk of linen from his shirt. He quickly closed his tunic and his coat before busying himself with the torn out rag. How to cut it in a rectangular shape?

"Anyone got something sharp enough for me to cut this in a shape?"

"Yeah." Mikos answered, and Naruto could almost see in the starlight what he was doing. Mikos put his hand over the buckle of his belt and fumbled for a moment. He finally retrieved something small and shiny. It was a very small blade.

"Can never be too careful, right?" Mikos commented, and Naruto smiled before accepting the thin and fragile object.

He busied himself with carefully cutting out a precise shape. It took many minutes to do it the way he was taught to do. He just hoped it would work. In his entire career, he had never heard of an Explosive Tag made out of a cloth. It seemed so common sense to use paper back then, and it wasn't hard to obtain a few empty scrolls. Heck, a single scroll was cheaper than a bowl of ramen!

Sadly, this wasn't a world where paper was common. There was the 'papyrus' Mynnis had absently mentioned a few times, when he told Naruto that city folk used them to keep track of their numbers. It was evidently too expensive for villagers like Naruto. Absently, he wondered if he could use the same seal on some other material such as a stone tablet or a wooden log.

He might try that sometime. Provided he had enough chakra.

"We need some ink."

"We don't have any ink." Mikos answered. He stayed silent for a moment, before adding, "But, does it matter what ink you have to use?"

Ah! Naruto eyes widened. "I can use my blood!" He was just about to bite his thumb, but stopped and thought. He then faced the others and explained, "It's going to be dangerous and difficult. The seal for the Explosive Tag is specific, and it might have too little energy if I make any mistake. I also need to channel my chakra while I'm drawing the seal, so you have to channel your energy or whatever into me while I'm doing it."

Both his friends made their way through the darkness and headed towards Naruto, who was poised to bite his thumb and draw the necessary seal. Naruto only hoped whatever Mikos and Ovro was doing would be safe enough for the ritual – there were plenty of stories of overconfident ninjas blowing themselves up by botching up the seal. It didn't help that it was almost pitch black in the room. The night was in full swing, and the moon only revealed a tiny sliver of itself, far too little light for Naruto to see what he was drawing. He would have to rely on his memory to succeed, something he was not very comfortable with considering his skill in fine arts. He could barely draw a stick figure.

"Ovro, you first." A second later, Naruto could feel a large palm resting on his head. He could feel another hand placing itself on top of Ovro's.

"We're ready."

"What now?" Naruto asked, genuinely clueless of what to do next.

"You have to..." Mikos wandered off. "Ovro, since you're a Formed, I think you have a better idea of what Naruto should do."

It took a few seconds, but Ovro's heavy voice spoke out in the darkness. "Mikos and I just have to imagine a stream of energy flowing out of our hands. At least, that's what Timos always said when he did it himself back in the army."

"What else did Timos say about the receiver?" Mikos asked.

"He told me… his master always said he _willed_ the energy he received from the top of his head to enter his core... I'm sorry, I don't know what else he said about it."

"Don't worry about it Ovro. Naruto, do you know enough?"

"I don't.. but I'll try anyway."

This was the critical moment. If he botched up, he might potentially blow himself and his friends up. If it didn't work, they'd simply be stuck instead, unable to do anything to prevent the coming disaster.

Gathering his focus, Naruto concentrated on the task ahead. First, he imagined how he managed to release the tiny slivers of chakra that was essential to the Rasengan. He took that image, and imagined the two hands above his head doing something similar, releasing strands of chakra through their fingertips.

Nothing happened.

Naruto expected that. It seemed that the chakra in his own coils needed to spin before he could accept his friends' chakra. Without another word, he brought the surface of his thumb to his teeth and bit a thin slice away. It hurt, more than any other time, but he held back his cry. Without missing a beat, he brought his bleeding thumb down on the surface of the linen and hope it wouldn't smudge too much. He purposely made a smaller hole on his thumb than usual to compensate for the absorbing nature of the piece of cloth.

For a single minute, Naruto was in a trance. The moment his thumb hit the cloth, a massive surge began to run from his head, all the way down to his chakra coils. The sensation was a lot like drinking a hot bowl of ramen water. A torrent of surging hot energy channeled in his being, energizing his coils and providing more than enough chakra to complete his tag. He was actually afraid he was draining far too much. The gasps and groans of both Mikos and Ovro were getting louder. How much of their energy were they actually giving to Naruto? And was it dangerous to them? Naruto feared that the ritual was beginning to get lethal, so he labored to finish his tag as fast as possible.

The moment he made the last stroke, he pushed the hands off. The palms resisted.

'_They're not letting go!'_

"I'm done, let go!"

"We.. CAN'T!"

Naruto's core kept draining his friends' energy to life-threatening levels. Without being able to pull the hands off his head, the panicking blond changed tack and acted on instinct. Naruto concentrated as he _willed_ his coils to reverse the spin, and turn around the direction of the flow. With a rending push, he flushed his coils and pushed his own chakra to discharge from the top his head and back through the palms of his friends. A mighty flicker of blue flashed the darkness of the cell, and both hands knocked away in a violent discharge. Both receivers cried out as they thumped against the floor.

"It hurts.." Ovro whimpered, who was rolling on the floor, clutching his arm.

"You can say that.. again." Echoed Mikos, who was laying prone on the cold stone floor. He could barely speak any further. "I feel.. something warm, something hot and _burning.._"

Naruto quickly went over to Ovro and put his hand over his friend's forehead. "It feels hot. What's wrong with you?"

"It.." He struggled to speak, "I feel like my stomach is burning, but it's not my stomach. It-It's.. my core I think. I don't know what's going on but I don't think you're suppose to.." Ovro coughed violently before continuing. "It's not right. The energy is all wrong. It doesn't mix with my Metal Formed core." Naruto looked concerned as Ovro seemed more and more in pain. "Wait, wait, it's going over some kind of peak.. the pain.. it's receding."

"Will you be fine, pal?"

"Yes.. I think the pain is gone.. I just feel kind of bloated, but I'm okay. Go check on Mikos."

He did what Ovro said and went over Mikos. He hesitated to touch Mikos' forehead, but did anyway. A disgusting feeling welled inside of him when he touched the scarred tissue.

"You're burning up."

"I know.. but.." Mikos didn't roll or move. He simply lay there. "I don't really feel anything. It's like I have my hand in a fire, but you don't feel the pain. Do you understand?"

"Uhm, I don't."

"Don't worry. It's just that.. I feel so much.. so much more than I have ever experienced before. It's not quite something painful.. but rather.." Mikos spread his arms on the freezing floor. "I feel _good_, as if I have discovered an entirely new taste. Like taking your first bite of cake, y'know?"

The two continued to breathe weakly. Ovro was still in pain, but it turned more dulling after a few minutes. Mikos was in some kind of ecstasy, and didn't respond to anything for ten minutes. It took a good half hour for them to recover from Naruto's violent expulsion of chakra into their system.

When Naruto finally asked how they were doing, he received two intriguing answers.

"I feel.. bigger." Ovro replied.

Mikos smiled eerily in the faint light as he gave his own answer. "I feel at home."

They were tired, as well as hungry, but they would be able to stay awake long enough for the Solos. When Naruto assured himself that his friends were okay, he took the newly made Explosive Tag and carefully placed it on the top of the block that housed the cell door's lock. He ushered his friends towards the opposite corner, as far away from the explosive as possible.

Gathering the remnants of his Chakra, Naruto prepared to do another academy-level jutsu.

"_**Exploding Tag: Release!"**_

**BOOM!**

Only a tiny release of Chakra was needed to spark the explosive reserve. The linen strip instantly exploded, and the entire room was immediately engulfed in smoke and rubble as the entire cell door blasted apart. Rock fragments pelted the trio as they huddled back against the corner. The burning smoke smothered their breaths as they coughed. When the explosion finally ended, the three sighed in relief. The smoke was rapidly leaking away from the opening that acted as a window. When the air cleared, they could see the cell door had been blasted apart from its hinges.

They were free.

"It worked!" Naruto yelled, but Mikos immediately hushed him. "Quiet!" He hissed, as everyone instantly tensed to hear if anyone approaching.

The constable's office was right next to the village leader's office, part of Royos' estate. While it wasn't placed right next to the Great Hall where most of the festivities took place, there were plenty of homes nearby where children or elderly people might have heard the explosion. Naruto feverishly hoped that the sound was muffled enough for them to disregard the odd sound.

When the sound didn't alarm anyone, they cautiously left the cell and retrieved their equipment in the room beyond.

As Mikos buckled up his scabbard, he started to explain his plan. "Here's what we're going to do. Naruto, you retrieve your bow and arrows from your room in Mynnis' house while we go to our own homes to retrieve some more stuff. We'll meet at the south road of the village, since that's the most likely direction a raiding party of Velks will come from. Don't stray too far to the west or you'll get spotted by the people hanging out just outside the Great Hall. Do the both of you understand?"

Both Naruto and Ovro nodded in understanding.

"Let's go then. We have a village to save."

* * *

Naruto kept to the shadows and took the most isolated paths to reach Mynnis' house. Once or twice, he thought he was being watched, or that a shadow was tailing him. Every time he stopped to scan his surroundings, he couldn't sense any people about. The streets were empty. The villagers of Oimos always prided themselves on their toughness, so it was unlikely they would drag themselves back from the Great Hall early to crash in their beds.

He quickly reached the house where he had been staying for the past year and a half and wordlessly entered inside. He didn't need to light a lantern as he made his way to his room – it was all familiar to him by now. He opened his closet and retrieved the shortbow Yaros forced him to buy. It was one-and-a-half times as long as his arm and as cheap as it seemed. Though it didn't pack as much punch as Yaros' composite bow, it was deadly well beyond Naruto's throwing range. That was all he needed. He carefully strapped the weapon across his back, before retrieving a quiver full of arrows and slung it over his back.

The next object Naruto was looking for was his forehead guard. He quickly found one of the last things he had left of his old world and tied it on his head.

'_I'm a Konoha ninja again..'_

As Naruto was searching for his spare shuriken, a voice called out behind him. "And what do you think you are doing?"

Naruto immediately drew his kunai and turned around to face whoever had found him out. Before he could finish his turn, a strong hand grasped his shoulder and pushed his entire body against his closet, pinning him down.

"Calm down." The old voice whispered firmly. "It's me, Mynnis."

"How?" Naruto asked, wondering how he had been found out when he stayed so close to the shadows.

"It was easy." Mynnis relied, his familiar voice calming Naruto. "I and the other Elders agreed to station ourselves to the four corners of the central village. I happened to be near Royos' estate, and when I heard something loud and saw the smoke coming out of your cell, it didn't take much to deduce something serious had happened. It was child's play following you back to our home."

So that was why Naruto felt ill at ease. It wasn't just the wind!

"Even an old git like me knows a few tricks."

"Sorry." Naruto said, feeling glum that he wasn't as good as he thought.

"I don't know how you busted yourself out." Naruto immediately tensed. Was Mynnis going to ask for his past? "I don't care if you don't want to explain. I know you, Naruto. You have been a gift to Mynissa and I. We have never seen a more honest and cheerful spirit in our lives. It was a joy to take care of you and bring you back up on your feet." Mynnis finally let go of Naruto, the boy relaxed.

"Besides," Mynnis added. "If your friends are willing to trust you after whatever you've done, then I'm willing to extend my trust to you as well."

"Thanks, old man." And Naruto gave him his biggest smile. There was so much of the Third Hokage in this man. He was truly lucky to end up in this old wizened man's care.

"We're not finished yet." Mynnis began to adopt a more serious tone. "None of us have spotted any attack as of yet, but the festival will last until dawn. That is when the tired villagers all gather in the central plaza. It would be easy for a band of raiders to charge themselves in the mass and swing their weapons around to devastating effect. So we have to make sure we spot them in time and delay the raiders long enough for the others to grab their own weapons."

"Tell me where we have to be and we'll do it, Mynnis."

"Good. You meet up with your friends and position yourself to the southeast of the village. Akrossa should be near the lone tree there. When you approach, she'll ask for a password. It's 'order and chaos'. Don't forget it, or she might not trust you."

"Okay. I'll be right on it."

The boy quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room. Mynnis could hear Naruto's footsteps slowing to a crawl as he once again made his way to his meeting spot in a stealthy fashion. Mynnis stayed behind and thought over the situation.

All he could hope for was that Naruto and his friends were wrong. However, all signs pointed out that it was wishful thinking. The Velks didn't care who they attacked, but they usually didn't venture this far south. The only reason why he took Naruto seriously was because the Brond weren't below using mercenaries to attack Octos without taking the blame. Hiring Velks to raid the Octos coast was an effective prelude to the open war the Brond were surely craving. With the Octos armies busy chasing elusive raiders and the fleet pressured to spread itself thin, the Brond triremes could easy punch through and establish a strategic beachhead.

It was a nightmare scenario that seemed more and more likely to happen the more Mynnis thought about it. More than ever he felt powerless. Regardless whether he and the boys could manage to repel a raid and save Oimos, many more villages were likely to be at risk during the Solos.

The Brond worshiped the same pantheon as the Octos – they just had different names for them. The Mulads had their own pagan set of Gods, but the Octos day of Solos was coincidentally a holy day for the Mulad Horse God.

The heretic Velks worshiped no God but their own, and they definitely did not celebrate anything during Solos. However, since the Velks were but a distant threat, a dangerous complacency had spread amongst people like Royos. The Elders, all war veterans, had a better notion of the strange and heretical ways of foreigners. Royos and the other civilians, who have never fought against other nations, did not have a clue how low barbarians could stoop. It was up to the Elders to once again take up their old task as the guardians of old and the protectors of peace.

Without powers this time.

* * *

The wait was long. Naruto was freezing as he was waiting behind the slanted roof of one of the sturdy houses. The laughter and music from the Great Hall was even louder in the open air. Not that he particularly enjoyed mixing with the rather narrow-minded villagers, but he started to miss the days when he didn't have to worry about being killed.

When the eager ninja ran to the gathering point, he quickly regretted forgetting to fill his stomach before he left. Luckily, Mikos foresaw Naruto's forgetfulness and handed him a string of tough sausages and a flask of cold water.

Mikos had come packing. He still wore the same leather armor, but left his cloak behind. A ridiculous looking but effective metal cap protected his head, while a small bronze shield was strapped behind his back. In addition to his bronze sword, he also carried three short spears – to throw or to wield in melee combat.

The most surprising sight was Ovro. His chest was covered in scales of bronze. It made a lot of noise whenever he moved but offered a lot of protection. He carried his one-handed sword as well as a larger bastard sword. He could easily wield the heavy blade with both of his hands, but he had some trouble carrying it one-handed. It was what he currently held what had attracted their attention. The thing was a complicated contraption made out of wood. It looked like a horizontal shortbow, with some kind of big box holding which evidently held back the 'bolt', as Ovro called it.

"It's a Koronnian crossbow. Timos has a specimen somewhere back in his shack. I just got curious and copied the design one day."

"But that thing's wood, not metal. What do you know about woodworking?" Mikos pointed out.

"Nothing." And Ovro gave them a toothy smile. "I hope this thing doesn't break down on me."

"Just don't point that thing at us." Mikos finished.

After the three had met up, they carefully approached the hiding place where Akrossa was keeping sentry. When they gave the correct password, Akrossa accepted them immediately. She quickly sent them somewhere behind her and instructed them to stay out of sight. She would warn them should the Velk approach.

It had been hours of waiting for Naruto as he leaned behind the edge of the snow and hay covered roof. His bow was ready in his hand, unstrung but ready to be used when the alarm was given.

The bright array of stars shone softly at his face. Beyond the edge of the roof was the moon, which was a very thin crescent at this time. There was just enough light to be able to navigate towards a safe landing somewhere along the cliffs. It was also bright enough to climb up the cliffs, if the invaders chose not to use any torches. It would be easy to find the village from that position. The Great Hall rumbled with hearty voices and inspiring songs, oblivious to the danger of their festivities.

As the dawn neared, the Hall quieted somewhat, as if the party goers instinctively knew it was time to sober up. The peasants started to sing the final song that would mark the end of the past Solos. Naruto was a bit too far to distinguish any words, but the melody moved him.

At the end of the song, when Solaris was freed from his chains and vanquished his brother Shiamon, a great shout thundered outwards as each and every villager cheered for the Sun God. The large twin doors of the massive hall opened and the villagers began to stream out, led by an elaborately robed priest. The line was unruly, as most of the people were drunk and sleepy. The Solos was as much of a drinking party as it was a religious occasion. Naruto had no idea how it came to be that way.

Hundreds of people made their way to the plaza east of the village and directly in front of the temple. It was not very close to Naruto's hiding spot, but if any of them were particularly observant, they would easily be able to spot Naruto hiding on the roof. Realizing the danger, Naruto quickly covered himself under snow to hide himself better. He hoped it would work.

When the entire procession reached the plaza, the priest stood on a raised platform. Directly behind him was the exact angle where the sun was supposed to rise. The climax of the celebration would soon be at hand. As the first red-orange rays of dawn touched the faces of the drunks, they cheered. The priest began to chant traditional verses while the audience waited. Which element would Solaris bless this newborn year?

Naruto continued to stare at the mass of villagers. He could spot Yaros standing somewhere behind. Royos of course had the front seat. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could recognize the silky brown locks of Lyssis standing somewhere close to her grandfather.

When the circle of the sun almost left the horizon, the people held their breath. Naruto held his breath. This was his second Solos. The first time, he was so sleepy that he half-missed the flash. Before he knew it, the people were cheering and Naruto was looking all around him in a clueless fashion. He didn't want to miss the important event again, even if the barbarians were poised to charge against him at any moment.

The circle finally parted with the horizon. In one flash of a second, the orange sun flashed red. It took a second for the crowd to comprehend, but they began to cheer at their loudest. Solaris had proclaimed this year in honor of Vialas of the Heart. Life was the dominant element for the year.

Naruto could see that Lyssis was practically ecstatic. She was a strong Life Formed, so that was typical. However, the cheers of the others, though loud, were not as enthusiastic. They all knew that Life Guardians could do nothing to prevent an invasion, even when their element was dominant. Life Guardians simply didn't have any offensive powers besides a few charms and body manipulation. If the year was dedicated to any other God, then that God's Guardians were capable of incredible acts powerful enough to protect the entire Federation's coast. Not so with Vialas.

It was a disaster for the Octos.

A strange sound ran over the cheering. It was low, deep, and strong. The villagers all stopped cheering and looked at each other in drunken stupor. It was when a loud _CRACK!_ of thunder everyone began to panic. Naruto immediately turned around from the village to look outward.

His stomach dropped.

Scores and scores of Velks were charging up the road. A burning black mess was all that was left of Akrossa's hiding spot. It was obvious what had happened.

'_Akrossa! How the hell could the Velk call upon a lighting bolt at the clear of dawn?'_

Anger began to surge in Naruto's eyes. Elder Akrossa had warned them all of the Velks' approach with her horn, right when everyone, including himself, was distracted by the end of the Solos. The fearsome Velks replied by using an unknown jutsu to fry her alive.

Determined to avenge her sacrifice, Naruto climbed up the roof, shrugging off the snow that hid him. He braced his feet firmly against the surface of the roof and began to draw his bow. He waited for them to come into range. It didn't do any good to waste any arrows beforehand.

When the first wave passed an invisible marker, Naruto let loose his carefully aimed shot. Sixty to seventy paces away, A Velk dropped in his steps, never to stand up again as an arrow was buried in his face.

With a series of trained motions Naruto rapidly took another arrow from his quiver and drew his bow again. He took only a tiny moment to aim before he let his arrow go with another _twack!_ His next target bled from the wound in his shoulder. The apprentice hunter was already at his next arrow by then, as he didn't bother to see if his arrows hit their mark or not. The only thing in his mind was to empty his quiver as fast as possible before the entire horde had reached the village.

_Twack!_The third arrow dug itself harmlessly in a Velk's shield.

_Twack!_ This time a leg was hit.

_Twack!_A miss!

_Twack! twack! twack! twack!_ Naruto continued to fire his arrows. He could hear the distant _twing!_of Ovro's crossbow. His bolts hit harder, but the rate of fire was slower. Another archer joined Naruto in pelting the thinning the Velks. This one was faster, and much more accurate. It might be one of the Elders, but it was probably Yaros.

The arrow fire slowed the Velk's mad charge as the enemy scrambled for their large round shields. By the time they all managed to strap on their shields, Naruto and the other marksmen had already downed fifteen Velks. That still left about thirty to forty more however.

Naruto slowed his rate of fire. It was pointless to waste his arrows against the enemies' shields. Still, he had to keep them pinned down behind their shields to slow them down. It was all a tactic to buy the villagers more time to get a hold of themselves.

He didn't expect too much help. Most of the villagers had no military training at all and were more likely to harm themselves than the seasoned Velks they would face. There were only a few who knew how to hold themselves in battle. Royos, for all his elderly pomp, had been an accomplished duelist in his prime. Timos, the master blacksmith, used to be a weapons master in the Octos army. Even Hastos the butcher had some skill with his cleaver.

By the time the Velks were twenty paces away from Naruto's position, most of the villagers who could fight had arrived, rallied by Mynnis and Mynissa. Swords, spears, pitchforks and hatches faced battle-axes and broadswords.

When the barbarians were but ten paces away, the lead warrior began to yell something Naruto was already familiar with.

"VELK MAGAR!"

The other Velks echoed their leader and bellowed "VELK MAGAR!" as they began to charge through the thin line of villagers. They were an unstoppable force. Dozens of heavy stinking men ran up the low hill and crashed their shields against the waiting defenders. Only few managed to keep their feet against the impossible mass. The mad berserkers continued to run forward and let the slower Velks who followed right after them trample the remaining defenders.

The attackers weren't going to stop and fight! They were charging straight inside the village!

'_Damn! If they spread out, they could easily kill many more before the men could manage to catch them all.'_

When the Velks passed the road beside the house Naruto was standing on, the boy abandoned his bow and began to throw out his shuriken against the unprotected backs of the Velks' heads. The Ninja's aim was true and most of his victims dropped wordlessly to the ground. Some of the Octos gaped against Naruto's incredible feat, but they were quickly occupied by the rest of the Velks. More villagers arrived to block the road. They could do little to stop the Velks' incredible momentum as the main group continued to ram themselves towards the temple where a large group of women and children had taken refuge in.

'_Shit! If I can't manage to stop them, then all those civilians will die!'_

Naruto jumped from the roof to the ground and began to run after the huge brutes. However, before he could take another step, another _crack!_sounded out. Naruto quickly turned towards the direction of the noise and saw Mikos struggling against some sort of giant black wolf-like creature. He had to help his friend!

Turning back to assist, Naruto dropped his bow and brought out his kunai. He could see Mikos barely dodge the barreling wolf as the lanky boy jumped. Even though Naruto was sure Mikos managed to get away in time, somehow he cried in pain as he clutched his arm. When Naruto got closer, he could see that his friend's clothes were seared away by a green slimy substance, which Mikos painfully tried to rub away. Unfortunately, it left him wide open for the grotesquely slimy wolf's charge.

_Twing!_ A bolt suddenly flew forward, almost piercing the wolf's neck. The creature barely managed to dodge in time, leaving it unharmed, but forcing it to falter in its attack. Ovro charged together with Naruto while Mikos was holding the creature back with his spear.

When Ovro reached the creature, he began a mighty swing with his bastard sword.

'_Fool!'_Naruto thought. '_He's making himself wide open!'_

The wolf-like beast dived swiftly under Ovro's clumsy swing and swiped the boy's leg with his claw, immediately drawing blood. The large boy screamed and dropped to his knees. Naruto dived ahead and guarded Ovro's vulnerable back.

The wolf bared its large and crude teeth. Slime continually dripped off its fur, burning away the snow below like acid. For the first time in a very long while, Naruto felt fear inside of his heart. There he stood, with nothing but a kunai. Ovro was groaning from the pain in his leg while Mikos was still rubbing off the burning slime from his arm.

The slime could kill him.

His kunai was woefully short. He was more likely to harm himself than the wolf because of the disgusting creature's acid. Unable to attack, Naruto stood his ground and stared at the beast. The wolf growled menacingly, it would not be long before it would pounce on him.

'_If only I had something with a longer reach!'_

Just _wishing_ his kunai longer didn't work. Naruto shook himself and focused on the slimy wolf, which was carefully stalking forward. Strong yellow eyes stared into Naruto's own. When the wolf started to crouch, Naruto knew the time was imminent.

It was just when the creature's jaw touched the snow that Naruto received a flash of memory.

_Naruto on top of Gamabunta. Henge the giant toad into Kyuubi to take advantage of its claws and teeth._

Naruto's mind worked in overdrive. He didn't really know if the illusion would be real enough to work, but the wolf was just about to jump so he had no time. He quickly moved his hands into the required seals and pictured his desired result.

_Dog._

The wolf-like beast stretched his paws against the surface and propelled himself straight at the blond's annoying head.

_Boar_.

The beast was confident he would have the delicious head in its jaws. If not, then it will likely barrel his sliming body against the boy and would burn the flesh from his bones.

_Reverse Ram_.

"_**Transformation Jutsu!**_"

The wolf's sight was obscured by a strange cloud. When the creature almost reached the boy's position, it was sharply repelled by a very hard thump on its chest. Pain unimaginable burned in its chest.

Naruto spun his newly transformed staff before letting go of the transformation, letting it turn into a kunai again. The Transformation Jutsu only provided limited lethality – the sharp edges wouldn't be sharp enough due to the imperfection of the projected image. Nevertheless, Naruto could still provide enough chakra to transform his kunai into a blunt staff and hold its shape long enough to make a single attack.

"Mikos!" Naruto yelled as he looked back at his recovering friend. One of Mikos' arms was red and bare against the cold air, but at least all the slime got off. His other arm was clutching a spear. Mikos prepared his throwing stance. He took one step – two steps –three steps before hurling the lengthy projectile in true athlete fashion. The stunned wolf never even saw the missile before it buried itself straight through its left shoulder.

"Yes! Ovro!"

The hefty young man recovered from his leg wound and limped over the wounded beast. He held his heavy sword with both hands. The wolf, suffering from its wounds, knew Ovro was coming to finish it. It weakly stood up and bared its teeth against the approaching boy, who faltered.

"C'mon!"

Ovro hesitated for a small second, before remembering what the foul creature had done with his leg. With a mighty roar, he brought down the blade in a heavy chop.

_Thunk!_

He missed! The damned boy missed!

"Again!" Naruto yelled while approaching the pair to help out. Ovro managed to bring his sword back up in time slash the wolf when it tried to take the advantage. A thin line of blood marred in the animal's ugly face as it mixed with the slime. When Naruto reached Ovro he managed to pry away his weapon. Naruto lifted the heavy blade and made a very wide swing as he pushed forward.

The blade dug itself in the neck, and momentum pushed it deeper within the beast's neck. The wolf-beast howled horribly as its breath was quickly cut off by Ovro's blade. Naruto dug it deeper and deeper as the wolf's slime started to melt the iron away. Blood was seeping out of the open cut like a flood, rapidly spreading in the slime and turning the creature's skin into a greenish-red tint.

The creature let out a horrible series of wracks and gurgles as its lifeblood continued to seep away into the snow.

Finally, the wolf was dead. Naruto dropped the now-useless weapon and backed off, still afraid of catching some of the lethal green slime.

"Sorry about your sword." Naruto apologized. By taking Ovro's weapon from his hands, Naruto had taken over what Ovro was supposed to do, as if he thought that Ovro wasn't competent.

"It's.. fine." Ovro replied, breathing heavily but rather unconcerned. "My leg's still hurting.."

Mikos managed to limp over the three, looking winded himself. His sword was drawn out its scabbard. "Use the snow to soak up the slime and rub it away."

"Good idea." Ovro nodded, and began to do just that.

As the trio caught their breath, a loud and feminine scream rippled the air.

"That's Lyssis! She's in trouble!" Ovro exclaimed.

Surprisingly, Mikos didn't seem concerned. "Let her get taken away by the Velks as a prize."

"No, don't you see, Mikos!" Ovro despaired. "She's probably hiding inside the temple with the others. If the Velks had managed to reach Lyssis, then the other women and children are in danger!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!"

"Save them!"

"… Alright. Let's go." Mikos relented. "But," he interrupted and pointed at Ovro's leg and his own arm. "We're not going to be fast enough to reach the Velks in time. Naruto."

The boy in question nodded and gripped his kunai tighter. "I know. I'll run ahead while you guys catch up, okay?"

"Good luck." Mikos wished, though Naruto was partially taken aback by the glint in his tone. Was Mikos sincere?

"Go, Naruto! Save them!"

"Okay!" He yelled, and began to run back towards the village while the two boys were limping behind.

"Grr…"

They didn't notice the corpse of the beast they had just slain morphing into another shape. The slime disappeared while the color turned lighter. Its paws grew shorter while its tail grew thicker. The head grew fatter, the ears flattened against its body. Hairs began to recede and the skin began to toughen. In a few long seconds the shape grew vastly more bloated.

What used to be a slimy wolf was now a massive maggot-like creature with a hardened exterior. It turned its sickly blackened eyeballs towards the smoking village, before it turned away and _burrowed_straight down the frozen soil.

The soft earth might as well not be there. Nygars effortlessly tunneled the solid rocks of the great mountains of Velk.

* * *

**End Notes:**No more blablabla.


	3. I: The North Road on the Morning

January 31, 2009  
Revised: December 1, 2009  
Proofread by Tally Mai-chan [1614916]  
Revised again: January 6, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes:** No blablabla.

* * *

—_To shirk your duty is to forfeit your rights._

* * *

His bones were creaking as he and the other defenders struggled to catch up with the rampaging Velks. Royos was an old but successful man. He had thrived despite the poverty following the aftermath of the devastating Mulad Incursions. Combining his quick reflexes with a sharp wit, he slowly earned enough to carve out a small trading company.

Managing all those caravans and trading galleys required constant attention. Each day became a grind, dulling Royos' aging spirit. The First Brond War devastated half of his shipping fleet, and Royos knew it was time for him to step aside to make room for his prodigious son. Korvis was a worthy successor, having benefited from the finest academia and the most expensive tutors. Though son-less, one of his daughters would doubtlessly marry a high noble worthy of his built-up stature. Life seemed good on the surface.

Royos knew better, though, how fragile that peace really was. His many shady dealings in the capital left him weary and vulnerable, constantly aware of the huge risks he was taking in an effort of securing that peace.

It wasn't hard to find a quiet village – far away from the bustling intrigues of Cape Indus – that would welcome his capable leadership. If not, his sizable wealth and clout was enough to convince the most skeptical. Oimos was soon graced by a sizable villa and supporting services, providing plenty of jobs to the rather simple village. For ten years since Royos had arrived, the village enjoyed a small boom. Its population grew by a fifth as Royos cleared back the forest to make room for more farming lands. Second sons and third sons suddenly had the choice to lease a patch of land instead of being resigned to break their backs in mines or risk themselves on fishing boats.

His plans had all gone well so far. He needed only a few more years for his goal to come into fruition and insure the safety of his family.

Peace was hard to grasp, however, and the Gods seemed to remind him of the danger of complacency.

As soon as the Elder's horn made itself known, Royos wished his fears were unfounded. He hesitated, as had everyone else. Surely the Elders weren't serious? There was not a single reason why Oimos was in danger. The Mulads were never a problem since they were terrified of the sea. The Koronnians were more interested in trade than conquest. The Brond Imperium was kept in check by Octos' formidable fleet and its contingent of Guardians. Even if some of Brond's threats were capable of slipping past the net, Royos had carefully obtained guarantees that none would inflict suffering.

The idea that Velks would come all the way from their polar wastes to raze his village was preposterous. The northern barbarians never strayed so far south. Their primitive boats couldn't handle the currents. Everyone knew that the Velks were nothing but bloodthirsty primitives. It should have been impossible for them to be able to build ships sturdy enough to cross the Northeast Sea. It would have been even more impossible for them to go down to the wild and stormy waters of the Octos Sea to the Karamat Sea. Royos didn't know how these Velks ever managed to evade the blockade stretching from the Indus to the island Tress. It should have been impossible.

Unless they had help.

The only enemies of Octos that were sophisticated enough to deal such a stroke were the Brond. '_Were they actually inciting war?'_ It was all crazy to Royos.

When a massive lightning bolt tore the sky to the south of the village, Royos finally realized it was serious. The entire host of villagers all screamed and ran in every direction. Every sense of rationality evaporated as they fled.

The first thing Royos did was grasp his village leader medallion. He crushed his fist so hard that the ruby-like crystal in the center of the circle broke under the pressure. A massive warmth flowed through him, but he knew he only had seconds to get across his message.

_Oimos. Raid. Attack. Velk. Danger. Too many._

And then he was cut off. Without wasting another second, Royos wordlessly gestured at his friend Miklan. The constable was already up on his feet to calm the panicking villagers.

"Get to the Temple and barricade yourselves there! Don't run towards your houses! You will only make it easier for the invaders to slay you!"

The whole plaza was in a state of panic, but fortunately there were a few who were levelheaded enough to keep calm. Some had managed to organize some of the defenseless villagers to take refuge in the temple. The priest was at the entrance, calming each women and child as they passed through.

When Royos gazed at the few men who had gathered around him, he noted with a dreaded heart that there were far too few to stop a typical Velk raiding party. If only he had listened to that foreigner Naruto and his misfit friends. How could he be so blind to discount their warnings? Royos shook his thoughts. It was no use to wish the past to change. All he could do was salvage the situation and hope that the village would survive.

He looked at the few determined men and said, "Get your weapons and head to the south road of the village. We have to help the Elders who are probably holding the Velks off right now."

They immediately scattered and went to their houses to pick up their gear. Royos was about to do the same when he spotted a beautiful brown-haired girl heading to the south armed with nothing but a staff.

"Lyssis!" He yelled frantically, and easily caught up with the girl to grab her wrist.

"Let go of me grandfather! I have to help!" Lyssis shouted as she tried to pry her arm away from his iron grip. "I'm a Formed, for Valias' sake! I've been trained for this in the academia!"

Anger surged in Royos. "This is no time for stupidity, young lady! This is real war, not some fancy Guardian story like the songs!"

His granddaughter continued to struggle. A small part of him surged in pride at the sight of her bravery, but a larger part despaired at her headlong charge into death. He could never forgive himself if he returned one of his son's daughters in an urn.

"You're not even an Informed!" Royos yelled in her face, letting loose all reservations he meticulously maintained over the years. "Even if you were an Informed, you know as well as I do that Life, even in the year of Valias, can do nothing to harm another directly. Just give up this foolish impulse and listen to your grandfather. Get to the temple and protect the people there. Protect your sister. Be like your father, Lyssis."

The young woman looked sullen, but eventually she relented. "I'm sorry. I will do what you say." She turned around, flourishing her hair into the wind, and left for the temple.

With his little Lyssis safe, Royos had one more thing to do. He left for his mansion to retrieve his dueling sword.

'_The Velks will never reach her.'_

* * *

**The Songs of the Fox**

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The North Road on the Morning_

* * *

Naruto was all out of shuriken and left his bow behind in the dirt. He only had two kunai remaining in his arsenal. At first sight, it seemed ridiculous that a young man could square off against sword and axe-wielding barbarians twice his size and weight. However, the fearsome warriors have never faced a nimble ninja of the Elemental Countries. Even without any weapons, Naruto's taijutsu was not to be underestimated.

When he reached the outer edge of the village, Naruto converged on a stray Velk who was amusing himself by torturing one of the villagers who had turned up to defend. Naruto only vaguely recognized the agonizing man as the miller. A discarded mace lay besides him, together with the separated arm that used to hold the old weapon.

When the laughing brute kicked against the open wound of half-conscious victim, Naruto couldn't keep his temper restrained. He sprinted through the blood-soaked snow and threw his kunai straight at the Velk's head. The kunai neatly lodged itself in the massive man's mouth and pierced the other side of his skull. Naruto was already at the corpse before it began to tip over and ripped his kunai off. Already his mind was on his next target.

He charged straight in the middle of a fight between a group of Velks and townsmen. Naruto jumped and attempted a flying kick at the most dangerous looking attacker, only to bounce off a hastily raised shield. His opponent was a particularly brutal-looking menace, and goaded Naruto by banging his axe again his shield. Naruto circled him for a moment before catching an opening. He swiftly charged again and threw a hastily rolled snowball at the man. The barbarian yelped in surprise as his vision was momentarily blinded, but swung his axe in all directions close any vulnerabilities.

Naruto wasn't deterred. He jumped against a wall and ran a short distance against the surface before landing back behind his blinded opponent. The Velk could hear Naruto's boots crushing against the snow behind him, but he was too slow to prevent a knife-like weapon from sticking through his thick neck.

Wrenching his kunai free, Naruto ran further up the road towards the temple. Everywhere around him, the raiders were laughing and roaring as they brutally massacred the defenders and the defenseless. Only the toughest villagers were able to force them into a stalemate. Old war veterans like Timos the blacksmith or Ralos the cooper seemed to manage well enough with their teamwork. The Elders were also acquitting themselves well, despite their age. Strong men like Hastos the butcher and Grillis the lumberjack were capable of defeating the Velks, but struggled to keep themselves from getting hurt in the process.

As the village began to wake up from its drunken lull, more had come to stave off the Velk's incessant push towards the temple. It was no use. By the time Naruto squirmed his way to the central square, the temple's door was already bashed aside. Several of the remaining Velks were battling men in the plaza, but there were plenty who have forced their way in.

A desperate "Help!" brushed against Naruto's ears, and he immediately turned to the direction of the sound. It was Royos, barely able to hold off a rampaging brute. He stabbed his thin sword repeatedly at the big warrior, but only managed to scrape the laughing warrior's shield. The warrior menacingly swung his axe around, pushing the old man back until he was rapidly running out of room.

It was clear that he needed help. "Hey! Pick on someone your own age, you stinking ape!" Naruto called out, and ran towards the brute. He dodged a savage chop that was meant to split him in two and rolled to the left. He finished his roll by shooting out his foot, cracking it against the man's shin. The huge Velk yelled in pain, but swept his shield in the direction of Naruto, hitting the boy's head with the sharp edge.

"Ack!"

Naruto was forced back and landed on his thigh in the snow. He rubbed his bruise, keeping an eye on his opponent who had all but forgotten he was fighting Royos. The village leader took his chance and lunged at the Velk, who managed to turn around in time and slap aside the thin needle-like blade with the flat of his axe. Before Royos could pull back, the Velk slapped his shield against the old man's jaw, spilling blood as the leader fell back into the snow.

"Hey! You're my opponent now!" Naruto yelled, and jumped forward to slide across the flattened snow to tackle the Velk. The warrior surprisingly fell down on him. Naruto struggled to get the sweating man off him, and finally managed to pry his arm loose to stab the Velk in the side of his neck. The man made a wordless cry before blood seeped through his mouth. Naruto struggled to get the heavy corpse off him, but finally the weight slipped off.

He was standing face to face with Royos. Anger rose up inside him as he remembered the man's foolishness. "It's your fault this is happening. If you only listened to our warnings!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Royos replied, exposing the stress and despair that had wracked him since the start of raid. "This isn't the time for petty revenge. You have to get in there and help the women." He pointed at the ruined doorway of the temple. "You have to save my granddaughter. There's no time, foreigner!"

"Don't call me foreigner." Naruto growled, baring his teeth against the old man. "I have every right to be treated with respect, unlike you."

The village leader simply looked down, unwilling to face the young boy who had tried so much and had already done so much. "I apologize. I have made a grievous mistake in ignoring the omen you brought to my attention. But.. I.. just this once.. help."

Silence followed, but eventually Naruto turned around. "I'm not doing it for you." With that, he crossed the bloodied and corpse-ridden plaza. He avoided the lumbering Velks, who were busy fighting other villagers. Men were falling left and right. Three to six villagers died for every Velk they managed to kill. The horrific warriors of the North truly lived up to their notorious reputation.

As much as Naruto would have liked to help, there was no way he had enough chakra to form a single Shadow Clone. He felt horrible being forced to leave those brave and desperate men behind.

When Naruto entered the double doors of the temple, he tried not to get enraptured by the rich scenery inside. Statues of each of the Eight Gods lined the walls, surrounded by the magnificent murals that sung the Song of Creation in their opulent depictions.

_**Solaris**__ of the Sun, born out of the nothingness of the Aether._

_**Shiamon**__ of the Shadows, who followed and hated his brother's creation._

_**Vialas**__ of the Heart, for hate was contrasted by love._

_**Marokron**__ of the Earth, as love formed in a physical manifestation._

_**Larukos**__ of the Skies, for the lands longed for the freedom above._

_**Morokos**__ of the Seas, to restrict freedom in a cage._

_**Norovon**__ of the Forests, to turn the cage into a paradise._

_**Bakranas**__ of the Sword, for paradise was worth fighting for._

In his few visits to the temple, Naruto could never stop staring at those magnificent works of art. He only managed to shake off the spell when he noticed that the statue of Vialas was drenched in blood. A Velk had hacked off the heads of a pair of women and was quickly gaining on their terrified children. Naruto sprung into action, hopping over the long marble benches before jumping high in the air.

His kunai was raised high as he descended. The Velk was too busy running his sword through the body of a child to notice Naruto. When Naruto's kunai finally dug in the Velks' shoulder, an earth shattering cry exploded from the man as he spun his entire body. Naruto couldn't wrench his blade deeper in the flesh and was shrugged away by the Velk's might bulk. He fell on the floor.

The warrior was still in pain, but had his eyes on Naruto. He stomped his boots where Naruto's body was laying. Naruto skillfully rolled away, simultaneously throwing kunai at his opponent. The Velk's eyes widened as he looked down at his chest. It was already bleeding profusely. Naruto drew his spare kunai and walked over. The dying man looked back at Naruto in shock.

He slit the barbarian's neck. _'Probably one of the younger ones. The others aren't going to be so easy.'_

"AAAAH!" He heard the same mind-piercing scream as the one he heard before outside when he retrieved his kunai.

"Get away from my baby sister!" It was Lyssis!

Naruto swept his gaze to the other side of the temple, to see the slim girl holding off one of the biggest Velk Naruto had seen. The girl was beautiful in her flowing white robe, her dazzling white cloak that swirled in the air as she moved. Her silky brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail that seemed to sparkle in the flickering light. She wasn't totally harmless. Her face was set in a determination Naruto had often seen in the faces of his fellow ninja friends. Her small but firm hands held a sturdy staff, which she used to block and parry the giant Velk's battle-axe, not without a measure of success.

The giant was tall and bristling with muscle. He was covered in thick layers of menacing fur, with only a pair of metallic blue bracers to protect is forearms. The Velk wore a giant belt with a buckler of gold and shaped like some kind of wolf. On his head was a dull iron helmet with a pronounced nose guard. His axe seemed too large and too heavy to be wielded in one hand, but the Velk somehow managed to swing it like a toy. His other arm carried a shield – not the large round ones like the rest, but rather a smaller rectangular one. The four corners held deliberately sharpened edges.

"Velk Magar!"

"Stuff your Velk Magar somewhere else and don't come any closer, you hairy beast!" Lyssis hollered back as she raised her staff with both of her hands to block the giant Velk's two-handed chop. Surprisingly, the staff didn't break, but the force was too much for the girl's knees, and she promptly collapsed.

"Agh!"

'_Shit.'_ Naruto thought, and raced towards the other side of the temple to save the girl in time. The barbarian howled as he crashed his axe down in a chop that would have surely split open the brunette's skull. Surprisingly the girl smirked, and shot out one of the ends of her staff straight against the man's shield, providing her with enough impulse to roll away immediately. The man growled in frustration as his chop sunk into the floor, jamming his axe between the cracks of the floor.

Lyssis wasted no time and shot out her staff yet again. This time the warrior blocked the strike with his shield, temporarily stunning the girl with the sudden impact. The man took advantage and immediately bashed the lower end of his shield against Lyssis' head, who cried out in pain and jerked back. Instead of wasting time with his axe, the Velk unsheathed an elaborately runed and engraved sword and stepped forward to finish his pesky opponent.

Before he could take another step, he suddenly turned around and parried Naruto's sneak attack.

'_Damn! How did he know I was just about to stab his back?'_

The Velk roared a mindless cry and stormed straight at Naruto, who was forced to backpedal while trying not to get his head chopped off. He dodged when he could, and parried when he couldn't. Each time he blocked one of the chops and slashes, he felt his arms would break or rip. He cried each time the man's entire weight crashed on his weapon.

'_I can't keep this up.'_

Naruto eventually crashed against one of the children who were hiding behind a corner.

"What are you doing here, kids! Get out of the way!" He yelled, but it was too late as the Velk grinned cruelly as he slashed one of the fleeing little girls.

"Agh!" The tiny thing cried as she flew down on the floor and crashed against its surface. Naruto gaped as the Velk mercilessly stomped his boot on the girl's back, crushing it.

"Sandras!" Lyssis yelled, and quickly ran towards the downed girl.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as his temper grew. How could this man enjoy killing a defenseless girl?

He couldn't let anyone else get killed. "You!" Naruto yelled as he stormed straight at the Velk, who was surprised by the fierceness of his skinny opponent. The Velk reacted quickly and blocked the kunai aimed at the head. Naruto smirked as the Velk did what he had expected him to do. He continued to propel himself as his kunai pushed harder against the sword, using it as a pivot for his next move. The sudden rotational momentum made it possible for Naruto to jump off the ground and kick both his feet against the Velk's chest.

They smacked in a powerful impact that was sure to break the ribs of a regular person. The Velk cried out in pain, but quickly shot out his shield against his midair opponent. Naruto cleverly grabbed onto the wooden object, and for a moment, hung on the brute's arm. He quickly went to work and dug his kunai in the man's shield arm and soon carved its way along the arm. The Velk screamed out and bashed Naruto's head with his own but not before Naruto managed to cut off the leather straps holding the shield aloft.

The Velk roared again as he clutched his arm. Naruto had ran his kunai through his forearm deep enough to ravage several tendrils of muscle. In pure rage and malice, the wounded warrior kicked the disoriented boy hard, cracking his boots straight against Naruto's stomach and propelling him ten paces away.

"Ack!" He gasped as he landed hard on his back, blood spurting out of his teeth. He was in so much pain from his aching ribs and his bruised stomach. The absence of Kyuubi's healing factor made it all the more painful for him. He scrambled to pick himself up, expecting his enraged opponent to stomp towards him and attack him while he was down.

Instead, the massive brute looked towards the sky and raised his damaged and bleeding arm towards the ceiling. He opened his jaws as he shouted in his own language.

"**AMAN SILU ORTHOS!"**

**CRACK!**

A powerful stream of lightning tore through the heavy stone roof, dropping rubble all around the Velk, who was howling in laughter. His eyes seemed to go wild as his arm, hit by the stream of pure light, began to absorb the energies. The huge current rapidly fizzled out, but by then deadly circular jets of lightning encased the Velk's arm. To Naruto's eyes it seemed like a Raikiri had enveloped the man's entire arm, breaking down the flesh and turning it into pure lightning energy.

Bleeding eyes met Naruto's own. The Velk lowered himself on all fours. His lightning fist cracked the surface of the ruptured stone floor as stray bolts of electricity leaked from his arm.

'_Darn, how am I supposed to fight off a massive Velk with a sword and a lightning arm?'_

Without warning, the man barreled over towards Naruto's position, howling as he went. When he was close enough, he jumped with his lightning arm raised to strike. Naruto had no doubt he wouldn't survive a direct hit and scampered on his feet. He was just barely able to roll away from the mad Velk's dive. The Velk continued to barrel down and crashed his fist against the stone floor, rupturing it and cracking all kinds of lightning around the point of impact. Naruto continued to hop away but was far too slow to escape the rapidly expanding circle of death.

He cried as he was momentarily electrocuted. The boy could feel himself being cooked alive. It was mercifully over soon, but the experience had made its mark on Naruto. He limped around and stared at the hunching warrior. His eyes didn't even seemed to be in focus. Sweat poured from his face as the beast warrior tensed. His arm crackled brighter and seemingly grew larger until a giant hammer-like fist emerged. It then took a deep breath and bellowed a phrase that sent chills in Naruto's spine.

"**Markronnen Hrokrath!"**

One moment the thing was well away from Naruto. The next the warrior was suddenly beside him with the hammer-like lightning fist descending on him. Naruto tensed for a tiny second before reacting out of fear and instinct. He shouldered himself against the chest of the Velk and rolled against the furred surface. He ducked underneath the sword arm and narrowly evaded electrocution. The massive thing lumbered on but quickly turned around as Naruto limped away to distance himself.

Naruto was breathing hard as the pain continued to wrack him further. Every single bump against his ribs increased his agony. The Velk brandished his huge fist and lumbered again towards his prey.

The boy knew he had to do something else than evade. He couldn't manage to keep this up much longer. Boldly he poised his body in a stance. He let the Velk come down upon him. As soon as the beast was in range, Naruto spun himself and lashed out a kick. It made a solid hit at the Velk's face and Naruto smiled when he felt teeth lodging themselves loose.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't manage to land quite right, and the swirling mad Velk swung his fist an inch away from Naruto's chest. The distance was close enough that many small bolts of lightning entered Naruto's body.

"AAGGH!"

Naruto felt he was being cooked again as he thumped hard on the floor. He meekly tried to roll away, but he was too slow and wounded to evade the Velk's boot crashing on his head. Naruto's mind ringed as blood seeped out from his mouth. He looked up to see the warrior raising his sword to the sky, ready to bring it down.

Before the Velk could bring it down however, it glowed. The Velk looked up to his own weapon in confusion as it grew brighter and brighter.

'_What's.. happening?'_

"HAAAAA—" The Velk began, but his astonishment was suddenly cut off as the sword exploded, the shards mercilessly pelting his arm and face. The Velk immediately jumped back as he tried to sweep away the fragments, only to press them further into his flesh.

"Naruto!" He heard, and Naruto immediately turned around towards the entrance where Mikos and Ovro stood ready. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Ovro with his eyes closed and his hands glowing. Eventually, the drain was too great, and Ovro collapsed, panting on the floor.

'_Did he just..?'_

"Naruto!" Mikos yelled, "Get out o' the way, you're blockin' my view!" Naruto complied and moved aside. He stared at Mikos, who was gathering something deep inside of him.

"_And thus spoke Heloclos,_"

Both his fists began to catch fire!

"_To enjoy is to suffer._" He continued, calling up parts of the Song of Wrath from his memory.

His fists began to burn brighter, turning into great balls of fire. He finally opened his eyes and aimed his arms at the downed Velk, his lightning arm already starting to dissipate.

"_To suffer is to_**burn**_!"_

**FFFFRFRRRRUUUURURRURUFRF!**

A great _whoosh!_ of flame tore from Mikos' fists and lanced into a spike of flame. The fire lance blasted and enveloped the great warrior, his rapidly cooking body running mindlessly before crashing against the temple's wall.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. How could someone like Mikos, who was just an Unformed, call upon enough energy to do a chuunin-equivalent technique? And was Ovro responsible for breaking the warrior's sword?

"Uglyface!" A voice called out. Naruto looked back to see Lyssis in the corner of the temple, huddled with a few other young survivors. In her arm was the little girl the Velk had slashed to death. She had despaired over her sister, but witnessed the impossible feats by the two village boys. Her mind worked quickly, even in her grief.

"How could you be an Informed?" Mikos visibility flinched at the snapping tone. "And you, blacksmith boy, weren't you just a weak Formed? You wouldn't be stuck in this village in the first place if you had any inkling of power. So how the hell did you two suddenly became Informed?"

"Yeah," Naruto echoed, barely able to comprehend the display of power himself. "You two barely came out alive against the fight with the wolf. How did you two get so… strong?"

"It's you." Ovro enthusiastically replied. "We don't know for sure, but it's definitely something from you. It's your core, your energy. It _changed_ us."

'_Huh?'_

Mikos stepped forward to explain, keeping his voice down to prevent others from listening in. "When we gave you a part of our energy to bust us out of jail, you mixed it with your own 'chakra'. When you eventually returned our energy, we somehow got some of your chakra or whatever in ourselves. Remember how Ovro was in pain and I was having a burning sensation?"

Naruto nodded, slowly getting the picture.

"You Informed us, Naruto. It's incredible. We just unlocked our powers when we were fighting through some of the Velks on the main road. You have no idea how special you are."

Both Ovro and Mikos made an honoring gesture with their arms. "Never has one Informed another since the earliest days of the Tirradon Empire, when Solaris himself descended from the sky to touch the First of the Guardians."

"But I'm nothing special. I'm not a God." Naruto said desperately. The worshiping look on Ovro's face was disconcerting. "I don't even know a lot about this Solaris dude! It's probably just a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence. We haven't manifested any powers on our sixth. If we were, then we would have been training in one of those fancy academia's in Cape Indus."

"Then.." Lyssis interrupted the boys, who had snuck up right behind them. "You two just became Rogues…"

Mikos scowled while Ovro looked down.

Naruto had heard about the Rogues. The villagers feared them, and they had good reason. When children reached their sixth summer in their lives, they were tested by the Guardians to see if they were Informed. When an Informed was identified, the parents had an obligation to give the child up to the prince. He would place the children in an academy of Informed, where they would be trained relentlessly until they achieved the high standards required to become Guardians.

Most of the time, the parents cooperated. It was considered an omen of great fortune to have Guardians in your family line. The generous allowance that came after also didn't hurt.

There have been attempts to pair up Formed and Informed to increase the likelihood of their offspring having any powers, but whatever it was that made people Informed didn't pass down in the family. There were plenty of rituals which claimed to bestow the attention of a God to a young child. Some were small affairs, such as drawing a circle and placing a few candles before kneeling down in prayer. Other rituals were more bombastic and extravagant, such as throwing in an elaborate celebration or dunking a baby's body in a tub filled with the tears of elegant virgins. Despite the disappointing results, the wealthy continued to throw their coin away. The Gods paid no attention, and bestowed their blessing onto both rich and poor in a seemingly intractable pattern.

What was important was that all Informed had to surrender to the State and take up its shackles. Sometimes the gift came upon the children of questionable parents. Sometimes the parents loved their child far too much to give them up. Sometimes it was just an orphan who had no idea that they were Informed. Whatever the reason, they were not under the control of the State. Guardian training was strict and required the utmost dedication, and it was for a good reason as untrained Informed could easily lose control over their powers.

They also had a tendency to use their infantile powers for their own personal gain, which was why there was an instant death sentence on any rogue Informed older than eight.

Lyssis looked stressfully at the lifeless body in her hand, before sharpening her eyes to pierce Naruto with her gaze. She calmly stood up and carried the girl towards Naruto, who was barely staying conscious from all of his wounds.

While Lyssis was limping, Miklan, Royos and Mynnis entered the temple. They were shocked at the devastation inside, but lowered their weapons when they saw there was no Velk alive. When Royos saw the little body of his youngest granddaughter, he choked and collapsed on his tired knees. "Little Sandras."

Miklan simply swept his gaze over every Velk corpse, ending at the one that had been burned crisp. He then told the ones inside, "What's left of the men who can stand are sweeping the village for any stragglers. It's still not safe outside, so stay in the temple."

He then swept his gaze towards his exhausted son, anger flaring in his eyes. "Mikos, you've done it now. You'd better—" He started, but was suddenly cut off by his son.

"Shut up, father! I know I'm a Rogue, and guess what? I LIKE it! Unlike you, I'm strong now!"

Almost everyone inside shuddered at Mikos' outburst, including Naruto. He had never imagined his friend's relationship with his father was so bad. It was also unnerving how he casually alerted the adults to the fact that he was a Rogue.

"So what're you going to do now?" Mikos asked rhetorically, holding a twisted smile. "Are you going to arrest me and execute me? Or hand me over to the Guardians so they can find out how an eighteen year old turned Informed? Hm?"

"If you come with me peacefully, then I'm sure the Guardians will be generous. You're not a Rogue yet until you do something criminal, son."

"Shut up! I'm definitely not going to let you have your way and I won't let those Guardians take me away. I've heard the stories of how they torture and dissect the Rogues they capture, to find their cores and experiment on it. I won't let that happen to me."

"Listen to your father's words, boy." Mynnis interjected. "The Guardians serve to protect. You are special. Your place is with them."

"Shut up you decrepit Elder. I can't believe you would give up your powers so that fat pig up in the Tower of the Indus can call up a storm whenever he likes it."

They continued to argue amongst themselves as Naruto looked on. Before he could catch what they were saying next, he saw Lyssis arriving in front of him. His face grimaced as he saw Lyssis laying the bloodied corpse of her sister on the floor. She then straightened herself up and faced Naruto with firm eyes. He already suspected her request.

"Give me your 'chakras', or whatever it's called. If those two losers can become Informed, then so can I."

"No." Naruto replied uncertainly. He had no idea what the effects would be on a strong Formed like Lyssis. Furthermore, he didn't want to interfere more than he already had to. It felt wrong to give the obnoxious and arrogant girl what she wanted.

"I don't care. Turn me into a Rogue." She commanded, conjuring a small amount of allure as she leaned forward to entice Naruto with her eyes. When she didn't receive a response, the determined girl approached Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him around, desperation evident in her demeanor. "Just give me the strength to bring back my sister, damn it!"

"No!" Naruto yelled, and he could hear everyone else stopping their conversations to stare at the two. "Naruto!" Ovro called, and started to limp towards him with Mikos following just behind with an enraged face. "Don't touch him!"

Lyssis turned Naruto around and brought her arm around his neck, choking the weary boy. He was far too weak and surprised to kick her off. "S-Stop!" He managed to cry out, but the girl continued to squeeze tighter. She dragged him over to Sandras' corpse and pushed his head down a few inches away from the toddler's closed eyes.

"I can bring her back alive." She whispered with a broken voice. "With the help of your chakras. You can help save a life. Just give me the power." She whispered, and Naruto felt his heart curl. He looked at the bloodied face, feeling helpless at the sight of yet another casualty of war. The little girl was innocent to the fate she had been given, and powerless to stop it. She wasn't a threat to anyone, and yet a bloodthirsty Velk had cut her down to satisfy his own bloodlust.

The world was cruel.

"O-Okay." He finally said. Lyssis immediately let him go and went back to Sandras' body. She held out a palm against the body's chest. "Do it now! Give me your strength!" She hissed.

"What are you doing Lyssis! Stop at once!" Royos yelled.

"I would do anything for her, even if it means living out the rest of my life as a Rogue!"

Mynnis yelled out, "Don't! Listen to your grandfather, girl! Naruto, don't do it!"

Naruto heard their voices, but he didn't listen. If giving Lyssis power would safe an innocent life, then he would do it. He knelt behind Lyssis grabbed her free arm to put her hand over his head.

"Give me your energy. I heard you've done it before, that you're trained to act as a battery for Life Guardians. Do it to me." Naruto commanded, closing his eyes to prepare himself for the inevitable struggle. "What? Why?" Lyssis asked. "You're supposed to give your energy to me."

"No, it doesn't work like that. You have to give me your energy first to let me mix it up with my chakra, before I give it back to you."

"If you're lying.."

"Just do it."

He could feel Lyssis' hand grasping the top of his head with more conviction. It felt.. different from the last time. He could already feel the spark of her core.

Then it hit him.

"Urgh!" He lurched as he felt a veritable torrent of pure and hot Life energy flow through his head. The flush of heat poured into his chakra coils, which eagerly absorbed it in its starved flesh. His coils had never felt so full in a very long time, not even when the combined energies of Ovro and Mikos entered his system. The sensation was different as well. There was less chaos and less incompatibility. There was only one type of energy from only one person now, and it mixed with his chakra much more fluently.

Lyssis was pouring out so much energy that she started to breathe erratically. Naruto grew concerned. He was pulling out so much energy that he might kill her if it continued, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't nearly reaching his limit, but he had already received a chuunin's worth of chakra.

'_Oh Gods. She's got as much energy as four Ovro's in me, and she's pouring out even more. There's too much energy and it's overwhelming my chakra. It's weakening me.. breaking me.. I have to get rid of the excess!"_

Somehow, the idea of dumping it all back into Lyssis didn't quite sound very appealing. Back when he'd returned the energies of Ovro and Mikos, he consumed a large chunk of them by drawing the Explosive Tag seal. He just needed to drain his energies again.

Naruto brought his hands forward and prepared a heavily draining jutsu.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Instantly, several poofs appeared around him. When the smoke emerged, ten copies of Naruto revealed themselves. The entire temple was stunned, from Royos and Mynnis to Ovro and Mikos. Even the straining Lyssis took note.

"This is.. impossible. A Shadow power, but different." Mynnis let out.

Naruto didn't listen to the ensuing discussion. He did what he needed to do, and felt the mix of energy and Chakra turned stable. There was only one thing left to do. He imagined himself spinning the two streams of energy around each other. When he felt the spin was sufficient, he willed the flow the reverse. His coils obeyed immediately.

The effects was staggering. The drain was so enormous that he was instantly forced to let go of his clones. Naruto felt a huge suction on his head as the energy _slammed_ through his skull and enter Lyssis' system. She shrieked terribly, but was rapidly cut off when the last bits of her energy left his system. He promptly collapsed on the floor, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Naruto!" Ovro closed in on him to feel if he was still conscious. He was. Everyone turned to stare at Lyssis.

"Yes.. I feel it coursing in me, warming in me." She said, more to herself than to others. "I can feel it." She smiled. "I can feel Vialas beating in my heart." Lyssis quickly grabbed her sister's body and hugged it to herself. Her beautiful voice spoke out.

"_He touched the fallen."_She began to cite from another ancient Song. _"And cried, give me back my son! Give me a_**spark of life**_!"_

A single point of light emerged. The center grew rapidly, blinding Naruto and the others in the temple. He felt the ball of light expanding through his body and beyond. His body quickly became engulfed in the waves of light, each volley softening the bruises of his body. It felt completely different from Sakura or Tsunade's healing techniques. For a single moment, he imagined riding a wave of bliss.

But the sensation left his body fast. The energies dissipated, weakening the light until there was nothing left. Naruto looked at himself in wonder. He felt somewhat better, but still exhausted. Still, it was a relief. Even Kyuubi couldn't heal him so fast.

"Mommy!"

The tiny cry broke Naruto's distraction. He quickly turned his gaze to Lyssis, who was crying in happiness. The little girl in her arms looked terrified, but hugged Lyssis tight. "Sandras! You're alive! Thank you Vialas!"

Naruto felt good as he saw how he helped save an innocent life. The two girls were happily cuddling each other as they cried. The sight brought some painful memories back to him.

'_Not everyone has a loved one.'_

Royos quickly reached the girls and embraced them both, crying with them.

When Mynnis reached Naruto, he simply shook his head. "You've made a horrible mistake."

"I know." Naruto replied, for once not caring for the old man's opinions. He wasn't oblivious to the consequences of his decision, but he felt that it was worth as he saw little Sandras laugh.

"No you don't." Mynnis spoke, trying to impart the seriousness of the situation on his charge. "You created _three_teenage Rogues. If the Guardians aren't going to capture you and force you to make more, the Praetorians will quickly get word and capture you themselves."

Shrugging, Naruto began to think through a little more. While he grew accustomed to Oimos, in the end, it wasn't his home. However, the others might think otherwise. "I'll have to run."

"Yes. The new Rogues are bad enough, but you, Naruto, are worth enough to start a war over."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't think the Brond will actually declare a war just over me?"

The Elder's eyes glazed. "Frankly, they'll use any excuse to declare war. But when word gets out, and it will get out, they will do anything to get their hands on you. The ability to create Informed can shake the very balance of power in Eastern Tirradon."

Mynnis sighed and asked, "Do you know how many Informed the Octos and Brond have?"

"No. But they're very rare, right?"

"Yes, Naruto, and that makes them extremely valuable. Last I heard, the Octos have about two hundred trained Guardians while the Brond have a little over three hundred Praetorians. When you consider that both countries have millions of inhabitants, those amounts seem miniscule."

"Wow."

"Indeed." Mynnis nodded. "Then imagine yourself this. If you can make at least three Informed a day, as you've done today, you can quickly double the amount of Informed of a country in just three to four months. The side that manages to obtain this advantage will almost certainly win the coming war, no matter how many troops they field against those new Informed."

"That means.." Naruto trailed off. He hadn't considered his own worth when he Informed Lyssis in front of everyone. He should have been more aware of the politics and powers in this world. Still, there was something else going on.

"Mynnis," Naruto started. "Why aren't you saying I should help the Octos out? After all, it's your country, is it not?"

"But is it your country?" Mynnis shook his head. "Remember, the Octos Federation and the Brond Imperium were once part of a single nation. The Tirradon Empire."

Naruto furrowed his brow. The history of the lands, while fascinating, didn't catch much of his interest in the years he had stayed in this world. "The name of this continent?"

"Yes, because the Tirradon Empire once ruled the entire known lands."

The ignorant boy widened his eyes as he remembered. At its zenith, the Empire was at least four times larger than all the Elemental Countries combined.

"They had thousands of Guardians back then." Mynnis continued. "If either Octos or Brond manages to obtain that much Informed, then they would surely feel obliged to reforge the Old Empire. A war of immense proportions would be unleashed upon the world. Whole countries will fall as they are unable to field as many Informed as the growing Empire's forces."

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to be hunted?" Naruto had never imagined he would ever leave the village. It seemed so far away, but it was just yesterday that he was just a simple villager. He was now one of the most powerful tools of war, able to engulf the entire continent into war. "I have to run?"

"It is for the best." Mynnis said. "Royos has already used his amule to alert Cape Indus, and their Wind Guardians should already be on their way here. You only have an hour of time left to gather all your belongings and flee."

Naruto looked shocked and distraught. "So little time?"

"It'll be all right." Mikos added. "Me and Ovro are hunted too, so we'll keep you company. It won't be so bad."

Ovro nodded, and managed a small smile. "Yeah. We don't have anything left in this village anyway. You're everything to us now, Naruto."

"Thanks, friends." And Naruto matched Ovro's smile. "I guess I will go pack my stuff."

"Yes, we better." The scarred boy replied, and the three of them started their way to the exits. Naruto managed just a few steps before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. What did Mynnis want now?

"I'll go back to our home and pack your bags for you." Mynnis said. He then gestured at Royos and his granddaughters.

Naruto understood and nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"We'll meet at the edge of the village on the North Road. Be sure to meet us there." Mikos said, already forming a plan in his mind. Naruto nodded.

The two separated and Naruto slowly made his way over the rejoicing family.

"Lyssis."

She stopped smiling at Sandras and turned to scowl at Naruto. "What is it?"

"Ovro, Mikos and I are leaving the village." Naruto hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It's best you come with us."

Lyssis' scowl deepened. "Your loser friends might be Rogues, but I'm Lyssis, daughter of Korvis, and Life Assistant in training. I'm sure Cape Indus will accept me with open arms." Her scowl turned into a grin. "Especially if I bring a Guardian-creator like you to them."

Anger surged within him. "You ungrateful bitch! You could at least thank me for allowing you to save your sister."

"Don't talk at me like that, you foulmouthed lowlife!"

"I can talk at you any way I like! You don't deserve better, you rotten-hearted cow." Naruto's tone made Lyssis flinch, but she didn't stop glaring at him. "I should have never given you those powers. It's only for your sister's sake that I did it."

He barely restrained killing her on the spot. Lyssis continued to glare as Sandras looked confused. Royos saw the direness of the situation and quickly intervened. "Boy, please calm down. Forgive Lyssis for her rudeness."

"Hmph." Naruto refused acknowledge any apologies, and it didn't seem like the smug-looking girl would grant him any. He really didn't feel like entertaining Lyssis.

The village leader ignored Naruto's dismissal and continued, "Many have seen your bravery against the Velks, and have witnessed you slaying many of them. You and your friends were right in warning us, and we have been wrong in ignoring you all." Royos looked genuinely remorseful. "If it were not for you three, we would have been taken by surprise. I sincerely doubt we could have managed to survive against those odds. And for preventing that nightmare, I thank you."

Royos stood up and approached Naruto. "The village suffered many casualties. I can't estimate the damage, but I am sure at least a fourth of the villagers will not survive this day." He paused for a moment, guilt evident in his eyes. "This is devastating. What's worse, I have a suspicion we're not the only village affected." He turned to look at the statue of Solaris. "It's too convenient for them to show up and attack us on the Solos. The Velks have never ventured this far south until now. If they're here, it's probably part of something big.

"What I mean to say is that it will not be safe here anymore, regardless of who you are. This conflict has been brewing for many years now." He looked regretfully to his granddaughters. "I don't think you can do anything to convince my granddaughter to come." Lyssis wanted to bring up a complaint, but Royos sharply cut her off with a gesture. "I'll arrange something for her myself. I have connections. It'll be fine."

"Fine, old man." Naruto finished, and turned to leave the temple. "Just make sure she won't give me any trouble."

"I promise." Royos finished, but quickly added, "I will meet you at the edge of the North Road just outside the village. I have something to give you then."

"Don't take too long." Naruto replied, and walked out of the temple.

The death and destruction was even worse outside. Numerous corpses of Velks were strewn around the plaza, but there were far more bodies of the villagers. The snow was soaked deep in red.

Naruto felt immense sadness at the loss. Oimos was never going to be the same.

As Naruto made his way through the streets, he could see numerous family members crying out their hearts. Many brothers and sisters, husbands and wives have been lost. There were some who stared up to Naruto in awe as he passed them by. It was much different from their usual neutral or detesting looks, and Naruto felt disconcerted. He was so used to being hated, reviled or disliked. The looks of adulation made him feel worse, actually. He felt that he had failed them somehow, and didn't deserve their respect.

He was early at the designated meeting spot, and had plenty of time to wait. He leaned back against a tree and looked back at the village. To think that he would never see this village again. It had been his home for one-and-a-half years. He had dreamed of staying here his entire life, but his hopes were dashed now. His powers were too dangerous to the world. Only by running away would he avoid destroying the balance of power in this region.

'_I wonder where I have to go. I don't have to keep running away for my entire life, do I? Hmm, I'm sure the others have an idea where it's safe.'_

It took a good half hour before the others came. Ovro had arrived first. He was rid of his cumbersome scaled armor, preferring warm furs and leather for the journey ahead. Naruto noticed that the boy had a different sword on his hip. It was a longsword, sheathed in an iron scabbard. On his back was a rolled up blanket on top of a large sturdy sack bulging with what Naruto thought had plenty of tools in it.

At Naruto's raised eyebrow, Ovro laughed nervously and replied, "Master Timos gave me all of this stuff. He said he once traveled all around Tirradon with much of the same equipment."

"Can you carry it all?"

"I think so. Do you know he even gave me one of his personal swords?" Ovro moved his hip, letting Naruto have a closer look of his sword. "It's a longsword made of Krassonian Iron. The craftsmanship on this weapon is incredible."

Mikos arrived not long after, looking radically different from before. He had left his helmet, his shield and his black leather armor behind, preferring to be clothed in wolf skin clothing and a grayish cloak with an over sized hood. On his hip was the same bronze short sword he used earlier. On his back was another rolled up blanket, just on top of a half-empty sack. "I brought the usual stuff. I don't have anything else to bring with me."

The last to arrive were Elders Mynnis and Mynissa, Yaros and Royos. Mynnis strapped Naruto's back with a long white hooded cloak that could easily keep him warm on all sides. He then strapped Naruto's pack put it over the boy's shoulders. Mynnis then helped tie the blanket that would keep him warm for many nights on top of his sack. He finally put some of Naruto's extra shuriken in the back pouch.

"What did you put into my sack?" Naruto asked, curious why it felt so big yet reasonably light.

The Elders smiled, and Mynnis answered, "There's the usual gear such as some flint and tinder, as well as your skinning knife. We know you can make some extra clothes, but we packed you with some extra summer clothes. They're merchant-bought, so they should fetch you a decent price on some markets if needed."

Mynissa smiled gently as she spoke, "There's also some durable food inside. I've packed a few vegetables, beans, biscuits and dried fish. I'm sure you can hunt enough meat for yourselves."

"Oh," Mynnis added, "There's a container with my entire collection of maps rolled inside." Naruto widened his eyes. Mynnis had often told him that his papyrus maps were fairly old and extremely fragile. He never showed them to Naruto, preferring to rely on his memory and draw some highly inaccurate sketches instead.

"Th-thanks old man." Naruto managed to let out.

"It's nothing, and you'll need them, considering where you're going."

"Elder Mynnis," Mikos said respectfully, "Where d'you reckon we'll be going? I'd thought we three would just be wandering around and find some place far away where people won't remember us."

The adults each looked at each other. Royos finally answered, "We have been discussing that amongst ourselves. It's been decided that it's best for you kids to travel to the Enclave of Tiros and seek sanctuary there."

"What!" Ovro snapped in surprise. "But that's in the heart of the Brond Imperium! We'd never make it through their lands!"

The village leader clearly looked uncomfortable, but pressed on anyway. "I agree it is not the easiest of routes, but it is the only entity in all of Tirradon that shelters Rogues and can manage to protect them."

The Enclave of Tiros was the last remains of the original Tirradon Empire. Ages ago, as the Empire crumbled apart, the remaining cadre of Guardians loyal to the Imperial Throne had managed to subdue the riots in the capital and the rest of the island. In the ensuing chaos, the Guardians of Tiros even managed to grab some territory on the mainland before being checked by Guardians loyal to the Pretender. A stalemate formed, which over time grew in a stable but uneasy peace. The Enclave became a place of sanctuary and retreat. Its leaders were Guardians instead of nobles or administrators, and kept the Enclave safe by maintaining a strong defense and staying quiet to the outside world. These days, the Enclave was more concerned with trade and scholarship than reclaiming its former glory.

"Where else do you think you boys can go?" Mynnis questioned dubiously. "Do you want to try your luck in the wild lands of Mulad or Estor? They're too close to Octos and the Brond Imperium and don't afford the same level of protection. The Deloran Plains are even worse, with the constant warfare between the cities and the mercenary armies. The Southern Empires of Fazzar and Mediz are hotbeds of slavery and thoroughly unpleasant for any white-skin. Helosor and the other Northern Isles are constantly suffering the Velks and they're sure to suspect you immediately. Only Parosso might be safe enough for you to disappear in, but you'd never make the journey."

"Well," Mikos considered. "What about the other Isles?"

"No." Mynnis shook his head. "You're not seriously considering traveling over water? There are far too many patrols these days, so you better not risk it. Besides, the Koronnians kill anyone who doesn't look like them, while the Dakkrannians will do the same, and eat your flesh as well. I've heard the countries on the Concoran Isles were quite advanced, but they're on the other side of the continent and it's no guarantee they're willing to capture and sell you all to gain favor."

"Alright." Naruto added, having enough of all the foreign names. "So we get to this Enclave, which is in the middle of Praetorian country, but how do we ever reach it without getting captured?"

"Whatever path you follow, make sure you're never to be found on ANY of the main roads." Mynnis explained, looking sternly at all three of them. "You're better off traveling along the small rivers. You'll be taking the long road to the Enclave, but they're not heavily patrolled and it's easy to duck in the woods whenever there is trouble. Just make sure you avoid any settlements, no matter how small or poor. There's no telling if word of you three have reached that far. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes." Naruto nodded, this time picking up all the information.

"Which rivers shall we follow?"

"You can look in the maps," Mynnis replied, but continued, "But I recommend you travel north, off the road, to the Indus river, and follow it west into Mulad. As soon as you've entered Mulad territory and see the forests changing, head south and find the Concordia river. When you do, follow it west upstream. As soon as you reach the fork, well, it's a blind stretch, but watch the sky close and keep heading west to southwest. You'll reach the Flavianus river soon enough. Follow it south. It's a major stream in Mulad and the northern regions of Brond, but it will eventually branch out so much that Flavianus Prime is nothing but a large creek. Follow it south until you reach the coast of Aura Bay. Keep south and hug the coast until you reach Enclave lands. Make sure you confirm it by asking any travelers on the road before you enter one of their port cities."

"I think I got it." Mikos replied while Naruto bulged out his eyes. He barely remembered any of the names or directions. If he was taking the lead, they would have probably ended up in Delor!

Yaros, Naruto's hunting master, stepped forward and gave Naruto a bow and a quiver of arrows. His eyes widened as he recognized Yaros' composite bow. "Consider this your congratulations on becoming a journeyman, Naruto. I had planned a few months more to round up your apprenticeship, but you've handled yourself well shooting the Velks on the South Road."

"But this is your prized bow."

"I've got a few other bows to keep the village fed. You need this more than I do, especially considering the dangers you're all facing in the roads ahead. Now, Naruto, be sure to keep the bow wrapped and dry with this." Yaros handed him a thick leather sack. "Don't use it when it's raining or snowing. And be careful of the draw strength. Don't ever fire without your bracer, and start by shooting at half draw for the moment."

"Ah, thanks master, I'll keep it in mind." Naruto eagerly wrapped the unstrung bow in the sack and slung it on his shoulder, together with his quiver. His back was pretty crowded now.

"One final thing before you go." Royos said, and came close. He rummaged something behind him and revealed a rather large and bulging pouch. Ovro gasped while Mikos smirked. Naruto held out his hand, and Royos gently put the fat pouch in his hand. "I don't know how much there's in there, but I reckon there's about a hundred gold coins in there, with a few silvers on top."

"Now promise me." He said, closing his hand upon the pouch, slightly pressing down on Naruto's hand. "Don't waste it on needless luxuries. Live from the lands as much as possible. Never show the ones you trade with your full pouch. If you listen to me and keep to these words, then you'd have more than plenty left to book yourself a ticket on a ferry on the way to Tiros Island."

"I promise, Royos."

"I know this won't absolve me from my crime of neglect, but I hope it will make up for the respect I lost from you."

"It's fine. I've forgiven you. You were only doing what you thought was best for your village, and you came around when the village was attacked and helped defend it."

"Thank you."

The three finally exchanged their last farewells to the adults, and began to travel along the North Road. They were optimistic, despite the tragedy that had struck Oimos. They would all soon become Rogues, and word of their descriptions as well as the generous bounties on their heads would spread. Wind Guardians would patrol the skies, while Earth Guardians kept their ears close to the main roads. Forest Guardians would stalk the forests, while the Shadow Guardians lurked the night. The Life Guardians would keep their hearts out in every populated city, while the Water Guardians looked out upon the Seas.

In addition to the coming hunt, each of the three had their own reasons to leave the village.

Ovro was tired of his uncaring parents and his lifeless master. There was always a yearning in himself to prove he wasn't useless. And now that he turned Metal Informed, he felt he had his ultimate chance. He was unique. He was powerful. Mere blacksmithing wouldn't strain his capacity now. Metal Informed couldn't conjure the destructive spells of the other elements, but they were masters with the sword. No more clumsy moves. No more hesitating. He was confident he could beat Mikos in a straight sword fight. He'd probably be able to beat any Guardian except a trained Metal Guardian. With Mikos' strategic mind and Naruto's resourcefulness, he was confident they wouldn't come across any opposition.

Mikos was filled with glee. Finally, he had an excuse to leave his father and this accursed village. He was disappointed in Naruto for giving that undeserving bitch Lyssis more power. There were many other more deserving people who could be brought to life instead of that spoiled girl's sister. Still, at least he was leaving his hellhole of a home. He was a Fire Informed now, a servant to the First of the Gods and the most powerful of all. Sure, he couldn't fly like the Wind Guardians, or heal like the Life Guardians. He wasn't trained so he doubted he'd survive a duel against another Fire Guardian. Considering his friends' complementing talents, he was confident they'd survive anything in their way.

Naruto was the only one who would miss the village. It had reminded him of home, of Konoha, but without the beatings in his childhood. Like in Konoha, he had a few precious friends. He'd miss Mynnis' sagely teachings, so reminiscent of the Third Hokage. He'd miss Mynnissa's great cooking and her caring spirit. He'd miss the visits to Akros and Akrossa, always having stories to tell of their excursions into Mulad territory. The thought of Akrossa saddened him. She was a kind woman, and a precious companion to Akros. She was the one who gave the initial warning, who pulled them all out of the spell of the Solos. And she gave her life to defend the village for that. He would grieve for the many deaths.

Unknown to the three, they would soon be followed. One to eat them, one to capture them, and one to seek help from them.

It was the prelude to a lengthy song.

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla.


	4. I: The Forest in the Indus Heartland

Februari 08, 2009  
Revised: January 7, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes:** No more blablabla.

* * *

—_The Mysteries of the East are silent death._

* * *

He was not having a good day. The Brond had been steadily escalating the incidents between their countries all year now and he had not received a single day off. Every new dawn there was something new going on. A suspected raid against Tress. Piracy in the Karamat Sea. A Prison breakout in Arakoi.

Every Guardian stood on edge. It was obvious a war was coming up and they would be right in the middle of it. They were not eager for the task ahead. The last war had been a devastating one, burning cities, crippling trade, and destroying many lives. It was only when half of each nation's Informed had died that both sides tired of fighting more.

The Brond had patiently waited for the next generation of their Praetorians to grow up and mature into capable warriors. They knew that since their population was higher, they would always hold the advantage of the amount of Informed in their ranks. Octos tried to make up for that numeral advantage by whipping their Guardians into an even stronger state, but it was extremely taxing for the ones involved. It was no wonder that Octos had more Rogues in their lands than Brond had. The whole practice might even be counter-productive to the strength and quality of Octos' Guardians.

But back to his bad day.

It had been a complete surprise to everyone in the barracks when the Wind Lord himself barged in at the private Solos ceremony for their unit. He whipped the half-drunk Guardians into shape and warned them all of several raids in far-away coastal villages. The mentioning of Velks stunned everyone, as if they couldn't believe what the most powerful Wind Guardian in Indus was saying. Velks this far south? It must have been a ruse, or a trick. There was no way those Northern barbarians could sail so far south. It just couldn't be.

The Wind Lord's barks and commands proved frightening though, and nobody wanted to be at his mercy. They quickly organized into their flights, teams of two junior Wind Guardians led by a senior one. Their support personnel strapped their chainmail armor, as well as attaching their sword and spear to their harness. As he was the senior Guardian of this flight, he received a solid tablet roughly etched with the map of Indus and a few important landmarks. His assistant had hastily scratched the mission objective on the surface.

The tablet was hard to read, and it was nowhere near as detailed as a papyrus map. The scrolls were too fragile high up in the wind, and it was vulnerable against rain as well. Even though it was a lot more trouble to etch a solid block of rock, it was durable enough to survive the journey, provided he didn't drop it on the way.

His flight quickly took off from the Tower of Wind, and immediately set a course west. Since his target lay along the coast, he only had to follow the shore. The only things he really had to worry were the various eddies and gales that were notorious around Cape Indus, and also ending up in the right village.

There was no way he would make such a trivial mistake, since he was Janos, son of Enos, senior Wind Guardian of Indus.

He briefly enjoyed the sight of the sprawling city of Cape Indus. Hundreds of thousands of citizens enjoyed their daily life in this important city, oblivious to the tensions playing out in the countryside. They seemed like cattle to his eyes, so far above the city and riding the Great Winds. It was so easy to forget why he was serving under a fat lazy lord more interested in his next meal than the poverty in the streets. It was even easier to imagine blasting the obese pig into the sea and take the crown to himself.

Still, those were dangerous thoughts, and he didn't want to repeat the last days of the Tirradon Empire. It was best to focus on his mission.

As he had expected, the battle in the village was long over. Bodies of Velks and villagers alike were strewn amongst the streets and pathways. A large pile of Velks were already burning up. When Janos counted the bodies, he frowned. How could a simple village like this manage to kill a full detachment of Velk? It was well known that it took five normal men to kill a single Velk, and there were too many villagers alive to match that ratio. There was something else going on. Either the villagers had a lot of veterans, or…

"Janos! Over here!"

He neatly touched down on the central square, not too far away from the pile of burning Velks. The stench didn't bother him that much, but he could tell his two charges were less than comfortable. He quickly snapped his hand, telling Talis and Falum to keep their stomachs. It would not do to make a bad impression to the renowned Royos.

Emergencies were even more important to etiquette and good manners, so they immediately skipped the formal greeting and introduction. Besides, he had been introduced to Royos once earlier, when he picked up a washed up Praetorian.

"Anyone escaped?" It was important to know if there were still any Velks in the countryside. They could become a nightmare to passing travelers or merchants.

"None that I know of. These Velks were so crazy that they didn't even value their own life. They only cared about inflicting as much damage as possible."

"Hm, I heard that happened sometimes in Octos Vimar, though only if the Velks thought they had no hope to win. Was that the case here?"

Royos looked away from Janos' eyes. He seemed to be glancing at the beautiful young lady tending the wounded near the temple. It was all very suspicious to Janos. Royos was definitely withholding something. Something important. But what?

'_What did he have to hide?'_

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Forest in the Indus Heartland_

* * *

The weather was fluctuating. Snow would blast him on one day, and the clear sky would greet him on the next. Naruto hoped the weather would soften over the coming months. He didn't know how long he could stand wandering almost aimlessly through the barren forests. Frankly, he didn't even know he was even heading north. Somehow, Ovro seemed to have some innate sense which way was south, so all they had to do was head towards the opposite direction.

The first few days were troublesome. While Naruto had travelled far and wide throughout his ninja career, he had never have much experience camping in the snowy countryside. Mikos seemed to fare a little better, but Ovro was freezing every night. Heck, he even froze during the day sometimes when the winds were blowing since he didn't have a cloak. Naruto had lent his own cloak to the freezing boy until he had fashioned a makeshift cloak for the boy out of spare furs.

Night times were extremely bothersome. Fire was easy to make, although too easily sometimes as Mikos didn't have his powers under control. The further they went from the village, the harder it was for Naruto to catch a prey. He didn't know the lands this far north. Also, half of the time, they couldn't find any shelter, such as caves or dense foliage. At least the snow didn't soak you wet. It would change when it got warmer, though, and they weren't looking forward to it.

Food wasn't a problem. Despite the winter difficulties, he would always manage to catch at least one sizable prey once every two days. They'd supplement the roast with nuts from the floor or dried vegetables in their sacks. It was stale eating for Naruto, who had eaten ramen and anything else Tsunade and Jiraiya used to shove in his mouth. Seasoning such as pepper and salt was necessity. Here, it was an unaffordable luxury.

The mundane trek was only interrupted by Mikos' and Ovro's attempts at harnessing their powers. Naruto was fascinated with the way how they called up their powers. Ovro could liquefy any metals, turning a sword into a stick and back, and sparring against him was incredibly hard now. Mikos could call upon impressive shows of fire with unquestionable lethality.

They were so dangerous that Naruto was afraid what would happen if they'd lose control. In fact, one day Mikos triggered a small explosive spark, turning him around and releasing his power at Naruto. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, he would have been suffering from massive burns.

Still, the two newly Informed were both curious to the extent of their powers, and worked hard each day to exhaust their energies in order to understand and control their dangerous abilities. Despite their large cores, they were so unskilled that it took only a few tries to use up all their energies.

'_Kind of like me when I had massive amounts of chakra to burn.'_ Naruto thought, resting on a large rock with Ovro. The sun was already setting in the distance._'These two leak off a lot of energy when they use their powers.'_

"C'mon guys." Mikos said, further away from them. "Pay attention, I think I got the hang of this verse now."

He closed his eyes and brought the words to the surface.

"_The skies reddened and the surface browned,"_

Mikos' hands were glowing, slowly catching fire, but not quite burning him.

"_Marix raised his arms and shouted to the world,"_

He raised his arms to the sky, seemingly catching the sun. Fire started to blaze between his arms.

"_Cower before me, cower before my __**flights of fire!**__"_

The last words took a quality of power, much like when ninjas like Naruto shouted out their jutsus. Mikos threw his arms at a frozen and leafless bush, releasing a wide net of rapidly expanding flame. The flames rapidly expanded away, blazing off anything close, including the bush, but quickly dissipated in the wind. There was nothing left of the bush. It had gone to ashes. Mikos breathed hard, obviously exhausted, but not so much that he couldn't do his power a second time.

"Wow." Ovro gaped.

"Yeah, wow. How do you know how to do that power? Do all song verses work?" Naruto asked. Over the past few days on the road he had put a lot of thought on this world's jutsu system. It seemed that _power_ required a much higher core threshold to manifest itself than chakra. While you didn't need much capacity to do a basic chakra jutsu, in this world only the most exceptional ones – the Sasuke's and the Neji's – get lucky enough to reach a high capacity. That meant that every trained Guardian would be jounin-level at least, and it was not impossible that the most senior ones could reach sannin-level.

He wouldn't dare to image how a duel between a jounin and a Guardian would end.

The scarred boy turned his single eye on Naruto in an almost revered and greedy fashion, but quickly wiped it off his face. He smiled instead, or at least tried to. It came off as a half-crazed smirk, but both his friends were used to it.

"It's strange. I'd imagined it would be much harder to wield s'much power. It's well known that Guardians endure tough and rigorous training before they can safely use their powers, but I feel.."

He looked at his hands. "Powerful."

"Yeah, but what I was asking was how you do that with the songs? Why does it matter that you have to sing a verse? Do all Guardians do that?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious about this. While announcing your technique helped focus your will into your attack, he didn't quite grasp why Mikos and Lyssis needed say that much before performing their powers. Was it to compensate for their lack of hand seals?

"You mean you don't use Songs?" Ovro asked. Naruto shook his head. Mikos explained, "Your 'jutsus' and 'chakra' are completely different than our powers. It's not that strange if they don't use Songs either."

"Well Naruto," Mikos said while putting on his gloves again. "This may take some explaining." We walked back to the side of a low rocky hill where we dumped out sacks and had a small campfire going. Three skinned and gutted squirrels were slowly getting roasted.

The three of us sat comfortably close and warmed out limbs to the fire. Mikos looked at Naruto, meeting his blue eyes. He gazed thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know what Mynnis has told ya 'bout the Songs. What d'you know?"

Naruto freshed up his memories. One of the earliest attempts at teaching him the alphabet of Octo language involved tablets with the verses of the Song of Creation. He never really got much further beyond learning the basic letters and words. "I guess I only really know the Song of Creation, though I can't sing all of it by memory. I've heard about other Songs, such as the Song of Wrath or the Song of the First, but I never really heard it sung."

"Never visited the temple, eh?" Mikos remarked. Naruto simply nodded. "I didn't want to impose on the villagers and the priest."

"Well, the Songs form the basis of our world. Many Songs immortalize the deeds of great warriors and leaders. Others recount events of epic proportions that has shaped this world as it's today. These Songs are not regular songs, the ones performed by the cheap travelling entertainers that pass by our village every half year."

"Nobody knows what makes a song a Song and not just a regular song. It can be composed by anyone, really. The Song of Wrath was written by Heloclos' wife. The Song of Marix the Firebreather was first sung by the Princeps of Vimar, who was on the receivin' end of a power similar to the _Flights of Fire_. However, we know that Songs are usually enduring ones, which are written down and passed on to descendents without fail. I don't really know much more about the process. You'd have to ask a philosopher from Cassadia."

"It's incredible, though." Ovro interjected, his eyes glazed in the campfire. "When I sung a portion of the Song of the Ironbreaker, I felt more than just a connection within my core. It was as if.."

"As if the Songs floating up in the Ether came down to touch ya." Mikos added, staring at his hands.

"…"

"But what I still don't get is how you can use those Songs to perform your powers." Naruto whined, getting a bit impatient. Sure, it was interesting to learn that Songs in this world held real power, but he really wanted to get to the part where they use the Songs to do their cool powers.

Both Mikos and Ovro smiled. It was typical Naruto behavior, always in a hurry and no patience at all to explanations.

"We.. borrow the verses, using the words to structure our elemental energies in a focused effect." Mikos held up his hand far away from him and closed his eyes to concentrate. He then snapped his fingers, releasing a small but powerful burst of sparks and flames. Both Naruto and Ovro yelped away.

"Hey! Don't do that! I thought you'd blow us all up!" Naruto yelled, half-terrified and half-amused.

"Heh. That's exactly my point."

"That you'd blow us up?"

"No." Mikos shook his head. "The point was that without any focus, any expulsions of energy would be chaotic and unpredictable. If I put my full power it, I'd certainly blast ya as well as myself."

"Ah…" Naruto drifted off. "So the Songs prevent you from blowing yourself up. But how do you know which verses produce which effects?"

Mikos simply shrugged, and answered, "We don't really know ourselves. It's common knowledge that Guardians early in their training uses verses of notable Songs. Some of those verses are quite famous, such as the _Spark of Life_ and the _Flights of Fire_. Most of the trained Guardians are proficient enough to shorten the verses to a single line. The best ones only have to say the name of the power to cast it. Sorta like you with your strange jutsus, Naruto."

"Ahh.." Naruto nervously let out while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not really that amazing. Every genin, typically eleven or twelve or something, can do the simplest jutsus. I'm nothing special."

"You might not be special in your world, but you are in ours." Ovro commented, smiling sincerely at Naruto. "Don't you think it might be destiny? That Solaris himself brought you to our world to—"

But Naruto quickly cut him off. "Can we please not talk about this? I'm not being controlled by anyone, and it's purely by chance that I ended up in this world."

"Is it?" Mikos mused while taking a roasted squirrel off the fire. The others quickly followed. The taste was bland, the smoky quality long since dulled in the three boys' tongues. The three continued to chat about different topics, from tomorrow's weather, to how much longer they would reach the Indus river. Nobody really knew, of course. The maps they had were totally useless without landmarks. The forests they were travelling through were vast and unknown. They had long since strayed from the North Road and travelled through the forests instead to avoid detection.

Their bellies sated, they bunched up their furs and cloaks and tucked in for the night. As a precaution, one would stay awake for the first watch, to be relieved by the second watch at midnight. While it would be a long and very boring moment for whoever was awake, it would at least insure that one of them would be having a full night's sleep every three days.

It was Ovro's time to be on first watch this night. He busied himself with Timos' longsword, examining the craftsmanship and devising ways to enhance the metal. He had half the night to search for any useful verses.

* * *

Naruto had trouble keeping his eyes open. Despite the importance of the task he was performing, there was nothing to keep his mind sharp. When he was first woken up by Ovro to take over the shift, he spent an hour trying to call up enough chakra to do a leaf-cutting exercise. It worked for the first five minutes, but he rapidly exhausted his chakra after that. There was nothing more frustrating than reliving the typical academy student's plight of having far too little chakra to do anything useful. Especially since he never truly suffered from a lack of chakra before in his life. Kyuubi always kept him supplied.

This was different now. He was running from a world with warriors just as powerful and capable as ninjas, and all he had were two untrained Informed who could only spit out three incantations before running out. Granted, he had his bow and throwing weapons, but those were mere toys compared to the many potential techniques the Guardians could utilize.

That was why it was so important to restore his chakra levels. He spent most of his time on watch stimulating his coils, willing it to produce more chakra and fill up his empty cavern that usually brimmed with energy. There was no way to feel if he was making any progress since he was only on the road for about four days now. It would take at least a week more to determine whether or not he was wasting his time.

Dawn was cracking for a while now, bringing some relief against the cold. He was not looking forward to staying awake the entire day. Still, they had to keep up their pace to prevent capture. The further they were away from Oimos, the harder it was for search parties to find them. Octos only had a limited amount of Guardians, and they were needed to defend against the Brond.

Still, if any of the Octos were fully aware of his capabilities, then they might be greedy enough to risk many resources to go after him. It was a possibility that put Naruto ill at ease. Praetorians and Guardians constantly spied on each other. If there was a sudden recall of Guardians, their Brondian counterpart would be quick to pounce on that opportunity.

The thought that he might be the cause of Octos' defeat held him well enough until—

_Crack._

Naruto's eyes widened. Someone stepped on the circle of branches he prepared the previous night. His mind quickly raced into overdrive and discretely took his bow and an arrow from his prepared spot. He then gently nudged his friends on the arm. The constant fears of capture had made them light sleepers and were easily woken. They knew from the nudge and from his look that there was a potential threat out there who weren't aware of their presence yet. If Naruto shook their torso instead, then they would know they were exposed. But that was not the case.

The three boys, having retrieved their weapons, stayed silent. There were several other cracks from the same spot, which meant whoever was out there was not alone. They travelled in silence and moved deliberately. Not enough to kick a lot of dust and make a huge noise, but not too intent on stalking either.

It took only a second for Mikos to deduct his observations. 'Bandits, or Rogues.' He mouthed, and the other two quickly matched his terrified gaze. Each unconsciously gripped their weapons tighter. Each were hoping that whoever was out there wouldn't feel the need to look into the crevice the boys had sheltered in.

Voices murmured, echoing against the low rocky cliffs. They were too far away and the voices were too soft to make out any words. When the voices were close enough, Naruto thought he'd heard some Octos words. That ruled out foreign merchants, foreign raiders and Praetorians. It still left plenty of people with malicious intent.

"Wait." A deep voice called out. The steps and murmurs suddenly ceased. The response was too precise to be anything but warriors expecting danger. The boys all quietly untied the knots holding their cloak together. It wouldn't come off yet unless they would move into battle.

"Do you smell something?"

Naruto began to position his arrow on his bow, pulling it lightly to prepare himself. Mikos held his bronze sword in one hand and fisted his other, no doubt preparing a verse. Ovro was holding his longsword in two hands for added power, just seconds from exploding into action.

"Hey, now that you do mention it.."

"Campfire. It's fresh."

The _'Shing!'_ of swords unsheathing ringed the cliffs, instantly alerting the boys to the imminent threat. The footsteps were stomping harder now, signaling that the intruders didn't bother to hide themselves. They were either arrogant or confident in their strength.

The boys waited in quiet as the unknowns spread out to track down the remains of the campfire. Naruto definitely knew they were bandits now, since they didn't announce themselves and immediately grabbed their weapons. He couldn't hear how many of them were in the clearing beyond his sleeping spot, but it had to be more than a dozen men.

When the steps came closer, Naruto pulled his bow tighter. As soon as one of those bandits would storm in, he'd put an arrow between its eyes.

So when a helmeted face of what must have been the leader peeked through, he was surprised by the lack of malice in the newcomer's eyes. The bandit took only one good look, and promptly retreated his head.

'_What the heck?'_

That they didn't come in storming said something about the people outside. Maybe they weren't bandits? But why wear a helmet? Naruto looked at his friends in a confused manner, nobody really knowing what was going on.

"Just some lost Roggits."

"Ah, I thought it was too good to be true."

Every bandit seemed to relax, some even sheathing their weapons. _'Roggits?'_ Naruto thought, unfamiliar with the slang. He looked to Mikos, who simply narrowed his eye. He then looked at his friends and whispered only one word. "Careful."

Just then, another figure sauntered into their view. It was an older man, lean and rugged, wearing a fur hat and ragged leather clothing. Despite the lack of furs or a cloak, he didn't seem too bothered by the cold. His face was a mask shaped in battle, but on the other hand exuded a presence of calm and peace. The tension on Naruto's bow slowly eased as he relaxed. This person was not a threat.

"My greetings, Roggits. You seemed to be a bit lost. This is Makev's territory."

All three stared dumbly at the statement. Mikos was the first to process the information and quickly replied, "Haha.. we were recently kicked out of our village. The attacks, y'know?"

"Ah, so y're all recent runaways, aye?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't be afraid. We don't do nothing to Roggits, haven't y're parents told you that?"

"You'll have to forgive my friends. Ovro here," He pointed at his friend. "Thought he was just a strong Formed. And Naruto there is just along for the ride. I'm Mikos, by the way."

"Name's Garas. That's a darn sick face ye got there, Mikos, but you're all welcome to get out of that hole and come join us for breakfast."

Though it was phrased as a friendly offer, they all knew they couldn't refuse. These bandits didn't seem like they'd accept a refusal. Their swords were more than enough to make that message clear.

"Sure." Mikos finished, and all three of them slowly gathered their stuff and left their secluded spot, hoping to spy an opportunity to escape. Naruto was the first to come outside, his bow still in hand in case anything would happen. The sight that greeted the three was unlike anything they had imagined. A diverse band of scruffy warriors gathered into small clumps and worked on some boar cuts. They had expected that.

What they didn't expect was the trail of captured people trailing behind. Several tenders were keeping the line moving with their sticks, occasionally hitting them to keep up their pace. The captured victims looked miserable, and their meager clothing barely held off the cold.

Naruto's eyes flashed, and briefly held the thought of freeing them. But a quick shush from his friends made him realize what was at stake. As much as he would have liked to free them, they were greatly outnumbered, and they didn't know if there were any Rogues.

Garas noticed them staring at the captives, and grunted. "For ransom."

It didn't reassure Naruto of their already ill intentions. Garas led them towards a small campfire with only two men sitting next to it. The first one was in his fourties and seemed. His face was worn and it bore a few scars of battle. The other one was younger, in his twenties, with striking blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He had an arrogant look in his face, not unlike Lyssis.

"Ah, the Roggits." The older man said. "Please, make yourself comfortable, and don't be worried. We Rogues watch out for each other."

The boys reluctantly sat on the opposite side of the fire. Garas joined the older man and began to cut off some roasted boar meat and put them into wooden bowls. When he was finished, he passed them on to the boys, who reluctantly accepted it. Naruto's face immediately lighted up by the wonderful taste. It was spiced and much more tasty than the bland meats he usually had.

"I'm sure you have some questions." The man continued. "Let me start by introducing ourselves. I am Makev, the leader of this band and a Water Rogue. You've already met Garas," Pointing at the eating old man. "He's a Metal Rogue. And the young one on the other side," Gesturing at the blonde one. "Is Lavos, an Earth Rogue. May I ask who you are, young men?"

Mikos spoke before anyone else did, "I'm Mikos, Fire Informed, he's Ovro, Metal Informed, and that's Naruto, he's just an Unformed."

Some possible contingencies had been discussed beforehand. If they were ever in a position to identify themselves, it was prudent to stick as close to the truth as possible. There were rumors that some Elements had powers that could judge or read the real truth. They couldn't give themselves fake names, and giving aliases might signify a lack of trust and an offense.

Calling Naruto an Unformed was not a lie, even if there was some bending. His core held a pitiful amount of energy, and it wasn't even Formed in an Element. That meant that any Life Informed expanding their senses would read a normal civilian Unformed. If this band had any hidden Life Rogues, they would probably be fooled enough.

A minute passed as everyone tentatively enjoyed their breakfast. Makev looked thoughtfully, sometimes narrowing his eyes. It made the boys uncomfortable. He then gave a polite smile before standing up and wandering off.

'_What is he doing?'_Naruto thought as he discretely kept his gaze on the man. He seemed to wander towards his subordinates, having a friendly chat. There didn't seem to be anything behind it, but it kept Naruto suspicious.

"Ah, forgive our leader." Garas said, looking up from his half-chewed boar leg. "He's not the friendliest around. Had a rough life, like all of us Rogues." He gave a toothy smile at that.

"So tell me," Lavos started, bringing his clear blue eyes up. "You Roggits just kicked out of your mum's teats?"

Ovro didn't look very happy at that comment. He coolly replied, "We were recently found out."

"Can happen to the best of us. There's no point in hiding since everyone'll be found out eventually. That you waited so long probably softened you all. I bet a single breath can tilt you over."

"Now wait here! No need to be looking down upon us." Naruto barked. This Lavos guy was so much like Sasuke that he instantly wished to strange him.

Lavos smirked as he swayed his hair. "You're Roggits, infinitely lower than real Rogues. Accept it."

Seeing that taking up the bait served no one but the stuck up guy, Naruto hmphed and wordlessly got back to his meal. His mind was full of turmoil. Three capable Rogues led these bandits. Though Rogues are not as trained or as strong as Guardians, they were much more comfortable using their powers. It was only due to some obscure understanding between Rogues that they weren't captured and sold to the highest bidder.

The oldest amongst them could see the ill feelings between them and Lavos, and started to intervene. "Forgive Lavos, growing up amongst us has never been much of a good environment. Let me answer some of the questions you undoubtedly have." Garas took a good look into the three's eyes, ending at Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"I can see that your parents barely said anything about us, or that you've kept your powers all to yourself." He shook his head at that. "No matter. In any case, Rogues always take care of each other. That includes you, Roggits."

"What do you mean with Roggits?" Ovro asked.

"Oh, that's what we call young runaway Informed. Rogue kids. That is what you are, are you not?"

They reluctantly nodded.

"Don't be afraid." Garas reassured them with a friendly smile on his graying face. "I can tell from the look in your eyes and from the filled sacks that you carry that you have just started your escape."

"We're not joinin' your band." Mikos stated, wishing to finish that before everything else.

Garas' smile faltered, his look more serious now. "The outside world is harsh, young men. If the bounty hunters don't catch you, the Guardians or the Praetorians will. It's in your best interest to seek safety in numbers. Besides, Makev and I know many Songs. We can teach you to harness your powers and build up a repertoire of combat verses."

"He's not telling us everything." Mikos warned. He then pointed at the motley collection of captives. They were mostly Men, but there were a few women and girls. None of them looked very good, but a passing bandit groped one of them before laughing away.

"That's just business." Garas replied. "We have to earn our money somehow. Besides, we don't mistreat them too badly. We still need'em alive before we receive our ransom."

"And if their ransoms aren't paid?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well.." Garas started, thinking over his words, probably wanting to put it in the gentlest of terms. "People wouldn't pay us ransoms if we let our prey leave freely, would they? We just make do with what we have, and sell them to the next band. They'll sell them to another band, who will sell them again and again, crossing Mulad and finally reaching Brond. They pay a good price for any Octos slaves. How they will end up from there is not our concern, but they will probably stay alive."

"That still doesn't make it right. Those people don't deserve to spend the rest of their lives in coal mines and.." Naruto trailed off, not willing to imagine where the women will end up.

"It's us against them." Lavos stated. "Those weak Octos fear us and our powers, and seek to enslave our mind and restrict our freedom. You should welcome a chance to hurt the ones who work so hard to oppress us." His mouth then grinned. "Besides, the brunette over there can do miracles with her mouth. Want to try?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Naruto threw his bowl and the remains of his breakfast towards the grin-faced blonde and stood up to walk away. He was eventually far enough away from Lavos' rude remarks. Mikos and Ovro soon joined him with a similar level of disgust. Naruto's temper didn't fade away as he stared at the pitiful group of prisoners. Each of their wrists was tied in thick rope, and was connected to a larger length of rope that kept the prisoners together. Many of them were shivering in the cold, having only inadequate worn coats or pants. Some of the bandits assigned to them dropped leftovers of their breakfast on the ground, and the hungry captives eagerly fought amongst themselves for a piece of warm meat.

The sight was horrendous to Naruto, who was so unused to slavery. None of the Elemental Countries ever did that to one another. Sure, enemy ninjas were treated harshly, but they were prisoners of war. They chose to enter a life of danger, and accepted the consequences. But these defenseless civilians who wanted nothing except to pursue a peaceful life. They didn't threaten anyone and certainly didn't deserve to go through this ordeal.

"There's nothing you can do." Ovro said, squeezing Naruto's shoulder harder. "We should count ourselves lucky we didn't walk straight into a Guardian patrol."

"Besides," Mikos added, "We just can't go around saving people and confront every injustice. The world outside Oimos is harsh, but it's reality. We have to focus on our own goals if we want to remain free. We have to look at some way to escape these bandits."

"I know, but it's just…"

"Wrong? I know." An different voice called out just behind the three. They quickly turned around to face Makev, who held a friendly face, but carried a dangerous looking sword. "But there are more things wrong than bandits who try to limit their damage."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with an angry undertone.

"I'm not here to recruit you, if that's what you're wondering. I've heard you've had an unpleasant scuffle with Lavos. I apologize for him. Please come back to the fire and warm your stomachs with us before you go on your way. Lavos won't be there."

Having no other choice but to accept Makev's invitation despite the risks involved, they walked back and dropped on the same spots they sat a moment ago. Garas was comfortably preparing a brew of tea. Melted snow was slowly steaming up, while Garas prepared some rickety tin cups. By the time the water boiled, he set the pot down and put a few choice herbs in the solution. After a moment of stirring he poured it into the five cups, and then offered each of them the drink.

They could hardly refuse the offer.

Naruto was surprised by the fresh taste of his tea. It tasted nothing like the tea at home. There was a bitter taste to it, but it was balanced by a sweeter, fruitier tang. Every gulp seemed to relax him and make him feel warm. The liquid was doing wonders for his body, and the thoughts about the prisoners vanished from his mind. He looked to his sides to find that Mikos was gulping down his cup, not having any trouble with the heat. Ovro took it slow, looking thoughtfully at his reflection in his cup. Garas and Makev were having small talk on the opposite side of the fire, only occasionally raising their cups to their lips to take a small sip. It seemed they were more interested in warming their hands than having a good drink.

"Enjoying your tea?" Makev asked, genuinely curious.

"It's great."

"Yeah, I've never tasted anything like this before. I feel so warm and relaxed."

"What is this tea?" Naruto asked, feeling fuzzy all over. He felt stuffed in his fur clothes, and briefly entertained the notion of stripping off all his clothes to roll his body against the snow.

Makev gave a smile that seemed slightly patronizing to Naruto. That set him on edge, but he found it hard to hold that emotion.

"We intercepted the tea leaves from a caravan travelling from Cape Indus to Arakoi. They are the finest batch from Mediz."

"Isn't Mediz a Slave Kingdom?" Mikos asked, troubling himself to narrow his eyes.

"Just because the country is built on slavery doesn't mean it only trades in slaves. Despite your misconceptions, Mediz isn't all sand and desert. There's plenty of fertile soil to cultivate a wide variety of crops and trees."

He paused for a moment, sloshing the content of his cup around. It was still almost full.

"You know," He continued, his tone thoughtful and calming. "That same caravan carried some lovely herbs. Most of them were medicinal, but there was one particular leaf that is used often in Mediz." Makev looked up and smiled, still putting up a calming face. "The slave hunters of Mediz often travel to neighboring countries, posing as ordinary traders. When they find an especially appealing victim, they offer that particular person a cup of tea laced with the Leaf of Hagrib. This herb causes its victim to lower his guard, relaxing his mind and his muscles."

"Sh..shit." Mikos stammered out, dropping the cup in his hands. Naruto and Ovro quickly widened their eyes, quickly trying to throw their cups away, but only managing a pathetic drop.

"The Leaf is potent and acts swiftly." Makev continued, still seated as if he was enjoying a peaceful moment. "It takes only a moderate amount of time before you lose control of your limbs. It won't take long before you lose your voice after that."

'_Bastard..'_Naruto thought as he struggled to call up enough chakra to perform a jutsu, any jutsu, but found he couldn't concentrate enough to accomplish anything. He was already too far away to resist against the poison in his system.

"There is nothing you can do to shrug off the effects. Only Life Guardians can cure themselves of the effects, and none of you seem to have any inkling of Life Formed energy."

Makev nudged Garas, who tiredly stood up with rope in his hands. His eyes seemed to be filled with sorry, but he wasn't taking much gentleness in tying up their hands behind their backs. Makev sat watching, content in the proceedings. "You know, news travels fast. You'd be amazed how much information leaks out from the words of Wind Guardians. They can cover a week's distance in a day, did you know?"

He then stood up and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing a thick shirt and a series of necklaces. He grasped the strings and gently pulled them forward, revealing the red rubies they were attached to. There was one necklace whose iron crown was empty, as if it used to carry a gem.

"Mighty expensive, these Whispering Rubies, but they are very capable. It takes an Earth Guardian, a Wind Guardian, a Life Guardian and a Fire Guardian to create even one pair, and it takes much of their energies to do so. These gems can then be used to communicate over a vast distance. There's a limit, depending on the skill of the Guardians involved and the quality of the gem, but my gem is well in range of Cape Indus. A flight of Wind Guardians are on their way here as we speak."

The effects of the Leaf finally clouded over Naruto's mind, dulling it in pleasure and comfort. Ovro was in a similar position. Only Mikos seemed to possess enough fire to continue struggling. He kept nudging Naruto to distract him and making him stay sharp. He only hoped it would work.

Garas only shook his head at the sight. Makev looked towards the sky, determining the weather for the day. He then turned to Garas and commanded, "Make a signal fire." Garas nodded and went to a larger central flame and gave instructions to the bandits gathered there. They quickly went about looking for wet branches and other material that can smoke up the fire. Makev stood close to the boys with a satisfied look.

"Don't blame me for looking after my financial interest." He said, keeping his eyes on the smoking fire. "Besides, you're not real Roggits. The court of Indus is in a frenzy after the attacks on Solos. But it seemed the Fat Lord himself is even more interested in a boy rumored to possess the Touch of Solaris." He spoke the last words in a sarcastic way, as if he didn't really believe in the story. "All I care about is the fat bags of gold offered for his head."

He paused for a moment before bending down to look at the half-dazed face of Naruto. "Your tracks weren't easy to find, Solaris boy, but you were too much in a hurry to take proper precautions. We only got a hold of your trail last night, and we've carefully followed it here. It wasn't hard to determine from Uglyface over there that we've got the right trio." Mikos seemed to growl at that, but he had far too little control to do anything more.

Makev rose and turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you."

The three boys' fates were sealed the moment their captors found them. There was nothing they could have done to slip away from Makev's determined plan.

* * *

If there was anything drilled in Mikos' head, it was survival. And his head was indeed swarming with thoughts, most of them memories, to keep himself from slipping away from the Leaf's influence. He had heard about the Leaf before in passing, when his father spoke about Mediz and Fazzar.

The Leaf was notoriously difficult to cultivate and grow, since the plant was not native to this continent. It was in fact one of the many Mysteries of the East. The story goes how a particularly powerful Slave Lord called Hagrib al-Something-or-whatever dreamed of visions of the mythical East beyond the End of the World. He broke many slaves constructing huge, sturdy galleys capable of traversing such a distance, and filled them to the brim with more slaves and supplies. His sons were left in charge of his dominion while he sailed off to the ends of the East.

For years, the sons ruled over Hagrib's province, conducting many raids in neighboring countries to replenish their slave population, and gaining enormous wealth and land on the way. By the time they reached their height, the ruled over the entirety of Mediz and a good chunk of oversees territory. The Five Sons ruled over Five Dominions over a period called the Five Years.

Their prosperity was shattered on the sixth year, with the sudden return of Hagrib. He brought back only half his ships, but they filled to the brim with treasures of gold and silver and many other exotic treasures. This bounty would later be known as the Mysteries of the East.

The balance was shaken, and Mediz was engulfed in an enormous civil war that pitted siblings against siblings and sons against their own father. Many mysteries were scattered and destroyed, but some were taken away by servants instructed to preserve them. The Leaf is one of many Mysteries which have survived the destructive war, and have since become common knowledge to the people on Tirradon.

That proved to be a valuable asset for Mikos, who knew of its effects in advance. While no one has ever successfully pulled himself away from its effects, it didn't mean there would be a first time. He kept his body fired, willing his energies to release himself. He had little to no control over his core, though, which was exactly why the Leaf was so appealing.

Still.. though the grasp still held firm, Mikos induced enough to gain a tiny amount of leeway. If he tried hard enough, he could move his limbs a very tiny amount. It wasn't nearly enough to regain normal movement, but if he had enough time, he could gain enough distance to close to Naruto. He couldn't see his blond friend, but he was sure the bandits placed him somewhere to his left.

So with tiny jerks with his bound arms and legs, he pushed himself towards his left. His breath became harsher as he exerted his muscles, willing them to obey. He could only make the tiniest of budges, barely moving him towards his destination. But he kept his effort strong, pushing away the comfortable warmth of the Leaf for the blazing heat of his core.

Time passed as the bandits kept to themselves. They relaxed and played dice while Mikos continued his struggle. Garas and Makev sometimes kept an eye over him, but luckily they kept themselves far away, preferring to deal with their 'regular' prisoners instead. Lavos was accompanying them, laughing and spitting in the faces of each of their victims. He later untied the bonds of a brown-haired homely figure and dragged her further in the woods. Her screams kept on going until she presumably got punched. Mikos didn't care, he was only glad the distraction pulled attention away from him.

He eventually bumped against a body, presumably Naruto. He rolled his only eye around to see if there was no one watching. He couldn't see if there was anyone behind him, but he didn't hear any noise so he took the risk. There was a slight amount of trouble, but he eventually managed to lean his head over Naruto's shoulder, bringing his lips close to Naruto's ear.

"Nar..uto. C'n y' hear me?"

The normally excitable Naruto didn't respond. He couldn't.

"I think.. y'r eye's open. Can't talk much. Just.. I try to pass my energy.. through my hand. Take it 'n free us.."

He then tried to lean back, but kept edging his bound hands towards Naruto's own. It took a while, but he eventually grasped a hand. It was cold and unmoving, not even reacting against his touch. _'Have to try now.'_ He thought, willing his energies to pass through his hand. There was no way Mikos could tell it was working, because nothing was happening and he couldn't feel his own core. His energies might be staying still, or they might be raging in his body. There was no way to tell. He could only hope he was doing it right.

Minutes passed in quiet. Mikos continued to pump up his resolve, but it was hard to maintain it when absolutely nothing seemed to happen. Did Naruto even know he was besides him? Did Naruto feel his hand on his own? The tension was maddening, but he kept his struggles, even if there was no way of knowing he was doing anything of use.

How did he ever end up in this situation? Doubts sprang in his mind. Was it really wise to run away in the first place? Was it even wise to show off his powers in the first place? It was only due to his friends that he troubled himself to save a bunch of villagers who couldn't even defend themselves. None of what he had done in the village was his choice. If he was in charge, he'd laugh off the village as it was razed to the ground, and silently slip away to find fortune in other places. Only Ovro's soft heart and Naruto's stubborn personality prevented him from doing what he wanted, which ultimately landed him in their captors' laps.

Now, he was risking his life, or at least his freedom. It wouldn't be long before the Wind Guardians arrived. Any pretense of escape would be over then. Even if they all managed to overcome the Leaf's effects, there was no way to escape a Wind Guardian in the clearest of days and in a forest that lost its leaves. The Guardians would all lift them on their shoulders and fly high up in the sky to take them back to the capital. Escape would be futile, they'd just plummet to their deaths.

So not only did they have to escape before the Wind Guardians arrived, they had to run away far enough to be out of sight from high up in the air as well as on the ground. If something didn't happen very soon, they'd lose their window of opportunity.

Twitch.

He thought he felt a small twitch. Seconds passed before he felt it again. Was it.. Naruto? Did he really receive his energy? He was confused as he felt the same as always. Wasn't he supposed to feel tired and exhausted?

Another twitch this time, a harder one. Mikos felt Naruto's hand moving little by little, slowly regaining mobility. Was it actually working? Naruto was moving his hand back and forth, and it took only a moment to realize he wanted Mikos to release his hand. He dutifully did that, and he sensed that Naruto was moving his own hands together in a strange pattern. Was he doing another one of his foreign techniques? He thought he heard a whisper.

"_Rope Escape Technique."_

Something dropped. It was rope. Naruto slowly relaxed his hands, easing his limbs to prepare his next jutsu. A grin struggled to show itself on his face, but the Leaf's effects prevented him from doing that. When he found out they were being drugged and sold out, he was furious. Naruto fought the effects with effort, but without Kyuubi's fiery chakra in his system he could do nothing of sorts. When he was at the peak of his strength, he could down bottles of Sake and still stay sober. But without his prisoner, he could do nothing beyond what any other man could perform.

So when Mikos managed to edge over Naruto and grasp his hand, he took the opportunity. He tried his utmost best to extract Mikos' energy, but it didn't seem to work. It was only after imagining he was making a Rasengan inside his hand that some trickle of Mikos' energy slipped through. It was only a tiny amount, but it was warm and pure, free of the taint of the Leaf. Naruto waited until the energy spread through his chakra network, flushing it free from the paralyzing herb. When he was confident enough to be able to walk, he did his first technique. The Rope Escape Technique was another basic academy jutsu, so simple yet it was so long ago that Naruto had last performed it. It was only due to its E-rank that he had recently pulled it from the dregs of his mind.

When his hands were free, he quickly loosened them to prepare for multiple sets of hand seals. He didn't have a lot of chakra and energy within him so he had to plan his movements out. What could he do to free his friends and escape from the bandits? He took a careful look over the clearing, noting the position of the bandits, the prisoners, and their sacks. There was no way they could simply run away. They had to provide a distraction.

He took one more look before he had made his decision. He held up the first seal and prepared to speak his next technique.

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla.


	5. I: The Clearing amidst the Barren Forest

May 24, 2009  
Revised: January 7, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes:** No more blablabla.

* * *

—_Our eyes exist to serve the splendor of Solaris._

* * *

The Chieftain of the Sea Spire stood proudly on his mighty galley as the enormous vessel sailed through the mist in a gentle pace. He could feel the sea rumbling beneath his feet as his slaves swung their oars through the murky waters of the Saviala. The morning was cold, bitterly so, but he knew the cesspit of flesh below was stinking hot with human sweat and misery. Soon enough the mist would scatter, and his ship could go faster. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of torturing his hapless prisoners with his Earthslug-skin whip. The residual acid on its length would leave long-lasting pain behind on any skin it comes into touch.

It wasn't as if there was anything else to do in this cursed empty environment. Never had Bakramor been commanded to travel more than a week's distance from land. Why should he? It took only a single day to cross the narrow channel of water that separated Velk from Mvaradne. How he enjoyed storming their villages and taking away their womenfolk, and how he enjoyed it even more if the foreign dogs fought back. His first wife was a Mvaradne, in fact. But when she produced a pitiful and sickly son he bashed in both their heads and vowed to never take a outlander again.

"Phhhuuuuuuuwoooooeeee!"

A horn sounded in the distance, and Bakramor immediately recognized which ship it was from the inflection. Toriak's ship wasn't due for another week. What was going on?

"Rhagazar, get up here!"

The old, wiry Shaman scampered up the ladder from below and slithered his way towards his master like he couldn't handle the motions of the sea. Now that he thought of it, Rhagazar always seemed ill at ease at sea ever since this journey started. What did a Rockserpent Shaman had to fear? With a Rockserpent skull, a Staighra rib and a Sulai squid spine, the mystic had nothing to be afraid of apart from the deepest depths.

"M-m-master!"

"Save your flattery and explain!" The chieftain barked and pointed to the approaching silhouette. The darkening shape became larger and clearer as it neared the chieftain's ship. A large torch was mounted on its wolf's head, lighting the way and letting the other ship know where it would be approaching. After all, a collision this far from land was certainly lethal.

The Shaman blinked his eyes thrice while he shivered his haggard grey beard. Pupils darted from the approaching ship and back, as if Rhagazar was afraid of its very existence.

"C-Chieftain, there is something.. not natural on that ship."

Bakramor waited for more, but the Shaman was completely paralyzed.

"Rhagazar! Why is Orejak's ship is back so soon and what you're so afraid of!"

The old frightened man jumped, but held his wide-open eyes at the closing ship. "The Shaman.. Phrokoa.. he's.. I don't know but.. it's him but it's not him.."

If there was one thing the chieftain disliked, it was this good-for-nothing Shaman and his incoherent ramblings. How the frail old man ever managed to attain the fortitude to shape shift was beyond him. He should have listened to his uncle and take a young Shaman instead of his father's old one.

"Phhhhuuuwoeeee! Phuuuuuuuuwoooeee!"

Two shorter blows called out from his own ship, and the returning ship changed its course to match that of Bakramor's own. He could already see the faint outlines of the other ship's oars swinging in the air as the ship repositioned itself.

"Something t-t-terri..ble, not from our soil, it's y—y-y-y-y-"

Having enough of the old man's blather, Bakramor turned back and slammed the back of his fist against Rhagazar's cheek. He watched with satisfaction as the Shaman sailed through the air, only to crash against the hull. The chieftain wiped his hand on his fur coat and followed the thin trail of blood that led to his shocked Shaman. He knelt over his useless servant and lifted him up from his bone chains. The old man sputtered with his mouth, opening and closing with nonsense.

"See here," Bakramor warned as he leaned his face closer to the stinking breath of his Shaman. "You can either have your fear beaten out of you, or you can tell me what's wrong."

"A-A new aspect.. land creature… powerful.. death.. anger.."

"What's so strange about Orejak's Shaman gaining a new aspect?"

"I-It's not.. but.. but.. -"

_Crack!_

'Useless old dog.' Bakramor thought as he knocked the gibbering man out. He couldn't kill him right now since he needed his animal talents to navigate the ship back to Velk. But the instant he returned he would be sure to behead his pitiful Shaman and get a new one immediately.

"Phhhuuuuwoeee! Phuuuuwoooee! Phuuuuuwoeee!"

The oars of both ships rose to a vertical rest position while ropes were thrown from both sides to reel each other in. A gentle crash and a short shudder told the Chieftain that the ships were side-by-side now. A hooked ladder reached from the smaller and lower ship and clasped itself against the port side of his own ship. As soon as it was set firm, a bulky figure travelled upward and climbed onto his deck. A smaller figure followed soon after.

Bakramor schooled his face in an expression of anger and stomped his way towards the newcomers. The larger man was instantly recognizable. Orejak was always large since he first befriended him. He was his most trustworthy and reliable Head Warrior, which made his early return all the more suspicious.

"My brother." Bakramor greeted and opened his arms to embrace the larger man. Orejak returned the greeting, but didn't moved his arms. Sensing something wrong, Bakramor immediately backed off and gazed at his old friend with a wary eye. There seemed nothing wrong, except for the expressionless face. Orejak always held a grin of some sorts, as if he was constantly hungering for a fight. But the warrior in front of him seemed tired and lifeless, as if his spirit had been sucked right out of him to leave a shell in place.

_'I should have kept Rhagazar conscious.'_

"What's wrong? Why have you returned early?" The chieftain asked, his impatience evident in his tone. When Orejak didn't reply, he immediately held his hand over the handle of his axe.

"Orejak?" When the stone-faced warrior didn't respond, he turned to his Shaman instead and lifted his axe from his belt. "Phrokoa, is it? Tell me what the terror depths is making my men crazy!"

The young Shaman's face was hidden behind a cowl. The only thing Bakramar could see was the fiery red eyes.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Clearing amidst the Barren Forest_

* * *

He held up the first seal and prepared his next technique.

"_Clone Technique."_

One of the most glaring weaknesses of the Clone Technique was the noise and smoke it generated when the clone appeared. Naruto never really bothered to minimize the amount of excess chakra he expended when summoning his Shadow Clones since stealth wasn't his usual style. But in this situation, it was paramount to his plan.

A soft poof sounded out, and smoke briefly appeared before it dissipated in the frosty winter air. A remarkably life-like illusion of Naruto appeared next to him, acting like he was still bound and under the effects of the Leaf of Hagrib. Naruto immediately scouted his surroundings to see if anyone was watching, but thankfully most bandits were occupied with something else. The bandit guard closest to him was chatting lazily with another bandit.

Naruto needed to do this right. Any screw-ups would immediately alert the others, ruining his chances of escape. What he was about to do next required the utmost amount of skill in deception and trickery. Good thing he used to be the Number One Prankster in Konoha.

"_Transformation Technique."_

His appearance immediately clouded before revealing his disguise. He looked exactly like the bandit who was chatting with his assigned guard. Hoping his disguise would hold, he approached the pair of bandits. His steps were loud, crunching the soft-feathered snow blanketing the entire forest, but the bandits didn't turn around. As soon as Naruto reached the one he took his appearance from, he made his strike.

When the two started to turn around to face him, he jumped in the view of the bandit he stole his visage and threw an arm around his shoulder. As expected, the clueless bandit didn't recognize his own appearance, and looked confused at Naruto's disguise. He made sure the guard was behind his back so he wouldn't notice Naruto's deception.

Changing his voice to match neither his own or the one he was about to trick, he familiarly said, "Rogis, right?"

The man looked a bit perplexed at the sight of an unfamiliar bandit. "Who're you?"

"The new guy. Boss said you'd show me 'round?"

"He did? Doesn't Garas usually do this stuff?" The bandit narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "When did you join us?"

"Garas is busy planning what to do next when we get the gold for the brats behind us." Naruto said nonchalant and briefly pointed behind him. He could feel him looking behind, making sure the three boys were still dazed from Makev's drug.

"I suppose I could introduce you to the rest. What's your name and where did you come from?"

Naruto kept his victim talking while he slowly led him away from the bandit guard who was left behind. He hoped the remaining guard wouldn't become too suspicious and come after him. When it looked like they were isolated, Naruto led his victim away from the camp, towards a place adorned with rocks and trees.

"Hey, where are you taking me? The others are that way."

"Sorry, I need to take a piss."

The man frowned as his suspicions obviously deepened. Naruto knew he neared the end of his line and quickened his pace. He needed to go as far away from the main camp as possible while figuring out a way to take out the man without a sound. He was having more and more trouble guiding him though, as the man started to pull off the arm he had over his shoulder.

"Let go of me. Who are you really? You look kind of.."

As soon as the man's eyes widened, Naruto squeezed his arm tight, locking his opponent into a hold. His other hand was already pulling the bandit's skinning knife from its sheath. A gurgled scream left the man's throat as the blade stabbed through the soft flesh and dug into the spine. Large amounts of blood spilled through the wound, but Naruto made sure none of it would splash on him. After his victim was finally out, he dragged the body over to the rocks and hid the body behind a large boulder, making sure to take the man's belt and sword before covering it up with snow.

'_Now for the next phase of my plan.'_ He thought, a foxy grin plastered on his disguised face. Slowly he made his way back to the clearing, looking closely whether everyone was still in place. When he saw his clone and his two friends were fine, he made his way towards the prisoners. He carefully schooled his face into a relaxed manner. It was important for him to act the part.

"Hold it right there." A tough helmeted guard said as he came up to the disguised Naruto. "What're you doin' here, recruit? Boss said no messin' 'round with the cows."

'_Crap.'_ Naruto thought as he was faced with a critical looking bandit. The warrior wore a thick cloak of stained wool that reeked with grease. His solid fur-laced boots thumped the thin layer of snow with steady broad steps. A heavy Velk-like battle-axe was strapped to his back, and a lean dagger was within easy reach on his hip.

"But it'll be quick. Just give me this moment please."

"Get back to your drinkin' pals. This is no time to be fooling 'round."

This was going to be harder than Naruto thought it would be. Although he could just run away with his disguise, there was no way he would be able to hide his tracks in an empty forest covered in snow. He couldn't free his friends from their predicament either, not without absorbing more of their energy, which he wasn't about to risk trying again.

No, Naruto couldn't approach this the way he always did, so long ago. All that he was good for was tricking himself out of battles, but that was the worst thing that could happen right now. There were at least two powerful Informed and a third not too far away. Even if Ovro and Mikos managed to tie up two of the Rogues, there was no way he could stand a chance against one himself without his chakra. And he didn't even count in all the other bandits, some of whom looked like they could actually stand a chance against a Velk. How Makev ever gathered such a band of dangerous fighters was a mystery to Naruto.

One of them was facing him right now. He could either turn back, or devise a way to get past him. The foul-smelling man scratched his graying stubble in a seemingly careless gesture, but Naruto caught the message.

'_Get lost or I'll make you get lost.'_

Time was running out for him, and he doubted he'd be able to charm his way through with his words. Naruto could see why Makev picked this man for this duty. He was old, but not too weak, which added to his authority. His no-nonsense attitude was impervious to any manipulation, and he had enough control to resist any distractions from the women. In short, he seemed the perfect man to be trusted to guard something valuable.

But if there was one thing Naruto learned in his short life, it was that nothing was perfect.

Trying to delay, Naruto grabbed a silver coin from one of his disguised pockets. "Let's flip for it, 'kay? If I win, I get to have a girl! If I lose, you get to keep the coin!"

A snarl appeared in the guard's face as he started to step forward. One arm was reaching towards Naruto, while the other was at his sheathed dagger. Naruto panicked slightly, not expecting his opponent's temper to flare up so fast.

"H-Hey wait! At least wait until I've flipped the coin!"

Naruto pedaled back as the heavy-footed steps drew near. He instinctively drew his hand over the pommel of his stolen knife, but retracted his arm immediately. That would definitely end the game for him right here and then.

As the man drew nearer, Naruto wondered slightly why he wasn't coming to him any faster. It was then that he discovered the man's fatal flaw.

His leg was limping.

Hope drew in Naruto's mind as he drew his eyes to the awkward motion of the leg, to the gathering of tied-up hostages, to the other young bandit guarding them. It all clicked in his mind. It didn't take much to guard and feed a bundle of civilians captured from the roads. The problem lay in guarding against your fellow brothers. The man might not be the fastest warrior around, but you didn't need to run when the ties holding the hostages in place were thick and sturdy. Furthermore, if anyone managed to run off with one of the hostages, then the young and fit looking youth watching from the other side seemed capable enough to catch up.

Perfect.

Grinning, Naruto reversed his direction and leaped forward, almost startling the older man and making him draw his dagger out of reflex.

_Swu-ing!_

A smooth pale blue blade flew from the patterned scabbard. Despite the man's considerable upper-body strength and speed, his blade only caught the tip of Naruto's disguised black hair.

A few blonde strands fell down in the snow, unnoticed by the both of them.

A sharp metal _Ping! _sounded out as Naruto flipped his coin back, directly towards the man's face. Bewildered, the old bandit caught the silver effortlessly with his other hand. He marveled the feel of a real coin for a moment, before realizing he was tricked.

"Why you!"

"Keep the coin!" Naruto waved as he rapidly approached the small group of tied-up folks. Their clothing were varied but seemed barely enough to hold out against the cold. The bandits probably took all of their best clothes and left only enough to prevent them from freezing to death. Even now they were shaking their teeth. Naruto couldn't imagine how they kept alive in the frigid night. There were people of all ages, from children to the elderly, and in varying states of health. There was more than just cold ravaging their bodies. Filth, disease and abuse all turned them into something less than human. Naruto snarled at the thought as well as the sight in front of him. The image was too similar of his childhood.

Most looked fearful at his approach, no doubt expecting another session of cruelty, or worse. Naruto gazed at each captive in turn, noting their strength, spirit and tenacity. To everyone else, it looked like he was trying to pick the prettiest girl.

'_Too malnourished, too freezing, too heavy, again too cold.'_ No one looked suitable enough to help him for what he planned next. Exasperated, he zoned in on the least weak looking girl. Withdrawing his stolen short sword smooth motion, he leapt behind the frightful redhead and hacked at the thick bundle of rope leading up to a string of solid chains.

"Whut're ya doin'! Kalis, stop 'im!"

"B-But Gormac, he's just—"

"Just whack 'is head and we'll let the boss take care 'o the rest."

The sword wasn't all that sharp and well taken care of, so he had to hack several times to cut through the knots. Naruto could feel the sweat trickling down as he moved his slightly rusted edge down yet again. The rope finally snapped, separating the frightened and thrashing girl from the others. Her hands were still bound together though, and Naruto preferred to keep it that way as he fought to keep her jaw from biting him.

"I'll just take her for a minute, and I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto called out as he lifted the skinny woman over his shoulder. The surprisingly fierce struggle the girl put up was wearing him down fast. If this kept up much longer, he'd be unable to keep his illusion up. Already he felt it flickering as the body over his real shoulder overlapped with the slightly larger illusion.

His breath fogged the air as he jogged further in the woods, leaving the cussing Gormac behind. Only Kalis meekly chased him after receiving earfuls of threats. The other bandits looked up from their stews or dice games and laughed at the silly spectacle, thinking it was just another harmless trick by a young bandit eager to enjoy the taste of women. Naruto was glad that they did. He even waved and laughed back at some of them to keep up the pretense. Inwardly, he thanked his luck that discipline wasn't very tight in this bandit group. Of course, if he'd get back he would be in for a lot of pain. Too bad for them that he wasn't a bandit.

As Naruto carried the foreign girl and led his chaser away from the camp and around the cliffs, he hoped nobody noticed he left his skinning knife at the hostages.

* * *

The girl soon went from kicking her legs in the air to pounding her fists on her captor's back. Naruto struggled to keep going, as it was important to gain as much distance as possible, even if they were long out of earshot by now. If there was one thing Naruto learned from his apprenticeship with Jiraiya, it was that it never hurt to be careful. Many sleepless nights of 'punishment' for being unprepared to all kinds of ridiculous situations still haunted him slightly.

When he felt his lungs burning and his shoulder screaming out in pain, he couldn't help but stop. He dropped his heavy load onto a patch of snow before leaning his hands above his knees, seemingly eager to catch his breath. The light-footed steps of his pursuer rapidly neared towards him, and he didn't need to look behind to know that the young Kalis was almost up to him.

"Dammit, don't fool around Rogis, we have to get her back before the boss'll get us both!"

Naruto didn't feel like replying, instead focusing on his next move. Even though Kalis seemed too young for his own good, there was no other choice than to kill him to proceed to the next stage of his plan. The girl he brought was crawling away from him with her bound arms and legs, but it was obvious she wouldn't be able to go very far. The only thing that occupied his mind was the sounds of crunching snow creeping up behind him.

"huff.. huff.."

His breathing grew calmer as he tensed his muscles and prepared to draw his sword. His ninja training eschewed swords. They were cumbersome, hard to throw and generally thoroughly unsuited to most ninja work. A well-trained shinobu could do the same things with a kunai that a samurai could do with a katana. The lack of range made the ninja even deadlier, since most non-ninja warriors didn't know how to handle skilled knife handlers. Usually the sight of a peasant wielding a pitiful blade was enough to let an enemy warrior underestimate him. The sheer speed of his subsequent attack would tear any defense apart.

However, all of Naruto's precious throwing weapons and kunai were left behind. The thick, clunky sword would have to do for now. He let out a final breath before closing his eyes, preparing for the moment.

Focus.

Concentrate.

The air was dry, with not a hint of the salty stench of sea back in Oimos. The cold tried to penetrate his clothes, but his furred clothing were stitched by his own competent hands. Even without his cloak he felt he could last forever in these bare woods.

Howling around like a wolf—, no, not a wolf. Definitely not a wolf. The wolf was always a part of a pack. Weak by himself. Strong with his brothers. But not every pack member was equal. Not every wolf had a choice.

Ever since his arrival, there were nights where his dreams grew dark, and enchanting, and pulling. It was as if he broke through a wall of web and silk, falling down to a mystical forest of age and beauty. The night was dark and blue, but the brushes glowed green and red. An invisible miasma of energy streaked through the thick and intoxicating air, turning him into something different.

Something dark.

It was not as if he was going mad. Nor was he being possessed. There was simply.. a calling in the air, and he could do nothing but answer. He did not know how, or why. Did it matter? He didn't know, and he didn't care to find out. The night embraced his body and stripped it bare of flesh. In its place was a shadow of force. Ever moving, ever speculating, the creature reared what looked like its head and seemed to sniff the sky.

Chalk, pink, wine, moon.

The shadows swirled again, a vortex forming around the black beast. Its purpose was unknown. Its presence was nothing. Why escape when the fear was so amusing?

The creature stayed calm, poised and ready. The blackness of the vortex grew in size and strength. Its speed tore at its integrity, but the contempt kept the swirl in focus. The cauldron of wind and shadows grew to an astonishing size, tall as the oldest tree and wide as the largest river. The forest surrounding the dark entities were swept away in a feast of fury and destruction.

Yet the beast was still not frightened. It sat back calm and in control. Its speculative shape rippled in the winds, but otherwise stayed fluidly solid. Shards and splinters spun round its vision, threatening to tear it apart. Instead of cowering, it threw open its muzzle and laughed at the might that surrounded him.

The creature was the king of the lands and the ruler of the forest. None had the power or the will to make it bend. Challengers came and went as fast as they go. This was no different. The black beast reared its head towards the sky and released its stilted laugh to the moon even as the vortex closed up the view.

It was when the circle closed around the moon the colors changed. The blue of the night evaporated, making place for something more visceral, more primal. The white of the moon turned orange in flame, to the red of blood. The inky blackness of the vortex released a single drop to smear the center of the illusion.

The eye had awakened.

And Naruto exploded into action, releasing his bandit illusion in an explosion of burning smoke. He pivoted his left and spun from his hip. His hand flew to the grip on his hip and drew it out of its sheathe in a flash that blinded his eyes. When his vision returned, he was already facing the other way. Relishing the wind whipping at his face, he grinned in pleasure.

But his blade was met with nothing.

Kalis tricked him! Naruto frantically tried to stop his overbalanced swing and barely parried the lunge to his right. Recovering faster than the admittedly cunning boy, Naruto stormed inside the spear-wielder's reach and prepared to impale his opponents guts.

After all, experience counted. And Naruto was confident he had more experience than anyone his age.

_CHING!_

A parry! The unsuspecting young man had let one hand go from his spear and immediately drew a thick, long dagger to parry Naruto's strike! Rage flared up inside of him. How dare this stupid meek boy outsmart him. He swung his sword at the dagger, trying to swat it away. While the boy was preoccupied, he swung his free hand in an uppercut. Instead of taking the hit or blocking it with his spear shaft, the bandit boy did the incredible.

He swept himself back, evading the cut, but was threatening to fall on his back. Even as he fell he threw his dagger at Naruto's startled face, who reflexively whipped his head to the left, barely earning more than a scratch. Kalis was almost down when he grasped the shaft with both of his hands and pushed the butt-end of his spear against the frozen ground behind him, reversing his direction. Naruto barely recovered from the previous attack and was already met with another one. Panicking, he swung his sword in a horizontal arc, intending to cleave at the neck.

But Kalis was sharp and quick, and spun his small spearhead to deflect the blow in an extraordinary feat of skill. Pedaling backwards, Naruto could not help but be gripped by the panic evoked by this surprisingly powerful opponent. Kalis already recovered while Naruto was still trying to bring his sword back up in a guard.

"Too slow!" Kalis exclaimed in his high-pitched voice as he continued his swing, bashing the solid wooden shaft hard against Naruto's head.

Blood tore out and Naruto released an "Argh!" as he dropped to the snow. He barely had enough senses to fall into a messy roll, gaining precious distance from his adversary. He released his tight body when his roll had ended and sprung back to meet an eventual rushing attack. It didn't come.

For a moment, both boys stared at each other. Kalis was adorned in the same brown leather as the other bandits, only opting not to wear a wooden helmet. His face was small and smooth, and were it not for his short black hair, Naruto would think that he was facing a girl. Just staring at his smooth and supple skin was enough to entrance him. Naruto meekly shook his head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts.

"I don't know how you managed your Shadow tricks in the light of day, but it ends now." Despite the youth coloring his voice, Kalis sounded as dangerous as Sasuke. As if the thought of facing the most wanted fugitive didn't frighten him at all. Fright shivered through Naruto's mind.

"You're in my way.." Naruto managed to breathe, or rather squeak. His confidence was shaken, his grip was erratic and his eyes were too unsteady. It was illogical, stupid even that a mere boy could halt him when scores of Velks could not. The boy was different, but how?

"W-Who are you?"

His opponent sharpened his eyes and flourished his spear before steadying its tip towards Naruto. A rueful smile appeared on his face. "Why, I'm Kalis, son of Gormac the Ravager."

"The Ravager?" The blonde couldn't help but ask, even though his curiosity getting close to getting himself killed.

"The Ravager of Batar. As a sergeant of the Indus Army, he disobeyed his superior and helped start the looting of the Mulad settlement just over the border. Killed dozens of weak Mulads, raped a few more and dragged one away to become his wife. Guess who's their son."

As Kalis spoke, Naruto couldn't help but be speechless. He suspected that some of the bandits were former military, but he never contemplated on the reasons why they ended up stalking forests and hills. He had seen and fought many bandits and missing-nin before, but they were always scum. He never wanted to know more about them after his first real mission.

'_Haku.'_

Thinking about the boy made him shiver. He quickly shook his head and gripped his sword tighter. The fight had to end soon before the bandits would send some more after him.

"I'm sorry Kalis, but you will have to die now."

The dark-haired teenager smirked wryly and leaned low. "Let's see you try."

Flocks of snow darted their way down as the dawn made way for the noon weather. Both young warriors stood poised and ready to strike. Each waited for the other to commit to the first attack. Naruto gazed in Kalis' fierce yellow eyes, but had to avert his own.

'_So much confidence. When did I lose my own?'_

Was he nothing without his chakra?

'_Even a Genin could beat me in a straight fight.'_

Anguish swept inside of him as he remembered the power he once held. He could drill his Rasengan through any barrier, summon a gigantic boss toad to lay waste in mass, and summon thousands of clones to cripple entire armies. Had he really fallen so low since then? After all this time, he thought he got over his predicament.

But he was wrong.

Eyes downcast, he almost didn't notice Kalis charge him with rapid light steps. A blur of silver glared at the edge of his sight, immediately snapping Naruto back. The spear-wielder lunged to add speed, giving Naruto barely enough time to bring up a hasty guard. The tip of the spear hit the flat of Naruto's blade, nicking it halfway down the length and continued to soar through.

Desperate, Naruto brought his other hand and grabbed the shaft behind the spearhead. He spun, using his grip to launch him forward and kicked his opponent sideways.

"AAGGH!"

Kalis ripped the spear from Naruto's grasp, almost cutting his fingers apart as he barely let go in time. Naruto was barely recovering when Kalis already pressed him again, using his range to slash and cut Naruto out of reach. The blonde stumbled his way backwards for a few seconds before he had enough. The next diagonal slash was parried, giving him an opportunity to get within reach. He clumsily brought his sword into a chop as he half-jumped towards his opponent. Kalis uttered a gasp of surprise, but his eyes immediately sharpened as he brought his butt-end of the spear forward to snap at Naruto's wrist.

He saw the attack coming and moved his hand away, but it still received a glancing blow. Distracted by the momentary pain, he couldn't avoid Kalis' snap kick to his head. Pain exploded as he made a fast retreat, Kalis following close behind. Naruto's legs only held out for a few seconds before he suddenly collapsed, his footing rattled from the loss of concentration.

What happened next was a fog to Naruto. He fell into a roll, tripping the much faster moving Kalis to the ground. Naruto barely noticed the bump but acted on his instinct. He pushed himself from the ground and spun like a wheel. He was blind to his surroundings, but his circular slash managed to catch Kalis' arm. Falling back to the ground, he pushed his knee hard to deflect himself towards what he thought was Kalis' direction.

His opponent was barely prepared to meet the oddly spinning danger. Bringing his spear over his head, he struck downwards as if spearing a fish. Naruto caught the move as he barreled through and a spark went through his mind. With clarity returning to him, he caught Kalis off-guard by burying his sword through the snow and into the frozen ground, penetrating it deep. Using the sword as an anchor, Naruto stretched his body as he held both his hands on the grip. Kalis stood flat-footed as he brought the middle of his shaft to block, but Naruto's weight crashed right through the guard as his feet delivered a powerful crash on Kalis' chest. Breath knocked out, he could do nothing but stagger back.

Naruto used his remaining momentum to lurch his weapon from the ground, arching his legs back on the ground and using his footing to catapult his upper body forward. The cold wind whipped past his face as he arced his way forward, closing the impossibly long distance in a single jump. Kalis barely recovered enough to spot the danger in front of him, and hastily tried to bring his weapon up to spear his crazy opponent.

'_Heh, did he really think I'd be that stupid?'_

A smirk on his face, Naruto effortlessly jerked his right shoulder away from the rushing spear point. He threw his sword to his other hand and stabbed it down like a dagger.

Blood splurched from the deep, grievous chest wound. Kalis eyes stared in wonder at the trail of blood.

They both barreled in the snow, the collision driving the blade deeper in Kalis' chest.

Breaths mingled in the air, one merely exhausted, and the other struggling for his last gasps. Naruto finally shook off his fatigue and clawed his way to his feet. He couldn't bear to meet Kalis' dying eyes, but felt obliged to do so anyway. Tears bled from the dying boy's eyes as Kalis vainly struggled to remove the sword from his chest. His hands only managed to cut itself up.

Shaking his head, Naruto finally pulled out the sword, bringing intense pain and relief to his opponent. He stared a few moments longer, regretting how this had turned out. If he didn't end up in this world.. If he didn't experiment with his chakra..

No.

Closing his eyes, he banished those thoughts away. It was useless to pursue every possibility. Besides, it was disrespectful for his fallen opponent. He might not had a choice to enter his profession, but he chose to follow his father's footsteps.

"Perhaps, in a different life, we might have become friends."

"…" Kalis gasped, unable to utter a single sentence. He eventually gave up and weakly nodded his head, already near the end of his journey.

"Farewell."

Bowing sincerely, Naruto picked up Kalis' spear and turned his back towards its previous owner. As much as he felt some connection to his opponent, Naruto was still a ninja who honored his mission, which was to save his friends.

Inwardly, he sighed. How come it took almost no effort to take out the first bandit, but was fought to a standstill by the second one? Kalis was barely older than him, and he certainly didn't have any powers. How many more deserters and their offspring would he face? How many more of Makev's men were seasoned in battle? The other Unformed bandits had to be taken out quickly or kept busy if he and his friends would have any chance of making it out alive.

For that to be achieved, he would need help.

The first thing Naruto did was search for Kalis' dagger. Though buried in the snow, he keenly backtracked the trail of battle, following the two sets of footprints like a story told backwards. It didn't take too long to spot the purple-hilted ornament. Its exotic design momentarily dazzled Naruto's eyes, never having seen anything like it. Ninjas, for all their flair, often preferred utility over decoration.

The iron blade was thin, slightly curved like a serpent and serrated at the end as well. Fine etchings of unknown scrawls dotted the surface of the strange blade. The scrawls continued down to the hilt in golden lettering. The purple silk wrapping was bond by firm leather strapping, giving it an unusual grip. Despite its arcane look, Naruto couldn't feel anything remotely related to the powers of the Informed, or anything else for that matter. He guessed it was probably looted from a rich foreigner.

After strapping the weapon under his belt, Naruto followed a different trail. It wasn't hard to spot the struggling young girl trying to squirm away from the fight. Her chocolate brown eyes went wild as she saw him coming for her. Pure panic took over as Naruto reached for her bound wrists. With a loud screech she tried to clobber Naruto's face, who retreated just in time.

"Hey wait, wait! I'm not here to hurt you!"

The girl didn't seem to listen as she kicked her feet towards Naruto, who caught her ankles and pulled her towards him. Before the wild girl could respond, Naruto turned her around and pushed her face headfirst in the snow, smothering her noisy protests. As Naruto pushed his weight, the thrashing girl went weaker.

Eventually, she gave up.

* * *

When the boy released his hold, the girl pushed her frozen face out of the snow and turned to face the small but vicious warrior. She knew she was defeated, so she no longer tried to shake the boy off. Instead, she stared cautiously at him, wondering who this person might be. The boy seemed formidable in his silvery wolf-skin and dark leather garments, but she realized that underneath all that padding was a rather thin and malnourished body.

"Sit still while I cut off your bonds."

She barely registered the foreign words as she stared at the boy's strange mix of Koronnian looks and Velkish blond hair. But when he brought out a devilish curved dagger, she started to scream, only to be muffled by the boy's glove.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Don't you get it already?"

Half-afraid, half-angry, she nonetheless tried to kick and squirm her way out. She didn't know what the boy wanted to do with the knife, but her father had told her plenty of stories about the depravations of men. Being used as a whore was bad enough. The boy yelled in frustration and turned her around again to shove her face back in the snow. She desperately tried to come up, but a knee held her down at her neck. Not much later, she felt the boy putting his hands at her wrists, and did something peculiar with the bonds. When the ropes snapped, the boy immediately let go, much to her surprise.

Confused, she brought herself up and stared at her reddened – but unbound hands. Why did he free her?

"I'm not here to hurt you, you stubborn girl."

She frowned at the strange-looking foreigner. There was something in his voice and his face that made her rethink her assessment of the boy. If he wasn't after her body, why take her away from the prisoners at all? Perhaps he wanted to take him away as his wife? No, that didn't seemed logical to her. There was something mischievous in the boy's eye, and she couldn't think why anyone would feel so at ease after being locked in mortal combat.

After ruffling off the snow from her red locks, she turned her eyes warily at her savior – or new captor – again. She didn't say anything at first, but realizing it would only make him angry, she started to speak in her own tongue.

"Why have you taken me?"

The boy gaped in surprise. Was he too stupid to realize she might not speak Octos? Hmph. While the dumbfounded boy was thinking over the situation, she quietly took the chance to slip away. But before she could even take the another step the boy was already blocking her path. Her eyes widened yet again.

'How can he be so fast?'

He hmphed to himself before shifting his determined eyes to meet her own. The staring contest went for a short moment before the boy grinned and pointed to himself.

"Naruto."

All she could do was blink. Why was that idiot smiling? He said something more and pointed at herself in an eerily enthusiastic fashion. It wasn't too hard to figure out the message.

"Amiyal."

The boy, apparently called Naruto, nodded strangely to himself and repeated her name, though he had difficulty with the -yal. Before she could correct him, Naruto quickly dropped his smile and turned towards the direction where they came.

Was there someone coming? Amiyal looked around, but couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Was the boy afraid that the bandits would send out others?

Then what were they waiting for?

Amiyal quickly turned to another direction and started to run, but again the boy blocked her path. When she made to pass him again, he lashed out his hand and gripped her arm tightly.

"Let go!"

Even though he didn't know the words, he understood her distress. Still, Naruto kept his grip on her arm even as she tried to tug it away. After a few useless tries, she stopped, only to get pulled back into the direction of the bandit camp.

"Where are you taking me?"

The boy didn't answer however, leaving her completely at his mercy. Why take her away from the camp, only to bring her back? It didn't make any sense! They first headed straight back to the camp, but the boy abruptly flanked to the west when they were halfway. They circled closer to the camp until they came from the direction opposite from the cliff over the camp. Their last steps were slower and more silent as they neared the barren bushes at the edge of the clearing. She could tell from the way the boy stalked forward that he had done it many times before. He frequently stopped when she stepped on another twig or made some other noise, and gestured wildly with his other hand to show his frustration.

He wasn't threatening, really, but he seemed awfully eager to take her to whatever he had planned next. They finally reached a small hill that barely overlooked the gathering of men. Naruto slowly lowered to the ground, and Amiyal could do nothing but mimic his movements. With agonizing care they crawled behind a snow-covered bush that concealed their positions.

Amiyal looked at the boy, but didn't dare speak. They were awfully close to the nearest sentry. Naruto patiently surveyed the clearing in front of him before releasing the grip on Amiyal's hand. As she rubbed her sore skin, Naruto slowly lowered his hand and carefully pulled the serpent-like dagger from his belt.

She waited in tense silence as Naruto gently brought it forward, its metallic gleam shining in the morning sun. He turned it around, offering the purple wrapped handle to herself. Hesitating for a moment, she eventually relented and took the cursed weapon from his hand. The dark weapon was heavier than she thought, its balance so much different from her own pocket knife. She glanced at Naruto, unsure what he intended her to do with the weapon. Surely he didn't think that she would storm out and fight all those bandits by herself?

He didn't say anything, only staring at her hand, where she grasped the weapon in confusion.

_'What does he want? What am I suppose to do with this knife?'_

Apparently tired of waiting, he raised his hand and grasped her own, squeezing it firmly. When her grip was almost too tight, he retracted his hand.

_'Huh?'_

She looked at her hand, and saw that her grip stopped her shaking. There was something different now. She wasn't merely holding a weapon. She was wielding one.

A hand waved over her face, snapping her out of her daze. With a serious expression, the boy gestured back to the camp. Bandits of all kinds were scattered over the clearing. Some of them were cooking or washing their clothes, but most simply sat in terse silence, as if waiting for something. Naruto's hand waved over to another direction, and when she turned to look, her heart leaped.

_'Father. sister.'_

The prisoners sat in glum misery, their hands tied and connected to a large central chain to keep them together. There was only one guard now, the old and cruel one, not that the younger one was any less cruel. At least that one was dead. Naruto pointed to her dagger, and then back towards the prisoners.

It suddenly dawned upon her what the boy wanted her to do. She turned around and looked directly in his eyes.

"You want me to free them?" She mouthed, knowing he wouldn't understand, but hoping he would get what she meant through sheer emotion at least.

The boy's eyes was uncertain, and he didn't nod or shake his head. There was something else, something more. He pointed again, but this time she could see that he pointed at the guard directly.

"You want me to kill him? That's crazy!"

Naruto shook his head, and pointed towards the prisoners first before pointing at the old guard. When Amiyal showed no signs of comprehension, Naruto simply slapped his head in an exaggerated manner. He then pointed at herself, then at the dagger, then at the prisoners, then at the guard, and finally in the direction behind him.

She didn't understand, of course, but she figured he probably wanted her to free the prisoners and escape away from here. When she slowly nodded, the boy then pointed at himself, and swept his arm over the entire camp.

"You're going to kill them all by yourself?"

He must have noted her surprise, but he didn't elaborate. After a short pause he pointed at two other prisoners, and Amiyal immediately recognized that they were his companions. The three of them were captured this morning, she remembered vaguely. Did he intend to free them? She looked back at the camp and saw that Naruto would practically have to fight his way through to reach his friends. It was impossible!

She raised one finger to her neck, and cut it through in a gesture that would certainly be understood. Naruto shook his head stubbornly. He pointed upwards, to the sun, and traced his finger along the path it would travel, in a circle. The sun going up and down, yes yes. Did he mean days, or time?

He pointed at herself, then at the prisoners before circling his finger again.

For a moment, she had thought he was genuinely trying to help her. Now though, anger surged in her blood as she realized he was just using her as a distraction to serve his own interest. The boy was quick to spot her indignation and shook his head wildly. He pointed at the prisoners, and then back in the forest. He then pointed towards his companions, and then to another direction in the forest. Finally, he raised both his arms and turned both his index fingers in a circle.

"Are you a moron?"

The boy made a gesture of exasperation and stopped his pointless gestures. He brought his palm back onto her hand, and closed her fist against the cold silken wrapping of the dagger. She wasn't certain, but she guessed he was readying her for the upcoming fight. He retreated his hand and slowly went to the scabbard on his belt. With aching slowness, he pulled out his sword while his other hand retrieved the spear on his back, stolen from the young guard he had killed earlier.

He was preparing himself, even pushing himself up to his knees. Amiyal was forced to do so as well or be left behind. Time passed as the boy darted his eyes around. He was poised to strike, while she was still trying to keep herself from running away in fear. While she wanted to free her relatives, the thought of jumping in the middle of a gang of bandits was terrifying.

She turned back to the boy to voice her doubts, but the only thing that met her gaze was empty space.

He was already gone.

Naruto knew that they didn't have much more time. The more he tried to reason with the girl, the more the Guardians that Makev had contacted would reach their location. Time was running out, so he could do nothing except hope that his example would drive the foreign girl into action. It would take time to free all the prisoners, and Kalis' father would be ready for anything that came at his way. He only hoped that the bound prisoners used the skinning knife he had left behind to cut loose some of them already. He further hoped that they would ready themselves to distract Gormac long enough for Amiyal to free up more of their number to overwhelm the old guard.

With both him and Amiyal in their midst, he hoped to split up the bandits' attention, leaving roughly half of them to deal with himself and his two friends. Mikos and Ovro were probably ready to unleash their techniques. Hopefully, they would manage to kill off all the regular bandits in time to be able to fight the three Informed on even terms.

When he jumped from the bushes, he held only one target in his mind: his kunai and weapons pouch. If he could just distract Makev and Garas for a few precious seconds, he might be able to retrieve them. Picking up his pace, Naruto barreled through the clumps of men in his way, most of whom were completely unaware of his approaching form. He darted left and right, raking and slashing with his spear and sword in clumsy wide strikes. Most of them managed to connect, though not all injuries he inflicted were fatal or serious. Real ninjas would have wept at his ineptness, but without chakra there were limits to a man's potential.

"It's the blonde kid!"

Shouts were erupting from every direction as he ravaged through the camp, rapidly closing on the fire where he previously sat with Makev. It wasn't the thought of being drugged by the bandits that bothered him. It was the idea that they had no other choice but to be drugged that angered him. The bandit leader had played with them, bringing Naruto and his friends deeper within their grasp until there was no other choice. He hated being powerless and trapped, and he intended to repay Makev in full.

"HAAAAAARRGGGH!"

With a high-pitched roar he cut through the last bandit in the way and threw his spear at Makev, who hastily rolled out of the way. Garas ripped his sword from his sheath, ready to clang his blade against his first strike.

Naruto knew from his spars with Ovro that a sword fight against a Metal Informed was ill advised, and might last forever. Rather than accepting the old soldier's challenge, he flung his sword straight at his opponent and dived for his equipment. Garas' eyes widened, but his reflexes quickly took over and swung his steel blade against the incoming projectile all the while letting lose a chant.

"Soaring on the backs of the **shattering wings**!"

A crystalline explosion engulfed Naruto's ears as Garas shattered the thrown sword with his swing. Pebble-sized fragments sailed through the air, directly away from Garas. Naruto barely managed to avoid the storm of iron pieces as he landed on the snow, rolling his way past the pile of equipment. When he landed back up, he smiled as he held his prize, his kunai in one hand and his weapons pouch on the other. He continued to run further, putting up some distance between him and the two Rogues.

As the first bandits came upon him with their swords and axes, he belted his pouch quickly and retrieved a handful of shuriken. With incredible speed, he flung the metal pieces in a single fluid motion, each of the projectiles landing true. A series of cries answered immediately as five bandits clawed at their faces, the sixth instantly dead. Naruto retrieved another handful and threw one each back at Makev and Garas, who were running right after him. The projectiles were only halfway until they landed dead into the ground through some unknown technique. Naruto knew they wouldn't be that easy anyway.

As a tree came closer, Naruto ran directly towards it. He jumped directly towards it and kicked off against the bark, bouncing him into another direction. He rapidly neared his friends as they struggled against a group of bandits assaulting their position. Mikos was howling wild while he flung his flights of fire, burning any who dared to come close enough. Ovro was dueling his way through the mass of men with a stolen short sword, rarely having to spend too much time to get past one.

They were holding ground for now, but Naruto knew that Mikos would exhaust his energy quick. There were still more than a dozen bandits assaulting them, and he was sure that another dozen was behind him. He glanced momentarily towards the other side of the camp, and smiled as he saw Amiyal freeing up a few prisoners. A portion of the bandits were already diverted to deal with the prisoners.

"BURN THEM ALL!" Mikos yelled before chanting another verse that caused a ring of fire to spasm outward from his body, incapacitating any who were trying to smash him down.

"Idiots! Don't get near them!" An older bandit yelled as he ran towards the bandits preparing to make another futile charge. "Take them out from afar!"

'Shit.' Naruto thought as the clump of enemies dispersed, some taking out the bow on their backs while others prepared their throwing knives. When Naruto was in range, he immediately threw both his hands in a horizontal arc, resulting in two sprays of shuriken spreading out. The projectiles cut through the winter air for barely more than a second before hitting home. A multitude of gashes leaked out from the back of the heads of the bandits. Five were killed instantly, one was hit by the arm, and two managed to dodge in time.

There were still too much left alive. Naruto only had half a dozen shuriken left, while Mikos was already grasping for air in exhaustion. Ovro was holding his own with his swordplay, but he was still dangerously vulnerable to the archers that were left.

Naruto had to kill the remaining vagrants quick. As soon as he reached the first archer, he thrust his kunai through the back of the man's neck, taking him out instantly. Momentum carried him forward, automatically pulling out his kunai to ready himself for his next kill. The second archer was aiming at Mikos, but quickly turned to aim at Naruto when he neared. The sharp _'twang!'_ of the bow spring warned Naruto of the danger, and he deflected the thin arrow by its head at the very last moment, almost nicking his fingers in the process.

_'Gah! Arrows are much harder to deflect than kunai and shuriken.'_

The archer had already strung his second arrow, but Naruto turned and lowered himself, sliding his way past the bandit while stabbing at the crotch. A sickening scream penetrated the air just behind him as he brought himself to his knees, eying his last prey. The final archer had loosened an arrow towards Mikos, which scraped against his friend's forearm, taking him out temporarily. As Naruto approached, the archer abandoned his bow and faced the incoming threat with a pair of swords.

Naruto swung high, aiming to chop at the head, but the archer-turned-swashbuckler quickly crossed his swords in an X and stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. The bandit grinned, revealing his rotten mouth, before kicking out against his attacker's chest, pushing him backwards. With Makev and Garas almost upon him, Naruto knew he had to finish this in the next pass. He circled quickly, gaining speed, before spiraling into the bandit, not caring that he risked injury. He held his kunai in an iron-tight grip and banged it against the first blade while dodging the second.

Ducking quickly to avoid another slash, Naruto kicked out low against the knee, succeeding in grounding the agile warrior. Quickly circling around, he finally dug his thick blade at the bandit's exposed back, burying through the leather and piercing the kidney. With a sickening rend he pulled out the blade, spraying blood and flesh all over the snow that was rapidly reddening at many parts of the clearing.

Most of the bandits at this part were out of action, taken out by Naruto's assault and his friends' determined defense. Naruto spared a quick glance at the other side where the prisoners were stirring up chaos. Many had been freed, cut loose from their bonds by Amiyal or from others who scavenged up the weapons from fallen bandits. Most of those who were freed scattered immediately, but some determined men were intent on revenge. Many of them were cut down with ease as most of them never held a sword before and were still freezing in their haggard clothing. Still, they were keeping the Ravager and the others busy long enough for Naruto to focus on his opponents up ahead.

Makev approached calmly, with his longsword still strapped to his hips. Garas on the other hand seemed to ready himself for anything with his heavy scimitar held in a frontal guard.

Arms wide, Makev stepped closer as Mikos and Ovro finished off the last bandits holding them up. Naruto held his kunai loosely in a reverse grip while he readied his legs to dodge whatever powers Makev could throw against him.

The bandit leader did not show signs of haste. With a simple smile, he began to address his opponents. "Naruto, was it? Give up now and I promise not to kill off your two friends behind you. Just lower your weapons, there's no need for any more deaths."

"Why don't you just take your lackeys and go away!" Naruto replied with white-hot fury laced in his voice.

"Now now, there's no need for all this posturing. You may have killed a lot of my men, but most of them were beggars and runaway farm boys, hardly soldier material. I guarantee you that you don't want to fight us."

Mikos spat in the snow and retorted, "You don't wanna fight us, ya hear me!"

Contempt welled in Makev's face. "How can a bunch of Roggits stand a chance against two seasoned Rogues? Any minute now Lavos will return, and when he gets here, there's no question who is going to die."

"Then we'll beat you all up before he returns!" Naruto yelled before jumping towards his enemies.

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla


	6. I: The Storm at Noon

June 10, 2009  
Revised: January 8, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes:** No more blablabla.

Reminder:**  
Unformed: **People with small or minimal energy cores.  
**Formed:** People with substantial enough cores to form a permanent elemental state.  
**Informed:** People with elemental cores with enough strength to surpass a critical threshold.  
**Exformed:** People who (voluntarily) gave up their Informed core through a ritual.  
**Guardians:** Trained Informed from Octos.  
**Praetorians:** Trained Informed from Brond.  
**Rogues:** Unsanctioned Informed.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Storm at Noon_

* * *

His veins were burning. His eyes were almost popping from pressure. Though he only dodged several times, he felt as if he had run an entire marathon. He could barely hold himself upright as he breathed heavily from his earlier exertion. Not even in his most ardent training sessions did he ever tire himself out as quickly as this time.

He had been as stupid as his father had always hammered into him. Still used to being a simple Unformed boy, he had panicked when dozens of bandits came at his way. With no weapon and only one friend to back him up, he went wild with flame and song. His throat grew sore as he screamed ancient litanies and ballads, conjuring magnificent crows of flame and turning his fists into fireballs. The snow around him turned to water and vapor as his warming blood rushed him to sling more heat.

But eventually, all it did was to tire himself out. Shaking his head, Mikos watched as Naruto argued with Makev, and laughed when the bandit leader asked for a surrender. There was no way Mikos would agree to that. He'd rather burn himself than suffer slavery. Shaking his head again, he slowed his breath and limped towards the closest charred corpse. Bending down, he pried the blackened fingers off a slightly burned pommel and hefted the weapon into his hands. The thick blade was rather heavy and crude, forged for a grown man's hand. Still, it was not much different from the blades he had drilled with all his life.

_A great weight smashed against his hastily drawn guard, causing his six-year old body to skid backwards as he bore his father's weight. Before he had the chance to recover his stance, his father came at him again with a wide but powerful sideway slash. A great clang reverberated through the open night as his small sword flew into the sky._

"_F-F-F-"_

_He didn't manage to finish his desperate plea as a fist smacked his body aside, landing him awfully close to the roaring campfire. Stunned from the blow, he could do nothing as he was being lifted from the scruff of his tunic. The stench of rotting teeth assaulted his small nose for a moment, but he refused to open his eyes until another smack tore at his cheek._

"_Ahhh!"_

_His father stared furiously at his puny form, disapproval evident on the man's face. "Get up and fight me, you worthless rat. Until you draw my blood as I drew my father's blood at your age, you will not rest."_

Hatred set in Mikos' remaining eye as he willed himself to shake off his tiredness. His breathing was heavy but not as ragged as before. A semblance of calm poured through his muscles as he prepared to continue his battle.

The prospect of fighting one of the numerous Rogues that plagued the heartland of Octos was daunting. Never in his many travels with his father did they face a rogue Informed.

For all his life, he had followed his father from town to town as the errant soldier was assigned to guard duty. While his father drank himself stupid at the tavern, Mikos had to scratch up his dinner for himself. Simple comforts such as toys, clothes or even a roof on their head were unnecessary luxuries according to his father. Hardships forged hardness, as was constantly drilled into the boy.

Mikan was a bitter man, and he didn't bother hiding it. He rarely stayed longer at a single post since he'd eventually get into conflict with his superior. No one could rein him and his incredible anger in, not since the castle incident at least. If he wasn't such a resourceful soldier, he would have been kicked off the army much long ago.

If there was anything that characterized Mikan, it was that he was a survivor. Often sent on hazardous missions, he always managed to scrape by and come back alive. Where others would rather give up than risk their lives, Mikan persevered. When his squad mates threatened to retreat, he wouldn't hesitate to crash their skulls to keep them on the mission.

Mikan always completed his mission. Whether he came back with all of his squad members alive was not at all certain though. Still, his uncanny success rate made him far more valuable than the trouble that he often brought. Just dangle some coin in front of him, and he'd fetch anything you could ask of him, whether it was the head of an outlaw or some stolen treasure.

However, regardless of his success, he never seemed to be able to get closer to what he sought for himself. Those in power had used him liberally, milking him for all he was worth. And when he would eventually grow bitter and violent, they'd pass him on to his next station. There, the cycle would begin anew.

His father knew he was being used. It was hard not to ignore that fact. While his old friends from the war rose in rank and privilege, he was doomed to stay at the bottom. Hope seeped away from him in each passing year as he dealt with the worst of the army. The frustration made him angry. His anger caused him misfortune, which in turn caused further frustration. The cycle never seemed to end. It dragged the man deeper in his pit of fury and despair, dragging Mikos down with him.

"_It's all your fault, you no good rat!"_

_Mikos landed on a field of grain as his small body was knocked from the back of his father's horse. Tears welled up in his only functioning eye, but he refused to show weakness. Instead, he set his face in stone and stood up calmly, watching his father guide his mount towards the tiny village._

"_Get a move on, you lazy git!"_

_With no other choice, he scrambled forward, trying to catch up to the tyrant of his father. His rucksack was slowing him down and he couldn't keep on a run forever. Nevertheless, he kept his pace and tried to maintain speed. There was no telling what he'd face if he failed to catch up, but he was certain he wouldn't like it. Touching the wounded side of his face, he grimaced as he remembered his father's last burst of fury. If the other soldiers hadn't come… he'd likely be dead._

_As his father stepped down his horse and tied it to a pole, Mikos tried to avoid looking at his father's back and wishing he could run a sword through. Oh, how he wished to kill his demon of his father, but he never dared to try, not since the incident._

_How stupid could he have been. He thought he could be smart, and poison his father's drink._

_The poison killed his father's superior instead._

_Everyone thought it was the Brond, some spy in their midst. But his father knew better. One good look at his guilty face and Mikan knew. The violent backlash almost killed him._

_While Mikos tried to keep himself from revealing his emotions, his father approached a richly dressed official who waited in front of the mansion. The graying man smiled in pleasure and offered both of his hands palm up in the traditional Octos greeting. As usual, Mikan ignored the offer and instead simply bumped his fist against his heart._

"_Ah, still military, I see."_

_Mikan stood as still as a statue._

"_No matter. It's a killer that I seek, not a flatterer. Do come in. We can negotiate your terms of employment." The old man looked at the scrawny young boy in concern. "Will your son need some—"_

"_Leave him."_

_Royos seemed to feel conflicted, but he quickly set aside his personal feelings and turned his back to the youth. He cautiously guided the impatient veteran soldier into his home._

Letting out one last breath, Mikos readied his stance and waited for the inevitable. The shouts from Naruto and Makev grew more frantic and insistent, but it was just a matter of time before the fighting started.

And it did.

Naruto abruptly stormed forward, closing the distance in a few seconds. Faster than anyone could observe the two collided their weapons in a resounding clang that rung through the air. Makev recovered first and thrust his sword at the blond youth, who barely had enough time to deflect the attack. As the struggle grew more intense, they became locked in the deadly dance of close combat.

Mikos rapidly gazed his eye around the battlefield, and he suddenly noticed Makev's deputy sneaking up to his vulnerable friend.

"Ovro! Hold 'im off!"

The blacksmith's apprentice did as he was told without question. One part of Mikos felt disgusted at Ovro's weakness. Another part felt disgusted at himself for being the exact same way towards his father.

Shaking his head, Mikos continued to stay back to observe the two fights. At least he learned some useful things from his father.

While Ovro was holding the older and more experienced Garas off with his swordplay, Naruto was struggling against Makev's stout defense. Naruto continued to throw himself against Makev like a fool, only succeeding in tiring himself out. Ovro was more cautious, using his passive Informed talents to commit to his defense.

Garas was happy enough to play along, since time was on the bandit's side. Lavos would return soon from his little 'break', and when he would return Mikos was sure they'd never come out of here alive.

Finishing his analysis, Mikos concluded that they had to end the battle within minutes before any help would arrive. Glancing at both Makev and Garas, Mikos made his decision which battle to help first. Garas was content to wear his opponent down, but Makev intended to end this battle quickly. The Fire Informed couldn't allow that to happen.

As Naruto was blown away by a blast of liquid cold water, Mikos quickly jumped into battle and aimed his sword straight at Makev's vulnerable shoulder. Before his blade came close, though, the bandit leader jerked and turned spectacularly in the air, using his weight to brutally spin and hammer the hasty attack aside. Stunned through the bone, Mikos quickly moved back beyond attack range.

"Heh," The bandit leader grinned. "Kids these days. Your parlor tricks might have defeated my men, but you haven't faced a real Rogue yet."

Before Naruto and Mikos could respond, Makev boldly raised his sword to the sky and shouted a verse.

"_To the_ _twist of sails, the wind hath cut a __**scimitar of ice**__!_"

A tremor shrilled the ice-cold air as the Water Rogue cut down his sword in a diagonal slash. Emerging from the edge of his blade was a blue-white apparition of such sharpness and speed that the attack had already travelled halfway when Mikos blinked. Acting on pure instinct, Mikos dived, sailing just beneath the blade of ice tearing through the winter air, which travelled onwards until it shook up the snow behind him.

As Mikos rolled himself upwards, he pointed his own blade at the bandit leader and started his own chant.

"_Borgron the Mighty, Bane of the Likely,"_

"Too slow, roggit!" Makev shot back, but Mikos continued his chant.

"_Trailing the ice, aiming at the mice,"_

"_Closing his fist—"_

But Makev finished off his own line before Mikos could finish his whole verse. _"—Dooming Margath to the __**butcher's cleave**__!"_

Mikos' remaining chant died in his throat as he was forced to dissipate the flaming energies around himself to dodge the approaching water edge that cleaved the snow in front of him.

'_Too slow!'_

As Mikos dove through the air, the razor sharp edge reached his feet and cleaved the edge of his boot away. A large red cut appeared over the tear as he landed unceremoniously into the snow. Already he could feel his blood pouring out of the opening.

Luckily, before Makev could follow up on his attack on Mikos, Naruto threw himself back in the fight and held the bandit leader's attention with his kunai. While the two were busy, Mikos struggled to reach inside his pocket to retrieve a strip of linen. He hastily tied it over the hole in his boot, hoping to stop the flow of blood for now. He knew it would seep deeper in the boot itself, and if he wasn't fast enough, it would freeze his whole feet shut.

While Mikos was recovering, Makev struck viciously against Naruto's left, meeting the boy's ridiculously stubby dagger with his own sword and pushed the boy away. Caught off-guard, Naruto stumbled in his steps as his momentum carried him backwards. The bandit leader took advantage of the opening and hastily kicked hard against Naruto's chest as the boy was just slipping out of range, jarring the boy even further.

Seeing that both his opponents were momentarily taken out, the Water Rogue prepared to unleash his full potential.

"I'm not going to let myself be run over by some Octos-damned brats!"

Closing his eyes, Makev pushed all his efforts into unshackling his well of power. As the air grew colder and wetter, Mikos knew something was wrong. He stared upwards as the sky started to cloud and snow started to fall. Whatever was happening, it was bound to be big. He hastily hurried to finish tying his up his makeshift bandage.

Eyes closed and arms spread wide, Makev chanted a song that Mikos didn't recognize, but felt the enormous power behind the words.

"_Oceans eternal, winter in passing,"_

"_Beasts of the East, their powers amassing,"_

"_Enemies gather, storms approach,"_

"_We beg of thee, our utmost appeal,"_

"_To all who encroach,"_

"_Beware the __**storm of Avonteal**__!"_

Through the thickening downpour of snow and hail, Mikos could see a raging cyclone from the skies descending directly over Makev. He could see Naruto try to jump and stab the distracted Rogue, but the hardening wall of snow easily deflected his blow and pushed the boy away and further into the storm's grasp. The snow and wind intensified, causing horrendous claws of ice to shave against Mikos' bare skin. He stood up with difficulty and walked towards the center of the storm, determined to stop the powerful Water Rogue from freezing everyone to death.

Distant clashes of ice against metal reached Mikos' cold ears. _'It's Naruto. It has to be Naruto.'_ Mikos gritted his teeth and covered his only eye to protect it against the howling hail. Desperate shouts and cries formed in the distance ahead. He couldn't see or hear very far, but he could faintly sense that Naruto was on the losing side.

'_He's actually __losing?'_

That stubborn boy never lost. In all their spars, the stranger known as Naruto never relented, even when he faced two of his friends at the same time. There was a hidden reserve of strength in him that gave him a quality of strength that Mikos couldn't quite identify.

On one hand, Naruto could be extraordinarily reckless. While his speed was superb, his defense was sloppy. Mikos was always able to slip in some hits by feinting Naruto to defend on one side while he could attack the other. Not that Naruto would always let him get away with that. Most of the time, Naruto kept his opponents pinned with his quick kunai. The uncommon heavy weight of the foreign weapon lent Naruto some force in his attacks without reducing too much of his speed. Sometimes he would come so close, that it seemed that the blade was merely an extension of his limbs. Such close, brutal combat overwhelmed many bigger opponents with slower weapons.

The self-proclaimed number-one ninja – whatever that meant – was good, far too good to waste his days hunting game for the rest of his life. It made Mikos wonder about his friend's true origin. What kind of nation would train their children to such a heightened degree of lethality? Try as he and Ovro might, the boy was stubbornly closed-lipped about his previous life. After more than a year of friendship, he didn't know anything about Naruto's past, other than that Naruto still acted according to his warrior instinct. Even in relaxed situations, the boy always darted his eyes around, making note of everyone's presence. Ovro probably didn't notice, but Mikos was keenly aware of his blond friend's mannerisms.

_Naruto climbed up the tree with both speed and stealth. The squirrel above didn't notice the hunter's movement until it was too late._

_Jumping backwards, Naruto narrowly avoided the wolf jumping for his head. He instantly drew some throwing stars and threw them all at once, hitting all three carnivores with inhuman skill. More disconcerning was that the boy didn't even regarded this feat as an extraordinary performance._

_Were all people be able to kill like that from where he came from?_

Though it irked Mikos to admit it, he had to concede that Naruto was good. He was faster and stronger than Mikos. His training was rather sloppy, but therein lay his greatest strength. Improvisation seemed to mark his fighting style, and it was his unpredictability that made him a better fighter than anyone else his age.

Mikos had always resented that truth. The only boy in the village that really accepted him was also the only one who surpassed him. Always carefree, always smiling, the insufferably cheerful boy had more training and talent than a Guardian of his age. In contrast, Mikos, disgrace of Mikan, was doomed to stay beneath the upstart despite training hard on his own. His father would approve of Naruto if he had the foreigner as his son. Naruto would surely have no trouble at all keeping up with the demanding soldier, as even Velks seemed to offer no match to the ninja.

Nothing could beat _fucking _perfect Naruto.

Even as Mikos gained power as a Fire Informed, deep in his heart he knew that it was due to Naruto that made him become this way, not himself. Bitterness swelled in his chest as he fought against the idea of letting Naruto do all the work.

Regardless of his exhaustion, he'd fight Makev head-on and put the Water Rogue down to prove his worth. His dignity demanded nothing less.

"So help me Solaris."

* * *

Ovro tensed his arms and snapped his sword to the left, then to the right, and finally up. Each time, he successfully managed to block his opponent's powerful strikes. While the weapon he held was not his own, the craftsmanship was not that all too bad. Spotting an opportunity, he firmly pushed forward and chopped his sword against his opponent's shoulder. Garas, sensing the attack well in advance, pulled back his own sword to block the rather simple attack.

The large boy had expected that, of course. Still, he threw his entire weight on his hands, using an old trick to pull Garas deeper into pushing back himself. Sensing the critical moment, Ovro rapidly retracted his weapon, and while Garas was still recovering his balance, swung his sword to his opponent's exposed side.

_Crack!_

Only to be kicked back by a heavy boot against his side. Falling back through the thickening storm, he roughly landed and skidded his butt through the snow. As the howling wind tore at his skin, Ovro scrambled up and quickly distanced himself further from the storm winds. Meanwhile, Garas was patiently waiting at the edge of the ripping cyclone.

The older man sneered as he flourished his sword, subtly trying to intimidate his foe with his battle prowess.

"Fuckin' amateur. And you call yourself a Metal Informed? You rely far too much on that magnetic sense of yours." Ovro winced while Garas continued, "You've got far too much to learn before you ever stand a chance to a real Metal Informed. I bet your mother—"

The mention of his mother brought Ovro in a sudden rage. "Shut up!" He bit back, and quickly started to recant a verse from the Song of before Garas could react.

"_Stone to iron to the hardiest of steel,"_

"_Reveal the secret they wish to conceal,"_

"_Unleash its might and reveal the __**path of zeal**__!"_

Strangely enough, Garas had made no attempt to interrupt or counteract Ovro's song. Even as a glow of silver erupted from Ovro's body and sunk in the ground, the old bandit didn't react. Seconds after the display, the earth beneath them started to roar, as if an earthquake was threatening to burst.

Crack-crack-crack!

Small traces of mineral spread out deep under the ground started to coalesce into clumps. The hardened ore surfaced sharply in a narrow line of sharp edges that cut in half everything in its path. A split second before the attack reached his feet, Garas quickly sidestepped the approaching line of carnage. The wave of ridges continued to surface a few more steps behind, before losing its power.

Shaking his head, Garas admonished, "You don't use the _path of zeal _against a single movable target, you fucking novice. You're weak and slow. How can you ever hit someone with such a pathetically slow power?"

Frustration flared in Ovro as he was forced to listen his opponent dissecting his faults. He knew he was new to this, but to think that he was actually being _lectured_ during a fight made him feel incompetent.

He was never really good in anything for much of his younger life.

It brought him back to his early memories, back to the days of enjoying the sprawling streets of Cape Indus. The lively city over the cliffs was his true home. Having well-off merchant parents, he grew up in relative comfort. Each and every day was a joy to his youthful life, a life he no longer possessed.

He remembered his happiest days spending his time with his friends. There was old Rucis, 'old' because he was seven, not five like the rest. Then there was brave Jeormo, whose parents were Parossans. However, the most beaming of them all was Lyssis, sweet Lyssis, who always had a flower entwined in her radiant brown hair. She was pretty even back then, playfully making him do silly things, which he actually did so, just to be with her.

But as he grew older and started to be schooled, his life turned around. While the others were starting to scribble numbers and compose simple poems, Ovro was still stuck trying to recognize the most basic words. Even though he knew at least _some_ of the letters, he was never able to associate them with any words unless he spelled the characters out slowly.

It wasn't so bad at first. After he stumbled through his first year at school, Omos, his father, pulled him home and hired tutors to teach him the words. But whenever he seemed to be able to remember a particular word, he could never hold it very long. It was as if he was afflicted by an aversion of words. No matter how much he tried, he was never any good with reading, let alone writing.

While he stumbled with his words, his friends started to progress. They learned how to count, read the histories of the land, and memorized the famous songs. His father reassured him each day that everything would stay fine, but it seemed his father's smile grew dimmer with each passing week. He still met up with his friends, but they seemed more preoccupied with things he had never been involved in. They talked of their day at school, of the others attending the school, and of the topics taught in school. Each time Ovro met up with them, they seemed less eager to hang out with him, especially with their other classmates.

When he was seven, his parents bore another child to the world. Onrad, they named him, and the entire family was never any happier. Ovro liked playing with his infant brother, making him crawl everywhere while he couldn't walk yet and sing songs to him when he couldn't talk yet. Playing with his brother washed away his loneliness, which crept up every time he saw the sad look on his mother's face.

Ovro slowly turned eight, then nine. When he was younger, he still played with at least one of his friends every day. By now, he was lucky if they'd ever visit more than once every two weeks. Onrad was turning quite a handful by then, a tiny bundle of energy and curiosity that rivaled his own back when he was the same age. Even if he still had trouble with his studies, he could always stay useful taking care of his brother. At least he thought.

_A ten year old Ovro ran down the stairs and entered the dining room where both his parents were seated. A few stacks of scrolls was placed in front of them._

"_Come down and sit, son."_

_Gingerly, the young boy pulled a cushioned seat and lowered himself to rest on its soft surface. He wondered why he was called down here in the middle of the day, and why his parents' faces were looking concerned at him._

"_My son," His father began, "We have tried to teach you how to read for several years now. Your mother and father have spent a lot of money to hire the best scholars of Octos, but nothing seems to help."_

"_Father.." Ovro started, but Omos held up a hand._

"_No, let me finish. We've tried to have other subjects taught to you orally, but all your tutors say that you have difficulty memorizing history and geography. They say that without a solid grasp of letters and numbers, you're never going to be able to finish an education befitting your heritage."_

_His mother looked at her husband with concern, before turning back and taking over the conversation. "Look dear, it's time we moved on. It's time you moved on yourself, and find an occupation to provide for yourself."_

"_But- but what do I do mom?"_

"_Now dear, remember Lyssis' grandfather Royos?" His mother asked, and Ovro nodded immediately. "As you know, he retired more than a year ago, and became the village leader of a small seaside town less than a week away from here. We just took a visit to his son's estate when he arrived in the city a few days ago."_

_Dread started to creep in Ovro's mind as he slowly started to suspect what his parents were talking about._

"_We used to be competitors, Royos and me, but we always had a cordial relationship." His father said, and continued, "When I inquired him if there were any employment opportunities, he mentioned that the local blacksmith was starting to tire out."_

_Employment opportunities? Blacksmith?_

_It all clicked._

"_I'M NOT GOING!" the young Ovro burst, frightened by the thought that he would be forced to leave everything he knew behind._

"_It's a demanding craft, and you have to learn much, but you'll learn with your hands instead of your head." His mother tried to reassure him. "You'll get comfortably taken care of, and—"_

"_I don't want to leave this place!"_

_His mother and his father both stared at each other for a moment, worry evident in their eyes. His father looked back at Ovro and said, "You have to learn a trade, son. Metal working is the least you can do with your Metal Formed talent. Don't expect to be coddled your entire life."_

"_But why do I have to leave the city? Aren't there plenty of craftsmen here that would be willing to apprentice me?" Ovro's eyes narrowed. "You're trying to get rid of me, is that it?"_

"_Now there son, don't speak such nonsense, we love you dearly, and we would never want to part with you if we don't think it's good for you." His mother replied, and reached her hands to grasp his son's own._

_But Ovro wasn't listening. He gave a cry of anger and threw his chair away, letting it crash against the wall._

"_Don't be rude in my house, son!" His father roared and slammed his fist against the table._

_With tears in his eyes, Ovro glared at his parents. "I hate you all!" Kicking the fallen chair away, Ovro stomped furiously away._

"_Useless boy." His father muttered, loud enough for Ovro to catch._

He was _not_ useless! With a short grunt, Ovro called up more of his power and rapidly trudged through the snowy expanse towards his adversary. When he neared his opponent, he turned his direction and tried to hit Garas' flank. Even as his blow was stopped in its track, Ovro pivoted and brought up his knee, which crashed against Garas' midsection.

The rugged bandit cried out as he pulled away from Ovro, but the determined young boy followed through. Ovro hammered his borrowed blade at his target with reckless abandon, not caring where he aimed. He knew he had to keep his opponent occupied and off-balance to stand a chance, and hoped his youth would prevail against Garas' age.

"You think you can just keep this up forever?"

"It's not my turn to die yet, you old dog!"

Ovro kept his magnetic senses tuned, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. As long as he held the momentum, his opponent would be the one to rely on his gifts the most.

As Ovro jerked to thrust low, he quickly turned and made a high pass. Taking note from Garas' earlier comment, he simultaneously lashed out his leg, which smashed against Garas' lower leg. A cry of pain resounded in the air, and Ovro quickly responded with another thrust, which was hastily deflected by Garas' guard. Ovro pushed his attack onwards, crashing his weight against each and every attack. Garas started to show the tiniest fleck of distress in his eyes as he hastened to block all of the rapid attacks.

Each time Garas stepped back, he would often falter or lurch as his injured leg protested.

"Looks like you ain't so young after all." Ovro taunted, confidence welling up inside his mind.

"I'm not about to be bested by a Roggit any time yet!"

For a single moment, Ovro faked a strain and relented from his ceaseless assault. Almost by reflex, Garas took the opening and swiped his blade high. Before the edge ever touched Ovro's neck, however, the boy instead ducked low and butted his head straight against Garas' stomach, bowling the both of them over.

Landing in the snow, they both kicked and punched their way off, while trying to gain leverage over their weapons. Ovro was on top, so he had a distinct advantage. As soon as he could raise his upper body, he stabbed his sword down, attempting to pierce his enemy's heart. However, as the tip sailed down, Garas quickly kicked his knee against Ovro's back and vaulted the boy over his head. Ovro clumsily planted his face in the snow, but quickly rolled himself upright.

He turned slowly to face Garas, who was holding an arm against his bruised side and struggled to keep himself on his feet. Ovro's heart started to swell as he realized he had the upper hand. He was actually winning!

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Ovro taunted, letting his confidence show in his tone.

Garas simply spat while keeping the same pained expression on his face. "Stupid upstart.. think you can defeat me like this.. it takes more to put a Rogue down.."

"I don't need anything but my sword to end your reign as a robber."

"Boy.." Garas coughed, before continuing, "You can keep dancing with me forever, but I won't let you go before our band's 'associates' arrive."

'_Morovon's arse.'_ Ovro mentally cursed, as he realized how short of time they were. Garas was obviously wounded, but most of the pain would pass quickly. He had to finish this quickly, but how could he achieve that?

A chill ran through his back, and he shivered as he brought his arms closer. The cyclone storm was still raging just behind him. He couldn't see nor hear what was going on inside, but he knew Naruto was out there, fighting for his life.

Naruto.

Thinking of his friend, he grimaced. While Naruto was facing all manner of assaults, Ovro was merely wasting his time with the old fossil in front of him. Naruto wouldn't play around. He'd finish this fight quickly to help his friends. He was like that, Ovro knew. Naruto was always dedicated, always passionate, and always optimistic.

From the first time they met, Ovro knew Naruto was special, the rumors be damned. No one could help but get caught up with the enthusiasm bursting from his the blonde. For someone who missed his homeland dearly, Naruto was doing quite well adapting to his newly adopted life. While Ovro himself barely managed to scrape by hammering shoehorns every day, Naruto got to go out into the forest and stalk the forest for game.

How he wished he'd be a hunter as well. Life would be harsh out in the open, but at least he wouldn't wear himself out when he reached forty. If he reached forty, that is. If only the Eight turned him into a Wood Formed instead of a Metal Formed. He'd be able to scale the trees and stalk the forest like Naruto.

Ovro shook his head, knowing what he desired himself to be, instead of the mediocre fighter he was now.

He wanted to be like Naruto. He wanted to look like him, with his exotic blond hair and his youthful face. He wanted to sound like him, always cheerful and persuasive, and always managing to bring a smile to everyone's face. He wanted to fight like him, able to incapacitate a dozen men from a single throw of those peculiar throwing stars.

He knew his thoughts were unhealthy. Something was wrong with him, he was sure of it. But how could he not admire the striking foreigner? Naruto was someone who knew what to do, how to do it, and come out victorious in the end. It wasn't just the boy's strong beliefs, nor his deep well of strength.

There was just something _more _to Naruto than met the eye. When Naruto was confident, Ovro felt confident. When Naruto was annoyed, Ovro couldn't help but share the same feeling. There was more than just a passing friendship between them. They had a _bond_. They were comrades, mates, practically brothers. They lived together and died together. Naruto would never betray anyone, and Ovro would never betray Naruto.

Turning his body, he gazed back in the storm, before being forced to look away, for fear that the hail blind him completely.

'_Naruto is out there, fighting for his life, fighting for his friends.'_

It was time to stop holding back and end this fight himself.

"Think you can beat your mundane sword against my own and expect to win any time soon?" Garas taunted cheekily as he set his body in a two-handed defensive stance. The old bandit's feet were pushed up against the frozen soil solidly in anticipation.

But Ovro wasn't listening. Nothing would distract him from the coming moment as he prepared his most devastating technique. It required the utmost of his ability to sense and control iron, as even a single mistake might prove lethal to him.

"_Risen from the ground beneath,"_

"_Pale and armed with iron teeth,"_

"_Spirits of ages past, beneath what lay,"_

"_The land of the living is the __**land of decay**__!"_

A drain unlike any other pulled his stomach, the grip on his energy so great that Ovro fell to his knees. A visible stream of silver and grey spiraled through the snow-swept skies and followed a seemingly random path. The trails brushed past tree-stumps and corpses alike, only to dive beneath the surface. Ovro's knees rumbled as he could feel his energies sweep the soil of Marokron, tearing and reaping through the treasures long laid behind by Vialas. With an extra tug, he whipped up his tendrils to the surface, causing several eruptions as a series of sharp protrusions broke through.

Each land held a history. Men of ages past had travelled, hunted, and died on this very same spot. Much of their buried or fossilized remains were laid to rest right where they had perished. Their flesh lay decaying but their bones often remained. These bones may have been cracked, crushed, spread around, or turned to dust. So long as one substantial fragment remained, Ovro's energies could gift them a borrowed life.

One, two, six - no, seven protrusions had surfaced, revealing themselves to be funnels. Formless dust clouds of iron merged into globs of solid matter, which turned and shaped itself further around the few fragments of bone buried deep beneath but brought out into the open. Breaths passed while the shapes formed themselves into distinct skeletal shapes.

There was no sound, no noise; not even a moan. The silent, humanoid skeletons of iron simply awaited the command of their master, all the while drawing out the energies needed to sustain their form. Ovro felt that drain even now, diminished in strength, but present nonetheless. He reoriented his wavering concentration and directed his newly formed minions to their coming task.

Mindless and soulless, they started to move in an awkward fashion. Their bones rattled against each other as they turned their joints, each step taken slow, but going faster. They started out in a crawl, then a walk, then a jog, and finally closed on Garas at a run.

The old man carefully held a guarded face as he observed the summoning. Ovro expected the old bandit would have tried to interrupt him, or prepare a countermeasure at the very least. As his skeletons neared their target, the boy became more doubtful. Why didn't Garas react?

Though it would drain even more, Ovro pushed more energy into his summons, granting them further speed and agility. The skeletons whipped through the remaining distance and almost simultaneously thrust their edged arms towards the – hopefully – soon to be dead veteran bandit.

A howling snowy wind gust whipped past Ovro's face, obscuring his vision and clouding his hearing. He hastily raised his palm to shield his vulnerable eyes and focus them on his opponent.

When he could finally see again, his heart seemed to lurch. A few breaths after, a semi-physical blow hit him in the chest as a backlash hurled against him.

Standing before him roughly ten paces away was Garas with his arms held crossed in confidence. His sword was plunged in the snow, piercing the frozen soil beneath. All around him were the remains of his summons, bones scattered in little piles.

"..How?" Ovro choked, unbelieving that someone could easily defeat such a powerful attack.

Silence fell for a moment, and even the winds grew stale. Garas scratched his greyish stubble and smirked at his opponent. He swept his free hand over the piles of iron bones, demonstrating his strength.

"You're supposed to do it like this." Garas stated with a gleam, and with considerable more strength, he chanted, _"The land of the living is the __**LAND OF DECAY**__!"_

In less than a breath's worth of time, an explosion of Metal Formed energies erupted from Garas' shape. Ovro's eyes widened as they swept over the skeletal remains, animating them while carrying them aloft. The bones knit and reformed themselves instantly while travelling in midair towards him. The jaws of the skeletons jerked open and a loud scratchy _shreeeeeek!_ erupted from the skeleton's non-existent lungs.

Ovro stumbled back as his ears were pounding out. He tried to keep his attention forward as the skeletal shapes accelerated towards him, arms spread forward and ready to rip him apart. His surprise quickly made way to fear as he realized how foolish he was to take on a much more experienced Metal Informed.

As the shapes came upon him at the speed of an arrow, he readied his now-pitiful sword, desperate to stay on his feet.

'_I don't want to die.'_

* * *

'_I'm not going to die.'_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was blind and deaf in the thick of the storm. The powdery snow poured into his mouth whenever he opened it to breathe while the hailstones scratched his exposed skin red and sore. The wind itself was even worse, so cold that it continually sapped away his vitality.

What was even worse was that he was forced to stay near the most active region of the storm. How he wished he could get away from the biting cold and the freezing wetness. Nevertheless, he knew he wasn't suppose to run away. His friends depended on him to wade through the thick of the gales and reach the summoner of the storm.

"_Excruciating, isn't it!" _A hallowed voice travelled through the torrent of snow.

Shaking off the bitter cold seeping through his clothes, he opened his mouth to the chill and defiantly called back, "Show yourself!"

"_I have no reason to, my young little friend!"_

The winds cycled faster, the snow smothering Naruto's eyes, forcing them to close to a tiny slit. Deep within his mind, he could tell there was something building up. He looked around as best as he could through the white curtain of frost. He faced perpendicular to the direction of the cyclone winds, where he guessed where the powerful Water Rogue would be.

Was there a slightly grey shape just ahead?

The silhouette turned, and Naruto barely caught the movement. Gripping his kunai tighter, he took a heavy step forward, then another, and another. He moved slowly only because he couldn't go any faster. The winds crashed against his right in unceasing torment, and every step closer brought him deeper within its maw.

"_Harken thy soul and feast upon thy fear,"_

He could hear the ominous chant starting in the distance.

"_Darken thy eyes and witness the year,"_

He willed his muscles to run, but the wind pressed him down and the frost anchored his legs.

"_Cold creeps up as caution retires,"_

He fingered his back pouch, fingering his throwing shuriken. Shaking his head, he pulled back his hand, realizing how stupid that idea was.

"_Bold is the one, to echo the __**frost spires**__!"_

As the final words reached their crescendo, the area around Naruto rumbled with the howl of the purest winter. His hold on the surface became unsteady as the snow began to convulse. The winds momentarily abated their tireless fury, bringing a moment of semi-calm to him.

He wasn't fooled. Just as the snow beneath him started to rumble louder, he ordered his frosted muscles to roll him to the side, just as a spike of sharpened ice materialized from underneath with a _shrak!_

Landing just beside, he could see his own reflection staring back at him. At the end of a spiralling base was a smooth and sharp spike, slightly jagged, but lethal nonetheless.

Another rumble caught his feet, and he rolled again just as the snow around his previous spot merged together in a solid clump of ice that tore its way up. He didn't stop, rolling upwards and sprinting elsewhere just as another spike tore to the skies. Every two breaths, another spike appeared, forcing him to keep moving away. The spikes followed a pattern, never letting him dodge in the direction of the howling winds. His only option was to dodge in the direction against the wind, tiring him out even faster. He knew he couldn't keep this up any longer.

'_If only I had my jutsus, or Kyuubi even. I wouldn't be so powerless then.'_

From the first time he had woken up from his arrival to this world, he had felt persistent gaping emptiness inside of him. Since he had lived his entire life with the familiar immortal presence of the Nine-Tailed Fox, its very demonic absence struck a deep chord inside his body. No longer did Naruto feel complete. His stomach was empty, his heart was cold and his muscles were unresponsive. When he discovered his chakra coils were empty and silent, he knew he had lost more than just his world.

He had lost all that made him a ninja.

As he recovered from his ordeal in the generous care of Mynnis and Mynissa, there was a persistent vacancy in his mind. Everthing he ever cared for was gone, far away and in a world inaccessible to anyone else.

When he learned his first Octos words, he begged his caretakers to tell him stories. Eager for knowledge, he desperately wanted to listen to the tales of mythical heroes, of great battles, of legends of power and more from this new and unknown world. And the two Elders obliged him, seeing an opportunity to pass on their language faster. The pair weaved a wondrous tale of the founding of the world, of the rise and fall of the Tirradon Empire, and the many clashes of Octos and Brond. They told him of the Terrors of the North, the Mysteries of the East, the Wonders of the South and the Symbols of the West. Unquenched, Naruto had asked for the most obscure and mysterious stories, and Mynnis dug through the library of the temple for the most forgotten legacies of the past.

Though expansive his caretakers' knowledge may be, none of the tales spoke of wheeling eyes of red, of gigantic beings of energy, or of holes in the fabric of space, where other worlds might be accessible. There were plenty of mythical heroes with powers over the elements or mastery over death and shadows.

But no one in this world held power over reality itself. In the end, everyone was rooted to this world, from their births to their deaths. Escape was utterly impossible. There wasn't even a demon realm to flee to. The only places that might offer a glimpse of an escape were the skies high above and the oceans deep beneath. None of the two domains seemed likely to contain a passage back to his own world.

Without any clues of otherworldly portals, and without any of his special abilities, he had no prospect of finding a way home. While he could travel the vast expanse of this new world, without any knowledge of language or custom, he was doomed to starve.

Nothing was the same in this world. ninjas or ninja-like forces didn't exist, though there were plenty of mercenary bands, especially on the plains of Delor. With a decent set of kunai and shuriken, he could stand a decent chance of survival in one of those bands. He might even grow successful and start his own mercenary company one day.

It wouldn't be the same, though. He'd be fighting for someone else's greed and his own. There wouldn't be any loyalty, any trust, and any purpose.

It wouldn't be _him_.

Tired, crippled, and poor, that was how Naruto imagined his last years as a deadbeat mercenary. Without any healing powers, he'd end up losing a limb sometime over his career, and when it would happen, it'd be all over for him. A life without friends or without satisfaction was unbearable to his soul.

The only way to salvage what was left of his life after his entry to this vastly different world was to give up something utterly precious to his life.

He had to surrender his ambition.

Nothing hurt more than to give up his dream of becoming Hokage. But such a dream was meaningless now in this different environment. He couldn't even aspire to become a village leader, since none would accept a foreigner to make important decisions for them. The army and navy were closed to him for much of the same reason, and all the other worthwhile careers required extensive schooling, which he could never obtain.

For his entire life, he had been preparing himself to fight for his village and country and amass a legacy the descendents of Konoha could admire. Never in his life did he ever think he would pursue another occupation. But that was exactly what he had to do if he wished to live a meaningful life.

At least as a huntsman he could use his remaining talents to use. With his skill and accuracy in throwing weapons, coupled with his stealth training, he'd make a competent hunter. It wasn't a career that offered much advancement, but at least it would let him be proud of something. A few more years under the tutelage of Yaros and he would have been free to explore, wandering through the heartland of Octos and find a nice village to settle and marry.

But even that was taken away from him by the chaotic politics of this strange and primitive world. In his own world, ninjas fought to protect, but also for power and glory, for greed and revenge. Their conflicts could be devastating, pulling entire nations into war. But never did they ever break the one, cardinal rule: Don't involve innocent civilians. Even the largest ninja wars kept the slaughter hidden to plain sight. Lives may be lost, borders may shift, but eventually, the common people would stay unharmed.

And as long as the ninjas kept the damage restricted to themselves, the civilian population was willing to obey whoever gained control over their territory.

But that wasn't the case in this world. Here, it was usual for conquering armies to rape, pillage and enslave entire cities. Whole tribes and civilizations had been destroyed throughout history. This circle of war and hatred reached its height during the reign of the Tirradon Empire. Even today, the remnants of the Empire persisted in its tradition of dominion and brutality.

And that was how it came to this, of him and his friends' desperate flight to the Enclave of Tiros, the ancient capital of the Tirradon Empire and the sanctuary for all Informed.

A vicious gust of ice particles brought Naruto back to reality. The merciless blizzard froze his tears to ice, forcing Naruto to wipe his face clean. He didn't stop moving however, relying on his senses to feeling the tell-tale split of air just before the snow between his ankles materialized into a solid spike. He ran against the wind, cutting through the frost and wetness. He forced himself to lean to his left, drawing his path closer towards the centre, where he was sure Makev was controlling the spikes.

The bandit boss didn't make it any easier for Naruto. Most of the ice spikes came from the left as well, discouraging Naruto from coming closer. Naruto ground his teeth and kept running and jumping towards the eye of the storm. He could already see the silhouette grow darker and more substantial. He was closing in, and they both knew it. Naruto gripped his kunai in anticipation.

The shadow he was getting closer to didn't stay idle, however. It turned around, opening its arms. As the spikes ceased their relentless assault, Naruto closed even faster towards his target. Makev was already starting to become visible when the bandit prepared his next attack.

"_Rage across the thunder,"_

"_Tear the seas asunder,"_

"_Deign to teach the invaders,"_

"_The __**might of the naval crusaders**__!"_

A rumbling unlike any other stopped Naruto in his tracks. The shaking was so severe that he almost lost his footing. Even keeping himself standing proved to be difficult. As he stepped back in fright, he noticed why his footing was unsteady. It wasn't the ground that shook, it was the snow itself!

Naruto looked around, noticing the relatively tranquil snow starting to shake and convulse even heavier than before. The entire snow bed around him was moving in a ponderous, wave-like form, as if the vast layer of snow turned into a sea of liquid water. All around him, waves of snow washed over his legs, tugging him in each and every direction. The storm itself didn't help either, cutting his vision as it grew even colder.

Squinting, Naruto tore his gaze around, looking for anything that might pose a threat. He wasn't being left waiting for long.

An ear-splitting series of _cracks! _rose up behind him, and Naruto whipped around to see a large snow wave converging on his direction, its tip compressing into a spear-sized lance of ice. Several other lances emerged from other snow waves, travelling through the air in a direct course towards Naruto position.

"AACK-"

Caught off-guard, he was far too late to dodge to the side. The first lance tore against his flank, opening a tear in his clothes and skin. The second lance viciously impaled his sleeves and dug deep in his forearm, threatening to impale the limb before Naruto managed to break the ice stick in half. The last lance hit him against the forehead just on the edge of his head plate, opening a bloody wound as his skull broke the structure of the ice.

Pain unimaginable rushed through his nerves as the shard stuck in his forearm dispersed its poisonous cold to his blood. Naruto quickly aimed his kunai and hacked off the rest of the shard away, leaving a freezing wound behind. His other openings were also starting to freeze, bringing him even more anguish to himself, especially from his forehead.

He faintly caught a familiar chant.

"_Deign to teach the invaders,"_

"_The __**might of the naval crusaders**__!"_

The snowy expanse convulsed even further as it brushed against Naruto's angles. Walking through the thickness became even harder as each layer of snow gradually started to crystallize into solid grains of ice.

'_There. To the left.'_

Naruto quickly brought up his kunai and shattered the first ice lance that reached him, only to be hit in the back by the second lance coming from the opposite direction. He was almost in time to dodge the third one, which scraped away some of the skin on his shoulder.

'_How can these lances emerge from different directions while the winds are so strong?'_

The wind was powerful, far too powerful for any thrown projectile to maintain its current course. The ice lances were thick and sharp, but they didn't weigh any more than a regular spear, and he was sure that it wouldn't have been able to cut through this wind without being thrown off course.

"_Deign to teach the invaders,"_

Already knowing what was about to happen, Naruto poised himself to evade the next volley.

"_The __**might of the naval crusaders**__!"_

The first struck from his blind spot faster than he had thought possible. The other came in low but Naruto's muscles were too cold and stiff to dodge in time, letting the spear sheer away the kunai from his hands. The final attack wasn't visible at all, instead travelling under the moving waves of snow to impale Naruto's heel in an explosion of misery.

"A.a.a.."

His throat was far too dry and frozen to be able to form any sounds. Blood was seeping and freezing everywhere, chaining him down to the iron cold floor. Makev's attacks were horrendously devastating, and with no way to dissipate the snow storm or attack from range, Naruto was powerless at this distance. If only he had a clear corridor!

"_Deign to teach the invaders,"_

"_The __**might of the naval crusaders**__!"_

Another lance formed close to him, and Naruto slowly started to prepare himself for the inevitable salvo. He could hear another lance tear the air somewhere behind, but he was past the ability to turn around, practically frozen in place. He waited for the next attack to hit home, piercing his back or his leg or some other limb.

"..Agh!"

Instead, a different shout of pain sounded out, off somewhere behind him in the distance.

Mikos!

A loud scuffle could be heard, a sound Naruto recognized. The ice lance close to him started to propel itself forward, and for one moment he thought it was meant for his head.

It soon became obvious that it travelled a different course, off towards Mikos, who was hit by the earlier lance.

'_I can't let the thing hurt my friend!'_

An explosion of warmth spread through his veins as he jumped ahead, snatching the base of the lance before it slipped past him. The projectile continued its path as an unknown force propelled it forward. Naruto desperately held on to his grip, forcing himself to stop the lance or at least redirect its path as his grip caused him to be dragged with the lance.

He pulled with all his might, leaning backwards on his wounded heel to pivot himself into a spin. Miraculously, the forward travelling spear started to bend in its direction, and Naruto applied even more weight behind his pull. His forward drag started to slow, then push to the side as Naruto swung the heavy pull of the lance around, circling a new path. Almost tearing his muscles, he finally arced the lance towards his desired direction, and let go of the unnaturally propelled icicle.

Unimpeded by the howling winds, the lance travelled in its new direction in an ultra-precise course directly towards the source of its energy.

"_HH-AA-A-A-G-H!"_

The air itself shook violently as the lance tore straight into Makev. Naruto didn't know what was hit, but from the sound of Makev's torment, it was sure to be a solid puncture. The powerful cyclone started to leak some of its vigor. Hope surged in his mind as he realized that he stood a better chance of winning. Now that Makev was wounded, he was vulnerable to counter-attacks.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted, closer now to him.

"I'm here!"

Another silhouette materialized, this time from the outer edge of the storm. The shadow grew darker and darker until Naruto could spot Mikos' wounded and battered face. A spike had collided against his head, and his usually scarred face looked even more atrocious.

Mikos approached his friend and threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder, leaning desperately against his friend as he panted heavily. It was clear to Naruto that Mikos had struggled to wade inside the storm and navigate through the blinding snow to link up with him. The boy's breath was ragged, as both injury and exhaustion took out the most of his power.

"Naruto.. I.."

"Don't speak, don't say anything.. you're far too hurt to be here right now.."

Concerned, Naruto reached out a hand towards the freezing pool of blood against the side of Mikos' head, but the stubborn lanky boy pushed the limb away.

"No! Listen.. I've a plan.. we've to defeat the bugger now or.."

"What are you saying! You can't do anything, you're far too hurt!"

Shaking his head, Mikos tried to grin as he looked at Naruto's own blood-frozen gashes. "So 're you."

Sighing, Naruto tried to push his friend away, but Mikos resisted.

"Can't run away now, we'd get caught by Makev 'n his pals. We _have_ to end this_ now_."

When Naruto was too cold and tired to even attempt another push, Mikos continued, "We have to do it again.. the transfer.."

"But you already expended much of your energies! It'll kill you if we do it again!"

"No, no, I don't mean like that." Mikos gripped closer to Naruto and brought his mouth to his blond friend's ear. "We do it different.. the opposite direction.."

"I don't have the chakra for it."

"Y'might not have this 'Chakra', but I'm certain you've the energies of the Eight."

Hesitation crept up as Naruto stammered, "But.. but.."

"Just do it before Makev recovers!"

Time slowed as Naruto thought over the proposal. The last time they tried a transfer, Naruto gained some chakra out of Mikos and Ovro's energies. If he passed his own energy back to Mikos, what would his friend's body make of it? Would the transfer even work in the first place? Did he even have the energy to begin with? Naruto glanced at Mikos' injured face, scars painted with frozen red of blood and eyes wide in both hope and terror. Mikos would save them all if he had the power, wouldn't he?

Wouldn't he?

Making up his mind, Naruto grasped the top of Mikos' exposed black hair and pressed against the scalp. "Do it now!"

Mikos closed his eyes while Naruto closed his own. His chakra coils were unresponsive, but he pushed them anyway, hoping to push any chakra or energy from his system and transfer it to Mikos. Pushing hard and tensing his muscles, Naruto willed every inch of his body to transfer something, anything.

It started small.

A trickle of _something _started to leak from his core, travelled through his chakra paths and left his body through his hand. Naruto wondered what he had given up, when an enormous suction appeared over Mikos' head. Hungering for more, the gaping opening tugged hard against Naruto's core, and a surge of unknown energy streamed across his body to pour inside Mikos' head.

"AAAGGHh! It HURTS!"

He didn't know why, but Naruto was certain that whatever he gave up was something he never should have given up. His life poured out of him in a horrendously painful sheer. The poisonous energies bumped and scraped against the surface of his Chakra coils, bringing him far more pain than a single Hyuuga Jyuuken strike. His inner body burned as if his blood turned to flame, so terrible was his pain.

"Let.. GO!" Naruto shrieked in pain, all the while forcing his hand to separate from the top of Mikos' head.

"..not.. yet.." Mikos gritted, as blazing warmth flooded over his system. "Need… just.. a bit.. more.."

"You're killing… me!" Naruto retorted, and in his blinding pain still managed to kick Mikos' hips. The abrupt force tore the two apart in sudden frenzy, one boy landing in a lifeless heap, the other holding firm with flames erupting from the surface of his body.

Naruto painfully turned his neck and saw his friend enveloped by _his_ life energy. The reddish-orange waves of energy revitalized the wounded boy, melting away the frozen ice and burning away the chilling winds. Half in flames, Mikos stared in the direction of Makev and grinned.

"I won't waste your gift, Naruto. I'll beat Makev and save us all."

"..give it.. back.."

The flaming boy sheathed his sword and held his palms over his face. Opening his mouth, he began to chant quietly.

"_Solos to Solos,"_

"_Noon to Noon,"_

"_Lift up the burning moss,"_

"_To herald the __**flame monsoon**__!"_

The snow around them started to melt as a whirlwind of flame and heated air started to leak from Mikos' open mouth. Pushing his lungs even further, the Fire Informed kept the flames ablaze, letting it grow in size and heat. The flaming hurricane expanded rapidly in size, washing over Naruto's prone form and ridding his frozen body from all its chill.

Despite the welcome heat, Naruto laid cripple and silent against the warming surface. Without the vital energy that he just gave up, his entire body seemed to shut down. He could feel his eyes starting to burst with pressure while his heart started to beat erratically. Already he had trouble breathing, and he didn't think he could stay conscious much longer.

With his vision starting to blur, he could only vaguely witness what was unfolding in front of him. The storm of snow and ice was clashing against the hurricane of flame. Both cyclones tore at each other at the edge, battling for space. At the start, it seemed that the much larger snow storm held dominance over its smaller cousin. But the flame storm held its strength, limiting its expansion in favor of cutting a path through the more dispersed winds of frost.

It was working. The concentrated flame typhoon moved steadily closer towards the centre of the ice storm. A spectacular battle of ice and fire would surely be erupting any moment now.

Yet, Naruto couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the distant shouts and the repeated chants. Nothing mattered when the last remains of his life was leaking away before his eyes.

How could this have happened? What made him so powerless? Would he really die like this?

Balls of flame erupted ahead as ice lances tore through the skies. The battle turned more heated as Mikos and Makev advanced their dance of death.

Still, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. He was already starting to see spots while his breath grew slower.

'_Is this.. the end of me? Dead through doing something stupid like giving away my life?'_

Naruto closed his eyelids.

'_It's… peaceful, now that my ears have stopped working.'_

Drifting away, he thought of returning to his loved ones.

* * *

A loud rumble exploded near him, the tremble managing to shake him away from his journey to his eternal sleep.

Rapidly blinking his eyes, Naruto focused up ahead. He quickly realized that the explosion jerked his body to roll to the other side, facing away from the battle. The winds were much quieter in this direction. Naruto could faintly see another battle, two figures and several other.. metallic shapes. It wasn't going very well for one of the human figures, blood streaking his entire garb as the metallic shapes attacked him from every side.

Another explosion rumbled, tossing Naruto's body in the air yet again. When he landed in a heap, he noticed he was facing back towards the duel. Makev and Mikos were much closer now. Makev, with blood seeping through his left arm and burns on his right, still seemed capable of fighting on. The same couldn't be said for Mikos though. Blood continued to pour from his wounded head while other cuts adorned his middle. The most distressing sight however was his sword arm; it was entirely encased in a solid block of ice.

Mikos struggled to keep himself standing as his flame storm pulsed erratically. When he opened his mouth to scream, an outpouring of fire and energy started to escape from the orifice.

"..Can't.. hold it IN!"

Makev revealed a pained grin as his hands prepared to frost the surrounding air. "Looks like whatever trick you did to gain this much strength is working against your body."

"..nnhgh.. go suck on Shiamon's arse!"

They continued to trade insults at each other for a moment before starting to sling their attacks to each other yet again. The bright flashes of flame and ice hurt Naruto's eyes, and with incredible effort he turned his head to the other side, resting his eyes to the forest line in the distance.

'…'

There, on a low boulder just ahead, stood a creature so remarkable, Naruto had to blink to make certain he was seeing true.

A small canine creature rested its behind on the surface of the rock, gazing its dark slits towards the pathetic form of Naruto. Its fur was white, yellowish white in contrast to the bluish white of the snow. Intelligent yellow eyes peered out from the black slits of the creature's eyelids. Big greyish ears topped the canine creature's head.

Naruto knew at once that the creature wasn't a wolf. The size was too small, snout was too narrow, the tails were too bushy—

'_Wait, tails?'_

Blinking his eyes to get rid of the tears and dirt, Naruto focused harder on the hind of the animal. His eyes weren't betraying him; there were actually two tails flopping up and down. Wonder graced his expression as he stared at what could no doubt be a two-tailed fox. And not any fox, he recognized.

When he was still a hunter's apprentice, Yaros taught him of all the creatures of all the lands of Tirradon. _'Just because you might not travel to Velk, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn their horrors, Yaros always told me.'_

From what he remembered of the scrolls and of the master hunter's explanation, the velkish fox only appeared in the north of the continent and in the isles of Velk and Velkon. Small and tame, they nevertheless possessed remarkable teeth that could cut through the finest Auric steel. They didn't stand a chance against a bigger predator though, especially one of the bigger Terrors of the North. They weren't supposed to confront one anyway. Velkish foxes were devious creatures, laying traps and ambushes, sneaking through nests to snatch away younglings. Absurd it may sound, they were deemed such a threat to Velk infants that they were classified as one of the Terrors.

And one of those fearsome creatures was sitting right before Naruto, head held low to gaze cautiously in Naruto's eyes. Its two tails spun around in playful abandon, but Naruto knew the fox was capable of vaulting forward and close the distance in a second or three to snatch its razor teeth at Naruto's throat. Not that velkish foxes would dare approach a living adult, though how much longer Naruto would live was questionable.

Still, he knew that the animal posed no threat. Its eyes were bare, peaceful and ponderous. A fox had better things to do than to stare at a dying human. No, this fox had another motive. Velkish foxes weren't supposed to be in this far south in the first place, and no animal he knew had two distinct tails.

The creature was related to Kyuubi. He knew it had to be. Was the velkish fox a minion, a minor guard? A playmate, or perhaps an offspring?

The fox suddenly jumped off the boulder in a graceful arc and landed softly upon the snow-covered surface. The stark white animal padded closer towards him, not even the slightest unperturbed by the pitched-hot battle behind Naruto. The small beast crossed the edge of the fallen snow and continued to pad over the recently thawed soil.

The fox gazed curiously at Naruto while it was cautiously narrowed the distance. The creature lowered its curious tiny snout and sniffed at Naruto's arm before retracting its head. Yellow eyes loomed over his own blue ones, and both pairs were staring thoughtlessly at each other.

After several moment of silence, Naruto willed his mouth to open and softly gasped, "Help… me…"

The furry white fox continued to stare, completely unresponsive to Naruto's request.

"Help..me.." Naruto repeated, pushing against his vocal chords to form the right sounds. The spots in his eyes returned, covering his vision even further and bringing more pain to his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the life bleed away from his orbs as well. With every limb from his body devoid of life, Naruto knew his end would come soon.

Unless the fox would help him. Mentally, he screamed, _'Goddammit fox, help save my life!'_

Something wet just touched one of his open palm. Was that a lick? As he wondered about the passing touch, his palm flared in pain. Opening his eyes in shock, Naruto could see that the fox had bit the edge of his arm. Liquid warm blood was oozing out of the punctures.

Angry beyond all reason, Naruto choked a roar and swiped his arm at the head of the stupid creature, failing to realize that his limb could miraculously move again. His bloody hand brushed briefly against the fox's head, and Naruto tried to squeeze his fingers to get a grip on to the animal's snout. He failed as his arm began to falter, dropping dead like a sack of stone.

The fox continued to stare in silence as Naruto's blood dripped over the fur of its face.

Naruto glared at the animal in tired resentment. Was it mocking him?

Tears started to well in Naruto's eyes again as his eyes throbbed in the light. Blinking furiously, he momentarily imagined the fox starting to glow. Its whitish fur started to meld while its shape started to grow more abstract. The shape in front of him continued to transform until it was a form of pure energy.

Pure chakra.

Naruto gaped his mouth in surprise, and at that very instant, the semi-shapeless fox dove into the opening. Naruto wanted to scream as he felt something solid and not so solid force through its throat. When the tail end of the energy shape disappeared within his mouth, he finally had room to scream, only to release a soundless gasp.

Convulsions soon wracked his stomach as he could feel the spirit fox wrecking havoc inside his body. He could faintly sense the ghostly form breach past the walls of his stomach, and dive through his insides and spread its entire essence over his chakra coils.

For the first time in years, Naruto could feel his belly warming up as chakra poured over the long-forgotten seal.

'_It's.. doing something.. to the seal!'_

In an instant, it happened. An amazingly powerful presence dived head-first into his seal, activating its long-forgotten mechanisms and bringing waves of torment over the very existence of his identity. Glimpses of towering mountains, of gigantic dragons, of packs of wolves and of many other terrifying sights cycled through his head. He yipped, he howled, he yelled, he shouted. Bursts of pain akin to punches pounded against the seal, each pulse stronger than the last.

Foam started to form between his teeth as the ink strokes of his seal began to sear against his skin.

And then, it was over.

Confusion marked his eyes as he felt the pain wash away from him. A wave of refreshment drove through his body and muscles, returning control to his body. His ears popped and he could suddenly hear the storm and the battle again.

Wetting his mouth, Naruto spat out the disgusting foam in his mouth and mentally asked to himself, "What's going on to my body?"

Wearily, he placed his arms against the ground and lifted himself to a seating position. Cautiously, he retracted his palms and looked at it in wonder. The bite on one of his palms was knitting itself slowly. It was so slow that Naruto shouldn't have noticed, but he could faintly feel from his now-attuned senses that his chakra – if it could be called 'his' – was spreading throughout his body and bringing back the warmth he had missed for so very long.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion burst from behind, and Naruto dropped himself in time as a white-hot shockwave passed over his head. He quickly turned and looked at the closing battle.

Mikos was frazzled, his sword arm free from ice but otherwise unresponsive. Both his legs was bleeding furiously, forcing him to limp. His breath was harsh, tired, desperate as the boy focused to keep the flames contained within. As spires of energy continued to leak away, Naruto could tell Mikos was failing. A few more minutes in battle and he'd drop dead.

'_I can't let that happen.'_

Realizing that the chakra that revitalized his system was leaking out of his own body in a worrying rate, Naruto knew he had to act fast before he was being bled dry of power himself.

For the first time in a very long period, Naruto jumped to his feet and ran towards the battle in a chakra-enhanced run. He smiled for himself as he exhilarated in the wind.

'_For however long this lasts, I'm a ninja!'_

Makev turned to face the larger threat as he saw Naruto approaching. The tired but capable Rogue gripped the ice lance in his hands tighter as he prepared to impale the approaching boy.

So exuberant was Naruto that he realized far too late that he forgot to pick up his kunai. His eyes widened in momentary fright, but he quickly steeled his focus as he prepared to try something crazy.

As he neared within ten paces to his target, Naruto lowered himself to his knees and skidded through the recently softened mud. Whilst he slid down the remaining expanse, Makev widened his tired eyes, but quickly recovered and pointed the sharp end of his lance towards the nearing danger.

Just as the blond expected.

He quickly prepared his fist before opening his mouth to yell, _**"Sword of Wind!"**_

The mud had slowed his momentum down, allowing him to jump upwards in an attempt to uppercut his opponent. Makev held his lance high at the very last moment before lowering it down in a stab aimed to pierce Naruto's fist.

But just before the sharp point had connected, a flickering of wind appeared. As the fist travelled upwards, more and more blades appeared, circling around the fist and forearm in a widening circle. As the fist connected to the point, the blades of wind were tearing the lance apart. Unimpeded, Naruto's fist continued to travel upwards, and Makev hastily abandoned his broken weapon and jumped backwards to avoid letting the fist hit his chin.

Naruto grinned like a fox at Makev's response. Pushing the last bit of his chakra out, he widened the lethal blades and momentarily formed a tornado of edges. Makev screamed as the blade tore through his armor and shredded the soft flesh underneath. For a tiny moment, the bandit leader was completely engulfed as he was cut viciously against his left.

When the powerful attack had ended, there was nothing left of Makev but a mangled and bloody piece of meat resting on its own pool of blood. Eyes wide, the ugly shape struggled to breathe through the blood that choked its throat.

For a moment, Naruto felt pity for his opponent. He reached out with his hand, which just a few moments before conjured the storm that put his victim in this condition in the first place.

The pitiful form of Makev desperately reached out his own mangled arm, only to drop lifelessly to the ground as the haggard shape of Mikos plunged a scavenged knife straight through the bandit leader's ribs and pierce the heart.

Shocked, Naruto looked at his friend in momentary disapproval. The guilty youth merely shook his head and pointed in another direction, somewhere further away. Naruto turned to look, and as the tumultuously summoned storm had abated, he could clearly see Ovro beaten to the inch of death. With both arms a lifeless mess, it was a wonder that he could still stand on his feet. Only one skeletal form remained, but Garas was still untouched.

Extending his senses inside his body, Naruto could feel that the last attack had drained the remnants of the white fox's gift of chakra. He could feel his chakra coils spasm as it sputtered out tiny globs of regular chakra, but there was still far too little in his system to try another jutsu.

Uncertainty gripped Naruto's mind as he counted his options.

'_I don't have the strength to fight a fresh Informed opponent.. but I have to do something to save my friend.'_

With his decision made, he walked over towards the other duel, which had paused since Makev's defeat. Garas held a respectful distance from Ovro and had called back the remaining metallic skeleton as a frontal guard.

'_Probably to block another Sword of Wind, not that I have enough chakra to do something like that any time soon.'_

When he was within ample speaking distance, Naruto started to speak firmly. "Leave or die."

The old canny warrior gazed warily at the unknown threat, who seemed much more dangerous than the rumors had told him.

"Yeah right. I can fight all day long still, and Lavos will return at any moment."

The limping shape of Mikos reached Naruto's side. The last flicks of flame danced across his skin to leak away to the sky.

"You and Makev have been saying that for a while now." Mikos spat a globe of blood before continuing, "It's obvious that this 'Lavos' ain't coming back. Besides, do you really think the both of you can defeat," He patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "The one carrying the Touch of Solaris?"

Garas held firm, completely unresponsive, but to Naruto's eyes was actually deeply conflicted. The grizzly warrior looked around the battlefield, frozen and scorched in many different places. He then looked far away to the other side, in the distance where the few remaining hardy bandits were holding back some of the remaining hostages, who had apparently freed themselves and managed to snatch some weapons to defend themselves. Like Garas, they had momentarily ceased their struggle as they saw their leader fall. Even the Gormac the Ravager chose to hold himself back, nursing a nasty cut on his left forearm. Garas swung his gaze back to Naruto and Mikos, still considering the words.

"It's not worth it." Naruto added, trying to play on the man's keen sense of risk and benefit. No one could have stayed alive so long without having a healthy dose of self-preservation.

The old bearish man took only ten more seconds before sighing deeply. "You cannot imagine the price on your head, foreigner. However… with Makev dead, Lavos gone, and more than half of the gang dead, you indeed have a point. I cannot allow this wasteful conflict to continue."

Taking another deep breath, he finally uttered the words Naruto wanted to hear. "We will depart without further malice."

"You will leave unharmed." Mikos confirmed, cutting off Naruto's own reply. He quickly continued, "You will take your wounded and whatever supplies your men can still carry, and retreat to the south or east. In no circumstances will you come back north or west, do you understand?"

"I understand."

And with that, Garas turned to the remaining bandits facing off with the hostages. The Rogue made a series of signs, and the men suddenly broke off. For the next few minutes, people from both sides recovered their wounded, scavenged from the dead, and gathered the remaining supplies. The bandits finished quick, packing as much bags as they could and carried the few remaining wounded away on the backs of their stronger men. As soon as they were ready, they headed off to the south, deeper into the forest, and away from the others.

They didn't even speak another word.

Naruto walked silently over the clearing and approached the crouching Amiyal, who was bent over the corpse of one of the hostages. The man was fairly old, with balding grey hair and a few stern wrinkles. The man was fairly heavyset, but it was obvious he had slimmed during his captivity. Only two layers of linen held him back against the cold, far too thin to keep him warm.

Tears fell over the face of the dead man as Amiyal cried her heart out. One hand held the man's fingers while the other was pressed over a reddened stab wound. She said nothing as she cried, only whispering "Papi." to herself.

The tragic sight tore a gash through Naruto's heart. He didn't know what it was like to lose a parent, but he had plenty of experience of losing loved ones.

'_Old man Third.'_

Carefully, he approached the sobbing redhead and put his hand over her shoulder in an attempt to sooth the girl.

Her response was completely unexpected. One moment, the girl gazed tearfully at Naruto's face. The next, a scream of rage pushed out and the girl turned to swipe the serpentine dagger Naruto had gifted her across his neck. He could barely jump away in time, but the girl didn't stop there. She pounced on Naruto, jumping against his chest and dropping the both of them to the snow. The girl drew back her arm to stab again, but another former hostage quickly grabbed her arm, holding it in place. A second bystander hooked Amiyal's waist and firmly drew her backwards off from Naruto's body.

The girl continued to scream foreign obscenities and threats at Naruto, and the boy in question could do nothing but lay in silence.

He knew why the girl was angry. It was because of him that her father was dead. He gave the hostages a spare knife, brought Amiyal away, and hatched a crazy plan designed to liberate both his friends and the hostages. He had expected that some of the weaker hostages would perish, but he had never considered the full extent of his decision until now.

'_Was this what a Hokage faced every time he sent out his ninjas on a mission?'_

While Amiyal was dragged away, another freed hostage approached the trio. The man was tall, dark-haired and garbed in a stolen suit of fur from one of the dead bandits. He carried a sword on his hip and a shield on his back, but his arms remained weaponless.

"You… Velk-haired one.." The man said in fluent Octos while he pointed to Naruto. "While we thank you and your friends for allowing us to escape, we have lost many of our friends and family in the struggle. Some of them may have been glad to die for a cause, but most of the dead were simply awaiting their ransom. Their deaths were needless."

_Needless_.

The fact struck him deep. In his desperate quest to save his and his friends' lives, he had dragged innocent lives in his fight.

For this one, single moment, Naruto wished he was never born.

The man stroked his messy dark beard and continued, "What has passed is set in stone. We cannot change the past, only merely live out the present."

"What will your people do?" Mikos asked carefully.

"Our only concern is survival. We will recover as much warm clothes and supplies as we can from what the bandits have left behind, and head north to the river Indus. There are several villages alongside the river where we can safely rest for the night. We will continue our journey west until we have reached the city of Arakoi. We'll be safe once we reach their walls."

"Hn." Mikos nodded his bandaged head noncommittally.

The man hesitated for a moment, but eventually continued, "I don't have any problems, but…" He turned to watch the other freed hostages for a moment before turning back. "There are many who may feel.. not appreciative to your presence."

Gazing downwards to Naruto's broken shape, Mikos nodded again and replied, "We understand. We're more comfortable travellin' by ourselves as well, so you don't have to worry."

"Then that is settled."

The two only briefly discussed some other issues amongst themselves. Mikos was careful to warn the group that a squad of corrupt Wind Guardians was on their way towards this place, and that the hostages had better not be here when they arrived. Some seemed eager to meet up with Octos forces, but a few of the wiser men had put that notion down. Any forces willing to deal with bandits wouldn't want their faces known to civilians.

The hostages finished bandaging their wounded and gathering the last bits of supplies. Naruto slowly recovered from his reverie and help Ovro bandage up the last of his wounds. When they were ready, Mikos was waiting for them where the bandits had stowed their weapons and packs. Naruto wearily tied his thick white hooded cloak on before slinging his pack behind his back. He helped the pained and battered Ovro put on his own fur cloak, though Naruto hesitated with the pack since it was awfully heavy. The large boy refused to lighten the load, and stubbornly slung it over his overstrained back.

"That's it then..?" Ovro wondered aloud.

"Yeah, this is it." Mikos affirmed. "We'll have to head northeast on a good pace and find a stream or something where we can lose our tracks. Naruto?"

"..Uhm.. I'll keep my eyes out for anything useful."

"Make sure you do."

As both his friends set off, Naruto followed absently behind. Too much had happened today, and not just the deaths. He rubbed the seal on his stomach as he wondered who or what had taken over Kyuubi no Youko's place.

The fact that he couldn't even detect the usual malevolence behind his seal was worrying in itself.

* * *

_-Empires collapse out of mistrust._

* * *

Lavos looked down upon the rocky hillside, carefully keeping his presence hidden inside the small dry alcove. He had witnessed how the blond boy had slaughtered almost a quarter of Makev's men at the start of the battle. He had seen his leader unleash his full potential, conjuring the strongest maelstrom a Water Rogue could ever summon. He had even observed the young Fire Informed conjure a storm of his own, though the boy had far too little control over his energies to sustain such a draining power.

What had surprised him the most, however, was the blond boy's miraculous recovery. With his own two eyes, Lavos had witnessed an unusual white creature transform itself into energy and enter the boy's body, gifting the wounded warrior with a strange and exotic type of energy. Even more remarkable was how the boy had taken Makev out in a single blow with the skill and speed of a veteran Guardian. Granted, Makev was already nearing depletion, but if he didn't underestimate the attack, he could have survived the crippling blow.

Certainly though, the rumors of the blonde being a mere Roggit was flatly untrue. The full extent of his powers had yet to be seen.

Brushing back his own pale blond hair, Lavos retreated back in the alcove and tied open the front tunic under his cloak. Rummaging inside, he retrieved a small copper medallion, dull in every sense. The Earth Rogue carefully moved his hand over one of the sides, and jerked it in a turn. He screwed open the cover, revealing a meticulously carved interior, topped with a large, bright ruby.

Gripping the jewel in the crook of his palm, he closed his eyes and carefully considered his next words.

_Solaris boy. Lower Indus Forest. Defeated Makev. Heading northwest._

Closing his mind, he finally let go of his medallion. He patiently placed back its cover before putting it back inside his shirt. Holding his head low, he carefully touched his open palm on the surface of the rocks. Noting the position and direction of everyone within a few hundred paces, he identified a suitably secure escape path.

Smiling, he gracefully stood up and grasped for his pack. He turned back towards the girl cowering against the walls of the cliff.

"Can't leave any witnesses behind." He commented, as much to the girl as to himself. He raised a palm and softly intoned, "**Garden of stone.**"

Rocky tendrils rose up from the solid floor, grasping at the hysterical girl. The beautiful young woman cried out through her gag as the living rock strengthened its hold on her, groping and grasping more of her body. When the entire body was engulfed, the mass of moving stone solidified, leaving nothing but an unremarkable rock behind.

With his business finished, he exited the alcove and followed the narrow path downward.

'_It would be nice to see my family once again in Brond.' _Decimus Lavianus Costa mused.

* * *

**End Notes:** No more blablabla.


	7. I: The City near the Border

June 14, 2009  
Revised: January 8, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes:** No more blablabla. You came to read my story or to read my rants?

**Important reminder: **There is a link to a **MAP** in my profile depicting the lands of southeast Tirradon. If you find yourself getting confused by the **geography**, it would be very helpful if you view the map alongside this chapter.

* * *

_-The Mulad do not recognize imaginary lines in the sand._

* * *

Royos calmly lifted up the bar that held the shutters in place and opened it, letting the sun warm his skin. He gazed wistfully at the morning sky, then down at the humble abodes that adorned the hillsides and made up much of the city of Cape Indus. Numerous small streets ran through the buildings, some so narrow that not even a wagon could fit through. In the city's entire history, absolutely no effort had been made in planning its expansion. The resulting inefficiencies caused needless trouble and danger for many unaware travelers.

He sighed. In the prime of his life, competent men ruled the Octos Federation. The Guardians protected the people, and the princes protected the federation's sovereignty and the people went on with their ways. Their famed navy was a force to be reckoned with.

'_How all of that had eroded, much like the greatness of this now-feeble city.'_

"Grandfather." A young melodically toned voice called from behind, and Royos eagerly turned and spread his arms wide to embrace his favourite grandchild. The hug was short but warm.

Lyssis was breathtakingly beautiful. She always was, inheriting just the right proportions from her parents. She was truly blessed by Vialas with a smooth oval face, exotically angled eyes, and thin luscious lips. Her smooth silky hair was the most vibrant shade of brown, dark enough to entrance the eyes, but light enough to reflect the sun's brilliance. She was currently adorned in her new academia uniform, a winter robe of splendid white and marked with the red ring of Vialas.

"My little Lyssie, are you ready to commence your schooling at your new Academia?"

His cute granddaughter's face pouted as she whined, "Don't call me _Lyssie_, granddad! I've already witnessed seventeen Solos cycles, you know."

"Seven or seventeen, you're still a dear." Royos replied with genuine affection.

"And I'm a Life Guardian in training as well now!" Lyssis remarked excitingly, before grumbling, "If you hadn't decided to let the blond mongrel go, the prince would have rewarded you with more than just a lousy administration position. I swear, what kind of a lousy title is 'Master of Logistics'? A renowned trader like you should have been worthy to assume the position of Prime Administrator."

The old man chuckled for a moment, and playfully ruffled his granddaughter's hair, who puffed in indignation as her hair was ruined. Even he couldn't help but be mesmerized by Lyssis' Solaris-graced hair.

_'Ah, the indulgences of grandfathers.'_

"My dear, there are certain privileges only a Master of Logistics possesses. I have absolute control over the allocation of all goods and materials in the possession of Octos Indus. If I chose, I could decide to hand over all the administration's contracts to your father Korvis."

Lyssis smirked vilely as she caught on. "I see."

"Of course, I can't be caught doing such a questionable act." Royos added. He took a moment to gaze out the window. "The sun's well above the hill now, so hurry up and go to school, dear!"

"All right, good bye then granddad!"

After his girl had left the sparse study, Royos calmly walked over to a shelf of scrolls and knocked against it thrice. A single click sounded out and the wooden wall behind him turned open as a hidden door revealed itself. The aged man entered the narrow passageway and strolled to the next room. Just as he sat on the single cushioned bench, a pair of shadowed shapes revealed themselves from the other side of the cold stone chamber.

"Master." Trigas greeted as his fist bumped against his lacquered leather chest plate with a dull echo. A tall, muscled figure, Trigas was a formidable soldier in every right. His white feathered bronze helmet immediately identified him as a Wind Guardian. Currently, his other hand grasped the neck of a large, aged warrior. The gruff stared forward with nervous attention as he knelt helplessly while being gagged and bound.

"Ah," Royos started calmly, and bent over with his fingers folded. "And this is Makev's deputy, I presume?"

"Aye, master. He's a Metal Rogue of rather unexceptional qualities. I think his name was Garas of the sort."

"Well then Garas," Royos said, staring directly in the warrior's face. "I have a great list of questions for you. Answer them concisely, and you will not be harmed. But, any _hint_ of a verse, and Trigas will slice your neck with his blade of stone, understand?"

Garas nodded immediately, having no real choice. As soon as his gag was removed, Royos proceeded to prod him of every single detail about the fights that caused Makev's demise. He was especially interested in Naruto's short display of strength.

First Shadow powers in the middle of the day, then simultaneously displaying an affinity for Wind as well. This boy was truly remarkable and all the more dangerous.

When Royos was finally satisfied, he nodded to the Wind Guardian. Trigas cocked his stone dagger and aimed it low at Garas. He only needed one swing to accomplish his task.

_Swhush!_

Ropes dropped as Garas firmly rubbed his reddened wrists. "Could have tied them a lot looser." The old bandit remarked.

"My deputies wouldn't have fallen for that. I've trained them to be observant as well as competent."

"Tch, it's people like you who are making it hard for people like me to do my job." Garas accused Trigas, before redirecting his attention to Royos. "Guess I'm taking over now for Makev, am I right?"

Royos nodded wordlessly, and swept his hand to the side of the chamber where a low table with equipment was placed. Garas eagerly approached it and began to pack a sack full of rations, camping gear, and other supplies necessary to survive in the wilds.

With a sunken pair of eyes, Royos began to complain. "If only Makev was prowling Cassadia instead of Indus like I ordered him to." He then looked to Trigas. "If only you had warned me about Makev's message. I could have told that arrogant bastard the importance of those lads."

Trigas only shook his head. "Makev did not mention in his short statement that he held possession over the Solaris boy, only that he had captured another large bounty and that I bring him a 'fat bag' of gold. He could not have guessed your personal interest in the boys' journey."

"If only those three brats sat still long enough for your Wind Guardian squad to arrive and deliver them to the Brond." Royos lamented. "But it was Makev's failure for not guarding them more closely. He has paid his price, but he has dragged along his some of his men's lives with him as well."

The old official then turned serious. "It is imperative that you dry up the trade between the cities of the coast and the inner lands in preparation for the next phase. Keep the misery and deaths to a minimum, but be sure to inflict maximum material damage, understand?"

"Aye, my Lord, but it'd be easier if I still had Lavos." Garas murmured, and then proceeded to ask, "By the way, any word on the Brond about the massive Velk attacks along the coast?"

The faint smile on Royos' face rapidly turned into an open glower. "Nothing whatsoever. I was certain that we had a deal, but it's typical that some bumbling Brond official decided to play stupid and bribe the Velks of all. I made it _clear_ that I wanted no violence, especially amongst the civilians. I'll be contacting my Brond informant soon and demand an explanation from him."

"And what if he doesn't know any more than you do?" Trigas mused.

"He wouldn't dare." Royos shot back, and left it at that. "In any case, be sure to keep your ears out for any more traces of the blond. We want to make sure he reaches Brond unscathed and into the open arms of the Praetorians."

"Turning the Brond Imperium into a global empire." Garas remarked with a smirk.

"Aye, and with us at the forefront and well positioned to safeguard our families." Royos concluded.

The three discretely left the room and went their own ways. As Royos rode the carriage along the tiny, cramped streets of Indus, he considered his gross act of treason.

'_It's inevitable. With twice the population, one-and-a-half times the amount of Informed and triple the number of warships, the Brond hold a decisive numerical advantage. It's better for me to align myself to the winning side and make certain the conquest will proceed as crushing as possible, so that Octos cannot find the hope to resist.'_

He was doing it for Octos' sake. For his grandchildren's sake.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The City near the Border_

* * *

The large hollow room was dark and dank. It also stank with waste. The echoing sound of falling drops of water continually tingled Naruto's ears as he stood in the centre with same orange-black jumpsuit that he used to posses. He stared wonderingly at the large rectangular piece of paper in front of him. The meticulously styled characters denoting 'Seal' was as unchanged as always.

A small crackling sound reverberated through the room. The lighting abruptly changed its angle. As the light shone on the other side of the bars, a small, dog-sized fox revealed itself. Its bright white fur and sharp yellow eyes projected an ever-present mood of tranquility and intelligence. The creature was currently sitting on his hinds as always, with its two black-tipped tails partially submerged in the water.

Naruto moved forward, steady but cautious. When he reached the thick bars, he stopped, and was content for the moment to stare at the being so close in front of him.

Minutes passed in silence as the normally impatient ninja was willing to wait. After all, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk with the fox himself, if it could talk at all.

He had much to be grateful for the fox's presence inside his seal. Not only was he able to escape victorious from a life-and-death situation, he had also regained the one thing that made him complete.

Chakra.

Never mind that his coils only produced enough in a single day to sustain a bunshin for a few minutes. That he regained the gift of chakra itself was astonishing. Over the past few days, he could already feel his body adapting to the long-lost source of vigor. His muscles were denser, his skin was tougher, and all his senses were improved, especially his nose. In addition, he could feel other parts of his body changing, however gradual the process was. He checked his reflection every morning with the flat of his shuriken, and examined his cheeks to mark the progress of his deepening whiskers. He also rummaged through his hair, plucking any stray strands, and carefully pulled it up to his eyes to note how his rich blond hair was minutely turning paler.

His body was changing, and it was all due to the two-tailed velkish fox in front of him.

For what reason did the fox decide to help him in the first place? Did the fox save his life out of the goodness of its heart? Or was it secretly using his body for its own selfish purposes? More worryingly, would the fox be able to exit his seal as easily as it entered? However brilliant the Fourth actually was in designing the Shiki Fuuin, even he couldn't fathom Naruto would end up in such an absurd situation.

'_But..however much I want to know about this fox, Kyuubi is the one who worries me the most.'_

Ever since the presence of the two-tailed fox proved that the multi-tailed beasts roamed this world, Naruto had been dying to know what had happened to Kyuubi. Ever since he fell through the portal, he had always assumed that Kyuubi was torn away from him and flung elsewhere. Perhaps the demon fox was thrown into a different reality, or perhaps he was simply floating in the emptiness of nothing. Wherever the nine-tailed fox ended up, Naruto always assumed they wouldn't encounter each other ever again.

'_But is that still true?'_

Naruto's dreams were recently haunted by visions of burning storms, of vast piles of bones, of a throne carved from the skull of an ancient dragon. Armies by the thousands raged across the lands, destroying cities and farmland alike. Leaders rose and fell, their crowns turning to rust and their subjects turning to dust.

At the centre of it all were the suns. Whenever Naruto was able to witness the atrocities unfolding before his eyes, he would always stare up into the demonic reddened sky. There, where the sun usually blazed its brilliance, were the eyes of hatred. The orbs of red were surrounded by an even larger silhouette, an outline so faint but so vast that it could easily crush the fragile world. Whenever it blinked, the world would briefly darken. Whenever it took a breath, the winds would howl. What was worse was it was always aware of Naruto's presence. Its lids would curl up in pleasure, while an eerily crescent white shape would crack in glee.

Naruto shuddered, quickly wanting to lose those horrible sights.

That was why he wasn't in a hurry to get to know the new fox. Whenever he would end up in this chamber, he wouldn't have to go through his nightmares.

'_You're the only damn fox I can tolerate.'_ He thought, nodding at the silent velkish fox.

So he would stare, neither speaking nor moving. Minutes would pass, perhaps hours as well. Naruto didn't care. He would simply stand, asking mental questions to the fox, which would be always left unanswered when he woke.

"..ruto.."

"N... Naruto.."

The whispers and shaking pulled him away from the cage, back into the open world as he opened his eyes and brushed his frigid white cloak aside. Mist formed in front of him as the morning cold condensed his breath. He brushed his eyes in a tired fashion, before crouching himself up, slowly becoming ready and alert. Just in front of him, the grim visage of Mikos stared back with equal readiness.

"It's well past dawn now.. retrieve your traps and make sure you don't leave a trace."

"I know, I know." Naruto replied offhandedly, and picked up his bow and quiver before stalking out beneath the fallen tree trunk they had taken shelter. He expertly strung his bow and notched an arrow against the string. In times like this, you could never be more cautious.

He went to check all the traps he had laid out last evening when they stopped at this place near the border of Octos Indus and Octos Concordia. They'd been in such a hurry the last few days that he couldn't always catch a prey each day. The forests were utterly barren and the animals were either in hibernation or in hiding. But there were other ways of obtaining fresh meat. Yaros had taught him many small traps, from a simple looped string that would suffocate a critter's neck, to an elaborately camouflaged spring. He only went with the looped strings for now, since they were easy to set up and easy to dispose.

Mikos grimaced in pain as he watched Naruto take off. The last few days had been hard for his and Ovro's wounded bodies. While Naruto came out of the last battle with just a few scrapes and bruises, he and his friend were savagely beaten and cut. They were both heavily bandaged by linen that sorely needed replacing. They were also in need of certain herbs and salves. Naruto's stash was used up long ago, but already Mikos was struggling with a heavy cold. Ovro had it worse, his many cuts risked infection, and there were already signs of decaying flesh.

Coughing bitterly, Mikos considered their dire situation. Not only were they low on certain supplies, they were also being hunted. Oh, to be sure, they hadn't encountered their adversaries directly, but there were plenty of tracks in the snow. These were the tracks of hunters, soft and almost unnoticeable. Then there were the tracks of soldiers, their solid boots carving out a straight and obvious path. All of the tracks were fresh, and they were definitely too numerous to be irregular. Something was definitely searching for them, scouring the forests and patrolling the roads by day and by night.

'_At least it doesn't seem we're being tracked by Guardians. We'd already be discovered, especially if Wood Guardians had joined the hunt.'_

Hunt. Such a fascinating word. Rage briefly flared on his face as he squeezed his bandaged hands. Without his injuries, he'd be the hunter, and those trying to capture them would die as fast as prey. Staring at his fist, he willed himself to surface his boiling fury. As he thought of his father's words and how badly he'd done in the previous fight, he continued to fuel his body with unfettered hatred.

_Frrrt._

A tiny fizzle caressed his ears, and Mikos gleefully relaxed his fist, opening his palm. The bandages had been browned, and tiny black spots dotted across the surface. Smoke rose from those charred remains, and the accompanying burning smell enchanted Mikos' nose. His dried and frozen lips cracked into a smile as strange red energy fizzled into the air.

Closing his palm back into a fist, he mentally rejoiced.

'_I still have it.'_

Later that morning, after a small breakfast of squirrel meat, the three were starting to pack and hide all evidence of their presence. They buried their waste beneath the frozen soil and wiped out some of the tracks. There would always be some clues left behind, but they hoped only the most observant hunters would identify the traces as belonging to them, and not some other group of travellers off the roads.

"Now, as far as we know, they're patrolling a wide swathe of territory between the Indus and Concordia rivers." Mikos started off, drawing the rivers on the snow with a scavenged branch.

"Guessing from the landmarks and villages that we've passed by, I'd say we're close to the dip on the border with Octos Concordia, perhaps even passing it already." He drew another thin line between the two rivers, only slightly closer to the Indus River.

Briefly staring up at his friends' eyes, he poked the surface twice, leaving two distinct dots. "Now, the question is, which settlement do we choose to go to replenish our supplies?"

He jabbed his stick at the top hole first. "Arakoi is almost straight north of here, and with our current pace we can make it in four days at most. It's the largest city along the Mulad border, and will definitely have the goods we need for sale. The downside is that it will definitely have a large presence of soldiers and Guardians, some who may still be hunting us."

Ovro shuddered and commented, "I wouldn't want to attempt to sneak in there."

"Hm Hm." Naruto nodded quickly as he soaked all the information in. "And the other choice?"

"That's the bottom settlement along the Concordia River, Perglyfoi." Mikos stated, pointing the stick at the tiny hole to the southwest. "It's deep within Octos Concordia, and it will take upwards to six days to reach the place. While the settlement is only a large village, it's placed along the crossing of the Concordia and the Kalus rivers. It also brings us closer to our destination, letting us avoid crossing the Concordia in the wild lands of Mulad."

"What's the downside then?" Ovro asked, already trying to wrap his mind around the details.

"Besides the long distance, it's what our hunters expect us to go." Mikos answered, his only eye practically spitting disgust. "I'm not sure if the Wind Guardians working together with Makev's band are aiding the troops trying to encircle us now. If they do, the troops might know we're injured and that we need to travel to a major trading post to obtain new supplies."

Sighing, Mikos concluded, "Anyone with a decent brain would prepare an ambush in Perglyfoi, and all the other important settlements to the southwest of Octos. It is the logical route through Mulad, as the south would grant us easy passage west through the coastal hills."

"And if we travel west from Arakoi, it's harder?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aye." Mikos nodded. He swept his hand along the two drawn rivers. "Mulad is a land riddled with hills and mountains. It's the source of five major rivers. The inland terrain is much harder to traverse because it's much more steep and chaotic. There are a few roads, of course, but they're constantly prowled by Mulad brigands eager to extort. Octos spies can also easily patrol along the route to catch us. All in all, it's a bad idea to head to Arakoi and enter Mulad from there."

A smirk entered Mikos' face. "That's exactly why we're heading there."

"I like it." Naruto said, punching his fist into his palm.

"But.. aren't we making it harder on ourselves in the long run?" Ovro responded, his face frowned in worry. "Not only will we be surrounded by countless of potential witnesses in Arakoi, we'd be all but forced to trudge through hostile territory. At least the Mulads on the coast are more concerned with fishing than mounting raids."

"I know that, and you're right. It's very hazardous to traverse the highlands of Mulad, especially off the roads." Mikos conceded, but countered, "However, we don't have a choice. The biggest mistake we can make is to do exactly what our enemy wants us to do. They want us to go southwest to Perglyfoi. If so, we're going to go north to Arakoi instead. It's as simple as that. Any problems we encounter are something we can figure out once we actually get there."

"And what about Makev's hostages?" Ovro asked in a softer tone, and quickly shifted his eyes to Naruto, who visibly flinched at the mention of the freed prisoners. "They've been heading there as well, probably already there as they've travelled the roads. What if we encounter them inside the city?"

"Then let us hope they won't recognize us."

* * *

The trek up north took longer than they thought. Not only did Ovro's legs started to fester, Mikos was already showing symptoms of a yet unknown affliction. There were moments when one of his limbs would cease to respond, or when he'd start to cough up globs of blood. His sleep was always wracked with fits of aches or hidden terrors.

Furthermore, the landscape around Arakoi was remarkably open and clear. Narrow parcels of farmland dominated the surroundings leading up to Arakoi, their crops already reaped before the winter had fallen and leaving vast stretches of empty land. It would have been a death trap to walk out in the open of such clearings.

Walking on the main road or on the smaller trails that connected hamlets to other hamlets wasn't viable either. They'd spotted plenty of patrols, both on foot and on horseback.

Taking the direct route to Arakoi would simply expose them to far greater risks. Instead, they kept to the forest and skirted along the edges of the region to loop west before approaching Arakoi from the Mulad side. It was easy to attach themselves to the back of a series of caravans to lessen attention on themselves as they approached.

Despite its importance, the immense city wasn't surrounded by a wall, nor was the development tightly packed. A wide, gradual sprawl extended from the ancient walled core and out to the thinly protected outskirts. A high wooden palisade protected much of its districts. The solid tree trunks offered solid protection against minor raids, but wouldn't stand a chance against a determined assault. Only the wealthiest district and the keep itself was surrounded by an ancient stone wall, which was as thick as an average Arakoian house.

In the event of a siege, the civilian population would retreat to the inner walls while its soldiers would delay the invaders' progress on the streets, using old underground passageways to move rapidly from one point to another. By the ruling dux's decree, all buildings within the palisades were built of solid stone, and contained as little wood or other flammable materials as possible.

Nevertheless, that still left the owner's possessions dangerously vulnerable to fire and theft.

There were plenty who clamored the dux to replace the outer palisades with a solid stone wall, such as the traders right in front of Naruto and his friends. But the powerful Lord would never pay heed. Each time he would argue that the city would outgrow its perimeter, and each year later the palisades were forced to be planted further away to cope with the city's natural growth. Thus it has been for many decades, where the dux would refrain from constructing walls and the outer city dwellers continually faced the risk of being pillaged by Mulad raiders.

However, it wasn't true that the dux was not trying hard to protect his domain.

Arakoi had always been the prime base of operations for the Octos to repulse the ruthless tribes to the west. The city was built on the remains of an ancient Tirradonian outpost called Barak's Fort, and even back then they struggled to keep the wild ancestors of Mulad in check.

When the savage horsemen had brutally slaughtered its entire garrison during the collapse of the Tirradon Empire, the fort took on a new role as the Mulad tribes' stepping stone to the rich heartland of Octos. They kept its existing name, but due to their looser tongues, evolved to Barak'foj. When the fortress was finally taken back by the Octos a hundred years later, they had long forgotten its original name. By custom, they adapted the name from the Mulad tribesmen that were taken prisoner. Since the Octos soldiers had difficulty articulating the Mulad _'foj_, the name quickly bastardized to Barakoi. When the growing settlement eventually received its city charter, it was already known as Arakoi.

As a city with a vast history of war, Arakoi was host to a formidable army. It was home to one of the finest Octos military academia, and the lower ranks enjoyed extensive training. Its oversized army was maintained by the city's income earned from manufacture and trade. Some of the tamer Mulad tribes were all too happy to exchange exotic Mulad trade goods for Octos' own merchandise.

Commerce kept the dux's pockets filled, which let him maintain his large and well-trained army. The hard-faced professional soldiers kept the borders of Octos safe and provided Arakoi with an excellent defense against all but the largest Mulad incursion. Arakoi further profited from trade by strengthening the position of its trading partners. By increasing the Mulad settlements' wealth and clout, the influence of the more nomadic and warlike tribes would diminish. At the very least, it would make the Mulad villages a more attractive alternative to raid to the savages.

Currently, all three boys were on the lookout for any weak spots. Entering the city through the various checkpoints was not a good idea, since all who wished to enter had to show their faces to prove they were on legitimate business and not just to spy. The guards may well be on the lookout for the boys' descriptions as well. Certainly, someone as unique as Naruto or as defined as Mikos would easily be recognizable. Only Ovro stood a chance of passing through the gates with his unremarkable face.

That was why they slipped aside to the dirty streets between rickety wooden shacks outside the wooden wall. Naruto saw a few empty, hopeless gazes of emaciated poor. But they were the exception rather than the rule. In truth, most of the slum's inhabitants were rather reasonably fed, and those currently on the streets seemed approachable. While Naruto kept silent, he could make out from the surrounding conversations that most of the inhabitants were laborers of a nearby mine and quarry. The bitter winter cold slowed down much of the industry, leaving the workers home in their chilly shacks or taverns.

While the huts seemed small and ramshackle, there was a homely quality to their construction. The paths consisted of nothing but frozen dirt, leaving it treacherously loose and uneven. Ovro seemed to have the most trouble, bumping and tripping often with his wounded legs. Mikos was a lot better off, but the vastly irregular surface took a toll on his boots, necessitating a replacement.

"Can't we stay at one of the inns out here, instead of trying to sneak through the palisades?" Naruto asked, who was enjoying the laid-back atmosphere that seemed to keep every inhabitant from sulking.

Mikos shook his head in refusal. "Don't be fooled by their jolliness. That's just them being drunk. We risk as much getting robbed by them as getting burned alive by Mulad raiders. 'Sides, the good stuff's past these wooden walls where the sanctioned merchants gather to trade."

"He's right." Ovro said with some authority. "If you're not one of them city folk, they'll cheat you and steal from you." He then waved his hand at Naruto's sack and smiled. "We've got enough from Royos that we can afford to rent a room for a single night without getting robbed."

The stench of humanity increased as they neared the palisades. At the front of some houses were buckets filled with waste. The stench was different, but worse than the stink of a pigsty.

'_How could people just walk about with not a care in the world with this smell?'_

They passed the cottages with haste, and soon reached the edge of the massive row of wooden trunks. Naruto held up a palm against one of the trunks, feeling its solid structure.

'_They sure picked the right trees to fell.'_

The Arakoians might have been too cheap to construct a stone wall, but they made sure their outer barrier remained impervious to raids and infiltrations.

"Hear that?" Mikos whispered, motioning his good arm for his friends to huddle closer at the back of a large shack.

As Naruto and Ovro moved closer behind the building, they could a faint _clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk_.

"Iron against stone." Ovro spoke softly, trying to project his magnetic senses to the other side, but failing to extend it. "Can't feel it, it's too far away, and the wooden wall is interfering somehow."

"Hm." Mikos grunted, and rubbed his bandaged hand against his dark stubble. "This is bad. I hadn't thought there'd be many patrols at this time of day. And even for Arakoi, there shouldn't have been this much. They're definitely on the lookout for something."

He looked at the afternoon sun before glancing back at the palisades. "Can't use our powers, or we risk detection. Can't climb over it, Ovro and I wouldn't make it. Hmmm… how about…"

Jabbing his hand at Naruto, he carefully inquired, "Do you have the power to disguise us and let us pass the gates?"

Almost startled, Naruto quickly extended his mind inside his body to assess his store of chakra.

For the past few days, his chakra coils had stabilized, producing tiny spurts of the mixed energy at the equivalent rate of a beginning ninja academy student. Normally, he could just let his chakra accumulate over a lengthy period, since he had a much larger storage capacity than an infant. However, his body was incredibly demanding, and constantly siphoned the precious energy from his chakra paths. What reserve he had was safely contained within the coils themselves, but it was hardly enough to do anything meaningful in battle.

"I can disguise three people for up to two minutes.. or two people for three minutes.. that's the limit."

Mikos stared hard at Naruto, wondering. He had seen the boy transform his appearance before, when they were caught by Makev. He marvelled at such an ability, to reshape your guise in whatever exterior you desired. Moreover, if Naruto was to be believed, he used to be much more powerful. Would he have been able to take on a permanent façade?

"Ovro will likely be able to pass, but…" Mikos trailed off. "Three minutes for us both is very risky. If the guards inspect us, we might take longer than that. Can you do it separately so we can pass the gates one by one?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I have to be close to you for the illusion to maintain. I don't have the control nor the amount of chakra to be able sustain a projected henge for long. I'd have to be skilled in genjutsu to accomplish that."

Darn. Mikos didn't know what a henge or genjutsu was, but he could guess. What was important was that they essentially had two to three minutes to get past a checkpoint without getting too far apart from each other. He peered through the corner, past the other huts and eyed the nearest entrance. It was the largest and busiest one as the main road from the west led to this post. The gate was fairly robust, with two flanking wooden towers and an overhead covered bridge, revealing nothing but arrow slits. They definitely couldn't fight their way out if they were caught unless they were willing to use their Informed powers, which would alert the entire garrison.

"Maybe it's better if only I go." Ovro suggested.

Frowning, Mikos gestured to Ovro's legs. "With your injuries, the guards are bound to ask a lot of questions about you. And you're also inviting crooks to mug you."

"If I stick to the main roads by day, I'll be fine."

"But that will increase the chance that patrols will recognize you."

Everyone stayed silent. They had no easy solution to slip inside the city, and without access to its abundant markets, they wouldn't be able to obtain fresh bandages and medicines. Lounging out along the roads and wait for traders to pass with the right merchandise was risky as well. At the very least, they'd be overcharged, but it would be more likely that they'd be reported.

Someone had to go in.

"Naruto? How long can your disguise last if you go through by yourself?" Mikos asked with an expression bordering on resignation.

"Ten minutes, or perhaps more since I won't have to concentrate that much. That's enough, right?"

"Yeah." Mikos nodded, peering again at the busy gate. "It's best you go as soon as possible while the merchants are still getting in. There's only a few more hours of daylight, and none of them want to be out in the open at night. If you pass as a trader yourself, you'll easily get waved in."

Turning around to stare directly at Naruto, Mikos betrayed another worry. "However, I'm more concerned what will happen to you once you get inside. Will you be able to handle yourself in a large and crowded city such as Arakoi?"

"Sure… I think?" Naruto let out an embarrassed laugh. "The place where I used to grow up had a few thousand people. I'll be fine."

"Arakoi has up to seventy thousand city folk." Mikos warned. "It's different from Oimos or any other larger village. It's a _city_, Naruto, there are different rules."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, it's 'dangerous' and stuff, but I'm not as injured as you two, I can defend myself and sneak away quickly enough. Just give me a list of what I need to buy and I'll be back by the evening."

"Right." Mikos nodded, and was already fetching a piece of parchment and a sharpened coal from his pack.

"The gates close at dark." Ovro remarked, who had just before stayed silent, scratching his wounded legs against each other to dull the pain. "You're not going to finish by nightfall, so you'll definitely have to stay for the night."

Groaning, Naruto replied, "And away from you guys? Where will you two stay?"

"I guess we'll be resting at one of the hovels offering rooms." Ovro answered slowly, with a touch of doubt in his voice.

Briefly looking up from his parchment, Mikos sharply nudged his head at one of the larger wooden buildings. "We'll sleep at the one with the sign of a pig and a pickaxe. It's close to the roads, so we can keep an eye on the streets. As for the risk of getting robbed, Ovro and I will just have to sleep in shifts."

Both other boys nodded. They waited as Mikos finished his list of items. He carefully folded it up and pushed it in one of Naruto's pockets. "I've also written an estimate on how much you have to pay for each item. If a salesman is asking far above that price, then he's tricking you. Always barter it down, and if the merchant refuses, just find another one elsewhere."

"I'm not stupid." Naruto complained, which prompted Ovro and Mikos to look at each other's eyes.

"What?"

Sighing, Mikos looked down for a moment, but then looked back up at Naruto. "Just buy the stuff and get out as soon as you can. Also, keep your hair concealed within the hood of your cloak, blond is even more rare this far inland. We'll wait for you at the Pig and Pickaxe for two days. If you're not out the city by the second nightfall…"

"What are we going to do then, Mikos?" Ovro asked. "Without Naruto, we won't stand a chance of making it to Tiros."

"You're right. It's pointless without Naruto." Mikos then directed his attention to the only blond. "If you're held up, or captured, or whatever, we'll find a way in. We'll blast a hole through the palisades if we have to, so don't be late, understand?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't take more than a day for just a few leaves and seeds."

* * *

After a few more warnings, Naruto was finally let go. He stalked grudgingly through the dirty frozen paths and stayed out of sight from the main road. He waited patiently behind a barrel facing the gates to study the passing visitors who were trying to gain entry in the village. He noted that those with carts were being held up the longest as their goods were inspected. He spotted a carriage carrying a pair of well-off ladies that was immediately granted passage. A few guards who have been patrolling the outside roads only needed to say a few words before being let in. Beggars and other wretched people were refused entry, sometimes heavy-handedly.

Over the course of his observations, he determined several patterns. The better-dressed folk were granted quicker access. Commoners without anything to trade were questioned more intensively. This and several other observations was enough for Naruto to come up with a suitable disguise. He quietly retreated to a dark and stinking alley and made his hand sign under his cloak.

"_Transformation J__utsu."_

A small poof sounded out from the alley, and a new figure emerged from the shadows. Just before, a skinny adolescent boy with wolf-furred clothes, a worn white cloak, and a brown leather pack had entered. What had exited was a middle-aged foreigner with a bulging beer belly, a thick black mop of hair and a forest of a beard. The man was dressed in thick, orange-dyed garments of flannel and wool. Naruto still carried the same sack in his disguise, but put an illusion over the leather sack that held his hunting bow dry to make it seem like an ordinary measuring stick. He only hoped that it looked boring enough for the guards to refrain from touching the stick and find out that it didn't felt like an ordinary piece of wood.

Holding a breath, Naruto mentally prepared for his coming act. As he discretely stepped on the main street, he lifted up the hand that held a bottle and lifted it to take a large swig. In actuality, the bottle didn't hold any alcohol. It wasn't even a real bottle, but just an illusion over a kunai.

'_If worst comes to worst..'_

He half-staggered, half-trudged towards the wooden gate. A trio of nondescript guardsmen acted as gatekeepers, meticulously questioning and inspecting the passing tradesmen. Two more men were posted on each tower, content to gossip with each other. They were all dressed in thick leather uniforms, which were kept naturally brown except for a large blue tabard with the symbol of the letter alpha on their chests. They wore reinforced wooden helmets, but kept their oval shields leaned to the walls. The men on the ground were wielding spears of medium length, but there was one – who must have been the one in charge – that kept his blade in a thick scabbard. The rest up the towers carried bows behind their backs.

The Naruto in disguise lumbered neatly behind a cart carrying a batch of some sort of large thick carrot. A pair of tradesmen holding the reins of a docile donkey joined the line behind Naruto. Acting in his disguise, Naruto took another swig to hide his gulp of air, and burped loudly at the pair, who instantly turned away in disgust.

Their neatly trimmed moustaches curled in sneers as one of them spoke in a tightly strung voice, "Do not dare to approach us with your drunken stench. We do not tolerate misconduct."

Grinning, Naruto held up his fake bottle in a salute and bellowed, "Loosen up, man! Drink some wine. Fuck some whores."

As the two traders increased their frown, Naruto could only laugh harder. When the line moved forward, he left them alone, and waited patiently while swaying lightly on his feet. He didn't have to wait too long before it was his turn.

And it was just his rotten luck that the soldier in charge was the one who questioned him. The man was low-birth, with below average height and a badly decayed set of teeth. On the other hand, this was not a man to be trifled with. His solid muscles were finely honed, and his sharp hazel eyes inspected every inch of Naruto's fat disguise. One of his hands was always within reach to the grip of his sword.

"Name and business?" The man spat with an awful stench, clearly disapproving of Naruto's drunken act.

"Nnghn.." Naruto moaned, before rolling his head slowly towards the guards' eyes. "Montsar, son of Mapho, scribe and purveyor of rare scrolls." He drawled deeply, and then reached for his sack, which had not been altered, and retrieved a solid leather cylinder. He opened one end and carefully slid the rolled-up parchments out, showing Elder Mynnis' maps. "See these maps, son? Fetch a good price here, yes it will." grinned cheekily and asked, "I can read and write you know… can you?"

Anger visibly flared on the man's pockmarked face, and loudly spat out, "Don't use that tone on me, you wasting ball of fat." He then shoved Naruto straight inside the city. "Get lost, and don't show your face again unless you sobered up!"

Smiling, Naruto quickly strolled further ahead before taking a less crowded side street. That was easier than he thought, but maybe he was just lucky. He quickly ditched his drunken act and searched for a suitable place to morph back.

Naruto finally exited the murky street in his original appearance with his cowl over his head. He gently took Mikos' paper from his pocket and carefully read its contents.

'_Better get the herbs first.'_

He put the list back in his pocket and gently strolled the narrow side streets of Arakoi, keeping his eyes and ears open. As he aimlessly wandered the streets, he caught a few bits of conversation here and there as citizens and tradesmen conversed freely with each other.

Gazing wondrously, he also observed the city's daily life. Every street was paved with thick, smoothed cobblestones, providing solid but sometimes bumpy footing. Most of the buildings were made up solid blocks of stone, but some were also covered in some kind of plaster. The only wooden component he could see were the shutters that kept the windows closed from the winter air. Most buildings were single-storied, but the wealthier houses always had two or three stories. All of the buildings had chimneys, most of which were lazily puffing up smoke as the households and businesses burned wood to keep themselves warm.

From the passing conversation, he learned he was in one of the poorer districts. The Corbin District was the nearest section of the city that faced the Mulad border. As such, this was the place where only the poorest houses and businesses could afford a place. Most of the more exotic products were for sale in the Trade District, which was in the eastern portion of the city. Naruto sighed as he had a long walk ahead.

Along the way, he passed many remarkable sights. At one crossing, a pair of brown-skinned foreigners were displaying cages of exotic northern birds to a crowd of starry-eyed children. At another street, there was some kind of contest that involved throwing and catching pottery. The grimy grey houses slowly made way for pristine white estates, large multi-storied warehouses and manufactories. The people on the streets slowly changed as well, from the poor dressed in homespun brown, to the well off with colorful winter garb and wide woolen cloaks that were clasped with copper or silver brooches.

Here and there, a few shifty well-dressed individuals skulked the streets, probably to visit some obscure shop or brothel. There were guards as well, but not as numerous for Naruto to feel hemmed in. Whenever he spotted those signature helmets, he smoothly turned to another side street and walked his way around.

What was particularly irksome for Naruto was the amount of stares he attracted. Citizens and foreigners alike minutely narrowed their eyes in suspicion. It wasn't just him; others who covered their heads were met with suspicion. Naruto could tell he wasn't met with resentment, unlike with the villagers of Konoha from his past.

'_No.. they're just afraid.'_

What were they so frightened of? What made them so jumpy around people who obscured their heads? Was this normal Arakoian behavior, or did something bad happen recently?

'_Hm.. the coastal villages were recently attacked by the Velks.. maybe they're afraid of the Mulads? That doesn't make any sense. Arakoi has always been under threat by the Mulad tribes, so what had changed to put the scare into them?'_

None of the citizens talked openly about their fears, as if such talk was forbidden or frowned upon. Instead, they conversed on more mundane topics, such as the high price of meat, the lack of salt or the fragile state of the iron mine.

The boring topics quickly tired Naruto, and he stopped paying too much attention as he finally entered the slightly busier Trade District. As darkness approached, the many shops and market stands along the streets were in a lull; some were even packing up. Those tradesmen wanted to be back in their warm homes or rented rooms. Others wanted to return to the open clearing to the east, where many large wagons and caravans were stationed, along with the owners' tents.

Not wanting to retire for the night with empty hands, Naruto quickly scoured the streets, heading towards the section where plant edibles were sold. It wasn't too hard to follow the signs pointing to the stalls where a wide assortment of herbs and powders were for sale. Naruto slowly approached one of them, momentarily dazzled by the vast variety of colors and smells.

"Can I hjeeelp you, young maaan?" A yellow-toned man asked with a strong foreign accent. The merchant's clothes were peculiar to say the least, as it seemed as if the man was dressed in layers of black and white bed sheets. Despite the foreign garments, both his anxious grin and rubbing hands were familiar sights to Naruto.

"Well.." Naruto began, trying to remember the ingredients. "I need lots of kquashqa, trilias and vorholt, and I need a little bit of brialeaf and some extracts of.. Ylaran brush and Cormian cinnamon."

The thick-nosed seller continually nodded his head until Naruto finished. "Weeeeell, young maan, I can get eeeeverything for you but I don't have kquaaaashqa or vooorholt and brialeaaaf."

"Just pack what you've got."

"Why certainly custoooomer."

The man moved efficiently, wrapping up the several kinds of herbs in thin parchment and putting the small amounts of powder in small clay bottles.

"….and ten scoooops of Cormian cinnaaaamon. That would be thirty gold and five silver, if you pleeeeeaase."

"Whaaaat!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes bulging when he heard ridiculous price. "You think anyone's going to pay thirty stinking gold for just a few handfuls of weeds and powder?" Quickly calculating the sum of Mikos' suggested price, he added, "That stuff's worth five gold at the most."

Actually, it was worth roughly ten gold at a coastal market, but it was better to start bidding low with these kinds of sellers.

"Thirty gold at the veeeeery least. Do you know how raaaaare Ylaran brush iiiiis? Why, I had to wait threeeeeee months for the latest shipment, and…."

Naruto could already tell this was going to take forever, especially with the man's strange, slow accent. If the man wasn't so foreign-looking, he could swear the greedy bastard was talking like that on purpose.

* * *

By the time Naruto haggled the price down to sixteen gold and twenty-six-and-a-half silvers, the sun was already setting.

'_I need to find a place to sleep fast.' _The blond thought as he felt the stares of the less reputable street dwellers. _'How could the mood on the street change so fast?'_

He shifted through the frozen, dirty alleys, neatly avoiding other murky figures stalking the streets. As he narrowly dodged several pickpockets, he considered if it was a good idea for him to enter the city in the first place. The disappearing sun had snatched most of his visibility away. On top of that, there were no public lanterns along these little streets. The only reason why Naruto hadn't tripped was because the shutters always leaked some brightness to the outside world.

'_This is nothing like Konoha or the other villages of the Fire Country. It's so dark._'

The sound of iron crashing on cobblestone increased, and suddenly there were guardsmen watching almost every larger street. Frightened by the coming darkness, Naruto roamed carefully near the iron-eyed soldiers as they patrolled the night with their portable lanterns. He followed and passed from patrol to patrol, slithering around the main street but never daring to enter it. He didn't need to be in such an open sight, especially at night when the guards would be more suspicious.

Eventually, he found a medium-sized establishment. It was an unremarkable square inn, three stories high and had narrow vertical slits for windows to make it impossible for burglars to slip in. A large creaking sign was waving freely in the wind, and Naruto could barely make out the outline of a… golden tankard?

Shrugging, Naruto calmly pulled open the door, and was immediately flooded with the smell of prepared meat. Venison, chicken, stew, and other easily prepared dishes were strewn around the long rectangular tables, and each were being devoured by hungry patrons. Some of those dining in the common room stared briefly at Naruto's uncommon garb, but quickly went back at their food. To the back of the room was the bar, where small crates of thick dark bottles and huge barrels filled with beer and ale rested lazily against the wall. The proprietor was busy with something nearby, but often poked his head through the kitchen door and yelled something at whoever was working there. Attractive and not so attractive waitresses dressed in slim homespun dresses were walking from and to the tables, taking orders and bringing bowls of greasy grub.

With a cautious but confident stride, he made his way over to the bar, already enjoying the warmth emanating from a few fires. Both the open doorway to the kitchen and the chimney at the far side of the room were radiating a comfortable heat, just enough for most of the guests to shed their winter coats. Several foul-faced customers were sitting on the high chairs next to the counter, their glares making it clear to Naruto that they didn't feel like conversing.

Naruto rapped his knuckles against the solid wooden surface, quickly catching the distracted owner's attention. The large, bulging but solid man was stained with both grease and sweat as he roasted a sweet-scented duck-like animal over a small pit of burning coals. The man leisurely wiped the grime from his tunic and looked at Naruto with appraising eyes. Naruto could feel the man's eyes peering beneath his cowl, and he guessed that the innkeeper was wondering why he didn't lower it already.

As the man dropped his fat palms against the counter, he schooled his face in an obviously fake smile. "Welcome to the Golden Tankard. What can I do for you, laddie?"

Suppressing a frown from being called 'laddie', Naruto quietly answered, "My greetings to you, good man. I would like to have room and board for a single night. I'll be out after breakfast."

"Hmmm.." The man reached for a ledger, opened it, and browsed to his intended page. "I've got several rooms available of varying lu-xu-ry." He spoke the last word like it was some sort of foreign concept. "Not that I've got anything fancy, y'know, like the Green Goose up along the Trade Street."

"That's fine." Naruto replied earnestly. After spending many nights outdoors, he didn't mind a bare room. "What's your cheapest room and how much are you asking for it?"

"Well.." The man scratched his balding head for a single moment. "Nothing much. There's a bed, with a feather and hay mattress and thick cleaned sheets. There's no lice, not like the inns beyond the palisades. It's seventy-five silvers for a single night." He peered closer at Naruto's face. "But if you pass an extra quarter gold, I'll give you a large tub of water to wash yourself. I'll throw in some ample meals for free as well, seeing as you could use some filling up."

This time, Naruto couldn't restrain his frown. Still, he was gracious enough to accept the offer, however overpriced a basin of water may be. "That's fine with me." He tossed a single gold coin to the counter, and the owner gingerly grasped it with his slippery hands. He felt it carefully, inspecting it for any shaved off corners, and even bit on it with his crooked teeth to be certain it was actually gold.

Eventually satisfied, he nodded. "It's good."

"One thing," Naruto started. "Can I bring my dinner up to my room?"

"Nah. My grandda had lots of trouble cleaning up. So did my da. So did I. Eat your grub here or don't eat at all. And don't try to sneak it upstairs, or else I'll boot you out myself. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

While Naruto grumbled about eating in the open where plenty of patrons could look at his face, the innkeeper retreated to an iron case and opened the lock with a key chained over his neck. The tiny vault revealed several sets of keys, and retrieved a simple brass skeleton key. Without looking back, the man lazily tossed it to Naruto, who almost fumbled to catch the piece of metal.

"Good catch." The innkeeper complimented as he returned to the roast pit, grasping a small bucket filled with.. something fat and oozy and languidly drenched the viscous liquid on the rapidly ripening meat.

Sick-faced, Naruto hesitantly asked, "That's not for me, is it?"

"Nah," The man waved absently. "It's for someone very special, nothing for you to concern yourself with. Just sit down anywhere and someone will take your order."

Taking a good look about the room, Naruto went over to the table nearest to the stairs and furthest from the entrance. It would let him assess each newcomer without being close enough to be identified himself. He would also have a good look at anyone about to head upstairs, although if he wasn't careful enough they could take a good look at him as well.

As he sat down on the wide sturdy seat, a comely teenage girl with curly brown hair and an infectious smile immediately approached. "What can I get'cha? Tonight, we've got chicken, beef, lamb or – ugh – batarran goose, if you're in to that. Hopefully you're not, since it's absolutely—"

"Ahem."

"Ah, hehe.." Embarrassed, the girl resumed, "There's also bread or beans to go with that, and you can get cooked onions, spinach and cabbage and some other stuff as well."

Carefully considering the list, Naruto decided it would be best if he could compliment his previous diet of red meat and dried vegetables. "Can I get a big soup of every vegetable you have, and a plate of chicken to go with that? Don't pour any of that grease, though."

"If you say so, but don't cry back to us if you find the flavoring bland. Pepper and other spices are rather hard to obtain this time of year, y'know?"

"It's fine. What's for drink?"

"Well, we've got Arakoian ale, Helarian beer and – blegh – Mulad milkwine. You can also get well water, but you have to be an idiot to—"

"—I'll take the ale, thank you." Naruto interrupted, and dismissed the chatterbox. While he preferred water to any alcoholic drink, he wouldn't be entirely sure if it was safe enough to drink. If he drank something intoxicating, he would at least be sure that most of the bacteria in his drink would be dead.

As the girl went off to pass the order to the cooks, Naruto dreamed of having bowls of ramen for dinner. How much he missed the deliciously flavored soup, the fine strings of ramen, and the exquisite meats and other fillings old man Ichiraku lovingly added.

'_Those were the days…'_

When the lively girl finally arrived with a large bowl and plate, Naruto immediately dug in. The steaming hot soup was on the bland side, as well as the bare brown half-chicken. But he didn't care much about pampering his tongue as he concentrated on regaining his strength. He drank his broth with relative speed while he carefully kept his senses set on the patrons eating, drinking or laughing at each other.

A few peaceful moments passed.

And then the door banged open. The room silenced immediately – even the laughs stopped in mid-laugh.

_Clonk. Clonk. Clonk. Clonk._

The sound of iron on granite was mildly different from the sound on the streets, but it succeeded in instantly stiffening Naruto's shoulders. A trio of iron booted soldiers garbed in dark blue woolen tabards and chainmail boldly stepped inside. Their helmeted visages were steeled in disciplined expressions. They clanked their feet towards the innkeeper, who instantly straightened with a scowl.

"Whut'r'you 'ere for, blueshirts? I ain't serve your kind. This is a reputable establishment! Drink yourself stupid at the Rusted Sword and Axe 'r something."

The lead 'blueshirt' clanked his iron gauntlet hard against the counter, almost certainly scratching it. The helmeted man leaned forward, jutting out his finely-trimmed goatee. "Don't play coy with me, ol' Garnon."

The soldier, definitely some sort of officer, spoke in a measured and articulated tone. "We just want to ask you if you've seen anything.. unusual. Perhaps, you can comment on the inexplicable reason why witnesses frequently observed redhoods gathering near these streets."

The large innkeeper deepened his scowl as he answered, "I've nothing to say to you or any of you lapdogs. I've seen nothing outside because I'm _never_ outside. Who do you think," He waved his arm over the common room. "Keeps these wretched folk in line? I've not a son, and no lass 'o mine can hold firm against even a laddie like him."

The meaty hand gestured straight at Naruto, who mentally groaned as the soldiers fixed their suspicious gazes at him.

'_Oh damn.'_

"What're you lookin' at, outsider?"

"Ehm… nothing!" Naruto stammered, and quickly went back to his soup, which was rapidly cooling from the mental frost that had gripped the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, he was still observing the tenuous situation as he sipped on his bitter ale. The meaty barkeep continued to glare at each of the domineering soldiers as if they were there to harass him instead of protecting him. The hatred brimming in his stomach was plainly evident to everyone, especially the soldiers.

Why did the man hate them? Did the soldiers deserve the scorn? And why did the troops let the man get away with his open lack of respect?

There was more behind the picture than just a general resentment towards authority. Something wasn't right here, and Naruto had better get out of the city fast before he got caught up with events not of his own concern.

"In any case, Garnon," The leader of the three spat. "If you see something _suspicious_, be sure to report to the right authorities." Even Naruto could feel the wretched tension as the soldier stressed his final greeting. "Good day."

And with that, the three smartly turned about, and clonked their iron boots out in the night. Everyone in the common room stayed frozen even after the blueshirts have left. It wasn't until Garnon shrugged and went back at his duck roast that the billowy laughs and the low-voiced chatter resumed. Naruto hastily resumed his meal, eager to get out of sight.

Barely two minutes after the soldiers have left, the door opened yet again. Naruto shifted his eyes briefly, expecting yet another regular patron.

Instead, a group of five entered the room. They were different, that much was noticeable. The unknown figures were strapped in worn and matted black leather, their faces barely visible underneath the dark red hoods. Their thick but soft sandals barely elicited a sound from the surface as they hovered to the once frowning innkeeper, who was now grinning in delight.

'_These are.. the redhoods?'_

Two of the newcomers leaned over the counter and conversed quietly with Garnon, too quiet for even Naruto's pitched ears to make out the words. The other three stared casually but alertly around the common room, positioning themselves in strategic positions while they were at it. Surprisingly though, none of the regulars even lifted a head or acknowledged the redhoods. The laughter dimmed, but the mood between the guests hadn't soured a toe's length. Naruto's gut suspected that the redcloaks enjoyed a measure of respect among the folk here. This was definitely unusual.

"I got it right here." Garnon finally said, louder than his previous words. He got up back to the blackening roast and carved thick slices out of the deliciously sweet smelling meat over a remarkably fancy porcelain plate. As he was slicing the soft juicy substance, he leaned his head over the opening to the kitchen and yelled to fetch 'the special package'. An overstressed maid quickly scurried from the kitchen and set a plate of astonishingly rich bread with slices of cheese on the counter, before practically running back. One of the redcloaks quietly took the large plate, while the other accepted the one that Garnon had offered, the smear making it hard to get a good grip.

Wordlessly, they moved towards the stairs, coming ever closer to Naruto, who already regretted sitting there. He could already feel their eyes dissecting every inch of his appearance, focusing in particular on his white hood over his shadowed face. One of the hoods even made a discrete hand sign, which Naruto immediately recognized as an identification ritual. Not wanting to endure their attention any longer, he simply went back to the remains of his soup and let the five pass by him in silence.

As the hooded figures sauntered upwards, Naruto briefly wondered why those redhoods were allowed to bring their food upwards while he was stuck eating his dinner out here. Grumbling, he lifted the bowl with both of his hands and slurped the remains of his soup. He left the rest of the chicken alone as he slowly sipped a bit more of the Arakoian ale before putting the half-empty tankard down.

Standing, Naruto grasped at his pack and climbed the stairs himself, his boots thumping loudly against the sandstone stairs. He fetched his key from his pocket, gazing at the badly bent number eight at the end of the skeleton key. A quick look around the bare narrow corridor was enough to spot his door, which had a large and crude 8 carved in its wooden surface.

Inserting the head of the key in the lock, he turned it firmly, eliciting a small _click_. He opened the door and was met with exactly what he had expected. The bed was exactly as the innkeeper described, but at least it seemed decently clean. A man-sized bucket of water rested on one corner of the room. Besides that, there was a broken dresser at one side of the room, and a narrow slit on the wall at another. Naruto left his pack in front of the dresser and went over to the slit, and peered his eye out on the street below.

'_Nothing interesting.'_

Shivering from the blast of cold from the window, Naruto quickly grasped the plank leaning against the wall below, and hung the large hole sawed through its surface on the stubby hook above the vertical slit. He spotted some sort of sliding mechanism bolted to the side against the wall, and Naruto gently pulled the slider against the plank which went through a specially cut indentation.

'_That will keep the cold out.'_

Weary from his lengthy day, Naruto nevertheless decided to take a bath before he went to sleep. It had been more than a week since he fled Oimos, and while the others weren't so adamant about staying clean, Naruto was suffocating in his filth. He stripped his thick cloak, his wolf-fur garments, his linen underclothes and finally his boxers. His nose curled as he gazed at his homespun underwear. At this time of year, he couldn't wash and dry it before the he had to leave. Oh well. Tossing the noxious garment to the cold stone floor, Naruto gently dipped his body in the freezing water, shivering as he hurried to wash himself before he died from hypothermia.

He scrubbed himself raw with the rough cloth hanging on the lip of the tub. As he progressed with his body, he could faintly hear some muffled sounds. Talking? Slowing his fervent routine, Naruto closed his eyes and peaked his ears. Heavily muffled voices conversed with each other.. in the room next to Naruto. They talked on for minutes, sometimes raising their pitches, but always quieting to a normal tone.

Minutes after, the voices stopped, and Naruto could hear nothing. What he did sense afterwards, however, were the vibrations of the floor. People were walking. He could feel each footstep through the surface of the large bucket, each smooth thump jarring his finely honed senses.

The footsteps receded to the stairs, thumping down until he could feel no longer. Only the loudest drunken laughs penetrated his room, and it was only very slightly. Shrugging, Naruto returned to his task, trying to rub off all the accumulated grime between his toes.

…_mp…thmp….Thump thump. Thump thump thump._

'_What was that?'_

_Thump thump. Thump._

He felt his head tingling from the tiny thumps against the bottom. Someone was.. stomping? Naruto held his head low for a moment, trying to discern a pattern, but he couldn't figure it out.

_Thump thump thump THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

The impacts suddenly went a lot more rapid, with more force behind the vibrations. Naruto's ears could now hear the sound of flesh stomping against a surface. Someone was crashing his heel against the floor, and if Naruto's hearing wasn't faulty, it originated in the very same room where he heard the previous noises of conversation.

Something was up, and it wasn't anything good.

With mistrust growing in his eyes, he soundlessly emerged from the water. He wetted himself off from the rough towel, and clothed his raw body with his spare garments, consisting of a simple pair of brown breeches and a faded unembroidered orange tunic. He finally retrieved his kunai and pushed it hidden under the belt of his breeches. If there was any trouble, he could arm himself in a blink.

He quietly unlocked his door and sneaked over to the next, leaning his head against the wooden surface to hear what was going inside. There was the frantic thumping, yes, but also… a voice?

"Anyone there?" He spoke softly.

When he didn't receive a reply, he knocked his fist gently against the door. It immediately brought a reply.

"Mnnmefwwmmwfemf..wmefmwwwmfwfwef…mwmmumwfm!"

The sound was faint, but audible. Someone was inside, and somehow in distress. He could tell by the frantic muffled moans that whoever was inside reacted desperately to his knock.

"Um… do you need some help?" He asked, more firmly this time. The muffled voice immediately grew more excited, although it was slowly growing more tired. Naruto had to be quick.

"I'll… try to find a way in, so wait there, okay?"

With a critical eye, Naruto stared at the construction. The door was identical to his own room's door. The frame was as thick as a leg, and as sturdy as a beam. Thin iron strips ran horizontally along the surface, keeping the thick planks together and reinforcing the surface against a breach. His hand felt around the corners, but the hinges were on the other side of the wall.

'_Shit. I can't find any flaws to this door. I could either crash down the door, or I could try to pick around the lock.'_

However elaborate his ninja training, he had never received a course on lock picking. He fumbled around the opening, poking a toothpick around the hidden interior, but largely accomplishing nothing.

'_There has got to be a better way!'_

Frustrated, he tried to put his own key through the lock and hope it would turn. It didn't.

'_Of course it wouldn't work.'_

"Mhwmw mwhwhwe!..."

Desperate, he cycled through all his memories and whatever techniques he could manage with his current depleted reserves. While he dwelled on his most recent battles before he ended up in this world, his memory somehow persistently returned to the battle between him and Gamabunta against the giant raccoon.

'_Why?'_

Some part of his body just _knew_ the answer lay in there. He didn't know what part of his body had suggested that, but he knew it was somehow right. He cycled through the events, revisiting memories of hot-blooded passion, of summoning dozens of Shadow Clones, of exhilarating in the power of summoning a small mountain-sized animal. He remembered the battle between giants, of Gaara's insanity, who finally fell asleep to unleash the full might of Ichibi. He had fought a race against time, desperate to wake Gaara up before the sand monster's cut-off hand crushed Sakura to death.

"_You're going to have to keep a grip on him!"_

"_My body doesn't have the claws or horns to dig in to the enemy with!"_

"_Use the henge to change into something to have what we need!"_

The transformation technique! Of course! A grin plastered on his face as he eagerly set about, but suddenly stopped as his mind hit a snag.

How could he transform his key into another key that would successfully unlock the door when he didn't know how it looked like? He touched the end of the inserted key, wondering how to get past this predicament.

What if he were to henge the end of the key in an oversized metal block? Would the parts of the block that overlapped the lock's components fail to materialize, leaving a fitting key behind?

It was a crazy idea, and a ridiculous one at that. He had never tested the limits of his jutsu. Sure, he'd transformed into naked girls once in a while back then, but that was hardly groundbreaking. He simply didn't know what would happen if he intended to transform something that would overlap an existing object. And even if the extra parts did disappear, there was no guarantee that the lock could be turned then and there. The locks in Konoha were certainly proofed against such a possibility.

But was it taken into account in this world as well?

Without trying, he wouldn't know.

Gingerly, he put his fingers together in the required hand sign while resting them against his key.

"_Transformation Technique!"_

A small _poof _appeared over the brass key, which rapidly cleared to reveal a seemingly identical key. Already Naruto could feel the last drops of his chakra seeping away from him to maintain the difficult transformation. He hastily grasped the end of the key and jerked his thumb and finger in a turn.

_Click._

He pushed the door open, which creaked slightly as it turned on its heavy hinges. The interior of the room was a larger and more luxurious version of his own. There was an identical vertical slit, a larger and much more comfortable double bed, a working dresser and a small crude mirror hanging on the wall. A cheap red carpet warmed his feet as he stepped inside. As pleasant as the room was, only one single object occupied his mind. Naruto could only gape at the improbable sight before him.

In front of him was an unknown bound and gagged girl. Her black coursing hair was matted to her sweaty face and her tantalizingly violet eyes pleading up at him. She struggled at the ropes holding her limbs to the chair she was jumping on. Her white and blue dress was stained with dirt and was ripped in several places, revealing glimpses of pale skin. The girl muffled against her gag, begging Naruto to free her as he stared at the unhealthy pallor on her face.

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla.


	8. I: Arakoi at Night

June 18, 2009  
Revised: January 8, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes**: No more blablabla.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_Arakoi at __Night_

* * *

The interior of the Pig and Pickaxe was every bit as decrepit as its outwards appearance suggested. Unevenly sized logs made up most of the walls, which was barely keeping out the cold. The floor was made up of old brown colored planks that creaked with every step Mikos and Ovro took.

As soon as they entered, they were instantly met with the guarded faces of the locals lounging at one of the four round tables. Ovro couldn't blame their staring. After all, not many with such luxurious furred clothes stepped foot inside each day.

Most of the small tavern's patrons were rough-faced locals, some with the telltale signs of mixed-race origins. Those with Mulad origins usually had small, flat noses, yellow or brown-toned skin and eyes of yellow or purple. Their woolen or sheepskin clothes were barely adequate enough to guard against the winter cold.

It was easy enough to rent a room. Forty silvers in total for a two-bed room for two whole days. Meals not included, since the owner couldn't cook himself. In fact, the heavyset man warned, he didn't even clean the rooms themselves, leaving it up to his customers to cope. While Mikos may have rather risked another night outside, Ovro quietly paid for the first night.

Ovro followed after Mikos as the slowest of the two, since both his legs were bandaged from injury. While he just reached the next floor, Mikos had already unlocked the thin wooden door that led to their room. Ovro slowly hobbled inside after his companion, but had some brief trouble closing the unaligned door. Finally safe inside, he set down his heavy pack filled with tools and raw materials.

'_Too bad I had to leave the heaviest materials and tools behind in order for me to walk at all in my sorry state.'_

Looking around, Ovro found it hard not to crinkle his nose. The room was barely able to fit the two beds, although calling two sacks of hay covered with course stitched goatskin actual beds was a stretch. Mikos slowly trudged towards one and inspected the soiled portions on the skin. Shaking his head at the smell, he threw the sheets to an empty corner. With great hesitation, he unclasped his cloak and put it over the sack before sitting on it, his nose crunched in disgust.

"I definitely have to wash my cloak after we leave this shitty room." Mikos expressed. "It's not even worth twenty silvers a night."

"At least it keeps the cold out."

"Yeah, barely, and look at those gaps between the planking, for Solaris' sake."

Sitting down on a short tree stump that was conveniently set in a corner, Ovro shared his thoughts. "We've no choice. Sleeping out in the open in an area full of people is asking for trouble."

"You with your choices." Mikos muttered.

As much as they knew what was ahead of them, their moment of rest was incredibly dull. For once, they weren't running or hiding. Also, there wasn't any Naruto trying to crack any jokes. They just weren't busy doing something essential, and the lull was wearing on them both.

Both Mikos and Ovro tried to pass the day by tending to their own activities. Since they were far too close to a city, they didn't dare practice their Informed powers. Ovro took it in stride and worked on smoothing or sharpening his weapons. Mikos evidently couldn't find anything to pass his time. He tried stuffing the gaps in the wall with pieces of hay at first. He then wasted his time inspecting his injuries, poking at bandages and trying to find out what was dragging down his health. The fact that they still didn't know what caused Mikos' limbs to spasm or become unresponsive irritated the one-eyed boy greatly.

The evening slowly wore on Mikos, sapping away at his alert mind. All too often, he resorted to tapping his arms or legs, trying to find out how long it took before the next limb began to limp. As much as the rapid tapping began to annoy Ovro's peace of mind, he refrained from mentioning his irritation. It would only make the rest of their time worse.

Nevertheless, as the rays of the sun that poured through the gap began to turn orange, Ovro felt his legs beginning to grow more pained. Garas' metal skeletons had done a great deal of damage to him, their iron sharp bones cutting or bruising him with unnatural cruelty. The bones that had cut his legs must have been contaminated in some way in order to cause disease to fester in his legs. The blacker portions beneath the bandages over his legs was frightening, but he didn't want to remove them to see how badly gone his muscles were.

'_Naruto had better come fast with the__relief.'_

The burning sensation didn't draw away as the night fell outside. Mikos was still tapping his limbs, slowly increasing Ovro's annoyance. Coupled with the chronic burning sensation inside lower limbs, he didn't think he could take it any longer.

In an attempt to subdue his frustration, Ovro began to focus on the old songs of his memory. While he was never able to read any his father's impressive store of scrolls, he had been more than competent in memorizing them from his tutors' recitals. At least his father was good for one thing. Smiling to himself, he brought the Song of the Ironmongers to the front of his mind and began to sing softly to himself.

"None had as much steel,"

"In the age of bronze ideals,"

"Hailing from the isles of Krasson,"

"Were brave men of wits and brawn."

"Risen from the ground beneath,"

"Pale and armed with iron teeth,"

"Spirits of ages past, beneath what lay,"

"The land of the living is the land of decay,"

"The fruit of the rightful is the fruit of the wronged,"

"But none had the might to gain what they longed."

"The Ironmongers of now—"

With a mind poisoned by pain and disease, Mikos finally had enough. "Shut it with the Metal Incrapped songs!"

"You.." Momentarily jarred from the interruption as well as the insult, Ovro barely kept his temper in check. "Don't call my songs crap. I've never demeaned your songs either."

"That's 'cause I never sing them when I'm not in a fight, you dolt." The Fire Informed shot back. "'Sides, Solaris is so powerful that he doesn't need to hear about himself as much as Bakranas does."

"All Eight are equal."

"Oh really now?" Mikos asked rhetorically. "As far as I know, Solaris came first, and Bakranas came last."

"The order doesn't matter." Ovro replied, relying on the fragments of his tutors' wisdom.

As much as he disliked being consigned to become a blacksmith's apprentice in his youth, it didn't matter now that he had become Informed. Such a gift was to be appreciated, and indeed, he had dedicated much of his prayers to Bakranas to thank him properly. To hear Mikos spouting typical Solaris supremacy was a stain on Ovro's honor.

"Solaris just needed another sibling to reach a rounded eight." Mikos went on. "And what does he pick? Metal, pah."

"Shut up." Ovro growled, his body stiff and his voice low.

But Mikos didn't stop. "He created other Gods for the vastness of the skies, the deepness of the oceans, and the beings of life. Why did he need to create a God for metal when Marokron of the Earth could fulfil that role as well?"

"Shut up." The Metal Informed repeated, not wanting to hear Mikos' crazed ideas.

"Solaris could have made Bakranas a God for something more useful, like dung. Heh, that's what the last and most pitiful God should represent, the God of the Stinking—"

"SHUT UP!" Ovro exploded, slamming his fist against the wall. "I can't help it that I was born Metal Formed like your father you beat up sack of—"

THUNK!

"…"

"…"

Nobody spoke.

Mikos slowly drew back the arm that had just flung his sword past Ovro's face and plough deep into the flimsy wooden wall. Ovro could only gape at his companion in disbelief as Mikos stared him back. His marred face betrayed nothing of the anger simmering beneath his flesh.

"Out." Mikos finally uttered. "Get out."

Trying to calm himself, Ovro attempted to reason with his friend. "Look, there's no need for this bad blood, and besides, we're better off staying together to protect ourselves against—"

"I don't need you and your weak metal toys. Out."

To emphasize his point, Mikos cut his hand sharply in an obvious gesture that showed he didn't need any help.

"Don't be stupid."

Eyes flaring, Mikos shot with all his fury. "Stupid! You callin' me stupid! As far as I know, I'm the one making up all the plans, you just always stand there like a dumbfounded mule."

Ovro stood up. He realized now that trying to argue with the ill-afflicted boy would only make the situation worse. While heading downstairs seemed a pretty bad idea to Ovro, testing the limits of Mikos' temper was a catastrophe in waiting. There was no telling how far Mikos would go after he had already thrown his sword. Unleashing his Informed powers inside a wooden building might not be beyond his obviously unstable comrade. The last thing they needed was to cause a disaster.

"In fact, I don't even see why we need you at all. You certainly weren't much of a help at the battle in the Indus Forest. While you were lazily playing swords with that old geezer, I was fightin' for my life trying to whittle down a Water Rogue in the middle of a snowy winter."

Trying hard not to become riled up into responding, Ovro steadily packed up his possessions. He filled his pack with his small collection half-formed weapons, metal bars, and a myriad of tools before slinging it over his shoulders. As he passed Mikos' sword dug into the wall, he considered taking it with him to prevent his insult-slinging friend from harming himself.

"At least Naruto can hunt and is useful in battle. I swear you're only good as a pack mule, if you weren't draggin' all that METAL JUNK with you!"

'_Nah,'_ Ovro thought. _'He can hurt himself for all I care.'_

Closing the door past him, he calmly descended the stairs and wondered why he was friends with Mikos in the first place.

'_Naruto of course.. I don't know how, but he had a way of.. connecting with people.'_

Back when all their worries were limited to finding enough time to get together, they were real comrades then. Before Naruto came along, both Ovro and Mikos had no friends, and not for lack of trying. The tiny village of Oimos was a closed community, where each generation had played, grown up, worked and died together. You could only leave the village, but never join it. Even Royos' considerable wealth and influence as a new village leader did not make him particularly loved. Respected, yes. A part of their community, no. Outsiders were outsiders, and none of them was good enough for Oimos. Except Lyssis of course. The gorgeous patrician could charm her way into anything with a single flip of her hair.

Arriving downstairs, Ovro was met with the by the full attention of the entire crowd in the common room. Suddenly, leaving his rented room didn't seem such a good idea anymore. All four of the round tables were almost fully occupied by a gathering of diverse patrons. All wore a combination wool or leather, dyed or undyed, and black or brown or grey. Many of their faces were hard and rough. Some of them obviously held Mulad heritage. Right now, a full score of Arakoi's bottom dregs were looking straight at him.

As much as he wanted to scream and run, he knew that it encourage those present to take advantage of him. No, he had to stay confident.

'_Well, if not confident, then at least__not panicked.'_

Some of the regulars, having seen enough, went back to their drinks. Others began to converse amongst themselves. At the smallest table, a small group sat leisurely, playing a simple game of dice while chatting about events. One of the players, a slim but fit Octos man, tipped his head to Ovro in greeting and raised his voice over the din of conversation.

"My greetings to you, visitor." The man briefly directed his eyes at Ovro's furred clothes and bandaged parts. "Looks like those legs seen better days."

Having no choice but to respond, Ovro politely replied, "And my greetings to you as well, Arakoian. My legs are.. recovering."

The man's slender mouth opened in a brief chuckle. "Well then, they're not going to recover any time soon while you're standing on them! Why not have a seat," He extended a leg under the table and kicked the chair opposite to him backwards. "And play a game with us?"

"Well.." Ovro knew the man was being nice, but he wasn't quite sure of Arakoian's real intentions. "I'd like to, but I don't have a lot of coin."

"Pah!" Another local at the table snorted, "Look at us. Do we look like we're carrying wagons of gold with us? We're bettin' with coppers! Surely you can afford to wager some."

"You're all actually using coppers coins?" Ovro asked, genuinely surprised. Even in Oimos, everyone dealt with silver.

"Son," The first local said, "Here in Arakoi-beyond-the-walls, EVERYONE pays in copper. We ain't got nothin' worth more than a silver, 'cept our own clothes."

"But," Ovro began, staring around and pointed at the mugs. "No drink that I ever know is worth less than a pair of silver."

The comment elicited a laugh from pretty much every occupant in the room. Another local howled, "Hoohahaha! We're not drinkin' that slow beer or ale the wallers like so much. We're all having Mulad milkwine!"

"Mulad milkwine?"

"Y'know, milk from those weird cows up on the Mulad highlands. Spurts milk like hell, they do. Now the Mulad tribesmen, they throw in some of their weird plants and shit, and it makes the milk turn to wine, but only halfway, if y'know whut I mean. But it lasts like hell, even if it takes years to appreciate the taste!"

"C'mon," The first man invited. "Take a seat and have a taste. The first round's on me." He then turned to the barkeep. "Traman! Bring the lad here your finest, and not the dingie batch from last week."

Pretty much cornered, Ovro couldn't do anything else but walk over to the dirty and stained table and sit down on the creaky chair. He set his pack down carefully and made sure he had one of his legs looped around a strap. If any tried to sneak away his belongings, he would know.

"I'm Bergros, pleased to meet you." The first man introduced, and then pointed to each of the other table members. "The others are Morta, Iq'shi and Corun."

"Ovro."

"Well Ovro, we're playing rogue hunt, do you know how to play the game?"

"I heard about it, and the rules are simple enough I guess…." Ovro paused, but then admitted, "Never played it though."

Actually, he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about any gambling game. Most games involved some measure of reading or arithmetic to be any good. And besides, it wasn't like he had plenty of partners to play with. Mikos always flatly refused, saying it was a waste of money and they could do better things with their time. Naruto would only grumble about some 'bachan' and shake his head.

Bergros smiled. "It's enough if you've heard about it." He reached for his pocket and retrieved a pair of dice. "Here."

Grasping the cubically carved bones, he stared at the faces marked on the surface. The black-marked dots were crude, but legible.

"Here's your drink." A voice from behind spoke up, and Ovro's nose was suddenly assaulted with a half-rotten, half-sweet bitter smell. His mouth crinkled in disgust as he eyed the unappealing yellowish thick liquid. Hesitantly, he picked up the large tin cup and sloshed the milkwine around.

'_Feels more like liquid snot than milk.'_

"Well?" Morta encouraged with an eager grin. "Take a swig, the first time's a cracker."

Nervous, Ovro slowly raised the dented cup and brought it to his lips. With one blind movement, he tilted it over, letting the thick and slimy burning liquid pour down his tongue and into his stomach.

"Blagh!" The taste was unlike any other drink he had! The drink was so sour and sharp that he immediately spat out yellowish white globs over his clothes. Everyone in the room laughed as Ovro struggled to regain his breath.

"You ain't a real man until you had your first taste of milkwine!" A local bellowed with a burp as he took another swig at his own tankard.

"Yeah," Morta agreed with a smirk. "I remember your last time, Quelo. Your stomach made you so sick you were out of work for days."

Friendly banter erupted all over the common room, each person relaying their own first experiences with milkwine. Healthy exaggeration aside, it seems Ovro's own first time was not bad at all. It could have been much, much worse.

"So let's play rogue hunt now." Bergros announced, and everyone around the small table returned to the game. "You've got the dice, newcomer, so you get to have the first throw. Bet up."

Taking out his small pouch, he took out a single silver and exchanged it for a stack of hundred small coppers barely the size of a nail. They were rough, but smoothed from use. No emblem was depicted on its surface though. The coin pressers probably figured it wasn't worth the effort.

"I'll raise you five coppers." He said, and took five of the soft coins and threw it towards the centre. The other four followed.

"Let's roll."

* * *

The sickly girl's eyes stared frantically at him as she struggled against her bonds holding her tight against the chair. Her sandaled heel had just wriggled enough slack to stomp down the floor, which had initially attracted Naruto's attention. Her sweaty skin, her matted hair and her irregular breathing seemed to indicate she was ill and terribly so. Her shaking head gestured sharply down towards her bonds, begging him to cut her loose.

While this wasn't any of his business, he could never leave an innocent girl to such a fate.

As Naruto brought out his kunai and stepped close, he tried to calm the panicked girl. "Don't worry, I'm only going to cut the ropes."

He carefully sawed through the thick and sturdy bonds, making sure he didn't put too much pressure. The last thing he wanted to do is to slip up and accidentally hurt the already injured girl. Being so close to her body, Naruto could clearly smell the awful sweat, and look through the holes on her dress. It seemed very much as if she was beaten… or whipped. The thought that someone, probably one of those redhoods, would torture a young woman was sickening to his eyes.

When the final ropes had been cut and her gag had been removed, the girl staggered from her seat and dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Shit!" Naruto swore softly, and quickly grasped the limp girl and brought his head closer to his face. "Can you tell me who you are? And what's wrong?"

"…huhuh..h.." Her mouth had opened, but she couldn't do anything but breathe. She seemed to push out her lungs a few times, but there was barely a sound from her throat.

She was sick. The sweat soaking her thin silken dress was already soaking Naruto's hands. He had to help her recover. Looking around, he saw nothing he could use. The only thing he noticed was the empty porcelain plate, still filled with most of the grease.

'_Oh right, the redhoods.'_

Seeing that the longer he stayed, the more he risked being caught. He gently lifted the light but surprisingly firm girl and quickly left the room, closing it behind him, but was unable to lock the door. Shrugging, he quickly went over to his own room, closed the door with a kick, and released the shivering girl on his bed. He then went over to a spare bucket of water and soaked a clean handkerchief. Quickly returning, he gently wiped the sweat and dirt off the woman's face.

'_She's.. soft.. and her skin is smooth, but pale as well.'_

Trying not to get entranced, he carefully wiped the back of her neck before deciding it was best he didn't continue anywhere lower. The girl was tense throughout the cleaning, but visibly relaxed when Naruto stopped and stepped back. Her fright was subdued now, and she was slowly gaining back control over her paralyzed body.

"..huuuh..e…e…" She was desperately opening her mouth to talk, struggling to make a sound, but eventually gave up after a minute. She weakly shook her body, and seemed to regain partial control over her limbs. Naruto eased on the bed and carefully lifted her to a seating position, leaning her back against his chest.

"Are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

She stared limply at his face, as if that was all she could do. Naruto began to wonder if her body would ever wake up, until she finally lifted one of her arms. It seemed to take all her strength to will her muscles into keeping it steady. Once or twice, her arm threatened to flop back down, but she persevered. Once her arm was level with her face, she slowly turned her arm sideways before it came to rest on Naruto's pack.

"Yes..?"

Her teeth gritted as she pushed her hand towards the pack.

"You want something in my pack?"

When she continued to sway her arm wildly towards his sack, Naruto had no choice but to pick it up from the corner he had left it in and take it back to the unknown girl. At the girl's gesturing, he opened the pack and let her show the contents. Immediately her eyes widened, and as soon as her arm hovered over Naruto's pack, she let it drop. Her hand immediately tightened, grasping the topmost object.

"Oh." Naruto finally understood what she wanted. "The herbs."

Her silent head nodded immediately, although hurting her as she did so. "H.e..h.l..p..."

While he could help the girl and use up the herbs he had bought earlier in the day, doing so would likely waste much of the materials needed to help out Ovro and Mikos recover. Ovro's leg infections was growing worse with each passing hour, and there was no telling what Mikos get caught with next. Perhaps his heart would beat irregularly, or his lungs would fail to breathe for a short time. Every delay would be detrimental to his friends' health.

He really wanted to choose his friends over a girl he didn't even know.

But could he?

Last time he saw his friends, they were reasonably okay. Mikos had trouble controlling his limbs, and Ovro couldn't take a step without paining himself. But there was no indication that they were going to collapse or become so ill that their lives were in imminent threat. Mikos had even told him that they'd be waiting for him for two days, meaning that even he thought the both of them could make until then. While some of his purchases were quite expensive, he still had plenty of gold to make another buy. It would just take longer than he'd thought to gather all of the supplies.

So there was no real way he could refuse the girl. He looked glumly at her and asked, "Do you know which ones you need? I'm not sure what's wrong with you, and I don't know what these plants do."

Under her keen violet eyes, Naruto quickly went about and unpacked each of the wrapped up plant material. She awkwardly slung her arm towards three different plants.

"Brialeaf, Ylaran brush and vorholt, is that all you need?" Naruto asked, and the young woman nodded her head fervently.

Sighing, Naruto quietly wrapped up the rest and prepared the mixture. He picked off some of the fresh leaves from the brialeaf branch, and put it in his wooden drinking cup together with the vorholt and the Ylaran brush powder. He then pulled out the stopper of his waterskin and gently poured a small amount of the water he had collected from a nearby stream. He then used the rounded end of his kunai to crush the leaves against the surface of the cup, creating a small amount of green-brown paste. When Naruto deemed it was ready, he then poured some additional water over the paste and stirred it until it became drinkable.

"Here you are." He said, and carefully grasped the back of the girl's head, slowly easing it back to make the swallowing easier. He then brought the wooden cup to her soft, purplish lips and gently lifted it over, letting the contents fall in her throat.

She coughed at the start, spraying the green-flecked brownish liquid all over her ruined dress. Naruto quickly eased her forward to let her clear her windpipe before bringing her back and attempt to let her swallow the solution again. This time she eagerly closed her eyes in delight and managed to swallow the mixture properly, even letting out a small burp. Content for the moment, the girl shifted her body away from Naruto's grasp and flopped down the bed, as if she had just fallen asleep. The slight smile on her face told him that she wasn't, and he assumed she was simply relieved to be recovering from whatever made her so sick.

Staring briefly at her alluring body, Naruto quickly brought his mind to reality when he heard another loud bellow erupting from the common room below.

'_She's not safe here… and I'm not safe here as well.'_

Realizing that the redhoods could return any moment and find out their prize was whisked away, Naruto quickly packed the few things he had left out and dressed his body with his outdoor clothing, letting the thick furs warm his cooled body. He stared one brief moment at his stinking underwear, but he didn't want to risk contaminating the other stuff in his sack. He left the garment on the floor.

It was by this time that the girl had recovered enough to speak. "h.. Thank you.. stranger.."

"You're awake?" Surprised at her swift recovery, Naruto quickly went over to the side of the bed. "You can talk now!"

"Yes.." She coughed a few times, releasing some slime, before smiling and continuing, "I must thank you.. for your aid.."

"It's all I could do to help."

Shaking her head against the pillow, she corrected, "No, you did more than that.. having the courage to do what is right despite involving you with the redhoods.."

The mention of the redhood immediately brought him back to the million questions in his mind.

"Who are the redhoods and what do they want with you?"

"You don't know?" The woman slipped, genuinely surprised, but quickly narrowed her eyes as she considered her situation. "An outsider, I see.. good.. then you are not tangled in their web."

Deciding it was best if they exchanged their names, Naruto began to introduce himself. "Name's Naruto. I just stopped by in this city to buy some medicine for my friends who are waiting outside the walls."

"Ah… yes, in these times the guards are wary who they let in, and for good reason." She commented, before giving her own introduction. "I am Seles.. daughter of.. District Commander Sartos."

Confused, Naruto simply asked, "District Commander?"

"Yes.. in charge of the defense of a district.. the Corbin District in my father's responsibility."

"The Corbin District? You mean the area to the west? What do the redhoods want with that area?"

Her eyes narrowed in silent fury. "I think you can guess."

Another loud eruption of laughs alerted them to their precarious situation. "There's no time." Seles finally stated with her tone sharp and her violet eyes fixed around the room. "We need to get out, now."

Standing up, Naruto offered his hand and asked, "Can you stand up."

"I can in a moment." She replied, her voice terse. "But we cannot leave through the common room."

"Why not?"

"Because, outsider, the innkeeper is in on the conspiracy as well."

"Huh?"

"He's a redhood."

"Oh."

It made sense, he guessed. The blueshirts entering the room. Their questions. The barkeeper's hostility. And then the big man's sudden change in mood when the redhoods returned. Naruto remembered the plate of that gooish duck meat and the redhoods bringing it upstairs, probably feeding and poisoning Seles the disgusting meal.

"We can't leave through the common room then." Naruto shrugged. "We'll just have to find another exit."

For the next few minutes, he scoured all the corners of their rooms and the hallways on both upper floors, looking for any alternate exits. Naruto quickly realized the redhoods must have chosen this inn for a reason. The windows on both rooms were basically narrow slits, far too narrow for any person to fit through. While he didn't check the other rooms on the second and third floor, he already knew they pretty much had the same windows.

He then inspected the hallways for any other exits. He tried wedging himself up between a corner on the third floor, feeling for any weaknesses on the roof.

'_Nothing… it's a solid slab of stone.. far too__heavy for me to lift.'_

The only other opening he could find was the gaps in the chimney that let out warm air in the hallways. Naruto briefly put his head through the opening, only to be met with black smoke that stung and watered his eyes. The chimney was connected to the fireplace in the common room, so that wasn't an option either.

Returning to Seles, Naruto relayed his observations.

"And there's even a grating at the top of the chimney to prevent us from climbing up and escape through the roof. There's no way we can get out of here without fighting our way out of the common room."

"No." Shaking her head, Seles quickly explained, "The innkeeper will subdue us both before we can step a foot outside, and the others downstairs may help him out."

"But.." Naruto paused, thinking hard. "What else can we do? We only have one exit."

"Didn't you just say we had two?" Seles said, eyes sharp as she thought deeper as well. "The stairs and the hole in the chimney. Just because they both lead to the common room, doesn't mean we're confined."

"What do you mean?" He asked, not sure what she was having in mind. "It's pointless unless we can draw away all of them somehow, and they won't."

"Not if we just create a minor disturbance." Her eyes seemed to smile as another idea caught her mind. "What would cause the people below to concentrate on only one exit while leaving the other exit unattended?"

"Um, we could make a lot of noise? No, that wouldn't work." Furrowing his eyes, Naruto briefly looked around his room. His eyes caught onto his briefs.

"Yes!" He blurted as he punched his palm with his fist. "That's it! We can create a fire up here and create a panic downstairs!"

"Not quite. It wouldn't work that well." Eying the bed and the broken dresser, she explained, "There's barely any flammable material in our two rooms, which means there's almost no risk of the entire building burning down." She then pointed at the tub of water. "Likely, only the innkeeper will deal with it with a few buckets of water while the other customers will keep on drinking. Or, they might realize what we're trying to do and become alert."

"What else can we do that will catch everyone's attention? I certainly don't have any ideas."

The smirk on Seles' face was eerily familiar to Naruto.

"I have."

* * *

They quickly set to work. At least, Naruto did all the heavy lifting, while Seles pointed out the best places to place the furniture from both rooms. He first dismantled both beds before dragging their components to the designated spot, putting the hay from the mattresses within easy reach. He then took the empty wooden drawers from the beaten wooden dressers before dragging the frames themselves. He threw in the chair and the window shutters as an afterthought. Almost ready, he considered forcing the hinges of the doors and throw the heavy doors on the pile as well, but figured it would make too much noise.

Finally, with Seles' help, they were able to lift the large and heavy tub to the end of the hallway and just next to the opening through the chimney. After that, all they needed was a flame. While Naruto scraped some sparks from his flint with his kunai over a stack of dry cloth, Seles went to retrieve Naruto's cloak, clasping the thick warm material close to her body. She watched on as Naruto managed to make a small isolated fire.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. We have to do this right, Naruto. We only have one chance. If we're caught, the redhoods will not be generous with us."

"I know."

"Thank you for risking your life for me." She professed, earnest in her words.

Blushing and nodding wordlessly, Naruto picked up his boxers and held it on the end of his fingers. He lowered it on the flame, and the dirty but dry fabric quickly caught fire. In fact, it was spreading more rapidly than he thought. He hastily threw the burning piece of underwear onto the larger stack of hay, which was spread under all the other furniture at the end of the stairs.

It took a moment for the yellow straw to catch a flame. Grey smoke began to sizzle, engulfing an ever-greater portion of the area. Then the actual flames began to appear. Intangible yellow and orange ghosts quickly spread over the surface, blackening both hay and furniture. The sturdy pieces of wood had held out admirably, but right then the fires were pouring out so much heat that Naruto began to feel hot in his clothes. The fire grew larger as the dresser components crackled under the heat, releasing their energies to the air.

All the while, intense amounts of smoke emerged, spreading out both along the hallway and down into the common room below. All normal chatter ceased as the burning smell began to penetrate their drunken stupor. Already he could hear the yells and screams, and he could hear several panicked locals urging everyone to exit. Certainly, Naruto could keenly sense many sets of boots running in each and every direction.

Some of the doors of the other rooms opened by now, and confused guests gazed puzzlingly at the open fire raging near the stairway. When most of them realized that the fire wouldn't spread into their rooms, and that they were just letting in smoke, they quickly shut the door, blaring as they did so. One guest had attempted to drag out his own tub from his room, but the suffocating air eventually convinced him to stay inside.

"GIRLS!" Garnon, the innkeeper, bellowed somewhere below. "Open the cistern and fill the buckets with water! Hurry!"

Naruto could hear and feel a heavyset pair of legs approach the stairway and lumber up. Through the thickness of the grey-black smoke he could hear the proprietor emptying a bucket of water against the flaming mass on the upper ledge of the stairs. The roaring flames seared in agony, but quickly regained its fury as the meager amount of water had not put a stop to its reign. On the contrary, it fizzled out even more smoke as well as steam.

"It's time now," Naruto whispered, grasping Seles' hand through the thick of the smoke. "Hurry while he's getting the next bucket of water."

They almost blindly neared the end of the hallway, coughing as they ran. When Naruto's foot bumped the big round wooden tub, he immediately grasped the side with both of his hands and lifted the end, tipping the container and letting it pour its entire contents through the chimney and onto the fireplace below, dousing the calm flames with a loud hiss and a torrent of steam and smoke.

"I'll go first." Naruto announced, trying to see Seles through the thick clouds but failing to make eye contact. "When I land, I'll be there to catch you. Just drop quickly!"

Lowering himself to a crouch, he slipped his lower body through the hole first, and pushed himself off the floor to cram the rest of the body in the narrow passage. The smell of burning timber still assaulted his nose as he stretched out all his limbs against the blackened walls, keeping him in place. After making sure the fire below was out, he dropped.

When he landed on the sizzling logs, he took a small moment to catch his footing. When he was ready, he looked up the vent and spoke, "Throw the pack."

He barely caught the heavy leather sack as Seles had pushed it through the opening. Quickly slinging it over his shoulders, he then said, "Now you! Just try to land straight, and I'll be there to break your fall!"

Waiting with his arms spread high, he could faintly hear a small scruff. Then a huge weight dropped against his chest, kicking him straight into the hot and steaming timber.

"Agh!"

"Sorry!"

"Doesn't matter!" Naruto waved as he rapidly picked himself up. He took Seles' soft small hand and dragged her out of the fireplace. "We need to leave while the smoke is still distracting everyone. Keep the hood over your head and don't let anyone see your face."

With her head held down, Naruto led his charge through the almost empty room. The long wooden tables carried several unattended mugs and plates, abandoned by the inn's customers as they sought safety outside. Several of those who remained and did not help with the fire were staring at Naruto and Seles in surprise, then wariness.

'_Redhoods probably.. they know there's something fishy about the fire.'_

Trying to defuse their suspicion, he tried to act like a regular guest as best as he could. "What're you guys still doin' here! There's a fire upstairs! Run!"

As expected, they didn't respond, only deepening their eyes as Naruto reached the entrance.

"Oh well, if you all want to burn to death, who am I to stop you all?"

They quickly ran out the open door and made their way past the small gathering of locals who were chatting excitingly about the fire raging within. Most of those outside spared no glance to Naruto and the hidden Seles. As far as they were concerned, the two were just another pair of customers who just recently decided it was best to have a breath of fresh air.

And indeed, the icy cold midnight air was a stark relief from the hot and cough-inducing smoke. They quickly recovered their wits, and as soon as they were out of sight, Seles took charge and pulled Naruto towards a different direction.

"Hey!" Naruto whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone followed them. "Where are you heading?"

"To some of my friends." She replied, hurrying along the narrow dingy streets straight towards the main street. "It's the safest place from the redhoods."

"But-but.."

And the most heaviest presence of guards. He had bounced along the main streets several times, and it was always teeming with blue-shirted soldiers equipped with a variety of studded leather and chainmail. Most of the men on the ground carried a mix of spears and swords, optimized for urban combat, while archers occupied the rooftops and towers.

"Right here." She urged, and continued to run with ever-greater speed, as if she had never been wracked by poison in the first place. The rushing winds whipped off her cowl, exposing her frazzled but lively dark hair to the night. She excitingly turned towards a large, fortified building with numerous arrow slits.

"Halt!" An agile blueshirt intercepted her path, grasping her arm before she could go further. "State your business!"

Yanking away her captive arm, she reproved, "Let me go, it's me, Seles."

"L-L-Lady Seles! You're alive! We've been searching the entire city ever since you—"

"We've more important things now." Seles cut him off, authority pulsing from her tone and posture. "Bring me to Commander Veskros."

"Aye ma'm." The young soldier saluted, and quickly led her through the barricades and guard posts that riddled the front of the building.

Banging his leather fist against the wooden door, he waited impatiently for the tiny eyehole to slide open.

"Whot's there?" A gruff voice asked from within.

The blueshirt gently eased Seles into view. "Oh my Gods. I'll let you in immediately!"

Naruto could hear a large number of bolts and locks being worked upon before the solid metal door turned open. The tough, bearded blueshirt stared openly at Seles, as if unbelieving it was really her. He then threw a quick sloppy salute and banged against the wooden inner door, where the same process repeated.

When Naruto and Seles had finally entered, the bearded blueshirt took over from the younger one, dismissing him with a curt nod. The sergeant then guided them both through the many narrow hallways and up several flights of stairs to a large war room.

Here, deep within the compound, Naruto could see racks of weapons standing side by side with crates of wine. Large dark blue banners hung all over the thick stone walls and proudly portrayed a stylized alpha, the symbol of Arakoi. Large backless benches were spread all around the room, although in an organized fashion. At the centre was a large round table with what Naruto presumed to be the map of Arakoi. Small bronze figurines were currently spread over the different sections, with both red and blue markings.

The tough blueshirt that led them here approached the central officer who was currently overseeing the map. The officer turned his bronze helmeted head, and eyed narrowly at whoever disturbed him.

"Commander Veskros, sir."

"Well, what is it, sergeant?"

"That, sir." And the older man threw his thumb at the only pair of teenagers in the room.

The scale-clad officer took a quick look at Naruto, then to the girl next to him. "Lady Seles! You have returned!"

"Veskros." Seles smiled, and jumped eagerly in the commander's arms, rejoicing for a moment. When they parted, Seles immediately explained, "I've been held captive for a few days at the Golden Tankard by the redhoods."

"I knew it!" Slamming his gauntleted fist against the table, he angrily stabbed his armored finger at a specific point on the map. "You, sergeant, inform Lieutenant Garlow that his suspicions were correct after all about the Golden Tankard. See to it that he sends a force to search through the entire place, and damn the secrecy."

"Yes, sir!" The sergeant affirmed and banged his fist against his chest in a salute before jogging off.

Turning to Seles, Veskros eyed her dirty dress under Naruto's cloak and tenderly asked, "Have you been treated less than well?"

"Not particularly. But we have more important things to discuss." She approached the table and set her hand over the Corbin District to the west. "The redhoods have been talking about a takeover when they… interrogated me." Her face scowled, but she quickly set it to stone. "They've got assets that will let them slip in unnoticed, and they've been doing it since yesterday. You must inform Commander Sartos immediately and send reinforcements as well. I do not have the full details, but the redhoods have almost finalized their plan."

Swearing, Veskros replied, "Damn it, all the dux's measures are for naught. It seems we will see a civil war erupting within the city after all. Very well my Lady, I shall prepare the necessary steps to bolster our defenses and invoke martial law."

"Thank you, Commander Veskros." Smiling, she then turned and grasped Naruto's arm, pulling him closer. "Also, may I introduce the outsider who helped me escape. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Errr.." While it didn't seem the blueshirts recognized him as a fugitive, his features might be known. A quick lie had to be thrown in. "I'm Naros, nice to meet you."

"Well, Naros, a real hero are you?"

"Ehmm.." Embarrassed, Naruto could only laugh nervously while stroking his neck. "It was nothing, I just happened to be nearby."

The steely-eyed commander expertly appraised Naruto's equipment and physique, gauging his prowess as well as his intentions. Apparently approving, he nodded and spoke, "You have done a great service to our fine city." Then, addressing Seles, he asked, "And I presume you wish to reward him?"

"You presume correctly."

Fishing out a stubby key from the inside of his tabard, he threw it towards Seles, who confidently caught it. "You know where the chest is, my Lady. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a task to carry out." Marching away, he yelled, "COURIER! GET OVER HERE! And someone light the signal fire on Yarn Street!"

Seles bobbed her head towards Naruto and told him, "I can't let my gratitude be limited to words."

She quickly looped one arm over his and dragged him to the end of the room, where a stack of sturdy chests rested comfortably in the shadows.

While Naruto was being taken along, he considered the short exchange. There was something more about Seles that he didn't quite grasp. How come everyone knew her face? And why did everyone treat her respectfully, and not just some brat or woman who had no reason to interfere with grown up men's business?

'_Everyone in this world had treated women differently so far, except when they were Guardians.'_

"Veskros was remarkably friendly.. and listened to your words."

"Oh?" Sounding innocent, she quickly blabbered, "Well, all the other commanders know me from their own kids. It's a small family, y'know?" She then narrowed her eyes on Naruto and voiced her own suspicion. "Didn't you say your name was Naruto? Why Naros?"

'_Shit.'_

"Look, Seles, I… don't really feel comfortable here, you know? So.. let's not talk about it, okay."

She eyed him sharply for a moment, but then let out a small smirk. "Fine by me."

Facing the chest, she unlocked the top and pushed it open, revealing a large stack of freshly minted golden coins. The dazzling reflection of gold upon gold was staggering to Naruto, who fell back in surprise.

'_That's the hugest treasure that I have ever seen.'_

"A lot, isn't it?" Seles boasted, then let go of Naruto to take a small thick pouch and fill it with several handfuls of coins. "Here." She pressed, offering the heavy bag to Naruto, who almost let it slip past his grip from the surprising weight. He gingerly put it in his pack.

"What now?" He asked, wondering if this was the time for him to leave.

"Well.." She thought, thinking over the situation for a moment. "I'll have to leave for the Old District to meet with several other people. You'll have to stay here."

"What? Why do I have to stay here?" Naruto asked, not comfortable at all with the idea that he might have to spend the night in the middle of his potential captors, who might uncover his real identity at any moment.

Her smile dropped a bit and she looked at him in a new light. "You really don't like the government, do you?"

"It's… complicated." Naruto eventually let out. "But why should I stay here?"

Closing the chest and locking it shut, she continued to stare at the banner in front of her. Sighing, she began to explain. "This city… Arakoi.. have you seen many Mulads or Mulad halfbloods on the streets?"

Now that she mentioned it, Naruto did spot a lot of non-Octos citizens in the evening. "I have."

"Well," She began, touching the white alpha in the middle of the cloth, "For hundreds of years since we have retaken the ancient stronghold, we began to simultaneously war and trade with the numerous Mulad tribes that haunt the lands to the west. Weakening our enemies and strengthening our allies, as the first dux decreed."

Seles then gazed elsewhere, somewhere far away. "Our city defended the inner lands of Octos from the Mulad raids and incursions successfully for many decades. Countless of savage horsemen of the Tribe of the Vurak Falcon and the Tribe of the Oneclaw Bear had broken their backs against our tough and hardened armies."

"But lately.." She shifted, facing Naruto's blue eyes with her own violet ones. "We have slowly begun to understand that Arakoi's greatest threat was not the roving bands of barbarians, but rather the Mulad traders where we rely on most of our income."

"It's a brilliant long-term strategy." Shaking her head, she kept her gaze on Naruto's face. "Why trouble yourself with taking the city with violence when you can just intermix with the city folk? Ever since Arakoi transitioned into a regular city, we have been wide-open for any Mulad merchant to settle within our walls. Back then, we had no clue of their intentions, and we enthusiastically welcomed their wealth, skills and connections. Now… well over a third of all Arakoians have some Mulad blood in them, and of those, half of them are committed to the Tribe of the Xu'len Goat that holds the Mulad settlement of Batar."

"Then.." Naruto interjected, thinking over the implications. "Those are the redhoods? With the omega symbol on the back of their heads?"

"Yes… the red stands for their tribe, but the omega is a fitting symbol for their final intentions. It's a parting farewell to Octos as they see it. They intend to wrest control of the city, going after the high-placed officials to cripple the leadership and take the Old District to fortify themselves in their new seat of power. If they breach the walls and capture the dux, then the rest of the city is lost."

"But what do they intend to do with the city? Surely they don't want to become Mulads?"

"That is exactly what they intend." Seles stated, surprising Naruto completely. "It sounds silly, but they think Octos had never done enough to reward Arakoi for doing its duty. They want to secede from Octos Indus and hand it over to the Tribe of the Xu'len Goat, creating a strong regional power."

"But.. won't they weaken themselves?" Naruto asked, who could not imagine how anyone would want to trade civilization for Mulad anarchy. "Without Octos' protections, how could they survive against the other Mulad tribes? How can they defend against Octos' wrath? It's suicide."

"It's not suicide in their eyes." She stated, gripping both her hands against the folds of her dress. "They know what's happening with the Brond. They think Octos is weakening, becoming more decadent and helpless. To them, Octos is a sinking ship, and they're just trying to jump overboard before it submerges."

Her hands trembled. "But Octos is strong, and it can hold itself out against the Brond if it keeps to its defense. The redhoods don't see the larger picture. Letting the strength of Arakoi fall out of Octos' hands would severely weaken its land strength, increasing the chance that Brond can land successfully on Octos soil. And when the Imperials do take all of Octos, they won't hesitate to turn to Mulad next, especially Arakoi."

Eying the stone wall in distaste, she resumed, "The redhoods are fools if they think the Brond will be grateful for their defection, and they will be even bigger fools if they think they can defend the city against a Brond siege. Unlike the rest of Mulad, Arakoi is situated in a flat and level region. A mere two-city barbarian state cannot defend itself as well as an eight-state federation."

While Naruto knew that tensions were mounting between the Brond Imperium and the Octos Federation, he didn't think it was that bad. "So you don't agree with the redhoods who think Arakoi is better off becoming a Mulad city?"

"Of course not. Whatever the redhoods' intentions, they are not the majority of the city, and do not represent it in its entirety. They do not even represent the half bloods who are in the army or have relatives there." She then smiled sadly at Naruto. "Including I."

"You're!.."

"Yes, I'm half Mulad. It's the eyes, didn't you know?" She blinked her bright violet eyes before continuing, "The redhoods have been preparing their coup for years, and with my escape, they have no choice but to initiate their plans in the coming hours or days. They don't have much time, since a sizable portion of our army is out in the field right now to discourage Mulad winter raids."

Naruto was about to ask for something else, when a large blast somewhere far outside the city had rocked his thoughts away. Seles scrambled to a door, quickly ripping it open and bounded through the hallway beyond. Naruto hastily followed, not wanting to be left alone in the middle of all those blueshirts back in the war room.

Running up a few flights of stairs, she eventually reached a metal hatch and quickly turned it open, jumping up onto the roof of the building. Naruto had just climbed up himself to see Seles heading over to the low wall at the edge, staring frightened at a large roaring fire over the slums to the west beyond the palisades.

'_No.. that fire..'_ Naruto reached the lip as well and focused hard in the distance. _'It's where the Pig and Pickaxe inn is! Darn, I've got to get there and see if Mikos and Ovro are alright.'_

"Seles.." Naruto started, putting his hand on her cold shoulder. "It's not safe out here. You need to get back before—"

Acting on instinct, he immediately threw Seles on the surface of the roof and whipped up his kunai, barely in time to deflect the iron-tipped arrow aimed at the back of Seles' head.

"We're under attack!" Naruto yelled, and quickly looked around to see black leather figures with obscuring red cowls run along the roofs of the surrounding buildings before jumping an impossible distance on the stronghold's roof. Other redhoods quickly dispatched the small number of unprepared blueshirts guarding the rooftop.

Shocked by the unnatural display, he could only stammer, "W-W-What are they?"

"Infiltrators." The half-panicked woman answered. "I think they're coming for me."

Naruto quickly dropped his heavy pack and retrieved a second kunai, using both his weapons to skillfully deflect the multitude of arrows while shielding Seles from danger. The Arakoian lady seemed utterly taken aback by Naruto's extraordinary display of skill.

"Don't just lay there on the ground!" Naruto yelled, pinned down by the rain of arrows flung from both flanking buildings. The blueshirts downstairs and on the streets seemed to be alerted by now, but most of them were being held back by another rain of arrows originating from the opposite side of the street.

Clanking away yet another arrow, Naruto urged, "Get back inside!"

Seles was just picking herself up before she jumped back in fright as dark-clad figures had landed on the rooftop, brandishing dark-curved scimitars and daggers. Half of them jumped through the opening of the roof, no doubt trying to hold and delay any blueshirt help from below. The other half neared their two targets, gazing neutrally at Naruto's duel-bladed stance.

"Tch. Amateur." One of the yellow-eyed infiltrators spat, before flinging his dagger straight at Naruto's head in an almost invisibly fast flick.

* * *

**End Notes:** No more blablabla.


	9. I: The Midnight Uprising

October 7, 2009  
Revised: January 8, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes**: No more blablabla.

* * *

—_It was said that the Emperor himself had control over Solaris. It was also said that Solaris had the Emperor in the palm of his hand._

* * *

"Tch. Amateur." Was all Naruto heard before he finally noticed the darkened projectile aimed straight at his face. He dodged his torso aside from the path of the dagger and already lifting his own blades to counter-attack.

However, as the deadly blade whipped past his head, the redhood who threw the weapon grinned viciously as he whipped his body in a turn with his arms flashing out. Expecting another barrage of throwing weapons, Naruto was surprised to see no further throwing weapons coming out of the redhood's hands.

Until a blade out of nowhere stabbed deep in his shoulder.

"AAAAHH!"

Even as the agony washed over his body, Naruto whirled around with his kunai outstretched to fend off his backstabber. But there was no one behind him, and his iron tip met only frozen air. Puzzlement filled his eyes, before it washed away from the next pulse of pain. Turning around and keeping his eyes on the four redhoods, he jerked the dagger from his shoulder and threw it on the surface of the roof.

The blackened dagger clanked loudly against the stone, and Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the trick. He should have known! A tiny, non-reflecting string was attached to the end of the dagger, allowing the thrower to pull back the dagger even if it missed its target.

Naruto should have recognized the trick.

'_..It's far too dark here with just the stars and the few rooftop torches.'_

Though trained to fight at night, Naruto was never really a follower of the more boring aspects of being a ninja. Why would he bother when he had his chakra senses to detect other ninja? But his coils only held a trickle now, already depleted from his use of the transformation technique. All the neglect he showed in his studies seemed to bite back at him now. His heavy injury was leaking blood over his wolf-fur clothes, soaking them with the red of death.

Before he could utter a taunt, the four started to throw flat, metal blades shaped like arrow tips. Naruto did his best to deflect them forwards, but the blades – connected by thin dark strings attached to the infiltrators' fingers – refused to bend to Naruto's will. They weaved a short pattern around him as they hit home on his flesh, bringing further agony.

Wild-eyes, Naruto spun around in a craze, cutting all the strings while tearing the tiny metal blades away. Blood soaked through many openings on his face and upper body. Without Kyuubi's energy, he could feel his strength leaving his body and his fighting spirit fading away. His eyes turned from concentration to shock.

'_Who are these guys? What are these guys?'_

The black-clad redhoods didn't say anything of course. Instead, two stepped forward, retrieving exotic side-handled blades that curled over their knuckles and extended past their forearm. The other two retrieved another throwing dagger, and aimed it at the wide-eyed terrified girl.

"No! Seles!"

He only had a split second to make his decision. It was a difficult one, but one where he easily chose his heart over his mind. Invigorated, he focused his eyes on his targets, and before they could let loose, he spun and whipped his kunai away in a blinding haste.

One projectile managed to spike the forehand that was about to throw. The other infiltrator managed to sense the kunai in time, and reversed his grip before deflecting the iron weapon away. Naruto didn't miss a beat, and continued to spin while he grasped an injured hand over his weapons pouch, retrieving a series of shuriken.

Throw-throw-throw-throw.

One managed to bend the path of the angry redhood's dagger intent on harming Seles. A smooth steel dirk wielded by the injured one deflected the other aimed at his head. The rest clanked uselessly against the edge of the remaining two warriors' weapons.

Taking one good look at his opponents told him that he was no match. With only a handful of shuriken left, he couldn't delay his opponents for much longer. And the thought of using Taijutsu against those wickedly large curved blades that seemed a parody of tonfas was insane. Where was help?

It was then that he noticed the bustle of chaos around him. The streets were still mostly empty, but a rain of arrows emerged from the windows opposite of the stronghold, surprising and besieging the blueshirts. There were screams of panic, screams of pain, and over all of it were horns of alarm and cries of defiance. Redhoods hidden among the alleys weaved in and out, throwing arrows at the bewildered but disciplined blueshirts hiding behind cover. Already the first blueshirt archers began to fight back while shield-carrying heavies started to march out the doors and prepare for a counter-strike.

But all of it was happening down below, far away from the relative quiet of the roof. No one was bursting from the opening of the floor, coming up to aid Naruto and Seles. They were completely alone.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Midnight Uprising_

* * *

The little bone dice bounced a short distance until rolling to a stop. The outcome was two and five.

"Damn! Not again."

Since Bergros had bet on one, Morta on six and both Iq'shi and Corun on three, the whole wager went to Ovro. Smiling timidly, lest he show too much pleasure at the others' misery, he shoved the pile of coppers in the centre to his own meager winnings. So far, the late evening had gone quite well for Ovro. While Mikos was probably wailing in agony from his ills, Ovro was having a great time playing dice and getting to know the locals. Better yet, while the milkwine was still disgusting, it helped loosen his muscles and ease the constant sting in his legs.

As the winner of the last round, he was able to set the next wager. "I'll throw in fifteen."

Morta grumbled as he chipped in some of his last remains, but the others kept a steady amount. When that was done, everyone put forth their own dice and set its top surface on the number they wanted to bet upon.

'_1, 2, 5, 6.'_ Ovro observed. _'Looks like they want to take the dice away from me.'_

Rolling again, his dice came at a stop, displaying a 1 and a 6.

"Yeah!" Corun erupted and pumped his fist, while Bergros kept a controlled smile. They each split the proceedings with each other before Ovro handed the dice over to Corun, whose guess had fell on the primary die.

"Okay, lemme think…" The pure blood Octos local muttered while he rolled the dice in his hands. "How 'bout forty."

Groaning, Morta complained as he put almost all of his remains in the middle, "Jeez, you're bleeding me dry here."

"Not my fault you have such shitty luck today."

"Hm." Ovro grunted, somewhat astonished himself that Morta was so unfavored by the Gods. At least his own luck had held until now. Glancing at his own pile of coins, he made an oath that he would sacrifice a portion of his winnings to Bakranas to make up for Mikos' earlier insults. While that wouldn't forgive Mikos' grave words, he would have to hold himself to account eventually in front of the Eight. What happened then was for Mikos to withstand alone.

Ovro and the locals played throughout the evening, all winning some and losing some. Due to the nature of the game, total losses weren't all that common. However, Morta insisted on joining in with the big bets, wiping out all of his remaining coins for the day.

Slapping his head, the scraggy man groaned loudly as his remaining coppers went to Ovro. "Looks like I have to work in the mines all week now!"

Didn't Morta only lose a few silvers at most? Ovro looked at everyone's earnings so far, and he guessed he didn't count more than five silver's worth of copper. For Ovro, he couldn't imagine someone working hard for a single silver. Even a decent farmhand could earn six to ten a day, enough for a couple of hearty meals, a few cups of ale, and comfortable bedding. He knew everything was more expensive in the city, but the wages were usually higher as well.

"How much do you earn in a day, Morta?"

Groaning again, Morta shook his head and replied in a low voice, "Ten hours of backbreaking work nets you two silvers."

"Two silvers!"

Even as an apprentice, he received an allowance of four a day, and while it was heavy work, it was never too strenuous.

"Yeah," Morta confirmed. "And what's worse, they pay us with copper. Ain't no one in the city who accept anything less than silver. As a matter of fact, it ain't worth nothing to any other city or village. Only way you can get 'em silvers is to find one of the sneaks who deal with that, and they charge three times as much!"

"But surely you're doing work worth more than just two silvers?"

The full-blooded Mulad Iq'shi shook his head and interjected, "Ain't no other work for Arakoians-beyond-the-walls besides mining and working out in the farms during harvest season. We ain't got no other skills to work elsewhere, and the city folk won't accept us either." His face scowled as he spoke the next words. "The dux knows we ain't got no other work available, so he's eagerly trying to keep our wages as low as possible. It keeps us here, you see, stuck and doing the dux's bidding."

The mere mention of the dux brought a frown on everyone's face. To Ovro, who always lived either too close or too far away from nobility, the whims of duxes and lords affected little of his life. But to be met with this unusual situation was revelation.

"Have you ever been into a mine?" Morta asked, his tone direct.

"No."

"Son, you're one lucky sunovabitch if you've never worked deep inside. You don't have to deal with the cold, the darkness, the suffocating air. Do you know how dangerous it is inside? The wooden beams holding the walls in place could collapse at any moment. Or someone could dig his pickaxe in the wrong spot, tumbling the entire section over us. And then there's the coal mine."

Bergros took over. "The dux has ordered increased production of war material due to the threat of the Brond. That means all the mines are working at full peak. Each day the overseers are demanding more, and we can hardly keep up. Already, people have started exhausting themselves, breaking their bones or losing their limbs. Where do you think they can go after losing an arm? The entire community is taking care of them for now, but if this work pace keeps up, we have to let some of them go."

"But why would the dux work you all to death?" It all seemed contradictory to Ovro. The dux was doing everything he could to alienate the slummers, and even Ovro could see a large mass of angry people just outside the walls could only mean trouble for the ruler.

"He doesn't care about us. All he's yapping on is Octos this, Brond that, Mulad there, and that we have to sacrifice to keep the city and our country safe." Bergros spit a glob of milkwine to the side before resuming, "Nothing matters more to the dux than protecting his coffers of gold. As long as he does the prince's bidding, he could do anything he likes."

"And everyone's letting him?"

Bergros smiled bitterly. "As I said, no one cared about us beyond-the-wallers. The city folks have it great, even in the Corbin District. They all benefit from bountiful trade and a cheap source of iron and coal. They've got nothing to complain. It's us outside and on the farms who are responsible for the city's true prosperity, but we've nothing to stand for. There are lads coming from all of Octos, lured by wonderful tales of city life, but are always stopped in front of the gates. They ain't got nothing left to pay for their trips back, so they can pretty much do nothing but toil in the mines."

"Besides," He continued, "If any of us stir up trouble, the dux can just order his armies to take care of it. Plenty of Mulad hordes have been defeated before. What can a bunch of miners do?"

Even as Bergros spoke, Ovro could tell he wasn't being told everything. Understandable, of course, but from the sullen but determined looks of everyone around him, it didn't seem like the dux could go on with impunity much longer.

"The city folks are grumblin' too." Another local added. "Heard a few things, y'know, 'bout taxes bein' raised, property bein' seized an' plenny 'o that stuff. Dux sure is desperate."

"That may be so, but the blacksmiths and masons are still getting paid or at least fed."

Several other locals mulled over the dux and his recent behavior. While Ovro felt for the locals' plight, there was still something holding him back. His heart lurched whenever a patron badmouthed Octos. It wasn't as if the entire country is out to get them, was it? Octos was his home. He was born an Octos, raised an Octos, and even in his flight to Tiros he would always call himself an Octos. Life might be less than ideal under the rule of its princes, but it was better than being reigned over like property like in the Slave Kingdoms and in the western reaches of Tirradon.

"I still can't believe the dux would demand so much from you all for no particular reason." Ovro professed, raising more than a few eyebrows. "Wouldn't you all rather put up with a few years of hard work than toil in outright slavery under the Brond?"

Bergros' large, rough hand padded him on his shoulder. "Son, they're both one and the same. We've been paid in worthless copper ever since the Brond recovered enough from the previous war to begin their meddling."

"Octos doesn't care about us, and the Brond can go such their Helios' cock!" Iq'shi exclaimed, thoroughly splashed by his unsteady grip over his mug. "We'd be better off without the duxes and their stupid laws and go on our own!"

A loud "Aye!" chorused all over the din, surprising Ovro enough to spurt some globs of milkwine. Speaking against the dux, prince, or any other Octos ruler was an instant death sentence in the heavily guarded streets of Cape Indus. The villagers in Oimos were perhaps a bit more tolerant, but they had their own ways of discouraging such talks. Life in the small fishing and farming community was safe, if a bit mundane, but everyone there knew they could continue their way of life by the grace of the Federation. Most of the Octos considered themselves fortunate to life under a benevolent rule, unlike the mercenary-ravaged plains of Delor or the tyrannical rule in Krasson.

Thus, he had been completely unprepared to face less-than-patriotic sentiments in a city barely a week away from the capital by river.

"But surely," Ovro started uncertain, though he felt obliged to come to Octos' defense. "It would be better to live under the law of civilization than to live under the unbridled savagery of—"

_CRACK!_

The surprise was so abrupt that Ovro's hazy warm buzz evaporated immediately. Loud _clank-clank-clank_'s rumbled against the wooden floor as helmeted blueshirts poured in through the front and from a broken opening to the side. Half of the soldiers were equipped with staves or blunted maces, indicating their role as peacekeeping forces. Still, the sharp brandished swords of the other half of soldiers was a none-to-subtle threat of what might happen should the situation escalate.

Only when all the tables were surrounded and the stairs and openings were cut off did silence fall in the room. Only Traman was still raising his voice, expressing his indignity at having his business invaded. Repairing the broken hole alone would have been a significant inconvenience.

But even he was cut off by another voice, originating from an impressively dressed blueshirt stepping closer. "—early adult, short but unruly black hair, a lighter than usual complexion, compact but powerful physique, adorned in homemade garments of fur and leather, and…"

The immaculately chainmailed and mustachioed officer, holding out a scroll before his face, glanced momentarily at Ovro before continuing. "Ah, and has brought with him a collection of metal and tools so as to apply his newly awakened talents to the test."

Finishing his recitation, he finally deigned to face the crowd. "My greetings." The cultured officer offered, rolling up the thin scroll and tucking it away. "I presume you must be Ovro, son of Omos, apprentice of master blacksmith Timos, and one of the three most hunted after youths. You're the Metal Roggit, are you not?"

The patrons, none acquainted with the rumors about Naruto, were not terribly interested in the blueshirt's words. As far as they were concerned, the soldiers were just bothering them all.

But Ovro knew better; they were found out. Someone must have spotted him, perhaps a spy or just an off-duty soldier. Or perhaps Naruto had been captured in the city, and had either spilled his beans or the guards had deducted by themselves that his friends were not too distant. Whatever the reason, Ovro's heart was beating hard and fast, his hot reddened face heating up as adrenaline pumped away his wooziness. Belatedly he dropped his hand to the pommel of his sword, not quite wanting to draw hostilities, but nonetheless signaling he wouldn't go without a fight.

If the blueshirt officer felt any annoyance, he hid it well. Instead, he merely turned his back at Ovro and ordered, "Bring the witness."

While the blueshirts busied themselves, Ovro was cautiously eying the surrounding soldiers, trying to come up with a plan that would both alert Mikos and provide a means of escape. He was badly outnumbered, as intended by the blueshirts, but the uncertain patrons were huddling closer to the middle, shielding Ovro with their drunken bodies.

With his legs still in pieces, Ovro had no intention of engaging directly. Rather, he was quietly preparing himself to call upon the land of the dead, though the wooden floors might prove a difficult obstacle for the metal skeletons to rise to the surface.

However, his deliberations were soon cut at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Makya mar." Amiyal greeted in Parossan as she confidently stepped inside, flanked by four tall and impressive figures whose segmented bronze armor and plumed helmets immediately identified them as Guardians. The foreign girl seemed healthier now, clothed in a thick, multi-layered dress of green and orange, and was half-wrapped in a comfortable fur-lined black cloak. The confident smirk on her face told Ovro everything.

'_Should have gone for Perglyfoi instead. Damn Mikos and his plans.'_ But he could hardly spend time mentally banging his head when the four menacing Guardians spread themselves in a square around the huddle of locals, who were anxiously murmuring amongst themselves. From their drunken whispers, it seems the blueshirts brought all but two of their Guardians stationed in the city.

While he might be able to hold off a Rogue, Ovro was under no illusion about his odds against a Guardian. Rogues were barely trained and nothing more than undisciplined rabble; it was not all that hard for an Informed to focus his mind to reduce his singing to a single line. Guardians, however, were another breed altogether, and not just their proficiency in reducing their song to just the name of the power. The physical and mental training involved into shaping them as demigods was notoriously hellish. They spent much of their time studying literature, giving them an impressive depth of knowledge to draw powers upon. But that did not mean they neglected their physical training; indeed, it was even more strenuous to fight back in situations where they could not utilize their powers.

Ovro eyed the colors of the Guardians' plumes carefully. _'Two Earths, a Wood and a Wind. Damn. The Woodie would have plenty of material to draw upon, while it would be difficult for me to hack the Earths' skin. Even if I managed to escape, the Windie would catch up immediately once outside.'_

"I see you have appraised yourself to the precarious situation you are currently in. Good." The officer said, raising a chainmailed hand to brush his carefully groomed moustache. "It would be best if you concede at once, so that we may round up your other companions in equal haste and be rid of this mess in a swift and painless fashion."

In the back, Amiyal was gloating, speaking in a rich foreign tongue that was completely incomprehensible to Ovro.

"Excuse the young lady." The officer politely said. "I gather she is rather impatient to see the blonde in chains. She begs you to lead us to him swiftly."

The officer signaled, and a pair of broad-shouldered soldiers stepped forward with thick sturdy wooden manacles in their grasp. The Wood Guardian stepped closer, ready to fuse the lockless bindings around Ovro's limbs.

"Do not hold it in your rash, youthful mind to resist."

Despite the older man's warning, Ovro entertained no prospects of surrendering. He hadn't come all this way to give up and be imprisoned for eternity, or be executed later in the capital. To ease the tension, however, he slowly hovered his arm away from his pommel. All the better to surprise the soldiers, as he did not need a weapon to call upon his power.

"Good, now be a good lad and—"

"Hold it there, blueshirt." Bergros interrupted with remarkable purpose, and thumped his large hand down on Ovro's shoulder, both to put him in place and to dissuade him of doing something else. "We've had quite enough of your bullying. Outsider or not, he's just a boy. What harm can he do?"

The mood changed abruptly. The officer bristled at the callous remark, and already the soldiers were preparing to drive away the rabble of half-drunks if needed.

"Show 'em, men."

More than half of the patrons pulled some sort of red cloth from their pockets and put it over their heads before tying it in place. Ovro could not help but notice the prominent omega adorning the back of the hoods, as if in defiance of the alpha on the soldiers' shirts.

"The kid is under our protection now. Back off and keep your laws inside the walls."

The locals rumbled, muttering insults against the blueshirts. The soldiers seemed controlled, but were quite annoyed.

"This was not part of the deal." The officer stated less patronizingly, now that he was facing more than just an adolescent. "Any enemy of the state will be apprehended, regardless of his location. No redshirt has ever given trouble over a few bandits and ruffians."

"Is that was this boy is? A ruffian?" Bergros laughed in the officer's face, angering the highborn officer even further. "This boy seems quite harmless to me. Tell me, what has he done to deserve to be reckoned as an enemy of the state?"

"I will have you know that this rascal is a dangerous Metal Rogue in league with an even more dangerous Fire Rogue and a foreign spy out to—"

"So has he killed anyone?"

Sputtering, the officer tried to retort, "It matters not, only that he has the capability to inflict enormous damage. With his untrained powers unrestrained, there is reason enough that—"

"So he hasn't killed anyone, and you're just trying to wheedle this kid and his friend in just for the heck of it." Bergros concluded. "And besides, any Rogues amongst our ranks are not to be taken against their will."

"You cannot seriously? Why, I ought to…"

The argument quickly became a shouting match, with Bergros claiming Ovro and Mikos were seeking shelter amongst the redhoods, and the officer claiming that a bunch of hoodlums had no place keeping the volatile Rogues out of harm's way. Ovro was quick to sense that Bergros wasn't protecting him out of a sense of justice. Someone else was bright enough to pass Ovro a hood, which he held tight in his hands but hadn't dared to put it over his head. While he was grateful of Bergros' intervention, he was not about to become a member of a gang of sorts, and he knew he had to pay a debt once this mess was over.

"You do not understand the importance of these kids. The Prince of Indus himself has issued their warrants, which should be more than enough proof of their vast potential of destruction."

As both of them tired, the argument was quickly coming to a close. The redhoods holding to their assertion that any Rogue amongst their midst were immune from prosecution, while the blueshirts refused to accept Ovro was a redhood at all.

Finally, the officer couldn't take it anymore. "Enough! I care little of your petty arguments! It is enough to say that the Rogues are not and have never been Arakoian citizens. And even if the damned brat was Arakoian, any decree by the prince is to be obeyed regardless of existing agreements made by a dux eager to make cowardly concessions to prevent unrest. Now, stand aside or I shall be forced to order my men to take the Rogue away from you."

Even with the redhoods' help, they stood no chance against the Guardians, who were likely preparing all manner of swift and decisive powers, not all of them nonlethal.

"You don't have to do this for me." Ovro whispered to Bergros, who stood determined with a shabby-looking knife. "I'll just stir something up and slip away with my companion upstairs once he burns a hole through the wall."

"Nonsense, this has gone far enough." Bergros whispered back, backed by nods from the other locals.

Time was running out. Already, the officer was at the limits of his patience. One of his hands was gripping his pommel tightly while the other was raised above his shoulders, ready to direct his men to engage.

The redhoods around Ovro responded by drawing their wide assortments of weapons. Mostly knives and daggers, but there were a few short swords and hand axes as well. Their motley appearance belied their hidden strength, as Ovro noticed all of the redhoods holding a solid stance while wielding their weapons skillfully. Were it not for the blueshirts' advantage in armor and numbers, they might have stood a chance breaking through. As it were now, the situation was completely hopeless from the start. If only there weren't any Guardians!

"Right, enough of this nonsense!" The officer announced, and drew his decorated and engraved weapon, jewels glittering in the torch light. "Guardians, engage the—"

But as the blueshirts were starting to engage, and the Guardians started to release their powers, Bergros had already made the first move. Ovro might have been the only one who had caught the whispered words.

"_Rule the light as we __**rule the night**__."_

Scarcely a moment passed when the night fell upon the room. There was no sound, no noise, as if a soft blanket had fallen upon everyone's eyes. One moment the room was bright with lanterns and torches, and the next it simply vanished. It was so abrupt, and so silent, that Ovro could hear everyone stop. Pure blackness engulfed the room, blotting out even the ambient light from the door and the opening.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump._

His heart pounded in uncertainty, until his ears was assaulted with a cacophony of yells.

"It's _him! _Guardians, quick!"

"_**Crest of the—**__"_

"_**Absolution in—**__"_

"_**The bark of—**__"_

But they were far too late. Ovro could just barely catch Bergros' words, even more soft than before, as if the Shadow Informed relished in the blackness that obscured everyone's vision.

"_**Soul spike.**__"_

A sudden loud scream overpowered all the other panicking voices. Suddenly, the shadow that smothered their vision lifted, washing everyone's eyes with light. Confused and bewildered guardsmen gaped around, trying to find out what had happened. Meanwhile, the tavern patrons used the opportunity to draw themselves wider, some even preparing to storm the Guardians.

"Aaah!"

Ovro whipped his head around and saw one Guardian collapsed to the floor, clenching his stomach in agony. Two guardsmen immediately went to his side, slung the Guardian's arms over their shoulders, and dragged him to the exit. While everyone else was staring, the other Guardians had already recovered, and were preparing their next move.

But Bergros was faster yet again.

"_**Rebellion of the shades.**__"_

Even as the Guardian's own shadows started to rise and form into a clone of Bergros, the Guardians kept their discipline and snapped off their own chanting. The Wood Guardian managed to form and shape the wooden floor into a protective cocoon, cutting him off from his own hostile shadow. The Wind Guardian managed to snap off an air spike before being forced to unsheathe his sword and spar against his shadow. Only the Earth Guardian kept his cool as he tore his hand through the floor and grasped the frozen earth beneath. When he retrieved his arm, a mighty earthen hammer rested on his palms, which he effortlessly threw at Bergros.

Already busy dodging the air spike, Bergros could never react in time to the incoming danger. But Ovro could, and he did. Yelling a horse war cry, he charged through the pack of redhoods standing protectively around him and cleaved through the hammer with his sword. The sudden impact jarred Ovro's body, sending spikes of pain to his injured legs and almost making him collapse there and then.

'_Don't give up!'_

Half-raged, half-afraid and completely desperate, he willed his feet to stand firm and faced his chosen opponent. Meanwhile, the Earth Guardian had slung off a solid stone sledgehammer that he easily used to dispatch Bergros' clone. His plumed and helmeted head turned to face Ovro then, eyes deep as steel as he bore down on his tall but thinner adversary.

"Surrender." He intoned, leveling his hammer towards him with only a single arm, simultaneously showing off his immense strength. "I will not ask twice." He added in his deep bass voice.

As redhoods clashed with blueshirts, as Bergros summoned more clones while dodging and blocking the attacks of the other two Guardians, only Ovro and the Earth Guardian stood still.

Then, Mikos limped down, descending the stairs as he took in the scene.

"What in the asshole of Solaris?" He uttered, surprised and confused as deadly battle raged all around him. Redhood daggers clanged harmlessly against blueshirt staves and swords. Bergros kept the Wind and Wood Guardian at bay, flashes of shadow spiking everywhere, flickering and obscuring the vision of anyone crossing their paths. And between all of the terrified wounded and the first corpses of the dead, Mikos spotted Ovro facing off against an unmistakably powerful Earth Guardian.

"Shit!"

He stumbled over to Ovro's side as both faced the calm and collected Guardian. Taking one good look at the fight around him, Mikos remarked, "They caught on to us, did they?"

"Yes." Ovro confirmed, and added, "But the locals here, the redhoods, they seem to have their own score to settle with the guards."

"The Unformed do not matter. Only him," He waved a bandaged hand to the Earth Guardian. "And them." Motioning to the other three Informed, who were almost tearing the tavern apart.

"Enough talk!" The Earth Guardian boomed, and with the same breath called, _"__**Spire of tears!**__"_

Both boys jumped out of their way as twin spikes ruptured through the already broken floor and up through the roof. Landing painfully, Ovro managed nonetheless to roll himself standing. Mikos wasn't so lucky, however.

The Guardian wasn't finished however. _"__**Earthen fist!**__"_

Clenching his empty fist, a brownish light began to spat out. Ovro didn't recognize the phrase, nor the song it was taken from, but he knew something bad would happen and dove away again. Mikos wasn't as aware as him though, and simply clutched at his searing legs.

An instant after the light appeared, a deep rumble appeared from the spire.

BOOM!

The stone conjuration exploded in sharp fragments, travelling outwards in each and every direction, hitting redhoods and blueshirts alike, though most of the blueshirts wore some measure of armor capable of softening the blow. The others weren't as lucky however and clutched heavy bruises and ringing heads, some knocked unconscious and some holding broken bones.

Even Ovro and Mikos weren't unscathed. Several fragments tore and lodged deep through their winter leather, puncturing healing wounds and bringing a wave of fresh pain. Still, Ovro recovered fast, rolling himself up and finishing his under-breath chant with, _"the land of the living is the__** land of the dead!**__"_

Skeletal spirits, mostly copper and iron, burst from the surface and the floor in order to face the mighty Earth Guardian. The Guardian smirked at the pathetic fodder thrown up against him, but had to shield his eyes as a spray of flame washed over the metal apparitions.

Now it was Mikos' turn to grin, although it was difficult for him to do so with his legs burning his nerves. His breath was still hot and smoking from the fresh enchantment.

"It worked." He stated almost giddily.

The skinny metal skeletons were burning now. Hot, orange flames danced over their bones and their sharp razor claws as the lifeless summons opened their jaws in a silent cackle. With a single mental command from Ovro, they swarmed not at the Earth Guardian, but at the blueshirts. The redhood rogues who were fighting off the blueshirts quickly jumped away from the flaming terrors.

The Earth Guardian started to chant another power to help, but had to stop in mid-sentence and call up a shield instead as Ovro finished a chant that propelled his scrap metal towards his opponent. The Guardian managed to fire off a quick but weak earth lance before having dodge away a fire spray by Mikos.

The two boys worked in tandem, all their differences forgotten. They peppered the Guardian with flame and metal, keeping him busy and on the defensive as they alternated their singing. They had no illusions about their chances against a single, highly trained elite, who despite all the pressure managed to fling back offensive powers at his harassers.

But time was against the blueshirts and the Guardians. The flaming skeletons barely cracked at a sword blow and burned through the sturdy wooden weapons slamming against them. Immune to the pain, they slashed and punctured their hot claws through the myriad of openings in their opponents' armor. One cheeky copper skeleton spat out a flaming tooth, hitting the eye of his opponent who screamed in anguish. Another skeleton seemed tired of whittling away at the blueshirt officer's segmented armor and simply jumped to embrace the human with a bear hug. His death was gradual and prolonged, his flesh burning into black while feebly trying to throw off the skeletal frame.

Flaming death was all around them.

And the Earth Guardian had enough. He threw his hammer towards Ovro and his shield towards Mikos. Unprepared for the song-less attack, they dodged too late, almost crushing Ovro's side while dazing Mikos heavily. The Guardian then crushed the planking underneath and stretched his palms over the soil. Bergros, half-exhausted while trying to hold off his two attackers, noticed the Earth Guardian's move and made to stop him, but a sudden wind wave knocked him away before he could do anything.

"_**Tremble of the Final Empire!**__"_

The ground started to vibrate. Both redhoods and blueshirts, those that were alive at least, paused from their heated battle to see what was happening. The flaming skeletons, weakened from their prolonged unlife, shook apart from the unnatural energies coursing through the ground beneath the tavern. The shaking started to get slower, but heavier and deeper.

"The entire place is going to collapse!" Bergros yelled, blasting a large hole through one of the flimsy walls with one of his shadow powers. "Get out now, RUN!"

When the walls began to creak even further from all the shaking, all sides began to flee. The blueshirts managed to execute an orderly retreat, guarding the main exit and carrying as many wounded soldiers as possible. The redhoods on the other hand were more haphazard as they stumbled over the corpses of their friends and adversaries. In an instance, everyone was out in the freezing night. The last one out was Traman the owner, carrying a large box of his earnings.

As the building started falling apart and spill debris, the two separate groups headed into opposite directions. Morta and Corun willed their comrades on, hustling Ovro and Mikos with them. Despite their protests and cries of pain, they were forced along a narrow alleyway further into the darkness of the slums.

Bergros, now fully embraced by the night, began to unleash the full potency of a Shadow Informed. He called upon nightmares of eons past, bolts of poisonous horror and finally a wall of flailing limbs before retreating himself. The remaining Earth and Wind Guardians feebly tried to fight past the limitations of their visions, while the Wood Guardian eagerly used the numerous piles of wood fragments into worms of limitless hunger, devouring the solid shadows as they pressed forward.

Mikos, seeing Bergros outnumbered and struggling to stave off the numerous attacks, brushed aside his escort and limped towards the ruined tavern. He focused his exhausted mind one more time as he stretched a single hand.

"_Dust wheezed in the air,"_

"_Their passage calm."_

"_But Tyron did not know,"_

"_His boots striking __**sparks of ignition**__!"_

Not a moment later, the remnants of the building ignited into a sudden torrent of heat, encompassed by a massive boom that rained fragments of burning wood over the surrounding area. All the Guardians jumped back at the sudden influx of heat, which quickly turned into a white and blue blaze that expanded over the frozen ground and engulfed all of the wood worms in the process. The shadow wall barely kept the blaze in its place, but it was evident that it would soon collapse. Bergros realized this was as good as any a time to run.

"Halt, Renegade, in the name of the dux!"

The tired but capable Guardians sought a way to circumvent the towering flames, were much too late when they reached the other side. Chaos was erupting all around them, both in the slums and beyond the palisades in the city proper. Regular townsfolk were in danger while frightened slum dwellers stepped outside their shacks and gazed openly at the burning pyre and the towering bronze warriors standing just next to the wreck.

Most Arakoians went back to their beds in fright. Others ran outside and headed for the countryside, determined to escape both fire and the slaughter they knew would be starting soon. Those remaining had different ideas. Seeing the flaming ruin of a multi-storied building and the soldiers of the dux, they made their own conclusions. Throughout all the bustle of panic, a distinct anger began to form. Hidden red cloths began to emerge, increasing the tension towards the beginnings of a rousing riot.

"Pull back to the gates, pull back to the gates!"

The blueshirts didn't hesitate to retreat to the safety of their barricades and fellow soldiers.

As Mikos was carried and dragged along by Bergros and Iq'shi, he wondered in the name of Solaris what was going on. He threw a quick glance to the city, only to see similar flames and cries erupting there as well. It seemed that everyone was fighting everything for no apparent reason.

And what was worse was he hadn't got a clue why these red hooded thugs were taking them away.

"What is going on! You're hurting my legs, darnit! Lemme go!"

Receiving a firm blow to his head, Mikos momentarily shut up as he tried to clear the ringing in his head. Bergros led them further into the streets, away from the fires and towards an ever-deepening complex of alleyways and hovels. When it seemed that they were fairly far away, the party of redhoods finally slowed to a measured walk.

"..wh…Wh're y'r…"

"Quiet!" Bergros hissed. "I'll explain later.. we need you and your friend for what we are about to do."

"And wha is.. it… that.. you crazies.."

"We're bringing down the dux… and you're going to help us fight through his guards."

* * *

Why was he so weak?

Dimly, over his ever-weakening vision, the dying Naruto wondered at his pathetic state as he stared at the frightened Seles. The strong-willed girl, so weak and vulnerable without protection, feebly crawled away from the two approaching infiltrators. Her path towards the stairs was blocked however when one of the infiltrators used his extraordinary leg muscles to vault over Seles' other side. She yelled hoarsely for any help, but her cries were deafened by the cacophony of the battle happening below. Realizing her fate, she hastily crawled over one of Naruto's kunai, and hefted it in front of her as if it was the last thing she would do before he died.

'_Seles… she shouldn't even be forced to stoop so low.. if I had been stronger.. like when I was when I still had Kyuubi..'_

Even in his absence did Kyuubi manage to ruin Naruto's life. The animal had ruled and wrecked his life since his very birth, attracting the scorn of Konoha's embittered villagers. Even as he proved his strength and virtue, he was still not as respected as he should. And why should he be? 'It's the Kyuubi within him.' They whispered, eyes narrowing in suspicion as they thought Naruto was just a conduit for Kyuubi's malevolent intentions.

Sometimes, even Naruto himself didn't know if he was truly human. How would his life have been without a monster within his belly? Would he be raised to become a proper, normal ninja? Would he still fight as reckless he had with Kyuubi at his disposal, or would he have just been a middling ninja? He couldn't imagine being limited to only two or three shadow clones before his chakra coils were depleted.

'_There I go again. Must it always be because of Kyuubi that made me strong?'_

Thinking about the nine-tailed fox reminded him about the strange Velkish fox currently hidden deep inside of him. Since they first met they hadn't spoken a single word. Ever since then, Naruto tried hard in his dreams and meditations to call upon the fox and beg for answers, only to be met with further silence. He didn't understand why the fox chose to inhabit his core, only to let him bleed to death at this moment.

'_Why aren't you helping me, you damn fox!'_

It was times like this what Naruto hated the most. Whenever he ran into trouble, no doubt caused by Kyuubi's presence, he had to beg his tormentor for power. Each time he let the malicious fox into his body, he felt like he gave up a part of his soul. For just a few moments of power, he had to endure a lifetime of living in a body that belonged less to him and more to Kyuubi.

He didn't like giving ground to the demon. Naruto knew very well that power gained from those more powerful was often a losing bargain. But what else was he suppose to do? Let himself get defeated and his friends and loved ones killed? Others thought him to be honorable and noble, but no one knew how low he had to stoop in order to protect his world. The villagers who thought he was the next incarnation of Kyuubi weren't that far from the truth. He truly was a vessel of destruction.

Naruto had always hated those who would bargain with demons and other beings far more powerful than themselves. How could they not see how much they lost compared to how little they had to gain?

Of all the beggars for power, none stood lower in Naruto's eyes than Sasuke. Mercilessly determined to take revenge, he abandoned his friends, his village and the remnants of his virtue in order to gain power.

'_I'm such a hypocrite. How could I think so badly about Sasuke when I am just the same?'_

Before his very eyes, an illusion appeared. Far away in the sky stood the titans who were the true heroes of Konoha, those of common birth and common power who fought and trained with a genuine determination. These were not like Naruto, in that they sacrificed their lives in order to gain an edge in combat. No, they used their strength, skill and wit, having no need to make pacts with demons. They were the real ninjas of Konoha, those who were born, raised and passed away in the village hidden in the leaves. And with their passing, a new generation of ninjas followed in their parents' footsteps, preserving the spirit and will of fire. It was an unending cycle of life and death, virtue and will. A cycle which had no place for the demon child.

As his life fled out of his eyes, Naruto felt he had learned at least one important revelation.

It was better to earn than to beg.

It was better to work for his strength than to hope it would fall on his lap by luck.

_Time._

The snow whipped against his face as he stood in the midst of a raging snow storm. Dazed, he looked down on himself to see he was garbed in the same warm clothes, minus the cuts and blood. Raising his head, he turned slowly around himself, absorbing the exotic landscape. Mountains, huge and jagged monstrosities all of them dotted his entire vision. Vague specters which Naruto guessed to be dragons were lazily flying around the mountaintops, unaware of the human's presence. Closer, to the foot of the mountains were rows and rows of snow-covered pine trees, which extended further down until a frozen creek was in the way of their advance. Further from the body of water sat rolling hills covered in snow and brush, providing enough concealment for stalking predators and hiding prey.

As if proving his statement, a white-furred animal pawed his way out from the dense growth in front of him. The Velkish fox eyed Naruto with a neutral expression, his two bushy rotating lazily around themselves. The creature stopped a good distance away from Naruto and flopped down on his hind, still eyeing the human with a calm expression.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked, as he had asked a million times before.

As if in answer, the storm whipped up its frenzy. The harsh frozen flakes became more than a mere annoyance to Naruto. He repeated his questions louder, hoping the raging winds would carry enough of it to the fox in front of him. He received no answer.

Until the fox blinked his eyes, and pointed his snout upwards and into the sky. Naruto followed his direction, and finally noticed the flaring sun above his head.

It was the eye. The rolling red and orange eye blazed its vision down to its subjects, curling in amusement at every suffering in the world.

The snow storm died away then, only to be replaced by waves of heat. The great eye-sun opened wider, melting the snow, drying up the pine trees and cooking the insulated dragons in their own hides. Grass turned from white to green, then from green to yellow, until they finally died off, becoming pathetic brown husks. Eventually, even the dust and remains of the dead was blown away by the dry, pervasive winds, leaving nothing but dark barren earth.

Even the soil began to die. As the sun focused its sadistic urges to the planet below, the ground began to dry up and crack, splitting the open the soil. Naruto even had to shift his foot as a tiny crack ran down below him. He looked back at the fox, who stayed silent all the while.

"Why are you showing me this? What do I have to do?"

The fox didn't respond. It simply gazed its small, narrow eyes at Naruto, intent on something or the other. When the tails stopped their playful whipping, Naruto only had a split second to jump to the side as the fox leaped at him with jaws baring teeth. It crashed onto empty ground, but quickly recovered, and leaped towards Naruto again, this time close enough to knock the human down.

"What are you doing!"

Unprepared for the sudden assault, Naruto nonetheless fought back savagely, rage erupting from his eyes. He brutally punched at the fox's neck, drawing a painful yelp, before grasping his other hand around the animal's snout. Unable to draw its metal-tearing teeth, the fox instead used its equally hard claws to rend into Naruto's body, causing screams to erupt.

"You goddamn FUCKING FOX!"

He slung his arm wide and slugged the predator's jaw head on, throwing the animal over to the side. Naruto didn't miss a beat, immediately following after his opponent and crashed down with his elbow, which cracked hard at the fox's incredibly tough rib cage. Howling in fury and pain from the blow, Naruto nonetheless carried on his assault, kicking and bruising the down animal while receiving plenty of scratches and bites in return.

When the fox finally gained its wits, the animal leapt up from its hind muscles and _swallowed_ Naruto's next punch, biting down hard with its incredibly strong jaw muscles. Teeth that were able to tear into stone and steel proved to be too much for Naruto's flesh and bone, snapping it off clean from the body. Naruto howled in the purest of agony as he backed away from the lethal animal, his right forearm gone, leaving a heavily bleeding stump behind.

Rage flared up in his mind. Naruto's only goal now was to kill the fox before his injuries killed him first. Without a rational thought, he jumped back into the fray, knocking the fox onto his back and pinning the sleek body with his weight. Without another arm to keep his opponent down, Naruto's feral mind simply directed his intact arm to grasp the fox's jaw and push back the head, revealing a vulnerable neck covered only by fur.

The loss of his arm made Naruto angry. So angry that he did not even think to use another method than clomping down his teeth on the flesh of the fox's neck. He pressed hard, using his human teeth to grasp onto the thick flexible skin and tear it out of his opponent, which yelped in pain himself. Claws scratched hard against Naruto's body, puncturing right through his clothes and leaving deep gashes in his skin. Nevertheless, Naruto kept biting in the fox's vulnerable flesh, splattering blood all over his face and clothes and dyeing his teeth in red. He tore his teeth – now triangular and sharp – into the fox's larynx, tearing the vulnerable flesh apart. He bit away at the remains of vertebrae, crunching the incredibly hard bone like it was nothing more than cookies.

Finally, his blood began to cool and his fury began to simmer away. Feeling dirty all of a sudden, Naruto spat out the pieces of bone he had been crunching for some time, landing on the dried-out soil with a wet splotch of blood and saliva.

'_Oh god, what have I become?'_

Looking at his body, he could see nothing but blood – the blood of his victim as well as his own. He brought up his hands, and noticed with a sickening emotion that his nails had turn into claws, all soaked in red.

Anguish overtaking his soul, he bent back his head and cried his sorrow towards the eye. The eye answered back with a chuckle.

_Time._

The snow whipped against his face as he stood in the midst of a raging snow storm. Dazed, he looked down on himself to see he was garbed in the same warm clothes, minus the cuts and blood. Raising his head, he turned slowly around himself, absorbing the landscape. Mountains, huge and jagged monstrosities all of them, dotted his entire vision. The same distant dragons were flying around the tops. The same snow-covered pine trees were extending beyond the lands below. The same rolling hills and growth extended past the frozen creek. And right on time was the same Velkish fox, stepping calmly from the brushes to approach the human.

Instead of stopping a fair distance away, this time the fox continued forward. When the animal finally reached Naruto, it lifted up his head and bore down its yellowish eyes into Naruto's own blue ones. Without a word, Naruto extended his hand, and rested it on the top of the fox's head, brushing the soft and wavy fur as if he was petting a dog. Finally, the fox turned away, leaving Naruto's comfortable hand to stare at the sky.

Naruto looked up, but met nothing but the blinding sun. _'A regular sun at least.´_ Looking back at the fox, Naruto threw him a wordless question, but as usual was answered with nothing but a stare. Shrugging, Naruto sat down on the snow next to the fox and brought his arm – now intact – over the animal's shoulder.

"I don't know what this is all about, but.. it's beautiful out here. Is this your home?"

A low rumble came from the fox's throat, surprising Naruto that he actually received an answer. He hugged the fox closer to his body, absorbing the comfortable warmth. He didn't really know what was happening to him, but somehow he felt his skin warming up, his heart pumping harder, and his mind becoming clearer. The scene of the wilderness slowly faded away, becoming greyer and darker, growing blacker and colder, until he finally came back to consciousness.

Widening his eyes, he could see that he was back at the roof of the guard compound. Yells and shouting drilled back into his ears as flames and chaos dotted the city farther away. He looked down at his body for the umpteenth time, and though he could see his own blood marring his clothes, he could not feel any pain nor any injuries. It was as if his wounds had been closed in the time he was knocked out. Surprised, he sprang to his feet, feeling strange that he didn't feel exhausted at all. Instead, he felt that his body was as light as a feather and his mind as clear as water.

"Help!"

Seles' cry tore Naruto from his thoughts and back at the situation at hand. Not too far away was a crouching girl, his cloak covering her protectively as she held one kunai before her to guard against two menacing redhood infiltrators. The other two, right in front of Naruto, eyed him with amazement, before narrowing with intent.

"This one just won't stay down." One of them said, and strolled forward, his side-handled blade ready to hack into Naruto.

Grinning in anticipation, Naruto let the man come close. He didn't even moved away his head when the heavy bill was swiped against his head with a force that could crack open his skull. Instead, Naruto aimed with his mouth, and clamped down on the wide blade, brutally stopping its momentum by both sheer force of will and Naruto's strengthened neck muscles.

"What the?" The infiltrator uttered in surprise, and tried to yank his weapon away from the hardened teeth that kept it in his opponent's mouth. After a few seconds, the redhood changed tack and lifted a dagger with his other hand to stab against Naruto's body.

However, Naruto was ready for another attack, and lashed out his knee against the infiltrator's crotch, pushing his enemy back while ripping the large forearm blade away from his grip. While the infiltrator swore as he clutched his stomach, Naruto let the blade loose and caught it with his hand. It didn't take too long to figure out the weapon, and a moment later he was in a ready fighting stance, his right forearm stretched before him with the edge of the blade towards his opponent.

Another cry from Seles indicated time was growing short. Without another thought, he pulled another set of shuriken with his free hand and threw them blindly to the two who were about to close in on Seles. Having bought some time, he rushed towards his immediate opponents, lashing out a high kick against the head of one whilst evading his blade. Naruto then used his impact momentum to crash against his dagger-wielding opponent, who narrowly parried in time.

Knowing he didn't have enough time, Naruto pressed forward and leaned his weapon against the dagger, surprising the infiltrator with sudden strength. However, with a quick burst of his leg muscles, the infiltrator threw Naruto off before his own dagger pressed against his neck.

But Naruto was grinning. He knew the strength in the infiltrators' legs, and planned to be launched away. He had purposely positioned his back to Seles in the struggle, and when he was launched in the air, he rolled down besides Seles with his stolen weapon at the ready.

"Stay behind me!" He instructed Seles, and frightened as she was, she obeyed, keeping Naruto's body between her and the four assassins.

With his main goal secured for now, Naruto concentrated on the four in front of him. Their expressions turned from confidence to annoyance. It was obvious now that they had enough of Naruto's antics and started to become serious.

"What are you waiting for?" One of them asked to his comrades. "Attack!"

In a flurry, the four erupted into action. The two furthest away began to throw another set of tiny stringed projectiles, while the two closest to him began to charge with their blades.

Instead of dodging the metal, he moved to _catch _each and every one of them with his teeth, his head moving up and down with supernatural speed. He stopped and crunched every twenty of them with his bare mouth, surprising everyone on the roof, even Seles. What happened next became seared into the girl's memories forever.

Naruto bent his entire body back in a sudden lash, pulling and propelling the two connected throwers towards him. For all their leg strength, they weighed as much as any normal man, and with Naruto's equally enhanced body muscles, he had little trouble lifting them towards him. When the two landed on the ground with their hands stretched forward, still wrapped around the strings, Naruto dove towards them. He spat out the contents of his mouth towards one infiltrator, shredding the face and eyes with small but sharp particles of iron. He then landed on the other opponent, biting at the face and tearing out the nose. Spitting the chunk of flesh away, he bent down again and caught a piece of neck before tearing a chunk away of that as well.

The limited cries of pain erupting from the two was a testament of their training, but it was obvious that they were out of the fight. Naruto was tempted to finish off the both of them, but the other two was about to close in on him, so he left the injured behind and spun around. He stopped one blade swing by lashing out the tip of his boot against the unprotected portion of the arm, launching the blade over Naruto's head. Not finished with his upraised leg, he coiled it around his attacker's neck and pulled him closer. The other infiltrator barely had enough time to stop his own swing and killing his fellow assassin accidentally, but Naruto finished the job by slitting his stolen weapon across the neck of his captured enemy.

Released his leg grip, Naruto let the body fall between him and his remaining opponent. The surviving redhood took one good look at the body, then over to his wounded comrades. Shaking his head, the infiltrator backed off and approached the one who Naruto had bitten off flesh. Without any hesitation, the redhood put his agonizing friend out of his misery, before approaching another other teammate. Having decided that the shredding wasn't fatal, the redhood lifted up the conscious body over his shoulder before jumping away from the rooftop, his darkened clothes quickly engulfed in the night.

"Come, we have to get back inside before any more are coming."

Frightened by Naruto's savage method, Seles backed towards the edge of the roof, bumping against the low enclosure. "S-S-Stay away from me, you freak!"

The barb stung Naruto more than any other insult. Still, he kept his cool, dropped his stolen weapon, and took the time to search for his other kunai. When he finally came back to Seles, he asked again for Seles to go back down.

"Please… don't show your teeth." She answered, and reluctantly, she raised herself to her feet, motioning for Naruto to take the lead.

He went past the remaining bodies and went down the stairs. Seles kept a wary eye on Naruto, holding his own weapon in front more as a sign of her distrust than an actual threat. They walked through the corridors, busy with soldiers carrying weapons, ammunition or dispatches. They arrived at the central war room, only to be met by the sight of a command centre in the middle of a heated battle. Clerks were busy writing or reading messages, while a red-faced Commander Veskros was scolding several lieutenants. With a rumbling voice, he angrily argued with his subordinates while jabbing his armored finger towards one spot on the map in particular.

"What do you mean the beacons aren't lighted? We're under attack! That means that the castle must be under attack as well, or else all of this would be for nothing! The redhoods are aiming to pin us down while their real strength marches on to the walls of the Old District."

"But if we send out the bulk of our forces, we'd be in danger of being overwhelmed!" One of the pudgier lieutenants answered back.

"Then let them! Control over one single guard compound won't do the redhoods any good. The Trade District has nothing in military value. It's the Old District and its formidable walled defenses that we have to keep. As long as we have those huge stone walls, we can wear down the redhoods over time."

It was then that Veskros finally noticed a tired and frightened Seles and her cool-eyed companion. "Seles! What are you doing here? And why do you look so—"

"I've been attacked." She muttered softly, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Taking a moment to brush them away, she continued, "Assassins struck at us while we were alone. Naros here.. he fought them off.."

"Thank the Eight you are safe!" Veskros let out in relief, and went forward to hug Seles carefully against his armored frame. Releasing her, his face turned serious. "It isn't safe here for you, milady. Every district is under attack under a highly coordinated plan. There are numerous redhoods swarming the streets, catching any unaware patrols that were still out when the attack had hit us. We've lost a lot of men before the rest trickled back, and we don't have enough to mount a counter-attack. We're holding back down here, conserving our ammunition while the redhoods fire an endless amount of bronze-tipped arrows from their hiding places."

"What about the other districts? My.. father, Commander Sartos."

Somehow, the way she said the word didn't quite feel very right to Naruto. Together with all the other details he had noticed so far, he suspected that Seles wasn't who she said she was. The mere sight of seeing Veskros address her as an equal rather than a brat seemed to add to the evidence.

"Last I heard, Commander Sartos is holding his own quite well, though he is similarly besieged in his own compound. Like us, he has too few men to take back the streets." Letting out a deep breath, Veskros went over to the map and pointed to the places marking guard posts, barracks, and the central compounds. "I expect that the redhoods are trying to contain us, prevent us from spilling out into the street and fight from house to house. Their tactics would keep most of the innocent civilians safe, but also force us to cede control over the streets to them. There's no telling how many men they're moving around, and what kind of equipment they're dragging along with them. I suspect that they're about to storm the Old District. All the spy reports over the months have indicated as such."

"That bad?" Seles uttered, her own ordeal fading away from her mind as the larger chaos began to settle in.

"We have to transfer the bulk of our fighting strength through the underground tunnels to reinforce the Old District. With so few of us left behind here to defend the compound, I'm not going to risk your presence here any longer."

"You're taking me with you?"

"No, Lady Seles. I'm letting Captain Broson escort you to the castle."

As if on cue, one of the skinny, mustachioed desk workers strode forward, papers in hand. The man wore a simple woolen blue shirt over his flimsy linen uniform, and his only weapon was a sheathed smallsword strapped to his hip. Wordlessly he tucked the papers he was carrying in a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Captain Broson, a pleasure to meet you, milady." Bowing his head low, he offered his palms, which Seles answered with the traditional formal greeting. Seeing Seles' doubtful stare, Broson grinned, revealing a gap in his row of teeth. "I may not look like much, but I know how to lead men. Every bodyguard you'll receive will be handpicked by me."

"I appreciate your offer." Seles answered diplomatically, but then turned to Naruto. "However, I would appreciate it even more if you let my companion in my guard. I assure you he is very.. competent."

Eyeing the blood-drenched Naruto dubiously, the captain seemed unsure. "I am sure he will have a place in your guard, but…"

"Wait, wait, I'm coming with you?" Naruto spluttered. "But why? I'm not a soldier, and I don't even know what's going on!"

Seles stepped forward and peered closer to Naruto's face. "A rebellion is happening outside. The redhoods, who are nothing more than Mulad agents and downtrodden thieves, are doubtlessly trying to take over the city. Loyal Octos soldiers are fighting for their country and their lives. Do just want to stand aside and watch as Arakoi burns?"

"I'm just.." Naruto couldn't say anything more as he met the stern gazes of the occupants of the room.

How could he, an outsider, understand the love Seles and the others had for their city? He once felt as strong as she did for his own village, but that was a long time past. Even though he had led a good life in Oimos, he could never quite call it home. By all rights, he and his friends had practically disowned the Octos state. So what business was it to him to interfere in this war he had no stake in? Staring at Seles' beautiful violet eyes only made him feel more guilty.

"I don't care if you're a rogue, thief, rascal or a foreigner, Naros. You saved me from the redhoods in the tavern, and you saved me again on the roof." She shuddered only slightly from the memories before she went on to say, "Whatever your goals, you've got a good heart. I know. I have a knack of sensing the good in people."

Seles calmly backed away, giving Naruto a moment to let out his breath. He stared after the half-Mulad strolling over a stack of crates. She jerked open the top and rummaged inside, before pulling out a clean blue shirt with a golden alpha on the front, different from the white ones on every other shirt. Strolling back to Naruto, she extended the shirt, offering it to the blonde.

"Whatever you want, it's yours, if it is within reason."

"But I don't need anything."

Did he?

"Do you really now." Seles' eyes seemed to twinkle. "Everyone needs something. I don't believe you're just out here alone, visiting our city in the middle of winter for just the sights. No, you're out for something. Name your price."

'_Do I even have a price?'_

"I'm not a mercenary." Naruto snapped, but nonetheless ripped the shirt from Seles' grasp and pulled it over his head. "I'm only going to protect you. The rest is none of my business. After this mess is over, you're not going to ask any questions and you're not going to delay me any further. Just give me three sturdy horses, all packed with food and supplies, and as much gold you're willing to spare."

"That is… agreeable." Seles agreed, and turned to Veskros for approval.

The Arakoian officer shrugged his head. "I do not know how he can do any better than our guards, but if it is your will, Lady Seles, then I will assent."

"Very well, Veskros. I believe you have preparations to make for our journey?"

As Veskros looked on as Seles and the scruffy young Naros left the war room to equip themselves, he couldn't quite take Seles at her word. Oh, he knew her senses could be trusted. But there was always just something.. off about Naros. The pieces didn't quite fit. As he went back to his lieutenants, he finally made up his mind.

"Captain Broson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please tell the men you assign to guard Seles that they are to watch for redhoods as well as that blonde boy. I have a feeling in my gut that his interests doesn't quite match ours."

"I will pass your instructions, sir. They'll be ready to take him out if he makes one wrong move."

"Make sure they will, Broson. Seles might hate me for it, but her life is the only trump card we have against the Mulad."

Broson stayed silent at that, thinking much the same. Arakoi was the city of the sword.

* * *

A shabby door banged open, and a stream of redhoods flooded inside. Lanterns were lit and coats were hung, but otherwise the men were at a flurry. Ovro and Mikos were practically manhandled inside before Bergros directed the two to a row of flee-ridden beds. They were dumped on the filthy mass of hay and sheets without a thought.

"We don't want to have anything to do with this stinking business! Let us go before I blast ya all to pieces!"

"Mikos!" Ovro hissed, and slapped his fist against his companion, eliciting a loud cry.

Bergros returned, carrying a brown sack and a small but sturdy box. He sat down besides the two boys and directed them to lie back, which they did hesitantly. Ovro, having heard the plight of these men, was willing to wait and learn. Mikos, having witnessed the power of what must be a fully trained Guardian gone Renegade, was eager not to provoke the large man, especially at night.

"Let's see about these leg wounds you have." And without any further comment, firmly grasped Mikos' bandages, feeling for the wounds and making him cry out in pain. "Infected, and you were wandering like this for what, weeks?"

"One week." Ovro answered. "We didn't have anything but rags to bandage them up, and we don't know how to disinfect them."

"Figures. You Roggits could have at least prepared."

Mikos widened his eyes. Bergros looked back with minor contempt. "Hah, the blueshirts tried to arrest you and your friend. You owe us for saving your hides."

"But we already paid it off when we stood by your sides and fought off the guards." Mikos replied.

"Ah, but it was because of you two that this entire chaos started. I'm already hearing that our takeover plan is well underway inside the city, far sooner than we had planned. We still haven't smuggled enough men or supplies in the city to take down the dux. Without any additional help our comrades will die on the streets. I need you two to help our men get past the palisades and into the castle."

"Bergros," Ovro started hesitantly. "We don't have anything against the dux, or the guards. We don't have anything to do with this rebellion. As much as I feel for your situation, I can't and won't fight my own countrymen."

"And I won't ask you to." Bergros reassured him. "I only really need to you two to give us a hand against their Guardians. They have six in the city in total, though some may be out of action for a while due to the injuries we inflicted. Nevertheless, that still leaves at least three or four capable Guardians, against myself and a few other Rogues."

"Rogues?" Mikos questioned, thinking tactically about their odds. "Not Renegades?"

"Rogues." Bergros repeated firmly. "They are really just a handful of untrained men and women, the most of them. They have a fair amount of practice, and I passed as much of my former Guardian training along as I could, which isn't much as it is tailored to the individual. With the way things are shaping out, having you two with us as we fight the Guardians will save a lot of redhoods from being burned or cut to pieces. You don't have to kill the Guardians, only try to delay them as we barge in the throne room and take the dux captive. With him in our hands, the Guardians would not have any cause to fight on, and will doubtlessly run back to their masters in Cape Indus."

"And you expect us to keep a Guardian busy. How can you be sure they won't just snap us in half?"

"Well, you did quite well back in the tavern, did you?"

"That was different." Still, Mikos had to admit it felt good to be able to hold off a Guardian, even if he needed Ovro's help.

Bergros merely shrugged, and went to work on the bandages, tearing them off with a small knife. "Hmmm, that could use some work." When he opened the box, the boys could see a large number of bottles inside, each containing a different liquid. Bergros pulled out a greenish one, opened the stopper, and carefully poured some onto Mikos' festering wounds.

"Ouch! It's burning!" But he kept still otherwise.

"Look, if you help us, we'll help you. You're trying to reach the Enclave of Tiros, right?"

Both nodded. After all, it wasn't that much of a secret that any Informed not in the uniform of a Guardian would try to flee to the only territory fully controlled by Informed. Despite Tiros' limited territory, their sheer numbers and their formidable power kept the Brond at bay since the fall of the Tirradon Empire.

"What if I say that I can arrange some things, ask a friend to ask his friend to do some favors."

"What favors?"

"Well… this friend of a friend of mine is a river trader who owns a small boat. I can arrange to transport you through Mulad to the mountain village of Nesib along the Flavianus river. There, you'll meet our contact, who will put you inside a smuggling space and carry you down the river until it mouths out into the Aura Sea. After that, it's just a simple matter of sailing up to Tiros. What do you say to this offer?"

Mikos stayed silent, deep in thought as he considered the proposal. It wasn't as if he was going to slaughter a lot of innocent people. They would just trying to tie up a Guardian, nothing more. It could end up deadly, but he had no qualms about running away if things looked bad. And if they were successful, Bergros or whoever led the redhoods would owe a debt to him and Ovro. It probably didn't cost to have them smuggled away to Tiros with the treasury at their disposal. What happened next to their little city was none of his business.

"Ovro? What do you think? We won't have to walk through Mulad and Brond by ourselves. It's safer if we can rely on those who know what they are doing."

"But is it worth it?" Ovro muttered, more to himself than to Mikos.

They sat in silence as Bergros and another redhood wiped off the grime and blood and wrapped their wounds with bandages. While time passed by, many redhoods went in and out, carrying supplies, handing messages, or reporting verbally about the situation outside. It seemed that a lot of redhoods were waiting to storm the western gate of the palisades in order to spill over the Corbin District. They also seemed to be waiting for Bergros' call.

When he was finally done with the wounds, Bergros stood up and went to a drawer. He opened it, drew a pair of hoods and went back to the boys, throwing the cloth on their laps. Both stared at the black omegas painted on back of the hood.

"Well boys, you better choose now. Help us and earn an easy passage, or leave and try to brave the Mulad highlands yourself. And even if you survive that, it takes a lot more guts to journey through the heavily patrolled lands of the Brond Imperium. So what do you say?"

"We'll do it." Mikos decided, after Ovro nodded his own approval. "But," He hastened. "You're going to smuggle us out whether you win or not. And we have another companion who's currently stuck inside the city. He'll come with us as well."

"That is fine. Consider yourself redhoods."

As Ovro tied the large wide hood to his head and neck, he wondered if he had made the right decision. Moreover, he was worried how Naruto was doing while all this fighting was going all around the city. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably help the weakest and fight back if necessary.

They had nothing to worry.

* * *

**End Notes: **No more blablabla.


	10. I: The Throne atop the Steps

October 16, 2009  
Revised: January 8, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes**: No more blablabla.

* * *

—_Science makes us strong. Philosophy makes us civilized. But t__he Last Emperor was art._

* * *

The urban villa was spacious compared to the other dwellings of the merchant-noble class. Orange tiles of the finest quality rested atop massive slabs of granite that made up the walls. All around the exterior and in the courtyard, elegantly carved statues of the most exquisite Estoran marble imposed a further sense of greatness.

Deep inside, the massive central room was a marvel of Octos ingenuity. Numerous sturdy columns, carefully engraved in masculine patterns and devotions to the Eight supported the heavy ceiling. Several panes of extremely rare transparent glass interrupted the flowing murals of the roof, letting through just enough light to give some spots the illusion of a lighted garden. The abundant amount of potted plants and small trees, along with several decorative ponds only strengthened that illusion.

Upon one small island near the centre of the vast room was a child sitting on the floor. Her bright brown tresses, laced with several tiny braids, waved side to side as the girl hummed a tune. Dressed in a comfortable yellow dress, the girl showed no inclination of freezing. Warm water heated elsewhere in the villa provided ample enough warmth to heat the entire compound and fill the lavish baths. She rather liked the warmth, thinking it was just the house showering her with love. The thought made her giggle, interrupting her drawing and accidently creating a large black stripe on her papyrus.

"Oh no!" The girl let out, and carefully tried to rub the stripe away with her thumb.

Just behind, reclining on a luxurious cushioned lounging chair, another person began to turn. Brushing away her elegant curls of the same vibrant shade of brown, the older girl carefully put down the song scroll she was studying. She took one short moment rearranging her plain white academia uniform before hopping down on the floor to crawl besides the younger girl.

"What's the matter, Sandras?"

Sandras pouted, but continued to rub away the stain. "It's ruined!"

"Hmmm?" Curious, Lyssis leaned over Sandras' shoulder and tried to see what her sister had drawn. Unfortunately, her sister's tiny hands were in the way.

"Give me that." She said, gently but firm, and reached around to snatch the papyrus.

"Hey, that's mine! It isn't finished yet."

But Lyssis didn't hear her sister's complaints as she scrutinized the drawing. The image was innocent enough, depicting a city full of villas and temples. To the left of the page was a noticeably grand structure. Its huge domes and columns reminded Lyssis of Cassadia's grand palace, or the sketches of the old Imperial Palace in Tiros. What had initially caught her attention though were the large amount of stick figures kneeling on the steps and plaza just below the palace. Every figure seemed to stretch out their arms towards the temple, as if in tribute or worship.

'_To who?'_

And there, at the top of the stairs, stood a radiant figure. Drawn full this time and with colors, the figure seemed to be clad in orange. Its roundish head was topped with a large mop of yellow. The figure seemed to stretch one arm forward and up while holding the other behind his back in a heroic pose. A strange bluish spiral seemed to emanate from the figure's palm, streaked with several circular stripes to give it a suggestion of power.

If the drawing consisted of just this, Lyssis wouldn't give the paper another glance. But it was the _thing _that hovered over the city that gave her a chill. Instead of a happy tiny sun, Sandras seemed to have drawn a huge malevolent eye. The large cat-like pupil rested in the midst of a serrated flaming globe of black and orange. The orb itself radiated nine thick rays of darkened orange, which followed a vast spiral pattern that seemed to engulf the entire sky. Lyssis noted far more detail on the sun than on any other part of the drawing.

In fact, were it not for the large accidental stripe, Lyssis would have freaked out. She definitely felt ill at ease just staring at the chaotic swirl.

Gathering back her wits, she managed to break her voice just enough to address her sister. "I didn't know you had your history lessons. Is this the Last Emperor of Tirradon?"

Oblivious as ever, Sandras leaped besides Lyssis, stared at her drawing, and pointed towards the heroic figure. "That's my savior!" She then pointed at the orange eye. "And that's S—"

Before she could finish, Lyssis abruptly tore the papyrus in half.

"No! It's mine! STOP!"

But Lyssis didn't stop. Frenzied, she continued to tear the fragile sheet apart, shredding the image into oblivion until there was nothing left to shred. Still not finished, the older sister gathered up all the fragments and lifted herself up to head to a nearby brazier. Depositing the fragments into the fire, Lyssis continued to stare angrily into the fire long after the paper turned to charred remains.

Sandras, in a foul mood herself, stood up and went over to her sister. She kicked her sandal against her sister's leg hard, which wasn't much. She hoped for a reaction, but received none. When she was about to try a second time, Lyssis turned and grasped Sandras into a hug. Both calmed down.

"Why do you hate him, sis?" Sandras asked, genuinely confused about her sister's behavior ever since their return from Oimos.

Lyssis took a few deep breaths, using her new talents to enjoy her little sister's heartbeat. "He's a foreigner and a commoner."

"But he saved me! He gave you power! Why are you so mean to him?"

Sighing, Lyssis lifted up her sister and went back to her lounging chair. Fussing over Sandras' braids, she spoke, "That boy is just some foreigner who washed up the shore a year or so ago. Though no one in the village told me much about him, he's probably one of those Koronnians. You know, those warmongering island savages who _eat_ other people's flesh."

Sandras wasn't convinced. "He didn't seem so scary."

"It doesn't matter. Even if he's not Koronnian, he might as well be a Velk with all that blond hair."

"Father is also a blond, and nobody says he's a Velk."

"His hair has a darker shade."

"Doesn't matter."

"Ugh!" Lyssis spat, frustrated that her sister couldn't just accept her words. "Even if he's not Koronnian or Velk, he's still a commoner. Do you remember what father said about commoners?"

Taking a moment to think, Sandras tried to recall but shook her head.

"Father said commoners are stupid." Lyssis stated, intent on teaching her little sister the right ideas. "Commoners are dirty. Commoners are lazy. If commoners had their way, everyone would never work, preferring to roll in mud or fight about all kinds of stupid reasons. That's exactly what's happening in Mulad and Delor. Never forget that commoners are primitive people, different from you and me. All they think about is themselves, and never about the society which allows them to live in comfort."

"Society?"

"Yes, our nation. Without civilization, Octos would be nothing more than a scattering of tribes. That's where those of privileged blood come in. Nobles like the princes and the wealthy such as us are needed to keep order and teach the peasants their proper place. We have to keep the commoners down because that's their nature. If they ever stooped high enough to gain power, our entire country would fall into riot and chaos. We can't let that happen."

"So you hate the boy because he's more powerful than you?"

"Sandras!" Lyssis scolded, and slapped her sister hard on the cheek. "Don't disrespect me! And don't think for a second that I envy his power. It's just that… ugh, he just doesn't deserve the Touch of Solaris. Why him, and not some other deserving highborn! That scruffy rascal holds the power to turn Octos into an empire never seen since the days when all of Tirradon was one. But what does that commoner do? He runs away! Just like all lowborn, he thinks nothing of giving back to the society that helped him up his feet. Do you get it, Sandras?"

But her little sister wasn't listening. Instead, Lyssis felt tears landing on her arms and moisture rolling down her skin.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Throne__ atop the Steps_

* * *

Arakoi was screaming. The vast Octos city was suffering a rebellion. To one side of the conflict, desperate laborers and those of Mulad descent fought for their right to independence and prosperity. To the other side, loyal Octos soldiers sought to preserve their city, knowing that the fall of Arakoi could trigger a disastrous series of events that might well bring down the Federation to its knees.

The redhoods, despite their lack of preparation, enacted their long-held plans as best as they could. Those lurking in the city had immediately poured out into the streets, ambushing patrols and pushing many guards back to their compounds. Once contained, they rained down persistent volleys of arrows, not that all accurate but still effective in mass. When the blueshirts gathered their courage to counter-attack, the redhoods merely pulled away from the rooftops and windows to continue their fire from another position. Most blueshirts eventually gave up under the withering barrage, pulling back as they left the dead on the streets.

Meanwhile, larger groups of redhoods gathered outside the palisades, having put on their hoods and picked up their weapons from the many shacks just outside the city proper. The groups slowly turned larger and larger, hundreds of destitute redhoods impatiently waiting to take back the justice that was taken from them. All held a motley collection of knives, daggers, mining tools and farming implements. With nothing more than their courage, they intended to achieve what a multitude of Mulad tribes had accomplished only once before.

Arakoi would fall.

But not to the soldiers who live and fight for the mighty city. They made themselves heard as best as they could, despite their lack of numbers. Most of Arakoi's renowned armies were stationed elsewhere, patrolling the winter passes to discourage adventurous Mulad raiding parties. Those left were predominately city guards rather than field soldiers. While they had many hardened men amongst their ranks, few had seen large actions. Even the occasional riot beyond the palisades didn't compare to the uprising happening around them. The mere sight of massed redhoods was enough to waver their legs – a few unprepared soldiers even shook so much that they abandoned their posts immediately.

Nevertheless, most knew their duty and fought for more than just their country or an ideal. They fought for their comrades beside them, knowing each could trust the other to guard their flanks. They fought for their families, determined to see them safe from harm. Of course, some fought for less noble reasons. Money, for one thing. Hatred, especially against the scourge of Mulads and their offspring. The remaining handful fought simply for the sake of fighting itself, bloodlust coursing through their veins as they relish the coming bloodbath.

While the palisades and the wooden gates were nothing more than a bunch of wooden logs, the vast stone walls defending the Old District were far harder to overcome. The walls were as high as eight men stacked on top of each other, while the many guard towers were even higher than that. Not all of the walls were manned. On the parts that did held men, anxious blueshirts held their bows ready to repulse a massed attack. If the redhoods brought siege towers or battering rams, the ballistae on top of the guard towers would make short work of them.

Despite the large numbers of redhoods and blueshirts, the majority of the city's population sat silent, all huddling in their houses or villas. Some of them had caught the undercurrent of rebellion well beforehand, and had prepared their household in advance. Others were taken completely by surprise from the racket and were panicking as they barricaded the doors and windows. Everyone from beggars to nobles feared the rebellion would turn into a massive destructive riot. The redhoods were known to consist of many walks of life, with some not so reputable folk. Those ill-behaved groups might redirect their anger to those they previously coveted with jealous eyes.

Despite the excitement hovering over each participant, the truth was that there was a much larger undercurrent of fear. Was the redhood's premature rebellion too flimsy to succeed? Or were the severely outnumbered blueshirts about to be overwhelmed?

Ovro and Mikos knew none of these considerations. Forcibly thrust in the redhood's cause, they had no desire to fight and kill only for an entire population to fall under the rule of Mulads. But running away from a very powerful Shadow Guardian turned Renegade seemed to be a very unwise move, especially at night. At least the redhoods offered to return the favor. Getting help in smuggling them to Tiros was a very valuable service indeed.

'_But is it worth the price?' _Ovro thought as Bergros and his gang of redhoods escorted him very tightly towards the palisades. _'I hope Bergros is honest about all of this. I don't want to help a criminal or a liar, and I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of those who are just defending their lives and family.'_

Mikos on the other hand simply didn't think about the specifics. _'I'm a soldier. I'm trained to kill. If it earns me a passage to the Enclave of Tiros, I'm not going to be queasy about this whole deal.'_

Bergros didn't lead them straight towards the gates, as they feared they would. Instead, they converged on a non-descript part of the palisades where a large gathering of redhoods was already waiting. At the latest arrival, all the redhoods raised their hands in a cheer.

"Quiet!" Corun bellowed, his large frame and his confident tone giving him an instant measure of authority. Turning to Bergros, he said, "This is it, my friend. Good luck on the castle."

"Good luck on the walls, friend." Bergros returned, before facing the crowd of redhoods. "Now, do it!"

Loggers appeared from their midst with sturdy hand-axes in their grip. They immediately set themselves in position besides the logs and hacked furiously at the solid frozen wood. They labored for several minutes as many chips of wood fell away from the cuts as they got larger and deeper. Eventually, their intense pace quickly tired them out, reaching only a quarter deep.

But that was expected, and the loggers quickly pulled back. Knowing it was time, Bergros evenly approached the partially cut logs and raised his arms against the surface. He closed his eyes and mentally recited the song in his head, only whispering the final part of the verse.

"_**Dragon razor.**__"_

The sharp edgy shadows in the hacked parts of the logs immediately turned into solid triangular teeth. Bergros hastily pulled back his arms as the teeth tore into the wood, sawing it ever deeper and deeper until it completely cut through. As soon as the solid shadows disappeared, the tall logs fell over, leaving an opening. The entire contingent of redhoods poured through when they saw it was safe. Bergros, Mikos and Ovro, together with their escort, were the last ones to leave.

They followed a straightforward path into the city centre. With no guards on the streets and plenty redhoods running around, they encountered no obstacles, not even on the main streets. They jogged past closed shutters, barred doors, and the occasional encouraging citizen. But most of the time, the only noise that could be heard the streets were footsteps.

They soon reached the eastern edge of the Corbin District, close to the walls that separated the Old District. As they went deeper, the buildings they passed began to change from basic houses and apartments to workplaces and manufactories. Blacksmith shops and weaver shops lined the ever-widening streets. But as they closed the formidable walls, Bergros abruptly turned into an alleyway, leading his gathering through a small maze of obscure routes until they finally arrived at a large but decrepit warehouse.

Bergros tapped a pattern against the door, which quickly opened up. Entering, Mikos and Ovro could see there were far more than just goods inside. Milling around were many scores of redhoods, all spread around the boxes of goods and sacks of grain. All wore hoods, but their garments varied quite a lot. Most wore a motley collection of rags and warm cloaks and seemed more like street thugs than soldiers. Others wore heavier armor, such as chainmail or boiled leather that could not have been picked off the street. One distinct group preferred to keep their hoods lower than the others, and wore completely black.

It was dark inside, with only a small number of torches to keep the men warm. Everyone murmured silently to each other, but their chatter picked up in volume as Bergros strode to the centre. Mikos and Ovro were following just behind as they were prodded forward by Iq'shi. Meanwhile, a small group of distinct redhoods stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

"Furos."

"Bergros."

They stared for a few moments longer before they turned their attention to Mikos and Ovro.

"I would like to introduce you to our.. help. This is Mikos, a Fire Rogue. And this is Ovro, a Metal Rogue."

The lean but scruffy man scratched behind his uneven stubble, going over the two boys carefully. "Any good?"

"Well… they're awfully green for their age, but they know how to hold themselves in a fight."

"Are you letting us speak sometime soon?" Mikos mumbled.

"My apologies. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Furos, one of the senior members of the redhoods. I'm also a Wood Rogue."

That caught Mikos' attention. "How many more Rogues do you have?"

Beckoning his group of redhoods forward, Furos answered, "We were hoping of having ten when we planned to start our uprising. But with the situation as it is now, we only have seven, counting you two with us."

Turning to Bergros, Furos asked, "What happened out there? Some of the scouts mentioned there was a scuffle that involved your group. But that explosion in the inn immediately set off alarms all over the city, and together with another event, a few of our more excited members thought that our rebellion was starting tonight."

Bergros tossed a quick look at Mikos. "The scuffle got carried away. One of their officers arrived at the pub with four Guardians."

Furos' tired eyes widened. "Four? Out of Six? Just to capture you?"

Grinning, the Shadow Renegade shook his head. "No, not for me. It seems that our two new friends are highly sought after."

"You guys didn't have to stand up to us." Ovro spoke out. "I could have found a way to make a distraction and escape."

"With your legs? Any of those Guardians were easily capable of catching up with you." Bergros turned back to his friend. "Whatever triggered our rebellion early, it doesn't matter. We already made ourselves known, so there's no stopping now. How well are the men faring despite the lack of preparations?"

"It's a pathetic sight." Furos admitted. "We have the numbers, but we haven't been able to smuggle in enough swords or spears to equip all our stormers. They have to make do with knives or whatever else they can scrounge up for now. We haven't finished the battering ram either, and we only have half the ladders that we originally thought we needed."

"So we don't really have much hope taking the walls?"

Furos shook his head, his expression full of sorrow. "The only good thing about this timing is that a third of the winter garrison is sent away to reinforce the armies guarding the borders. Still, those remaining are all solid men with good equipment. They won't budge that easily, especially in their defensive positions. It's not so much about quantity, but quality, and plainly most of our redhoods just simply aren't fighters."

Sighing, Bergros counted the numbers in his head before approaching a different subject. "What about the serum? Do you have enough?"

"Batar has supplied enough for our efforts months ago. Come, I'll show you."

As Furos led Bergros down into the darkness, Iq'shi turned to face Mikos and Ovro and stated, "Don't go anywhere. The next step of our plan will start soon."

"Yeah, yeah, but what _is _the plan?" Mikos asked, frustrated with being kept in the dark.

The Mulad stared back silently for a moment, before letting out, "You'll see. But it's certain you're going to fight either guards or Guardians, so prepare yourself." He turned around and headed off to the black-clad redhoods, adding, "I have my own preparations to make. Why don't you meet with the other Rogues?"

As Iq'shi left the boys alone, an awkward silence reigned over those remaining. The three other Rogues simply kept staring at the two newcomers, from their shabby clothing to Mikos' scarring.

"Well, aren't you going to give us your names?" Mikos asked awkwardly.

"Hmph." One of them let out, and crossed her arms while looking at him with doubt. "Name's Mayal. You're not even from this city, are you?"

"We come from the coast." Ovro answered. "We were just passing by when this storm suddenly kicked up. Bergros made a deal with us for our aid, so here we are."

Narrowing her eyes, the woman stepped closer, intimidating the two boys. "Listen closely. We've toiled and suffered for decades under the rule of Octos. We've spent years preparing to take over the city and topple the dux, all in order to free Arakoi from its shackles. If you expect us to welcome you with open arms and let you benefit from all our hard work, then it just shows you don't know anything about us. Just seeing you wearing our hoods makes me sick."

The female Rogue stormed off, but not before spitting on the ground before Mikos, who took it all in stride. He had experienced much worse before. Still, he would have liked to have a better relationship with the people he was going to fight alongside with. If you couldn't trust the other to guard your back, then it wouldn't bode well for whatever they were about to do. Instead of mulling over the angry woman, Mikos instead turned to the others.

"Would any of you be so kind enough to tell me what in the name of Solaris is going on in here?"

"You've heard all you should know for now." The remaining male Rogue said. "I'm Tuemon, an Earth Rogue." Gesturing to the smallest Rogue, who was completely covered in a black cloak, "And this is Cyyl, she's Water."

"Isn't she a little young?" Ovro asked, looking surprised that the redhoods would use someone who looked barely over thirteen.

"Don't underestimate me! I've witnessed fourteen Solos cycles, not much less than you two have." Cyyl hissed icily, stepping closer for her sparkling blue eyes to shine through the two boys. "I could pull the blood out of your veins before each of you can finish a single verse."

"Hey, I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just that—"

"I'm young and I'm a girl?" Cyyl spat, anger blazing behind the folds of her hood. "Yeah right, go suck Solaris' flaming cock!"

After seeing Cyyl storm off to Mayal, Mikos remarked, "You guys sure aren't very friendly."

"My apologies, newcomers." Tuemon tried to offer a friendly smile. "It is just that many of us haven't led very happy lives. We redhoods have suffered much due to the whims of faraway foreigners and tyrannical princes, so we aren't very trusting of those not of our midst. The redhoods were originally just a collection of street gangs who helped those who were left behind, after all. But do not concern yourselves with distrust. We redhoods have a great need for Rogues like you, especially for what we have planned next."

"And this is all a big secret?"

"We can't have any leaks. If the blueshirts hear any wind of it, our entire plan is ruined."

"Right." Irritated, Mikos looked around once more before heading to an empty corner to wait, with Ovro sheepishly following in tow.

The wait was short but anxious. Many impatient redhoods tossed a look towards the two, most looking wary and suspicious. Mikos ignored the stares and kept examining everything in the room in detail, from the number of men, to the types of weapons. Ovro meanwhile was extremely conscious of the eyes landing upon him. He fiddled with his scabbard, hoping that the others would soon get bored.

Eventually, Bergros and Iq'shi returned to the centre. Adressing the crowd, Bergros raised his voice and proclaimed, "The time is now to reclaim our city from the greedy rulers of Octos! Each of you know your duties. Go now and inform the others to make for the walls!"

A huge cheer erupted from the men, who stood up and raised their torches and weapons.

"Remember our blood! Remember our city! United as brothers!"

"United as brothers!"

The large warehouse doors burst open as the large rabble of redhoods began to pour out into the street, rapidly emptying the interior. Mikos and Ovro stood up as well, and attempted to join the stampede, but Bergros motioned them to stay as the warehouse continued to empty.

"We're not participating in the assault?" Mikos guessed.

Shaking his head, Bergros admitted, "That's just a diversion. We don't have what it takes to throw the blueshirts off that Marokron-damned wall."

Ovro widened his eyes realization. "You're sending them to their deaths?"

Eyes burning, Bergros whipped his hand towards Ovro's neck and lifted him by his collar. "We do what it takes to bring justice to those who need it most! If we have to sacrifice some blood, then we do it! But do _not_ lessen our men's courage. They are risking their lives for a better future for the rest of us."

Throwing Ovro back, Bergros turned to Iq'shi, who changed his beggar rags for a black leather outfit. "Pass the serum."

Nodding, Iq'shi turned to another redhood who was carrying a large box. Lifting the cover, the Mulad took out a single clay pot. The other redhoods filed in to take one for each in turn. When every black-clad redhood took a tiny pot and tucked it in their pockets, Iq'shi nodded.

"Let's go."

And with that, the entire remaining company left the warehouse and headed towards the walls. The Rogues, including Mikos and Ovro, were bunched close together, surrounded by redhoods everywhere. They navigated streets, passing many other redhoods on their way to join the attack on the walls. Already, Ovro could see arrows raining up and down the walls, the distant cries of challenge and agony echoing through the streets. A few ladders were raised in the distance. Dozens of desperate redhoods climbed up, only to drop down the ground as the ladders were pushed away or hacked by heavy axes.

When they were almost directly beneath the walls, the party suddenly split up. Half of the blacks and half of the Rogues ran off in another direction. Bergros, who remained with Mikos and Ovro, offered an explanation. "They're heading to the other side of the walls. If we're all jumping at the same time and place, the blueshirts are bound to notice."

"Jump?"

"You'll see."

Dread filling his blood, Ovro had difficulty keeping up with the firm pace. What was Bergros planning to do? And why did this deal sound less attractive by the moment?

The blacks began to trickle off as the dwindling party rounded around the walls. Eventually, only a small handful was left by the time they reached the northern most part of the walls. Bergros gestured to Iq'shi, who nodded to his men. Instantly, they took out their pots, pulled off the cover, and downed the contents in one gulp.

The potion acted fast. Not soon after they swallowed, they grasped their stomach in pain as their bodies absorbed the ingredients. The redhoods moaned in pain as Ovro stared on, utterly confused by their action. Iq'shi was the first to recover, spitting some sort of bile on the frozen ground, which sizzled at the contact.

"Lets go before it wears off." And before Bergros acknowledged him, Iq'shi lifted the heavy Shadow Guardian on his shoulder and took an enormous leap into the dark.

"Shiamon's tits! What in the name of—"

"Shut up!" One of the remaining redhoods hissed. "Don't alarm the guards. We have to go over silently."

"Go over to where? And for what reason?"

Grimacing, the redhood only said, "Most of the blueshirt attention is currently directed to the walls. That leaves the dux unguarded in his castle."

"You mean—"

"No time!"

Instantly, the incredibly strong redhoods lifted each of the boys over their shoulders despite their protests. To silence them, the redhoods quickly stuffed their mouths with a rag, and before the boys could spit it out, the redhoods jumped.

All around the walls of the Old District, vague dark shapes soared over the walls to land on gardens, streets, and rooftops. Some landed in the presence of guards or blueshirts. That was not a problem. The redhoods quickly disposed of their witnesses and moved down the darkened streets, all heading towards the castle looming over the city.

There was no warning at all.

* * *

They ran through one of several tunnels leading towards the Old District. Sturdy, fortified, and collapsible at several stages, no redhood would be able exploit them even if they managed to gain access. Many dozens of soldiers were currently running in front of and behind Seles, who was closely keeping behind Captain Broson. The wiry but sharp-eyed blueshirt guarded her well against any surprises that might pop up from narrow dark expanse. But even for Naruto keenly tuned senses, there was not a single threat. That didn't mean they were free from danger though, so he made sure his grip on Seles' arm was firm.

Seles meanwhile gave no indications that she was afraid. Her face remained stoic as her ponytail tugged left and right as she kept up with the men. In the time it took to gather enough men in the Trade District, she had cleaned up and exchanged her ragged dress for a sturdy warm tunic and a pair of thick breeches. She gave Naruto back his cloak and took a fresh woolen cloak dyed in blue. At the last, she exchanged her sandals for a sturdy pair of soldier's boots.

As Naruto took a sniff at his worn cloak, he quickly switched to the same blue cloak. Not only was it cleaner and warmer, the blue would further identify himself with other soldiers along with his shirt. Since he was the only outsider in this gathering, he wasn't about to risk provoking any mistakes from over-eager soldiers in the heat of battle. While he was at it, he grabbed a few knives from the armory. While they weren't balanced for throwing, it was better than nothing as most of his shuriken was lost. He declined to take a sword though when Seles offered one. It would only weigh him down.

"How are our defenses?" Naruto asked softly. "Do you think the battle will reach the castle?"

"I don't know, Naros." Seles admitted, but continued, "From what I've heard, the redhoods don't have near enough siege equipment. But we shouldn't underestimate their resourcefulness. It takes a lot of time and effort to smuggle the components, let alone hiding it well enough to avoid discovery. Questions would be asked if there was suddenly a large need of hardwood, and the guards have tracked every shipment. Still, if the redhoods managed to pay off some of them, we'd be in huge trouble."

After a brief silence as they ran on, Naruto asked another question. "How do they plan to take over the city if they can't capture the walls?"

"There is no other way." Broson supplied. "In every conceivable military sense, you can't control the city if you haven't taken those walls. Even if the redhoods managed to gain control of the surrounding districts, they still have to siege them and starve the soldiers out. However, they wouldn't have the time to do so, since the closest army is just a week away. I'm sure couriers are already on their way to recall all outlying armies to return to Arakoi, if they haven't been messaged by the rubies already. Even if the walls are in the hands of redhoods by then, they'll just be ousted within the month."

"But the redhoods surely know about that risk, don't they? Wouldn't they have plans when that would happen?"

Broson mulled over the question for a while before shrugging. "They've been actively seeking for Rogues for a while. While we assume they are foremost used to neutralize our own Guardians, the redhoods might be able to use their talents against the walls as well."

"But it's doubtful if they will. We have two Earth Guardians, and they have been hard at work for months imbuing the walls with their strength. The stones are resistant to any powers the Rogues may throw at it, for a good period at least. But there are other ways to overcome the walls besides destroying it, and that's what's worrying me. If they have a Wind Rogue, they might be able to fly someone over high enough to be undetected in the night. They might gain free access to the castle."

"They can't possibly get too many men over the walls." Naruto wondered. "How do they plan to capture the castle?"

"They don't need to capture the castle." Seles answered. "They only need to assassinate the dux to win the battle."

"What?" Naruto looked confused at Seles. "Is he that important?"

"You don't know, Naros?" She asked, suspicion stronger in her voice than ever. "He's the dux, and as the uncle of Octos Indus' prince, part of the royal family too. He's fifth in the line of succession. Capturing or killing him would be a heavy blow to Indus."

"It's going to hit the morale of the men as well." Broson added. "The dux fought often besides his men in his earlier days. While his strategic depth might be lacking, his ferocity makes up more than that. He might come off as ruthless concerning his rule over the city, but he is always dedicated to the Federation as a whole. The redhoods who are trying to take this city away from the Federation often misunderstand him."

Nodding, Seles spoke, "The prince isn't going to take his uncle's fall lightly, and neither will the other princes. Arakoi is an essential stronghold in holding back the Mulad threat. If Arakoi's outlying armies somehow aren't able to dislodge the redhoods and their allies from this city, the other Octos states will quickly band together an even larger army that will. They might have to draw off men watching the coast, but the princes will definitely come."

"Since the fall of the Empire," Seles said, her voice softening. "Octos was one of the few remaining regions where chaos and strife didn't gain the upper hand. Ever since they pacified the lands, the princes have ruled fair and just, neither taxing us too much, nor leaving us prey to bandits and Rogues. Our armies have defended us for ages, never stooping to mutiny or extortion. Octos warships have kept our coast safe from pirates and raiders while allowing trade to flourish. The Federation has made us one of the strongest, wealthiest and most stable nations on the continent."

"To see it fall apart…"

Naruto had nothing to add to such passion. In the one-and-a-half years he had stayed in Octos, he only saw a very small part of the nation. As far as he was concerned, Oimos was the entire extent of Octos, much as Konoha was the extent of the Fire Nation. Princes and Daimyos were distant figures, and so were their policies. He might pay a modest tax, but that was the price for a guarantee of safety.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they all went up the steps and reached another compound, one of many in the Old District. Most blueshirts that accompanied them immediately headed out to reinforce the walls. Only Seles and her bodyguards were left, as well as Captain Broson who was having a talk with the local commander.

When he returned, he faced Seles and said, "There is no open redhood presence in the Old District, as expected. It will be safe to move you through the main road to the castle. Now come, we must hurry."

The blueshirt captain led the contingent out into the streets and carefully held to the main road, which was closely patrolled by the few remaining guards who weren't atop the walls. Unlike the other districts, the Old District was considerably smaller. On the other hand, it was also considerably wealthier as well. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous gardens and expansive old mansions that lined the streets. When the castle got nearer, there were fewer houses and more temples and guild offices. They passed one final grand temple dedicated to Solaris before they reached the moat surrounding the castle.

The drawbridge was currently up. A troop of seasoned veterans approached the newcomers, and after a careful inspection of Broson and Seles' identities, were allowed to go through. It took a long time for the drawbridge to lower, but eventually allowed passage further into the courtyard. Broson didn't stop to greet the milling guards, and went straight through the front gates and into the castle proper.

There were candles everywhere that illuminated the interior. While the walls were barren grey, there were plenty of elegant paintings and murals. A few halls even had rich carpets and tapestries. Naruto tried to absorb the scenes depicted on the walls as he passed through the main hallways. Great ancient battles, spectacular duels between giants and a city overrun by an army of horses were but a glimpse of the epics depicted on them. Naruto guessed them to be some sort of history of Arakoi. A few other paintings showed great men, clad in plate and blue. Others were clearly religious in nature, showing the scenes such as the birth of Solaris, the emergence of Shiamon, their eventual clash and the ultimate primacy of the Fire God.

When they finally reached the throne room, Naruto thought it was much too soon. He would have liked studying those incredibly life-like paintings in detail were it not for his present duty. Broson had already approached the central throne, which was raised on top of an elaborate set of steps. On it sat a large, bearded man with a noticeable bear belly. The man was drinking heavily from a cup of wine, evidently oblivious to the new arrivals. Standing close around him on the lower steps were four impressive looking figures. Their polished bronze scales gleamed sharp in the abundant torchlight, while their helmeted plumes gave them an impressive visage.

Upon noticing Broson kneeling before him at the bottom of the steps, the dux threw away his half-filled winecup, staining the steps beneath. "What is it now, soldier. Speak!"

Broson took an awkward moment to collect his voice. "Your Grace, I have escorted Lady Seles to the castle here. She has been recently rescued, and in the ensuing chaos, we thought it prudent to bring her here for her protection."

Even in his apparent stupor, his head quickly perked up. "Seles?" He uttered, surprise etched on his face. "She's here?"

His eyes shook erratically as they frantically scanned up and down the room. Even though Seles was right in front of the throne, it took the dux a good thirty seconds to finally recognize her.

"Seles! You're safe! Thank the Eight!"

The overweight dux immediately lurched from his throne and lumbered down the steps in a dangerous rush that frightened the Guardians. Two of them quickly stepped forward and gently grasped their monarch's shoulders to steady his feet. When the heavy-clothed dux finally crashed against Seles, Naruto briefly thought she was crushed to death. He quickly breathed in relief as it appeared that the dux was merely hugging her close.

"Seles, how have you been?" The dux asked sincerely, brushing down the elaborate folds of his blue robes.

"I've been in worse shape. I'm alive and safe, and that's all that matters." Looking around the room, Seles spotted only six regular guards standing discretely against the walls. Recalling that she encountered fewer blueshirts than normal down the halls, a frown began to appear on her face. "Your Grace, where are the rest of your men?"

Waving a fat hand away, the dux absently replied, "Oh, I just sent those youngsters to join the fight at the walls. They deserve the chance to prove themselves in battle. After all, what kind of a dux would I be if I didn't have my soldiers' interests at heart?"

She didn't erupt. Not quite. Instead, Seles turned a measured look to one Guardian in particular, the only one who didn't hover around the dux and instead lurked under shadows of the walls. "Liras, did you do something besides giving him a bottle?"

The Life Guardian walked out of the shadows of the small alcove she was hiding under and respectfully bowed before answering, "It is.. difficult to explain. His Grace has had great difficulty sleeping over the past couple of weeks, ever since your disappearance. He would toss back and forward on his bed throughout the entire night, never passing into the dream world. In the last few days, he had begun to order me to give him a.. concoction."

"And you gave him this concoction this night as well…?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Guilt and sorrow strained her obviously aged but smooth face. "When this crisis hit, I had no choice but to use drastic measures to pull him from the dream world. This caused several side effects, one of which was a pronounced headache. He demanded wine, urgently so, a request I could not refuse. Alcohol softens the symptoms of pain, but as you know, it will also affect his judgment further than it already is from his sudden wake up."

The angry lines softened on Seles' face. Turning to the dux, she softly asked a question. "You've really been worrying about me all these weeks, have you?"

"More than anyone would think. You may have been my biggest mistake, and I can't do anything about your status. But you have always been the joy of my life. I could not bear to be away from you."

Smiling, Seles gave the dux another hug, before remarking, "But you really should guard yourself more thoroughly. What if an assassin slips through?"

The dux merely looked confident. "No one can get past my four Guardians."

"Four?" Seles took a good look at those around the dux. "Where's the other Earth Guardian?"

"He was heavily injured just before the rebellion erupted." The remaining Earth Guardian stated. "He was critically hit by a shadow spike."

"The shadows again!" The dux erupted, bashing his fists against a table. "That traitor gives me no end of trouble! I should have ordered you all to hunt him down and execute him despite his threats and blackmail. Now he plans to take the city from under me, but I won't allow it!" Turning around, his red face burned in fury. "Give me a torch this instant! I'll burn out every shadow I see until that Shiamon-spawned demon burns before my sight!"

Even as the dux scampered over to take a candle from the table, the Guardians quickly took his arms and gently pulled him back. "Unhand me! I'm the dux! You can't do this to me!"

"Shhh." Seles soothed as she approached the hysterical dux and calmed him down to a manageable state. "You're old now, Your Grace. Let others do the fighting." Seeing the dissatisfaction on his face, she quickly added, "You don't want to be in the way of the young ones earning their own glory."

Staring at her young concerned face, the dux couldn't deny the truth in her voice. "You speak wisdom, my little bird. Perhaps it is time for me to let the younger generation take charge."

Filling another copper cup of wine, the dux slowly climbed back to his throne. "Let the rebel scum break themselves against the walls. Hordes of Mulads have tried before, so this time won't be any different. Let the next who come in carry the words of victory." Raising his cup of wine, he let out a ragged cry. "Strong as Steel!"

Hearing the Arakoian cry, the others, nervous and weary, only managed to return it half-heartedly. "Strong as Steel."

Seemingly satisfied, the dux downed the cup in one throw, and promptly glazed out, not quite falling asleep, but not quite staying conscious. Seles merely shook her head and went over to take a seat at the central table. She filled herself a cup of water and took a loaf of bread from a basket left behind from an earlier meal. Naruto stepped forward, and seeing that no one objected to his action, took a seat next to Seles and poured another mug of water for himself.

Seeing that it was safe to talk, Naruto began to ask, "Is he always—"

"Drunk and stupid?" Seles finished bluntly before she took a large bite out of her loaf. "Not always. He usually makes decisions before feasting himself drunk. Besides," Taking another chunk, Seles held her narrow violet eyes over Naruto's own blue ones. "Ever since the betrayal of one of his closest friends, he began to distance himself from military affairs. The army has many competent generals, commanders and captains. It can survive without the dux's direction."

Raising the cup to his lips, Naruto took a modest swallow before he answered, "Somehow, I don't know whether to feel reassured or nervous."

She didn't comment on that remark. Instead, she ate silently while she looked down in sadness. Naruto, feeling guilty, didn't say anything else, and instead kept his eyes on the room. Besides enduring the constant stares of the Guardians, there was nothing odd. The throne room itself was a large but isolated part of the castle, containing very few windows despite its impressive height. A large amount of torches lined the walls, illuminating many tapestries and war standards, some of them damaged and torn.

"They're captured from tribes and clans that Arakoi has defeated over the years of its existence." Seles helpfully explained. "These are just from the biggest tribes. The standards of the lesser clans are down in the halls." She then pointed to a prominent red triangular banner depicting a black skull from a horned animal. "That one belongs to the Tribe of the Xu'len Goat. They're the ones responsible for the mess we're in."

"So these are all trophies?"

Seles nodded slowly. "They're a testament to the fortitude of our city. But whenever I gaze upon them, I feel more as if Arakoi entrenched in its own glorious past. The city has grown up and built its accomplishments over a glorious period, but it won its last major battle over four decades ago. All this lavishness… don't you think it is merely an attempt to gloat over bones?"

Uncomfortable with her scrutiny, Naruto could only give a half-hearted answer. "Ehm.. I don't know. From where I come from, people don't brag about their accomplishments." This was certainly true since almost every ninja had a few bones in his closets.

"Once, I might have felt grateful that the dux chose to follow a policy of trade and peace with his Mulad neighbors. But now, with most of those with Mulad descent rising up in the city, I cannot help but wonder if it was better for Arakoi to pursue a harder stance instead. Even though I share half of their blood, the Mulads are completely incomprehensible to me. Do they all only think about earning glory in rape and slaughter?"

She finished munching on her bread, and drained the rest of her cup. Tired and full of sorrow, Seles looked as if the coming storm would break her apart. Her fallen expression seemed to echo in Naruto's heart, who was no stranger to grief and loneliness. He wished he could just give her a hug, but didn't dare to upset her delicate balance or attract the scorn of others, especially the dux. So Naruto kept back, finishing his own drink before resuming his calm study of his surroundings.

_BANG!_

That was, until a stricken guard crashed open the double doors.

"Redhoods in the castle! Redhoods in the castle!" Collapsing on the floor, the guard seemed to pass out. However, Liras quickly approached his side and did something that calmed him. "It's… redhoods, the elite, their bodies are clad in the darkest black. They came in the night, jumped incredibly high, high enough to pass over the moat. They're in the castle now, running over our guards. They've carried Rogues inside as well, oh Gods it's a massacre!"

"Intruders?" The dux murmered, recovering out of his drunken stupor. "Rebels, in my castle?"

When it seemed the dux would stand up and pull out his sword, Seles quickly hopped up the steps and pushed him down. "Remember! You are old, and you're the dux. You must let others have their chance of glory."

"Ah.. yes Seles.. you are right. I must wait…"

Addressing the Guardians, she said, "We have to keep the dux safe. Is there any escape?"

They all shook their heads. "The castle is completely cut off." The Earth Guardian supplied. "The only way to leave is by air or over the drawbridge. If the redhoods have come with sufficient numbers, they're bound to watch both."

"So we can't evacuate all of us?"

"It would be unwise, my lady. We cannot leave the city in any case, and stationing him at the walls will just expose him to further risks. I cannot imagine the redhoods coming here in larger numbers, so we should fight them off rather than risk the dux out in the open."

Not quite satisfied with what she heard, Seles turned to her personal guard. "Naros? What do you think?"

Surprised at being asked for his opinion, Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Ehh.. I don't know. I don't know anything about what the redhoods or blueshirts are capable of. I'd suggest smuggling you all out and hide in one of the many mansions outside, but if we won't be able to slip out undetected then there's no choice but to hide in the castle." Gazing around, he arched his arm around the room. "But is this really the best room to hide?"

The Earth Guardian grunted at that. "The throne room is designed to be the last defensible position in case of an assault. All the walls are twice as thick. The ceilings are high on purpose to discourage creating an opening and using them as an entrance. Only the cellars might be safer, but we can't risk going out into the halls."

"So we have to fight them off…" Seles trailed off, thinking over their situation. "Guard! Tell me, how many redhoods did you count?"

The calming guard looked hysterical, if a bit sleepy from the Life Guardian's effects. "Tens, dozens fell from the skies. They were so many, too many for those on the walls to fight off. They came from all directions and landed on different places. There might be more from the other side of the castle as well.."

"More than a hundred?"

The young man shivered a little, but eventually shook his head. "It's unlikely.. I mean, I don't know, but, maybe fifty to seventy, but I'm just guessing, so—"

"It's alright, you've helped us enough." Seles reassured him, before turning back to the Earth Guardian. "And how many do we have?"

"It's uncertain how many the dux has ordered away, but I am quite certain that at least the household guard has remained, which would ordinarily number to a hundred. But if these redhoods have managed to jump over both the walls and the moat, then they will likely comprise the elite of the rebels."

"Infiltrators." Seles whispered, bringing her arm closer to her chest. "Four of them attempted to assassinate me earlier this night. If there are seventy more, then…"

"Then the guards won't stand a chance." The Earth Guardian finished. Turning to his companions, he said, "If the redhoods are coming from all directions, then we can hold off or at least delay those coming from the east and west wings."

"I'll reinforce the west wing." The Wood Guardian said. "There's more furniture there."

One of the Wind Guardians volunteered as well. "I'll see what I can do in the east wing."

After agreeing to a basic plan, the two Guardians hastily left the room as the double doors were shut and barred. The guards were helping with moving tables or cabinets up to the door to barricade the way even further. The remaining Wind and Earth Guardian stood ready in front of the throne, ready to block any assassination attempts, whilst the Life Guardian tried to keep the dux coherent. Distant shouts of battle were already echoing into the room as Naruto took Seles' arm and forced her to the back of the room with his kunai ready.

"Why do you do this, Naros?" Seles asked, clutching close to Naruto's arm. Her eyes seemed to penetrate into Naruto's soul as she captured his gaze. When Naruto couldn't think of a reason, she spoke again. "I can tell from your eyes that Naros is probably not your real name."

"You know?" Naruto responded incredulously, wondering how he was found out.

Bringing her hand over his chest, she smiled and reassured him. "It doesn't matter. You're not involved in all of this. You don't have to protect me with your life. If there are too many attackers, you should give up on me and try to make a run for it. I'll give you a ring that—"

"Stop! Don't talk any further!" Naruto whispered harshly, shutting Seles up abruptly. "Again, I'm not doing this for money or for a free ticket out. I'm doing this because what the redhoods are doing just isn't right."

His voice was filled with determination and truth. Ever since he landed into this new and unknown world, his sense of purpose had been completely scattered. For a long time since he rebuilt his life in Oimos, he believed he had no more part to play in the struggles of the world. Velk incursions, Mulad raids and the Brond threat were merely distant affairs in the almost idyllic village. But it wasn't until he saw what was happening in Arakoi that he realized even this new world was fraught with chaos and conflict. How could he stand by when atrocities were carrying out before his very eyes?

He couldn't. As he tightened the grip on his kunai, he swore that he would protect Seles as best as he could. He might not have the chakra to fight like a ninja, but that didn't diminish his other skills, as well as his new talent. Though he didn't exchange a single word with the Velkish fox, he knew in some level that he had earned its respect. If he was facing more of those infiltrators, then the use of his strengthened teeth would give him the edge he needed to hold off their incredible leg strength.

* * *

The doors ripped apart as solid masses of shadows tore at the flimsy barricades in their way. Everyone present shielded their eyes as splinters and dust rained over them. As the debris settled down, three prominent figures emerged, followed closely by a dozen infiltrators.

One of the figures, a solid-looking man, immediately charged at the Earth Guardian while calling up an earthen hammer to clash against the Guardian's heavy shield. The other, a small teenage girl, silently approached the floating Wind Guardian, drawing water from the air in order to bring the Guardian down. The remaining leader ordered his infiltrators forward to engage the guards before he finally faced the dux directly in the eye.

"Bergros." The dux spat, anger roiling through his body as he sat straighter on his throne.

The simply dressed man scowled in return. "Dux Roranos. You cannot imagine how long I have been waiting to avenge my beloved."

The dux threw a hearty laugh, mocking Bergros' challenge. "You presume to lay a hand on me? I am the dux. I do not tolerate treason and treachery from either you or your foreign bitch."

"Don't start on me with your twisted notions of life!" Bergros barked back, stepping closer towards the throne as his infiltrators began to engage the guards. "What you did to my wife was despicable even for a despot like you. I'll kill you first," Bergros then pointed towards Seles, who was doing her best to look small. "And after I have spilled open your guts, I'm going to kill the spawn you so brazenly conceived."

"You won't touch Seles, traitor! I won't allow it." The dux seemed to be making for his sword, but the Life Guardian firmly pushed him down.

Bergros only shook his head at the pathetic sight before him. "You've fallen even further than I imagined since that day." Pulling his sword from his sheath, he pointed it towards the dux and claimed, "I'll see you dead before the night is over."

The dux sneered disdainfully at the brazen threat. "You're wrong. It's you whose traitorous head will roll."

"We'll see about that." And with the same breath he added, "_**Silent arrow.**__"_

Before the dux could blink, a tiny sliver of shadow shot out from Bergros' outstretched sword. The dux released a yelp as his eyes managed to spot the approaching apparition. But just before it could penetrate his chest, a sudden blast of wind knocked the arrow out of its path and splattered harmlessly against the wall.

The Wind Guardian floated towards the steps and shielded the dux from Bergros. "I stand ready to defend you, Your Grace."

But the Wind Guardian's assistance left the Water Rogue unhindered. Angered, the girl approached the throne from the side, ready to utter a song to attack the dux from the side. Bergros took his time to edge closer as well, calling up his energies for the coming moment of battle.

Off to the side, Naruto was still keeping Seles behind his back. As yet, no infiltrators had approached them, but that could change at any moment. The guards in the throne room seemed surprisingly resilient so far, but the weight of numbers favored the infiltrators. But that wasn't the only thing that gnawed at him. He glanced nervously as the Wind Guardian faced the Shadow Renegade down. The Life Guardian held up his own sword against the Water Rogue, but Naruto knew the older woman wouldn't stand a chance. He suppressed the impulse to help. He was here to protect Seles.

"Go."

"…Huh?"

"Go. I know you want to fight. Just go and help." Seles ordered, steeling her mind as she pushed Naruto away. "If the Guardians fall, no one else can stop the traitors. Go!"

Spurred on by Seles, Naruto made up his mind and shed his cloak before sprinting towards the Water Rogue. When it seemed as if she was conjuring a power, Naruto quickly took out a knife and aimed the weapon at her back. He hoped he would be lucky and take her out in a single shot.

But without even turning her head, the young Rogue had already broke off her incantation and ratted off a different one instead.

"_Submerged in the __**wall of water**__!"_

Moisture suddenly solidified around the Rogue, encasing her in a cylinder of water. Naruto's knife sliced in the fluid wall with ease, but didn't have the power to escape its watery prison. A second later, the wall lost its shape and drenched the floor, with Naruto's knife clattering harmlessly on the floor. Angry eyes burned as the Rogue turned to face the Naruto directly.

"Cyyl!" Bergros shouted as he readied to duel with the waiting Wind Guardian. "Don't waste too much time! Remember our objective!"

The girl only growled in acknowledgement before facing off against Naruto. "I'll smash your body apart."

"You can try."

Naruto didn't really care for her taunts, nor for the struggle around him. Though he knew very well that he was outmatched, he felt he needed to lift his part. His conscience wouldn't tolerate anything less. If it meant beating or even killing a girl younger than him, then so be it. As he stared at her scowling face, he tried not to think of the reasons why a girl so young could possess so much anger. She had her reasons, he knew, but regardless of that, she was still an enemy.

'_This isn't any different from fighting female ninjas. She chose to follow this path. She has to face the consequences of her decision. I have to stop feeling so guilty.'_

Still, why did he feel so horrible at what he was about to do?

* * *

**End Notes:**No more blablabla.


	11. I: The Corrupted Blood

August 5, 2011  
By RahXephon [847246]

**Author's Notes**: No comment.

* * *

**Glossary – in case you forgot**

**Unformed:**People with small or minimal energy cores.  
**Formed:** People with substantial enough cores to form a permanent elemental state.  
**Informed:** People with elemental cores with enough strength to surpass a critical threshold.  
**Exformed:** People who (voluntarily) gave up their Informed core and all powers associated with them through a permanent ritual.  
**Guardians:** Elite trained Informed from Octos.  
**Praetorians:** Elite trained Informed from Brond.  
**Rogues:** Unsanctioned and untrained Informed.  
**Renegades:** Trained Informed turned Rogue. Highly dangerous and feared.

* * *

—_The Emperor was the alpha, but his final act turned to be his omega._

* * *

Anger. Hate. Revenge.

It knew these emotions, embraced them even. For many days it simmered over these violent desires. Defeat was not a pleasant experience to mull over. How could it have shamed itself on this foreign land? He was supposed to be the predator, the sheep his prey. To run from a battle was to violate that unyielding reality. Hunters did not flee from prey. To do so was to tarnish the very essence of its primal ancestors. Its fathers and forefathers must have been shamed beyond belief at having fostered such a weak and incapable offspring.

It had taken weeks to recover himself. Nourishment proved to be far and in between. The soft soil of this southern coastal land was weak and fallow. Worms, moles and other pathetic animals was hardly enough to sustain his intemperate hunger for flesh. Their bones crunched effortlessly against circles of teeth that were capable of tunneling through solid rock. Insects and other parasites dissolved from his acidic slime before they ever reached his mouth.

There were no other predators to do battle with. No worms or other terrible beasts reacted to his trespass. With the absence of prey, there was an absence of hunters. The soil beneath the surface world was utterly devoid of the savagery of nature. Bones, ruins and other marks of ancient civilizations rested in a serene state of silence. They were all remnants of weak individuals and weak societies. To be forced to crunch these foul-tasting fossils in its massive jaw along his journey was an insult to its place in the world. In the harsh lands of the Velk, the wyrms may rule the lands, but the rock beneath was the dominion of the Nygar worms.

Shaman Ikhr sensed his prey was near. Through what sight or sense he knew this he did not know, nor was it of any importance. For weeks he had tracked his defeaters further inland as he slowly recovered from his grievous wounds. Sometimes his prey would move. Sometimes they would rest. It mattered little to Ikhr. The worm was patient, everlasting. It could hibernate for years if needed be. No matter how far his prey would run, he would eventually catch up, as he had this very night. His debt of blood would be repaid in full.

Soon the Shaman began to notice something peculiar to this otherwise tranquil land. The territories above were in turmoil. Masses of humans were thumping their boots back and forth. Many footsteps pounded the earth, but the worm did not care. Even as their lifeblood spilled beneath the cracks and soaked the frozen soil red, the worm did not care. The blood of the weak and feeble was not worthy enough to be its wine. A true Velk's blood was thicker, stronger, not pampered by bread or sweets.

A weak land bred weak people. Tending farms and livestock was a lazy way to harvest sustenance. Their weakness only reflected the weakness of their predators. There were no warwolves to tear the piddling cows apart. No Ryllack bears to crash through flimsy wooden dwellings. No Earthslugs to devour entire fields of grain. In Velk, meals had to be earned, not bought. These continental Octos were like children in their constant hungry pleas.

Their weakness did not end there. They constantly asked for more. More food, more clothes, more weapons. They take up arms for the most trivial of needs. Still, their pathetic arms were barely able to lift a battleaxe, let alone a broadsword. As Ikhr felt spears and shortswords clash against knives or farming implements, he could only rumble in disgust.

The Shaman's journey eventually led him to a massive barrier of solid stone. The obstacle was formidable, and seemed to extend a village's worth of territory. Yet, it was no match for the worm. Unconcerned, the Shaman's circular razor teeth mashed against the underground surface, expecting to drill right through the stone as it had done to many other rock formations.

He could not.

His teeth ground and mashed against the surface. He had put the entirety of its strength at its disposal to break through. Still he could not make any progress. How could this be? No mere rock on Tirradon could resist the jaws of a Northern Terror.

Unless the stone was enchanted.

'_Foul magics again!'_

The strange powers of these continentals continued to defy him! Ikhr could not forget the day when that blond haired Octos used his powers to transform his dagger into a staff. That simple act of sorcery had taken him aback. His hesitance was enough to spell defeat for him. Only the carelessness of his prey allowed him to burrow into the soil and run away like a whipped dog before receiving his death blow.

But not again. No, not again. He would not let himself be fooled or enchanted by the blond's deceitful tricks. Ikhr had to prove to his ancestors that his name was worthy of their regard. No mere ensorcelled wall would keep him from exacting his revenge.

With prodigious speed he flung his massive body upwards. The packed dirt parted easily, as did the heavy stone pavement above. With a terrible cry the worm broke through the street and shook his sliming body from any lingering debris. His primal display showered the surroundings with acid-covered rock and dirt. The debris expanded all over the battlefield, knocking against the structures and the raging troops around him. Red hooded rebels screamed in agony as the acids melted through their limbs. Those nearer to the worm fared less: the torrent of rocks engulfed them instantly, drowning them in a crushing death.

The worm noticed little of the chaos it had caused. It only regarded the tall and majestic inner wall under the dim light of torches and the powerful shine of the moon. Powerful patterns of Earth magics seeped along the surface of the stones. The energies were abundant and interwoven along natural lines. It quickly became evident that this was not the work of days or weeks. No, its successive layers of protections constituted a masterpiece of an entire generation of Earth Casters. The enchantment was old, ancient and self-sustaining.

But still it remained weak. The strength of one's work was a measure of the strength of its creator. Ikhr knew that all Tirradonians were weak. Therefore, this imposing creation was also inevitably weak.

Before the confused rabble of men was able to recover, the Shaman brought his thoughts within himself to pull out another aspect of his being. When he found it, he pushed the essence into the forefront of his mind.

His slimy sick-yellow body bulged and morphed as his shape became more undefined. Muscles grew or contracted as they reformed into a different shape or purpose. The row and rows of sawing teeth slimmed down to reveal a gaping maw of emptiness. Even his skin-tone darkened to a shade of coursing black.

The Nygar worm made way for the Earthslug.

Not even bothering to reach out its feelers, the massive slug barreled its way through the streets and onto the surface of the wall. A handful of terrified blueshirt archers atop the battlements hastily shot their arrows at the creature. All in vain, for their tips did not manage dig in through its tough rubbery outer skin. Having pulled up its immense mass, the Earthslug arched its slimy underbody against the stones, _climbing _up the vertical surface with nothing but an incredible amount of suction. Like a parasite, it used its gaping mouth to grip the stone and pull its body up with it. Only when it climbed a good height above the ground did the grotesque creature stop in its advance.

Having reached his intending destination, Shaman Ikhr expanded his senses, using his arm-like feelers to trace the patterns of the Earth enchantment. When it finally discerned its intended pattern, the slug ceased its movement and drew back in itself.

Only to open a psychic hole in its body.

The rich energies that circled the wall began to sing in protestation as they were being pulled. Brown and yellow lines started to glow around the sides of the wall as they resisted the sudden sinkhole that appeared. Slowly, but surely the lines drew closer towards the glowing form of the foreign monster. Ikhr's surface skin pulsed in radiant light as it pulled the energies from the barren stone. With a measured pace he devoured the energies, gorging himself from the fat and waste of the enchantment. His already bulging body grew to even greater and sicker proportions. His middle section inflated to an even more ridiculous pace, giving the appearance of a fully engorged leech.

When the glowing walls ceased their unnatural glow, the Earthslug closed the hole in its being. Invigorated with ancient power, he felt more acutely than ever the direction of his cowering prey. No mere wall would stand in his way of obtaining his revenge.

The wall had been stripped of its enchantment. With a massive pull from its suctioned mouth, the creature tore a heavy stone from its place in the wall. He let the stone loose, allowing it to crush the pavement beneath. Then, facing the hole, he spat out the energies he had bottled up. A thick, mucous spray of acid went in through the opening he created, splashing the interior of the cavernous structure with a flood of glowing poison. The liquid quickly engulfed the storerooms, flooding over guards, servants and everyone else. Men and furniture alike broke down instantly into a mass of bones or less. The stones, bereft of their protections, did not last long very either.

Within minutes, the entire section of the wall began to collapse. Ikhr was already past the breach he had caused, having reverted back to his worm shape in order to burrow peacefully towards the castle on the hill in the middle of the city. As soon as the acids pooled away, the stupefied redhood assaulters followed. They stepped carefully through the breach, as if fearing the terrible creature's return. But as the acids faced into nothingness, word of the breach spread out throughout the city. The redhoods poured into the Old District. With entire mansions left unguarded, the unruly mob had quickly dispersed, intent on loot and pillage. The blueshirt defenders reeled from the unexpected setback, and had to reorganize their forces for a desperate counterattack.

The Battle of Arakoi had taken a decisive turn.

* * *

_**The Songs of the Fox**_

_Scroll of the First Wind_

_The Corrupted Blood_

* * *

What are the limits of a human being? To live up to a certain age? To survive with only a limited amount of punishment? To lift a certain amount of weight? For many ages, men great and modest alike have wondered whether they have explored the heights of their potential. Surely men was the only race blessed by their Gods? Of all the life that dwelled in their lands, only humans had the will and knowledge to exploit the environment to the fullest.

Nothing could equal the raw power of dragons, but their primal instincts and lack of finesse held it back from dominating all of Tirradon. The great ocean-dwelling leviathans brought sheer terror to all who sailed the seas, but even they could be slain by determined Guardians. For every creature in the world, only humans had successfully made their mark in every corner of Tirradon. Their hardy and adaptable people have made themselves the masters of the Deloran plains, the tamers of the wild Velkish isles and the settlers of lava-blasted Karat.

Having jumped to a height far beyond the domain of man was enough to put Mikos in a state of paralysis. He had hardly noticed that he wasn't flattened into a mushy pancake when they landed on solid ground. He did not even acknowledge the passing structures, his mind still caught up in the dizzying height of the dark winter sky. His redhood carrier might have spoken a few words to him, but he could not distinguish the fleeting sounds between the rush of the whipping air.

It was only when his carrier jumped again did he snap out of his daze. His vision returned just in time to see the castle battlements rise up to meet him. His subsequent landing was harsh but miraculously his spine held together.

"Get your guts together, brat. This isn't a picnic."

The infiltrator dumped him on the ground in order to help his brethren subdue the castle guard. There were only a handful of blueshirts patrolling the battlements, and they were too much in shock to mount an effective defense. A stout-faced captain with a flourishing fencing style lasted longer than his subordinates, but even men of his experience could not defend from opposide sides. A hook from behind interrupted his parry, earning him a nasty cut to the side. The graying blueshirt gasped a curse as the followup strike struck him down. The sheer blood and violence began to finally set in at that moment.

'_By the gods.. we're killing fellow __Octos.'_

"No time for games, son." Bergros muttered as he grasped Mikos' arms and dragged him towards an entryway. "We've got a dux to kill."

The infiltrators along with Mikos and Ovro steadily advanced into the bowels of the ancient Octos bastion. They met few resistance along the way. The old rugged carpets and a haphazard collection of ornaments they encountered along the way spoke of a gradual shift from utility to comfort. Mikos was sure he could turn some of hallways into infernos as a lot of the objects were flammable. Many priceless artifacts would certainly go up in smoke, which would help block passages with scalding fire and suffocating smoke. Whoever added these trophies over the years didn't have a decent Fire Informed to advice him otherwise.

The halls did look pretty though.

Stupid it may be in a purely defensive point of view, Mikos couldn't deny the regal air. The ancient war helms and other private effects of deceased heroes held a certain majest, as if they fulfilled their purposes long after their time. They even came up to a gargantuan display of hundreds of fallen swords. The exquisite pieces sang in both strength and sophistication. Castle Arakoi may not be the defensible fortress it used to be in the Songs, its history continued to resonate with the Octos.

"Solaris take me. Is that the sword of the Horned Man? The very one that cleaved a city in Krasson in half?"

Bergros pulled Mikos back as the he attempted to reach out to the fabled relic. "Don't fall into it, rookie. These trinkets of theirs are all infused with Vialas-damned enchantments. They're meant to draw your eyes and seduce you with their riches. Don't pay them any attention or you'll be sucked of all your will."

Properly chastened, Mikos turned from the lure of the artifacts in order to focus on his job. As they turned round a corner and entered into some sort of feasting hall, an array of soldiers led by a single warrior stood in front of them. His green plumed helmet instantly identified him as a Wood Guardian.

"Halt in the name of the dux."

The intruders halted. Not from the Guardian's command, but from his presence alone. That, and the collection of guards. Bergros swore. "We can't afford the delay. We have to reach the dux before reinforcements arrive."

"We'll hold them off for you, boss." Iq'shi offered as he signaled his men in an attack formation. "You take the brats and go."

"No. I need your experience to back me up in the throne room. Let the Roggits deal with this distraction."

Bergros, Iq'shi and the others quickly began to move forward in unison.

Mikos gulped and called out after them. "Hey, wait up, you can't expect us to fight against this entire squad by ourselves!"

Too late. The Shadow Renegade let out a short incantation that blinded the room in flickering darkness. Throughout the hazy vision, Bergros, Iq'shi and the rest of the infiltrators wound their way past the disoriented blueshirts and continued on to the next corridor.

The Wood Guardian made a quick decision and snapped an order to his men. "Guard the dux! Head back to the throne room!"

As his men tried to stumble out of the miasma of dark and light to go after the redhoods, the Guardian smoothly raised his longbow and let out a twin arrow in the direction of the two remaining rebels.

Mikos saw the arrows coming. He did not even need the flashes of stop-motion images under the Shadow affliction to tell him that the Guardian wanted them out of the way quickly. In fact, he expected it, having used Bergros' power to mask his own Song.

"…_And woe befall upon ye who tempt __**the call of the Sunbird**__!_"

An explosive burst of fury emanated from his core. The blooming energies vaporized the arrows before they ever hit home. Ovro recovered enough wit to throw himself against the floor. All around them the flames expanded to engulf the furniture. The lengthy rectangular dining table caught fire along with the elaborately quilted tablecloths draped above. Seat cushions and other velvet furnishings erupted into flame, followed shortly by the chairs and other wooden objects. Ancient standards and battle banners met their end as the weakening blast front reached even the edges of the dining hall. Even the chandeliers themselves began to wilt in the heat.

For a single minute, all was aflame, and in this dominion, Mikos reigned supreme.

The Wood Guardian swept his gaze at the devastation around him. He had managed to shield himself with an unburnable barrier. How he could conjure up wood that did not burn was a mystery to everyone. As the flames died out, he simply said one comment.

"Impressive."

Was that all the damned Guardian had to say? Mikos could help but snarl back. "Everyone knows Fire beats Wood. It doesn't matter if you didn't burn as long as everything else is up in smoke. You don't have any fuel left to power your incantations. Do I have to finish you off, or can you let yourself out?"

The smirk that appeared on the Guardian's face was not the expression the Fire Rogue was looking for. "So confident in your Maxims, are you?" The man slowly lowered his hand into a belt pouch. "Then you must surely remember the First Maxim!"

_F__or every rule, there exists an exception._

Faster than both boys could respond, the Wood Guardian threw a mass of seeds out into the flames. As the small pods sizzled out of existence, they let out a thick and pungent green smoke. Its foul odor quickly reached Mikos' flaring nostrils.

"Poison! Shit darned shit!"

The Fire Rogue almost bucked from the havoc the smoke played in his lungs. Having forgotten about killing the Guardian, Mikos tried to stumble out of the chamber only to falter in his steps. Only with the help of Ovro's brute strength did the skinnier boy manage to claw his way out. His friend had surprisingly used his hood to cover up his mouth, buying him enough time to haul his friend back into the corridor. Dumping his coughing comrade onto the bare stone surface, Ovro quickly shut the double doors. Both of them wheezed in the fresh stale air.

"Uhg.. where the hell is that Wood Guardian?"

"No idea." Ovro muttered as he coughed out a thick wad of phlegm. "Are you sure you even want to mess with him?"

Already charged from his previous outburst of flame, Mikos grasped Ovro's collar and pulled his face close. "We've still got a job to do. Don't lose your bowels."

He then let go and turned to the doors. Poisonous smoke still wafted gently from the pores. "Now how the hell do we get past this chamber?"

* * *

Naruto found he couldn't stomach fighting a young girl. If she was truly fourteen years old, then she should have started to learn a craft or help out in the farm. If she was a kunoichi, Naruto would have understood, but she wasn't. Try as he might, he just couldn't understand the reason why this fierce Water Rogue even risked her life in battle. Naruto was left to square off against the girl as the other Guardians had their own battles to overcome.

The Earth Guardian found himself in a pitched battle against the Earth Rogue. The redhood Rogue looked determined to occupy the Earth Guardian's attention. On the other hand, the Shadow Renegade wanted to slap the Wind Guardian aside in order to reach the dux, but the Octos soldier did his best to guard the royal uncle.

The hour was dark. The torches provided only pale illumination. The night proved ideal in drawing out the shadows. The royal hall, though spacious, proved to be a significant hindrance to the Wind Guardian. Many of his powers only worked in the open air. All in all, it shouldn't have been an equal matchup.

Hovering high above the dais, the Wind Guardian kept his body near the bright burning torches. Weighing his options, he made a small gamble and chopped down with his sword as he summoned his next power.

"_**Dragon's Lash.**_"

The resulting wind blade bore down heavily on Bergros' location. The former Shadow Guardian knew he couldn't dodge the powerful attack, but he didn't even blink as he called up his response.

"_**Maw of the Leviathan.**_"

Light drained from his immediate surroundings as his shadow expanded rapidly. The inky blackness started to rise from the floor and engulf its summoner. The thick black substance bulged itself into a ball, then an oval, and then finally into something that defied a simple description. The middle of its front split apart to reveal a terrible set of carnivorous teeth. The shadow creature met the wind attack by chomping it down with a savage slam of its jaw. It opened its jaw only to resume its growth upwards, threatening to devour the cornered Wind Guardian. The Windie hovered higher but did not attempt to call out another power.

Someone else was already working on it.

"_By zest by zeal we purged the Unborn,"_

"_O__f that which very essence earns our __**scorn**__!"_

The massive entity of shadow released a howl of slowing agony as the gigantic form lost its compose. Its menacingly edged teeth melted into blobs. The head drooped back into the floor, becoming insubstantial once again. Bergros stood defiantly in its dying midst.

"Guardian Liras. I should have known. Meddling again, are you? Don't you have that stupid oath to follow?"

The stern middle-aged woman had shielded the dux at the throne since the battle erupted. But just because she was a Life Guardian didn't mean she couldn't show her influence.

"You know as well as I do that the lifeless do not fall under my Oath. The Unborn had been the greatest atrocity to grace our lands since the fall of the Empire. I am merely checking your hubris."

"No matter." Bergros spat back. "I've more tricks in my bag. Even two of you can't defeat me at night! _**Pit hole**__!_"

A pool of black formed beneath Liras' feet, but the Life Guardian quickly jumped out of the way and grasped the bedraggled dux with her before the throne fell into the endless pool. Bergros meanwhile had to answer to the Wind Guardian who dove in for a piercing strike. The Shadow Informed barely parried the falling Guardian. The Wind Guardian didn't lose his momentum and turned around for another pass. The former Shadow Guardian quickly summoned a shadow spear and threw it against the oncoming threat. The Windie blasted the projectile aside with a counter-verse and continued on to clash his blade against Bergros' own.

The loud clash reverberated across the entire room. The two combatants both tumbled a short distance away.

"Why do you fight so hard for this pig?" Bergros spat as he picked himself off the floor. "The dux is anything but worthy. He raped my wife! Killed her after she birthed his bastard. If anything, you should stand against him!"

The dux, redfaced with drink and fury, brushed his bodyguard aside and raged back at his nemesis. "Do not presume to judge me! You should have known your bitch was a spy! I did what was best for my people."

"By consorting to rape! And force her to give birth with your wretched spawn? How low would you stoop to satisfy your petty cruelties?"

"Care for your tone! I am the dux, second only to the prince of Indus." The dux reasserted himself, though he quickly deflated.

"Bergros.. you didn't know how much pressure I was under. It was the only way to force your Mulad bitch to reveal her secrets. If not for my actions, our forces would have fallen for the ambush at Skythroat Hill. At the very least I kept my promise and left the child alive."

The rebel leader wasn't satisfied with the dux's excuse. "That means NOTHING to me! Don't think you can make amends by parading your filthy offspring around. I shall enjoy ripping out your guts."

The Shadow Renegade huddled into himself, gathering his arms as he muttered verses too soft for anyone to hear. Recognizing the danger but knowing not what form it would take, the Wind Guardian conjured up a wind bow and let out an arrow. The wind projectile headed straight towards the darkening figure, but then dissolved as it encountered a hazy barrier of ominous smoke. Trails continued to seep from the floor as Bergros danced in a slow and circling motion. The Wind Guardian didn't waste any more time on summoning another projectile and dove down for another pass, all the while gathering his strength for another wind power. He just neared his target when the Renegade suddenly sped up his final verse.

"…_and the cries go on from __**the hedgehog's dance!"**_

The shadowy wisps sharpened into carpets of needles, all hovering around Bergros' unmoving shape. The Wind Guardian, unable to evade, chose instead to pivot his body so that his boots would slam into Bergros' armored form.

The two collided. "K-ach!"

Both came off with more than a few bumps. The Wind Guardian's legs were covered with savage cuts, while Bergros' chest wheezed with pained breaths. Unfortunately, the Guardian came off worse than his opponent. For only the barest instance, as his boots met Bergros' stomach, the deep shadowy razors covering the Shadow Renegade's body had viciously mawed at his very flesh.

Spotting his enemy's grounded state, Bergros smirked and limped his way over to the fallen Guardian. "You're a fool if you can think you can fight a Shadow Informed at night."

"Not so fast!" Liras called from her place atop the steps. The woman altered her stance into a more belligerent form. "You still have to contend with me."

Bergros spat in her direction as he came ever closer towards the prone form of the Wind Guardian. He had nothing to fear of Life Guardians. They had little offensive power. Whatever tricks they can inconceivably pull off to delay him never reached very far either. Active Life powers often required touch.

Unfazed, Liras stretched her arm and brought out her voice to sing, "_**Hope**__! Hope doth Vialas bears __**a gift of arms**__!"_

An immaterial hook blasted from Liras' glowing hand and sped itself towards Bergros' location. Surprised by the reach, the Shadow Informed tried to dodge aside, but the hook homed in on his location. He feebly summoned a shadow shield, but the powerful life enchantment broke through the barrier and pierced itself onto Bergros' chest.

"Shiamon! Fuck!" Bergros cried as he tried to pull the shimmering hook from his armored chest. "Let go you whore!"

"You forget much, old friend. While the shadow may rule the night, Vialas rules this entire year!"

Liras pulled back her glowing hand.

Her motion ripped the hook from Bergros' chest, dragging something out with it. Bergros knelt over in agony as a pair of duplicate blood-soaked arms ripped out from his bleeding chest. It felt like a twin of swords had ripped right through his body. His new appendages shook in agonizing fright.

But Liras wasn't finished. With her other arm stretched she sang the next verse. _"__**Hope**__! Hope doth Vialas bears __**a gift of legs**__!_"

Another hook buried itself in Bergros' hips. When Liras pulled it back, an extra pair of naked legs tore out. The pain and addition of extra weight unbalanced Bergros completely, forcing the ugly abomination to fall in an ungainly heap of flesh.

Already winded, Liras nevertheless summoned the strength to finish the incantation, stretching out both her hands this time. "_And by __**hope**__, pray thus for the redemption of __**his fallen mind**__."_

The two red hooks melded together in a larger one and launched itself into Bergros' back. When Liras poured much of her strength in her final pull, the gorged hook finally pulled free, tearing out a newborn head that let out the same cries of horror as the original head.

The exhausted Life Guardian collapsed. Forming new flesh and bone took the most out of a Life Guardian because they had to supply their own energy from nothing. Without a Life Battery, she wouldn't have much energy left to perform more powers. But it was all she needed. Already her Wind colleague had finished staunching his wounds. He picked up his sword to finish the incapacitated Renegade.

"You.." Bergros heaved between his cries of pain. His other head echoed his wrath-filled words. "No matter what you throw at me, I'll rip through it all!"

With more force than one would have expected of a wounded man, Bergros bashed the pommel of his sword against the skull of his second head, putting it out of commission. Summoning all of his savage anger, he hacked off the extra legs, and then used the burning coals from nearby brazier to cauterize his bleeding wounds.

The Wind Guardian had not stood still. He summoned a power as fast he could in order to stop Bergros' recovery.

"_**Sonorous applause!**_" As he clapped, a wave of roiling noise propagated from his palms.

"_**Blind and deaf!**_"

The sound wave rolled over an invisible globe around the Shadow Renegade and harmlessly splashed against the walls.

"You gotta do more than that to finish me!" The rebel leader bit back as he let go of the coals and pushed the brazier aside, creating more shadow for him to work with. The man would not let a pair of Guardians stand in the way of his revenge.

* * *

Cyyl opened her mouth and spat out a spray of acid, forcing Naruto to step out of range. It he could never quite stay within her vicinity for long and take advantage of his skill in close quarters combat. The violent girl grinned as she saw Naruto's expression, and drew out her spear, holding the sharpened tip towards her opponent.

He couldn't help but take the bait. Naruto closed in and threw one of his dwindling shuriken at her. The spinning metal clanked against the spearhead, but it was enough for him to slip through her guard. His kunai pressed against her vulnerable neck.

As Naruto started to issue a demand for surrender, Cyyl reacted by butting her forehead against Naruto's nose. His blade managed to draw a bit of blood, but was unable to press his advantage when Cyyl used the butt of her spear to pivot her body back, striking Naruto's shin as she retreated.

The ninja glowered at himself. _'I'm underestimating her.'_

A trails of blood was all that connected the two duelists. Drops oozed out of Naruto's nose as the same red substance slipped from Cyyl's slight cut. The girl's unstable grin grew wider.

'_I have to finish this __duel quickly before I make more mistakes.'_

With that goal in mind, Naruto rushed towards the rebel, but Cyyl did not wait silently this time. Her spear tip dipped on top of the thin trail of blood in front of her feet as she prepared to unleash another power.

"_Their blood feeds the __**slaver's whip**__!_"

The boy faltered in his step when something strange began to happen before him. As Cyyl withdrew her blood-soaked spear, A set of thin trails of blood followed after the tip. The girl lashed out with her polearm, extending her blood whips and hitting Naruto's face with a bite more potent than he had anticipated. He tried to block the second strike with his kunai, but the bloody tendrils just passed through the blade and struck at his exposed skin, cutting and burning his skin and more importantly drawing yet more blood. When the tendrils drew back, his own blood tore out of his veins, bringing him to his knees. The growing whip gorged itself on his very own lifeblood.

He couldn't block her attacks. He couldn't dodge her growing reach. There was no choice but to attack. So he did. Naruto rapidly hopped backwards towards the dining table and grabbed a random copper plate. Swinging mightily he launched it towards the Water Rogue. Cyyl responded with ease by deflecting the spinning plate with her spear tip, but the weight behind the plate threw off her balance. Naruto threw another plate after that, unbalancing the girl enough to buy him enough time to close in safely. Naruto let her blood whip rake his head at close range. He endured the pain in order to get an opportunity to grip the spear with his own two hands.

Cyyl tried to kick him off. "Let go you bastard!"

He responded by kicking his boots against her toes, then kneeing her in her gut. It knocked her breath, but the girl's was too stubborn. As Cyyl began to sing a quick verse to throw him off, Naruto had to let one of his hands go to punch the girl in the face.

"Khugh!"

Instead of trying to sing another verse, Cyyl shifted her body and used her newly gained leverage to pull at her spear, drawing Naruto closer against her body. She bent down and let him roll over her back to slam him against the ground. She kicked at his hands to force him to away from her spear, and then aimed the tip of her weapon at Naruto's chest. Though stunned by the heavy slam, Naruto still had the foresight to roll away from Cyyl's deadly stabs.

"You're not getting away that easily!" She whipped and sang out, "_As inescapable as the __**demon's grasp**__!_"

The blood that had been pooled on the floor gathered into a clump. Cyyl scooped up the mass of liquid with her spearhead and launched it towards her opponent. The mass coalesced into a hand, which tried to snatch Naruto's neck despite his attempts to dodge.

Once gripped, the fist clenched his windpipe, cutting off his air. Naruto tried to pry the fist from his throat, but his fingers simply slipped through the liquid like it was jelly. Seeing no other choice, he put his kunai between his teeth, he took the offensive yet again and jumped towards his grinning foe. Once in range, he grasped the spear shaft right when Cyyl predictably stabbed. Using his weight, the ninja hauled Cyyl towards him and used his teeth-clenched kunai to rip a gash along her arm.

"FUCK!"

Cyyl finally let go of the spear, breaking the enchantment that had been cutting off Naruto's breath. The boy took the spear and spun it around, hurling it back tip-first towards his enemy. The girl tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough, leaving another bleeding gash at her side. Both of her wounds bled steadily, though the panting Rogue didn't falter from her wounds. Having lost her spear, she pulled a shortsword from her scabbard.

She then challenged him to attack her again. Naruto had no choice to accept, spitting his kunai from his mouth back in his palm. He rushed forward to end this battle once and for all.

The girl had a lot of skill and tenacity, but she was not as trained as Naruto. Her injuries and lack of instinct allowed Naruto to slip in a few cuts. Cyyl only held up due to her occasional Songs, striking back viciously. They didn't quite dance at each other than bash themselves in, trying to achieve a decisive victory but coming away with only minor achievements. Slowly Cyyl began to leak more blood. Her hood lay in tatters and her cloak was all but ripped. Sweat as much as blood soaked her battle robes. Any normal girl would have fainted from the pain and blood loss by now, but Cyyl held fast.

"Why do you fight with the rebels?" Naruto asked as he panted from a rapid exchange. "Can't you see they're just using you?"

Her eyes only narrowed in anger. "You know nothing! You ask why I fight? Pah!"

Cyyl gestured the carnage happening around her. The redhood infiltrators pressed hard against the royal guards. The two Earth Guardians were doing their best not to let the other use their devastating abilities to help their allies. The Shadow Renegade barely held up against the combined onslaught of the remaining two Guardians.

"I fight for the same reason they fight. To free our people. To avenge our murdered family. To rip that filthy shirt from your body and burn it into ash. I've lived in a constant hell for years and you _dare_ ask me why I try to kill you? Who the fuck are _you_? Why are you interfering?"

Why did he fight? For Octos? For peace? What right did he have to deny the rebels' admittedly justified grievances?

Even as he conceded that point, he still couldn't bring himself to abandon Seles to her fate. They had spilled too much violence already. The redhoods would only breed more chaos in their wake. Naruto knew as well as anyone else that the rest of Octos wouldn't stand the loss of an important border city.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto retorted weakly. "What you're doing is wrong. Why can't you all just back off and talk?"

"Don't you think our people have tried?" Cyyl raged madly. "The dux doesn't care! We're Mulad-blood! You city-dwellers just call us savages or commoners and brush us off. You wallers think you're so high and mighty, the only real propor Octos citizens in the city and all that shit. But without us outwallers doing the heavy lifting, you wouldn't have all your wealth. Without people like us, Arakoi wouldn't exist. We're just taking what is rightfully _ours_."

Her convictions were clear. She was too intractable to convince. Naruto accepted his defeat. "I'm sorry you feel this way. But whatever you want to achieve, I can't let you kill everyone."

"Do I look like I care?"

Cyyl threw back held her sword in an unfamiliar stance. Expecting another attack, Naruto steadied his footing and matched his kunai with her sword.

"See you in hell, fucker." Instead of attacking, Cyyl reversed the grip of her sword and stabbed herself in her stomach. Her entire body dropped as if her strings were cut.

"No!"

Naruto dropped his guard and reached the girl's side. As his hands reached out to touch her lifeless skin, he hadn't noticed the movement of her lips. Cyyl's entire body exploded into a mist of blood, engulfing Naruto's hapless form. The bloody specter howled in laughter as it laced Naruto's bleeding wounds and poured its essence inside his body. The murky blood rammed through his cavities and wrecked untold havoc within. Naruto couldn't do anything to repel Cyyl's assault. He collapsed, dying from asphyxiation.

But then, a pair of hands dragged his body to his feet.

* * *

**End Notes: **No comment.


End file.
